


FUEGO, CENIZAS Y FUEGO OTRA VEZ / FIRE, ASHES AND FIRE AGAIN

by WonderWritter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred needs rest, Almost married jaydick, Alternate Universe, Bromance to Romance, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is a good dad, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Jondami, Jondami is so pure, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Single Parents, SuperBat, The Kents are fluffy souls, The Waynes are fluffy bastards, Timkon, fluffy kink, jaydick, personal issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 102,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWritter/pseuds/WonderWritter
Summary: Las vidas de Jon y Damian se entrelazan cuando se conocen en la universidad, todo es genial en su relación, tanto, que deciden hacer las cosas más formales, lo que no sabían es que su historia no comienza con ellos, sino con las personas que los anteceden.Universo alternativo Clark y Bruce son padres solteros (sin poderes) Viven sus vidas con sus respectivos hijos y con un interesante pasado en común, no sabían que volverían a encontrarse hasta que descubren que sus hijos están enamorados, lo que ellos no saben es que éstos se conocieron mucho antes, y vaya que se conocían muy bien.





	1. OUR PRECIOUS TIME TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos especiales a los usuarios que han seguido esta historia desde su mero inicio y también a aquellas que han dejado Kudos y comentarios frecuentemente, espero el fic siga siendo de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a mi fic. Agárrense porque esta es una historia larga, si son de los que creen que lo bueno se hace esperar esta es la historia para ustedes, busquen comida, acomódense y disfruten de esta historia divida en cuatro tramas que se irá enlazando poco a poco, respondo siempre a comentarios y mensajes personales, gracias por leer y disfruten.

**_Escrito el 18/11/2018._ **

CAMPUS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE GOTHAM, 1 SEMANA ANTES DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS.

 

DAMIAN WAYNE se volteó molesto ante el repentino cambio de luz, los rayos del sol iluminaban más fuerte de lo usual esa fría mañana de noviembre. No quería abrir los ojos, todavía era temprano, por desgracia, el tragaluz de la habitación de su novio daba luz verde a que entrara la mayor cantidad de luz natural a la habitación, justo a su cara. Perfecto.

Despertó ahora sintiendo el frío matutino por completo, a pesar de haber mucha luz es deshielo hacía que la temperatura estuviera más fresco que de costumbre, se arrastró hacia el cuerpo que yacía perezosamente boca abajo a un lado suyo, observó lo que tenía a simple vista antes, el cabello negro azabache desmarañado y con ligeros risos, tocó uno que estaba bien formado en la parte de atrás y jugó con él por un rato, bajó sus dedos por su nuca hasta su ancha espalda tapizada de aruñones, no le gustaba verlos en la tersa y pálida piel de Jonathan, por lo general este le decía que no le molestaban, y en unas cuantas horas las líneas rojizas se borrarían, ¿cómo? Quien sabe, tal vez gracias a sus muy bien estructurados genes sureños, quitó sus manos y las cambió por sus labios arrepentidos de haber profanado la carne, no podía evitarlo, Jonathan Kent era irresistible para él.

Los besos y caricias en la espalda ajena provocaron un ligero temblor en el otro, Damian intuyó que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, esa tarde no tenían escuela, podía consentirlo y dejarse consentir por su novio, así que siguió con la lluvia de caricias hasta que el más joven se despertara completamente y luego saldrían los dos a desayunar.

-¿Desde cuándo los murciélagos despiertan junto con el sol?

Damian besó el centro de la espalda del menor mientras veía el ojo ajeno examinarlo con temple somnoliento. –Desde que sus compañeros ponen la cama justo debajo del traga luz para despertarlos.

-Lo siento por eso, pero hey, al menos está nublado. –Jonathan movió cuidadosamente su espalda para quedar boca arriba en el colchón, sus rizos atorados una vez más entre las sábanas y las almohadas y sus brazos estirándolos cual gato después de mucho dormir.

-Y hay silencio afuera, así que es probable que tu compañero se haya ido a donde el hiperactivo. –Damian había desarrollado un grado aceptable de tolerancia con las personas con el paso de los años, sus hermanos habían facilitado muchísimo el desenvolvimiento de esa habilidad conforme crecía con ellos, pero admitía que apenas podía soportar dos horas seguidas con el tremendo novio del compañero de departamento de Jon, este chico hablaba y se movía como una bala, batía todos los records de odiosidad que él había creído su hermano Richard se había ganado anteriormente.

-Su nombre es Bart… y ha estado rondando en este apartamento mucho antes que tú –Jon se rio por lo bajo y atrajo al mayor hacia él, el otro solo rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en él, Jon se veía como un sueño desde ese ángulo, Damian recuerda verse similar a cuando se vieron por primera vez, en aquella cafetería que casualmente ambos frecuentaban, en la que Jon cruzó estrepitosamente por la entrada escarchada de nieve, se quitó un gorro azul brillante y su cabello negro estaba acomodado exactamente en la misma posición, a Damian siempre le gustó su cabello negro y rebelde, sumen eso a su potente sonrisa y ojos turquesas que iluminan Gotham como si fuera la segunda Las vegas y tendrán la fórmula exacta para su perdición.

-Vuelve a mí, querido. –El de ojos verdes volvió de su ensoñación y volvió a enfocarse en él.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que Bart y Jaime han estado juntos desde antes de vivir yo aquí.

-Sí, bueno, tu bien podrías mudarte a mi apartamento pero no pareces querer ceder…

-Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta este lugar, es cómodo, con buena vista… y hay más lugares donde pasar juntos.. –Jon lo acercó a él y olió su cuello, comenzó a dar besos por su piel, Jon adoraba su piel, Damian decía que era más oscura cuando era niño, pues vivía en Arabia y el sol estaba siempre presente en lo alto del firmamento, pero al vivir permanentemente en Gotham junto a su padre recuperó rápidamente su color original entre el eternamente cerrado cielo grisáceo.

-Yo diría que lo haces para retarme, ¿no prefieres ser uno de esos esposos trofeos? Y esperar a que llegue de trabajar con la cena lista… suena tentador ¿no?

-Sí, eso quisieras señor millonario. Mi padre no me crio y pagó mi universidad para no terminar la escuela y terminar atendiéndote. –Jon acarició juguetón su brazo, la verdad es que muy en el fondo, el de ojos azules imaginaba escenas muy domésticas entre él y su novio, más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir.

 

-Bueno, tal vez debería contratarte y conseguir que te den muchos días libres. ¿A qué te suena eso?

-Diría que no quisiera que mis colegas me odien por tener privilegios por dormir con el jefe. Ni lo sueñes.

-Eres un boyscout ¿lo sabías?

Jon no dijo nada, le regaló una sonrisa ladina que poco tenía de chico explorador, dando por terminada con la primera disputa del día, en los pocos meses que tenían de relación habían podido entenderse de maneras significativas, Jon adoraba poder hablar de libros, sus hobbies sus gustos con él, compartiendo gustos en películas independientes y en algunas obras de música clásica. Lo acercó ahora con más ganas y lo encaminó en un beso que nada tenía que ver con los anteriores, dejó que su lengua buscara la contraria y con ahínco se dedicó a acariciar lo más posible con aquel órgano.

Damian se dejó hacer, un dato curioso del cual Jon se había percatado en su relación es lo mucho que su novio cedía al estar con él, usualmente no le molestaba tomar el mando, pero siempre supuso que el de ojos esmeralda tenía un temperamento posesivo y autoritario (y vaya que lo tenía) excepto cuando se trataba de él. Y la razón por la que Damian se permitía ser así, fue porque Jon descubrió aquello y nunca trató de aprovecharse de su ventaja, se había ganado su total confianza desde ese momento.

Jon despegó sus labios de los ajenos para bajar por su quijada hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, se detuvo ahí y se impregnó del olor natural de Damian, besó y lamió hasta dejar una pequeña marca, Damian hizo un curioso sonido con la boca pero se dejó hacer, besó los hombros desnudos, su pecho y su abdomen, pensaba seguir bajando cuando un agitando Damian lo tomó del rostro, tomó sus labios en posesión y le dio un beso profundo que les quitó la respiración.

-hmm… Aguarda

-¿Qué ocurre Dami?- Jon se preocupó de haber usado demasiada fuerza y haber lastimado a Damian de alguna manera, este simplemente le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar todo en orden y solamente se levantó de la cama.

-Tengo hambre, prepararé el desayuno antes, tenemos todo el día para estar juntos de todos modos.

Jon sonrió comprensivo y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba el de ojos verdes ya fuera de la cama y este otro a punto de acompañarlo cuando el teléfono de Jon comienza a timbrar.

-Contesta, te esperaré en la cocina.

Damian salió despacio de la recamara, cual gato meneando su cola al caminar.

-“¿Papá?” –Contestó Jonathan inseguro.

-“¡Buenos días, hijo! ¿Te desperté? ¿Cómo has estado?” –escuchó la alegre voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea, con su siempre jovial voz que le daba paz y tranquilidad.

-“Buenos días papá, Me encuentro bien, no, no. Ya me había levantado, ¿Cómo va la mudanza?”

-“Está casi terminada de hecho, oficialmente he trasladado mi trabajo de Metrópolis a Gotham y estoy instalado al fin… la casa es bastante linda ¿sabes? Te lo digo a ti para no admitir frente a Kara que ella tenía razón al escogerla”

 -“Yo estoy seguro que la tía Kara está muy segura de que te ha gustado papá” –Jon se rio por la bajo, salió de la cama con el teléfono aún en su oreja y con la mirada rebuscó entre el desastre de habitación el paradero de sus pantalones, o al menos solo unos pantalones.

-“Si bueno, vendrá a echármelo en cara en la cena de acción de gracias de todos modos, así que estaba pensando que podrías echarle un vistazo tu antes, ¿Podrías venir el día de mañana a cenar? Prepararé el pie de la abuela.”

Una oferta bastante tentadora.

-“Bien en visto de que eres el único Kent que oficialmente tiene la receta aceptaré la invitación”

-“Si te la diera no tendría como sobornarte para que me visites señor universitario.”

Jon rio de nuevo y ya cambiado salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo.

-“De acuerdo entonces te veré allá”

-“Está bien hijo, cuídate, te quiero.”

-“También te quiero papá, adiós”

Una llamada corta y concisa, usualmente el padre de Jon era así, trataba de estar siempre presenten en su vida sin comprometer mucho las responsabilidades de Jonathan, Jonathan admitía que lo extrañaba, vivir tan apegado a su padre toda su vida y luego dejarlo sin más al entrar a la universidad fue un duro cambio para todos, pero encontraron un equilibrio, y aunque es bueno tener su propio espacio y tener más independencia admitía que no le molestaba el hecho de que su dedicado y sentimental padre hubiera tirado todo por la borda para seguir manteniendo una distancia prudente y no dejar que la distancia los separe.

El joven de ojos zafiros caminó por el pasillo lo que quedaba de camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina, donde su novio estaba preparando un decente desayuno y vertía su preciado líquido negro en dos tazas de café; sirvió todo como alguien que en realidad sabe lo que está haciendo y se movió ágilmente al lava platos para limpiar los utensilios sucios usados para la fabricación de este.

-Deja ahí, el desayuno es primero Dami. –Jon con una gran sonrisa se acercó por detrás y le quitó la espátula de las manos dejándolas en el fregadero, lo abrazó por donde mismo y lentamente lo arrastró con él a un asiento del comedor.

-Alfred dice que es importante tener siempre una cocina ordenada, no quieres que tu casa de invada de animales como cucarachas o alimañas de ese tipo ¿o sí?

-No me pondré a contradecir a tu mayordomo –Porque Jon enserio esperaba que aquello se lo haya dicho “Alfred, el mayordomo” y no “Alfred, el gato” –Pero no querrás que el desayuno se enfríe ¿verdad? Anda siéntate, yo me encargo de lavarlos después.

Damian no objetó y acudió a la mesa con el pelinegro, desayunaron en un cómodo silencio y de vez en cuando Jon metía trozos de frutas en la boca ajena, se asombraba a veces lo doméstico que se sentía estar con él, haciendo actividades que él nunca pensó realizar con nadie, compartiendo comida, acariciando los pies ajenos con los suyos, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y estando tan cómodo en un largo silencio que contenía verdaderos mensajes entre las líneas.

Se sentía en un hogar como pocas veces lo ha sentido.

-Así que… era tu padre el del teléfono hace un rato. –Comenzó tema de conversación el otro.

-Oh. Sí, me ha invitado a pasar el día con él mañana, acaba de mudarse completamente y estoy seguro de que no quiere pasar el primer día en una nueva ciudad sin compañía.

-Todavía me resulta increíble que haya pedido una transferencia de su trabajo en metrópolis solo para estar cerca de ti.

-¿Crees que es muy sobreprotector? –Jon lo miró angustiado.

-Para nada. –bueno, quizás un poco.- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es, deben ser muy unidos para hacer algo así, no me imagino a mi padre haciendo algo como eso conmigo o alguno de mis hermanos.

Jonathan le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, la verdad sabía bastante poco sobre la familia de Damian, no eran oficialmente novios sino hasta hace un corto tiempo, y al vivir en el campus de la universidad era prácticamente imposible dejar sus obligaciones para atender temas tan personales, Damian de igual modo nunca había hablado demasiado de su familia, solo escuchaba las historias de su infancia con gran curiosidad, en realidad, solo sabía de Damian que venía de una familia grande, muy grande y muy cerrada, que protegía celosamente su privacidad debido a la gran cantidad de noticias maliciosas que salían en contra de él y de los miembros de la familia Wayne en general.

-Bueno, papá solo nos tiene a mi hermano y a mi así que es obvio que nos cuide todo el tiempo, piensa sobre todo que yo soy un bebé así que está más encima mío que de mi hermano, pero en realidad si somos unidos, y me siento un poco mal de no haberle dicho todavía de nuestra relación…

El comentario final lo dejó al aire con una posible insinuación para que el otro descifrara, Damian obviamente lo hizo, nunca hablaron de comentar sobre sus familias en un principio, por su parte, el esperaba que su familia estuviera lo más lejos posible de esta hermosa relación en la que se había metido, el hecho de que tan solo con que el mayor de sus hermanos tuviera la más remota  idea de que estaba teniendo un romance le provocaba migraña de primer grado. No era que los odiara, o que supiera que su familia tenía malas intenciones, pero simplemente, él se consideraba así mismo como el miembro Wayne con el cerebro más prestigioso de todos –excluyendo a su padre, claro- y el que sus hermanos, aun siendo mucho más viejos que él no les impediría hacer una escena de inmadurez y mala conducta enfrente de toda la familia. O peor aún, frente a su querido Jonathan.

Por otro lado, él tenía una creciente curiosidad por el círculo familiar de su enamorado, la casa de Jon estaba literalmente _tapizada de fotografías,_ Damian en realidad no quería preguntarle por las personas en estos retratos a menos que su novio sacara el tema, curiosamente, a pesar de que sus ojos olivos denotaban su inminente curiosidad este otro no se molestó nunca en comentarle de sus familiares más allá de su hermano mayor a quién al parecer adora y a su padre, quién parece haberles dado mucho amor a los dos.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema, si a eso te refieres.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué me molestaría? Si le hablaras de mí, eso me convertiría en el novio oficial y formal, ¿no es así? –Damian acarició la mejilla de Jon con su pulgar, este solo ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más. –Aguarda, tienes miedo porque no sabe que eres gay… o…

-Bueno, él siempre ha dicho que eso en realidad no le importa. No he salido con chicos nunca antes en mi vida, pero recuerdo que había un muchacho en mi escuela cuando más chico que me seguía a todas partes, yo siempre creí que quería ser mi amigo, pero al parecer mi papá se dio cuenta de sus intenciones incluso antes que yo. –Jon se rio ante la anécdota.

-Pero no has tenido nada en serio con un chico antes.

-Pues no, en realidad no, ¿tu?

-Bueno, no.  Pero sinceramente me preocupa el caso en mi familia, mis hermanos mayores tienen un _… algo._ Y mi padre no es exactamente una persona reservada… me preocupa que exista un patrón en mi familia o algo. –Damian rio bromeando. En realidad un poco preocupado porque no estaba mintiendo.

Jon sabía que los hermanos mayores de Damian no eran sus hermanos biológicos, ninguno de ellos estaba sanguíneamente relacionado, solo sabe que su padre los adoptó mucho antes de que él naciera, así que lo anterior mencionado por su novio no tuvo un gran impacto.

-Bueno, me alegra a mi más que a nadie que tu no seas quien rompa con dicho patrón. –Bromeó nuevamente Jonathan mientras se metía un pedazo de melón a la boca.

-Si bueno, aunque creo que mi gusto está muy por encima de los idiotas que usualmente escogen mis hermanos. –tampoco es que sus hermanos fueran excelentes partidos después de todo.

-Los ofendes todo el tiempo pero nunca me dejas de hablar de ellos, ya admite que los quieres.

-Tt… ni hablar. –suspiró mientras comía al igual que él un pedazo de fruto, luego agregó con voz baja, casi un suspiro. - Algunas veces me caen bien.

 Dejaron el tema detrás y se concentraron en disfrutar juntos su día libre.

**Terminado el día 29/11/2018**


	2. SLEEP IS OVERRATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Jon tiene noticias que contarle a su padre!; ¡Clark tiene un nuevo domicilio!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada gracias a @anoncitomikolino y @I_live_for_this por ser las pioneras en seguir esta humilde historia, sus opiniones y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos <3 
> 
> Comencé a trabajar temporalmente en una guardería y estoy literalmente agotada, por eso no pude adelantar capítulos (Osea en los que ya tengo adelantados), pero aprovecharé el viernes para descansar un poco y escribir algunas ideas que tuve mientras estaba jugando con los pequeñines, espero y les guste el capítulo y los que voy a publicar después.
> 
> Como nota importante en el seguimiento de los capítulos del fic les digo de una vez que habrán diferentes parejas a lo largo de la historia, por supuesto empezamos con el pie derecho así que les prometo fluff del bueno con el JonDami ya que es una pareja que yo adoro demasiado, iré integrando más personajes con el paso del tiempo y los capítulos se irán alternando dependiendo de quién gire la historia en ese momento, espero que les guste y comenten :D

I.I.

 

LA NUEVA RESICENCIA KENT se encontraba en un inusual barrio situado en la zona oeste de Gotham, los colosales edificios negros que caracterizaban esa ciudad se veían en el horizonte como la silueta de un cuadro famoso, el vecindario era cómodo, aparentemente seguro y muy amplio, la casa recién comprada por el patriarca de estos lucía como si fuera su mejor tiempo, coloreada ahora con un color gris claro por la parte de afuera y con algunas flores silvestres en el jardín delantero pero sin perder ese aire victoriano además de masculino, sí señor, ni las flores delicadamente posicionadas en el jardín opacaban la masculinidad que emanaba la decoración de aquel majestuoso lugar.

Jon no estaba acostumbrado a su padre viviendo en una casa como tal, la primera imagen que se le viene a la mente cuando dicen hogar es el elevado departamento que su padre tenía en metrópolis, donde los rascacielos los saludaban y tenía que usar un ascensor si quería salir al exterior.

Tocó el timbre dos veces mientras sujetaba con firmeza la charola que traía en manos, había comprado un pequeño pastel de helado en el camino para comer con su padre después de cenar, esperó un rato hasta que un ruido se escuchó del otro lado, Jon se emocionó inmediatamente pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-¡Ya voy! –escuchó ahora la profunda voz de su padre del otro lado. Un par de pasos más y de repente tenía la frente de este justo frente a la suya. –Bienvenido hijo.

-¡Papá! –Jon lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo, lo había extrañado. No estaba mintiendo a Damian cuando le dijo que en realidad eran unidos, haber pasado los primeros semestres de su carrera con él a hora y media de distancia y aun así no poder visitarlo le había vuelto un poco nostálgico.

Clark era un hombre relativamente joven y de complexión musculosa, -de hecho demasiado musculosa- con el cabello negro todavía sin ningún rastro de canas y unos ojos azules que tanto él como su hermano heredaron, tenía una atura que imponía, Jon siempre oía a Damian quejarse de la injusticia de ser más alto que él aún el otro siendo casi tres años mayor que él –y Damian no era de baja estatura-, aun así estaba seguro que se sentiría abofeteado por la vida cuando conociera al resto de su familia.

-¡Te extrañe mucho! Ven entra, entra – Clark tomó en sus manos el pastel que su hijo había traído y le quitó la mochila de la espalda, la colgó en un perchero e hizo un ademán con la mano para presentarle el nuevo espacio a su hijo. -¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que la encontraras… hay tanta luz, tiene un poco de vista al mar, esta casa desentona tanto con Gotham. –Jon estaba impresionado, caminó lentamente por los lugares, las escaleras, los detalles de la madera en los marcos de las puertas y el techo eran de color blanco, lo que le daba una mayor iluminación al interior, y las paredes estaban tapizadas con patrones azul marino y plateado y algunos otros de color rojo, Jon conocía bien a su padre, Clark usualmente no tenía tan buen gusto para la decoración, ni para nada que tuviera como propósito verse elegante, así que sabía que su tía Kara o alguna amiga de su padre habían hecho el trabajo sucio por él. – ¿La tía Kara tardó en hacer la decoración? –No pudo evitar preguntar.

Clark se puso una mano en el pecho sintiéndose traicionado.

-Vaya, ¿Me tienes tan poca fe para no creer que puedo hacer una mudanza y restauración responsable?  
Jonathan rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, tal vez Diana y tu tía tuvieron un poco que ver. –Bingo- Pero fue a mí a quién hicieron cargar todo, además muchos detalles los arreglé yo.

-Hey calma, si no te estoy culpando, es decir, está bien, muy diferente al departamento en Metrópolis pero sinceramente hicieron un gran trabajo, ahora podré visitarte más seguido, espero no tropezarme con artículos de periódico aquí al menos.

-No lo harás, mi oficina está en mi misma casa así que no tendrás cosas tiradas por todas partes, te lo prometo, tu cuarto por otro lado todavía no está listo, así que no podrás verlo sino hasta acción de gracias. Que doy por hecho que vas a estar aquí conmigo ¿cierto?

Clark arqueó una ceja mientras ambos se encaminaban al gran comedor de la casa, Jon vio a su padre dejar el pastel en el refrigerador y sacar una cacerola con comida del horno, extrañaba el olor de su comida, vivir en un departamento de universitario le había enseñado que la comida era preciada y no se desperdiciaba, no importaba lo mala que esta fuera, su padre siempre fue un buen cocinero así que el no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo hasta que se independizó, sintió la boca inundada , así que rápidamente se lavó las manos y se sentó.

-Por supuesto que voy a venir… ahora que vivimos a media hora de distancia podré pasarme más de seguido.

-Me alegra oírlo. –Con una sonrisa cálida prosiguió - ¿Y cómo va la escuela?

-mm. –Jon tragó el pedazo de lasaña que se había metido a la boca antes de hablar. Estaba exquisito. –Estaré entrando a finales dentro de poco, estoy algo estresado, pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Qué hay con la tía Kara, va a venir a la cena con nosotros?

-Claro que vendrá, ya estamos preparando todo, quedará genial y se quedará a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, que estará terminado para cuando ella llegue…y que claro ella misma decoró.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hizo jajaja

Hablaron de unas cuantas trivialidades nuevamente, perdieron el hilo rápidamente pues no tenían un tema en concreto que mencionar, al menos no aún, Jon se puso nervioso de repente, recordando la importante misión que tenía que completar antes de irse de casa de su padre, tenía que decirle acerca de su romance con Damian, ahora que sabía que su novio estaba tranquilo al respecto tenía que hacerlo, quería demasiado a su padre como para guardarle un secreto así, lentamente, este fue tanteando el terreno, levantó la vista del pastel de limón que el mismo había comprado y observó a su padre, quién acababa de colgar el teléfono por una llamada de emergencia de un viejo colega suyo llamado Jimmy.

-Pa… -comenzó

-¿Hmm? –Clark se metió un pedazo del rico pastel a la boca, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación aunque sin voltear a ver a su hijo.

-Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Los ojos azul cielo levantaron su dirección hasta el más joven.

-Bueno, cuando preguntaste que había sido de mí estos últimos meses…

-¿Si? –La oscura ceja del más viejo estaba arqueada otra vez.

-Pues… algo pasó, hehe… hace un corto tiempo.

-Okay. –Clark hizo una pausa, apoyando su codo en la mesa, con el tenedor todavía con el pedacito de pastel en el aire. -¿Qué te pasó?

Jon sintió la garganta seca, ¿Le decía? ¿O no le decía? Conocía a su padre, sabía que no era del tipo de persona cerrada, pero es que, se supone que este tipo de confesiones eran difíciles ¿cierto? Inclusive para las personas a las que es un poco más evidente que él… Clark no lo presionó en ningún momento, esperó pacientemente hasta que su hijo deshiciera todos los nudos que se habían formado en sus hombros a causa de la tensión, pero aun así Jon esperaba lo peor, intentó abrir la boca una vez más pero nada salió. Clark entonces decidió que era necesaria una intervención.

-Jon, hijo ¿Qué te pasa? Dijiste que te había pasado algo hace un tiempo. ¿Qué fue?

-Bueno yo…

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿lo sabes no?

El menor asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, aquello que me pasó ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo de entrar a la universidad.

-Entiendo, ¿y eso que fue?

-…Me enamoré.

-Oh. –Clark dejó el tenedor en el plató y lo alejó rápidamente de su puesto, el ceño de preocupación que se le había formado sin darse cuenta se relajó al  
principio, sus blancos dientes relucían como el sol, Jon sabía que esa noticia no podía ser mala para su padre, pero es que esa solo era el 50% de la sorpresa. Había que ver. –Bueno, ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso hijo? ¡Es excelente! ¿¡Quién es!? ¿Cómo pasó?

-Bueno, conocí a esta persona en el campus… fue poco tiempo después de entrar, yo le hablé en la biblioteca de la escuela pues tenía unos libros que yo  
necesitaba para una investigación, nos pusimos a discutir al respecto y comenzamos a hablar, al final nos dimos cuenta que coincidíamos en más cosas de las que diferíamos y así fue como inició…

-Interesante… entonces supongo que “esta persona” es un genio al igual que tú. –Clark decidió seguirle el juego a su hijo, sería más fácil hacer que hable de ese modo. Con el semblante de su hijo más calmado vio el terreno suave de nuevo así que reanudó su labor de acabar su rebanada.

-Lo es, en realidad, aunque está un año más debajo de lo que debería, debido a que estuvo trabajando en la empresa de su padre ese tiempo y prefirió hacer eso que estudiar, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo porque el certificado de la universidad era obligatorio.

-Entiendo, así que sales con alguien mayor. – Dos años a decir verdad, Clark hizo sus cuentas, debido a que Jon adelantó un año por sus impresionantes calificaciones.  
-Pues sí, aunque siempre dice que soy de los pocos que está a su nivel intelectualmente.

-Ok, bueno, la edad no tiene mucha importancia, supongo, está bien por mí, si eso es lo que te preocupaba hace rato.

-Gracias Pa, pero ese no es el problema en realidad.

-Ya me imaginaba yo que no. Okay, señor misterioso, que es lo que te preocupa entonces. –Borró su sonrisa tranquilizadora e inmediatamente la cambió por una burlesca - ¿¡No me digas que está casada!?

Jon negó con la cabeza.

-No lo está. Y bueno, tampoco… tampoco es una chica.

Por el contrario de lo que Jonathan pudiera esperar, Clark había incluido esa posibilidad desde el momento en que su hijo introdujo el ejemplo de la “persona” ok, pensó para sí, creo que esa rebanada de pastel tendrá que esperar hasta que su hijo se vaya.

-Hijo. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que eres gay?

Jonathan no dijo nada, se limitó a esconder sus manos debajo de la mesa y a bajar la mirada. Tenía miedo, Clark pudo notarlo, miedo al rechazo, a la ira, pero ¿Por qué razón su hijo habría de temer al decir la verdad? El silencio de su hijo hizo evidente la respuesta recién formulada, Clark suspiró cansinamente, se levantó de la silla y caminó lentamente hasta los pies de su hijo quién agachó la cabeza como siempre hacía de niño después de hacer una travesura.

-¿Estás molesto? –El menor de los Kents preguntó temeroso.

-No. –La certeza con la cual dijo aquello hizo a su hijo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. –Hijo, no existe nada en el mundo, nada, que tu o Kon decidan ser o hacer que yo no apoye, si eso impide que sean felices, tal vez no me esperaba tu confesión, pero tampoco me sorprende.

-Pero… ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, no importa nada de eso, ¿crees que tu madre me perdonaría si se enterara que te hice creer que no te seguiría amando solo porque te enamoraste de un chico? Para nada, tranquilo.

Con un suave apretón de hombros Jon tuvo para soltar el mayor suspiro de alivio de toda su vida, se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su padre lo más fuerte que pudo, Clark se dejó hacer, acarició sus cabello negros y rizados tan parecidos a los suyos y solo se quedó ahí hasta que su hijo se relajara.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?

Jon asintió. –No sé qué me pasó, es decir, te conozco, es obvio que entenderías, ¡eres el mejor papá del mundo! No sé en qué pensaba al creer que decirte era una mala idea.

-Recuerda hijo que para mí tu honestidad vale mucho más que cualquier cosa. Ahora tranquilízate, te amo como eres y eso no cambiará nunca.

Una vez más Jon asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Después, ya con un Jonathan más tranquilo Clark decidió aplicar sus aptitudes para el periodismo, haciendo un interrogatorio en cubierta al último de sus hijos.

-Y bien.

-¿Y bien? –el menor arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, aún no me has dicho si tu enamorado tiene un nombre.

-Oh… claro si, su nombre es Damian.

-¿Solo Damian?

-… Su apellido es Al’Gul.

-¿Damian Al’Gul? Que nombre.

-Si bueno, le gusta que le llamen por el apellido de su mamá.

-Bueno, ya vi que tienen eso en común. ¿Qué más?

-Mmm… estudia economía y finanzas internacionales, por el trabajo de su padre, y además adora a los animales, así que toma veterinaria como segunda carrera.

-Interesante… ¿Estudiar ambas carreras no le molesta?

-Es alguien con ambiciones -se rió- en realidad él quiere tomar cargo en el negocio de su familia, solo que no se limita a lo que está obligado a hacer, sino que le gusta experimentar diferentes cosas, algunas veces hasta lee los libros de mi carrera, como aquella vez en que nos conocimos.

-Ok… volviendo al tema anterior. Hace rato dijiste que le gusta ser llamado por su apellido materno. ¿Ella falleció?

Jon meditó la respuesta un momento.

-Primero que nada, no pienses que no he notado que estás haciéndome una entrevista, señor ganador del Pulitzer. No puedes interrogarme siempre, y aunque quisiera no podría decirte, Dami y yo no hablamos mucho de su familia.

-No estoy intentando nada, solo es mi don innato de investigador. –Se disculpó Clark.

-Si como no. Bueno, Lo único que sé es que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él todavía era un bebé, su madre lo crío un tiempo y luego su padre… hasta que llegó aquí. Sus otros hermanos son adoptados… y sé que su madre es de Arabia.

Clark no preguntó más al respecto, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y recibir la información que su hijo le había dado, por su cabeza pasaron algunas imágenes de como la familia de este muchacho “Damian” podía ser… bueno, su hijo lo había elegido, así que no podía ser tan mala. Una ferviente curiosidad inició en lo profundo de su ser… bueno, habían cuatro miembros en su familia, su hijo Jon, su primogénito Conner y su prima hermana Kara… y de estos quién sabe si podrían llegar para la cena de acción de gracias –De si Kara llegaría puntual, al menos- , habría demasiado espacio en su casa para cenar, y él estaba pensando preparar comida para que todos suplicaran ya no comer más, así que la idea brotó de su boca tan rápido como la formuló en su cabeza.

-Invítalo a cenar.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, quiero conocerlo, quiero estar cerca de ti ahora que estaremos viviendo en la misma ciudad, y no te preocupes, seré un padre espléndido y no lo interrogaré. Solo quiero que se incluya a la familia para que sea más cómodo para ti.

Jon sonrió abiertamente para su padre y decidió seguir con su tarta, comió en silencio con una sonrisa escondida entre bocados, unas pequeñas lágrimas y una sensación de desahogo ahora que estaba libre de pecados ante Clark.

Así como llegó tuvo que dejar la casa y regresar a su apartamento en la universidad de Gotham, salió de la casa de su padre con dos charolas de lasaña en ambas manos (para la semana) y con un último abrazo le prometió que regresaría la siguiente semana para la cena de acción de gracias acompañado de su ahora sí, oficialmente novio.

Había sido una gran noche, Jon se bajó no sin antes pagarle su tarifa al chico del Uber y se encaminó al edificio de su facultad, subió las escaleras con parsimonia y cuando llegó encontró lo habitual, una sala desordenada con un montón de cojines regados por todos lados, la nueva serie de Sabrina en Netflix que las dos personas tiradas en la sala no estaban poniendo nada de atención.

Jaime estaba sentado-acostado boca arriba en el sofá con forma de L, parecía estar tratando de resistir las atenciones que Bart estaba dándole, quería reírse, lo veía en su cara, y Bart lo besaba y abrazaba para convencerlo porque al parecer no le había gustado la trama de la serie y quería cambiarle, pero Jaime si quería verla, además, Bart siempre era así de afectuoso, pasó como si no los hubiera visto y estos no lo notaron sino hasta que vieron su silueta interrumpir la imagen.

-¡Jonno! –Bart brincó de las piernas de su novio cual gato y se encaminó a saludar al mayor, Bart era casi un inquilino más en ese departamento, prácticamente se la pasaba ahí día y noche, a Jon no le molestaba, usualmente solo tocaba las cosas de Jaime y constantemente llenaba la casa con snacks que el traía ya fueran para él o para ellos, así que por lo general no tenía ningún problema con él. -¡Como te ha ido Hermano!

-Estoy bien Bart, lamento interrumpirlos, solo meteré esto al refrigerador y los dejaré.

-No tengas cuidado Jon, Bart solo quería sobornarme para cambiarle, pero no lo haré. –Bart hizo un puchero. –Te invitaría a ver la serie con nosotros, pero tienes una sorpresa en tu cuarto.

Jon entendió el mensaje y con un asentimiento de cabeza cruzó la sala dejando a los dos tórtolos en una discusión sobre el ocultismo, Bart estaba desesperado porque la historia ocurría demasiado lento y Jaime paciente como siempre intentaba decirle de que iba la historia, así que sin más les dejó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación.  
Damian se encontraba dormido boca arriba cuando Jon entró, se enterneció de ver a su novio ya con la pijama puesta, un par de libros regados a su lado en la cama y Alfred el gato reposando en la calidez de su vientre plano.  
Caminó lentamente hasta estar a la altura de los masculinos rasgos que ahora estaban relajados y besó sus párpados, recordó aquella conversación que recién había tenido con su padre y se sintió emocionado de nuevo, se sentía correcto, Damian no daba señales de despertar, por lo que intuía que se durmió hasta tarde esperándolo, le robó un beso en los labios y se separó de él para prepararse a dormir junto a él, se quitó las prendas y se quedó solo con sus boxers, movió las cosas de Damian y se acurrucó junto a él.  
Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta en la cama cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Damian en su pecho. Alfred, el gato, se movió del cuerpo del moreno y se recostó en la ventana, dejando total confianza de hacer movimientos sin lastimarlo o aplastarlo. Jon volteó a verlo y se topó con los enigmantes ojos de Damian mirándolo con aire somnoliento.

-Hey. –Saludó sin más.

-Hey. Regresaste…

-Sí, lamento haberte despertado.

-No importa, estaba esperándote de todos modos. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Estuvo bien, extrañaba mucho a papá, me mostró la casa, es muy linda, no puedo creer que encontrara una casa con una finta tan alegre aquí en Gotham.

-Me es difícil de creer, incluso mi casa es gris oscura y por más ventanas que abras da la impresión de que está embrujada. Te extrañé. –Damian se acercó a sus brazos y se metió su cara al hueco de su cuello. –Además Bart y Jaime estaban poniéndose muy intensos allá afuera, si no hubieras llegado me habría visto en la penosa necesidad de echarles agua.

Jon rio fuerte ante la ocurrencia.

-Bueno, mala idea no es.

-Aunque bueno, no pasa nada… y bueno, respecto a mi padre. Ya se lo dije.

Damian levantó su cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Te dije que era el mejor

Damian soltó una carcajada aliviada y besó su mejilla en señal de aprobación.

-Bueno me alegra, te ves más relajado ahora.

La caricia en el costado de su cara le hizo suspirar, Jon se restregó más a la cálida sensación que esta le ofrecía.

-Sí, se siente bien hablar con él, también le conté un poco de nosotros y pareció no tener problemas con esto. Eso sí, ahora quiere conocerte a fondo.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, no lo sé… ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-¡Pero claro! Nada me haría más feliz.

Damian lo consideró, sabía lo apegado que era Jon a su padre, es decir, el hombre era su héroe, pero Damian no se consideraba a sí mismo como el tipo que  
tiene relaciones formales y conoce a los padres de su pareja, además, el hecho de que él conociera a su familia tendría que significar que Jon ocuparía un asiento en la enorme –y problemática mesa Wayne-.  
Damian definitivamente podía imaginar a su hermoso novio paseando a su lado tranquilamente por los jardines que la mansión de su familia, Gotham no era una ciudad con un clima agradable, el mismo tardó un tiempo en adaptarse al lúgubre ambiente, pero después descubrió que de vez en cuando ofrecía días realmente hermosos, sobre todo para paseos por el lago que estaba en la parte de atrás de la mansión, nunca había visitado su casa, así que le emocionaba el hecho de compartir más cosas de su vida con él fuera de la vida universitaria.

-Lo haré entonces. –susurró.

Jon sonrió enormemente como respuesta, tomó sus labios como cierre del trato y Damian respondió con el mismo fervor, estaba emocionado, conocería a la familia de Jon, al menos a su padre –el más importante de hecho- por ahora estaba contento, temía aún el que su novio conociera a su excéntrica familia, pero todavía no había que preocuparse por ellos, solo disfrutaría el momento, y dejaría que el tiempo se hiciera cargo de lo que viniera después.  
Con la decisión tomada se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, tendrían tiempo de sobra para pensar en el futuro, lo que importaba era el presente, Damian había descansado un poco antes de que Jonathan regresara, y este último tenía energía para unas cuantas caricias antes de empezar el letargo.  
O eso creyó cuando Damian comenzó a bajar sus manos por lugares muy poco convencionales, provocando escalofríos en la caliente piel del menor de los hijos Kents.  
Ya saben lo que dicen, dormir está sobrevalorado.

Terminé este capítulo el 3/12/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin duda Clark es un buen padre, debido a que este fic es la cosa más gay que he escrito en mi vida la homofobia se relevó como hasta el noveno plano jajaja, sin embargo era importante que Jon se sintiera a gusto con su relación y con su familia, ¿Que habrían hecho ustedes en el lugar de Jon? ¿Teorías para el gran desastre que se avecina en las cenas familiares de ambas familias? jajaja todo puede suceder, estaré respondiendo comentarios que me dejen y muchísimas gracias por los Kudos y Reviews.
> 
> Continuación del fic, todos los viernes, horario de México.


	3. A LITTLE BIRD TOLD ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo es muy pequeño y para bien o para mal Damian Wayne se dará cuenta de eso. Mas para Mal que para bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comencé a escribir este capítulo el 3/12/2018.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a: daikasr1, ka0di_angel_uzumaki, Kanoko, I_live_for_this, anoncitomikolino que son mis lectores y lectoras regulares y siempre me dejan un comentario y un kudo, esto es para ustedes :D 
> 
> ¡YA ES VIERNES DE NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ¿Pueden creer que ya tengo tres semanas desde que inicié con este fic? wow.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste el JayDick <3\. Notas importantes al final del capítulo. 
> 
> ¡¡DISFRUTEN!!

-Jay. ¡TIENES que ver esto!

Jason Todd estaba cada vez más convencido de que nunca podría dormir en paz.

Eran las 7 de la mañana del día domingo, Jason había llegado ese mismo día alrededor de las 5:15 cuando había terminado su fastidioso turno nocturno, en el cual estaba obligado a asistir de lunes a viernes, el domingo, es de suponerse, es uno de los pocos días que él tenía para descansar y recuperar la energía perdida a causa de atrapar criminales y lidiando con políticos que odiaban pararse en la estación de policía pero que hacían por obligaciones gubernamentales.

Estaba cansado, ya no era tan joven como antes, sus brazos dolían debido al ejercicio realizado y había recibido un golpe en el pectoral derecho lidiando con mujeres que lo golpeaban para que no atraparan a sus novios delincuentes y drogadictos.

Teniendo una noche larga y agitada lo único que aspiraba al llegar a casa era ser recibido por su ardiente novio y acostarse con él el resto del día hasta el lunes que este otro se fuera a trabajar.

¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

Debió de considerarlo antes de aceptar vivir en el mismo departamento que Richard Grayson.

-Dick. Te amo. Enserio, te adoro con todo mi corazón, pero, ¿¡podrías dejar de gritar en mi único jodido día de descanso!?

La otra persona ignoró olímpicamente el gruñido de molestia de su compañero, ya acostumbrado a su actitud arisca y malhumorada se limitó a salir de la habitación del baño que compartían con solamente una toalla blanca enrollada en su cintura y el teléfono celular en su mano derecha.

Richard, “Dick” Grayson salió del cuarto del baño paseando su gloriosa figura por la habitación hasta llegar al cuerpo cansado que yacía con la cabeza entre las almohadas intentando ignorarlo, se subió al otro extremo de la cama y gateó hasta que el otro tuviera el teléfono en su punto de visión, Jason abrió un ojo y rodó ambos cuando vio que no conseguiría que lo dejara solo si no obtenía antes lo que quería.

-Jay, por favor, tienes que ver esto, estoy hablando con Wally ahora.

-Dick, son las poco más de las 7 de la mañana, si quieres cortar conmigo solo dímelo y me iré cuando duerma aunque sea unas cuatro horas.

-No seas dramático Jay, no todas las noticias que te de significan que quiera terminar contigo. En realidad es un pequeño escándalo familiar del que acabo de enterarme.

-¿Te refieres a que un escándalo ronda a la nada polémica familia Wayne? Oh, por dios, eso sí que es novedoso. –replicó con el sarcasmo aderezando su voz, volteó su rostro hacia el lado contrario y su pelinegro novio frunció el ceño.

Si había algo que Dick Grayson no soportaba era el ser ignorado.

-Si es un escándalo y al parecer nadie de la familia sabe de esto, vamos, es demasiado hermoso para guardárselo. ¿Recuerdas el sobrino de Wally, Bart? ¿Aquel niño pelirrojo que llevó a la fiesta de navidad al trabajo…?

-Sí, que tiene ese pequeño correcaminos anaranjado. –Preguntó Jay suspirando, nuevamente, el conocía a su novio, y sabía que no podría quitárselo de encima hasta que cumpliera su cometido.

-Bueno, estudia desde hace un tiempo en la universidad de Gotham, la escuela de Damian, y al parecer se conocen.

Dick pudo ver como Jason asomaba un ojo por sobre las almohadas con un gesto interrogativo.

-¿Se conocen? ¿Qué tan bien se conocen?

-Bueno, no mucho, en realidad no creo que a Damian le agrade mucho, por lo que Wally me ha dicho que Bart le ha contado, pero sí que salen seguido con otros chicos del mismo círculo, Wally me mandó una captura de un estado que Bart subió a su Whatsapp hace unos días, y… bueno, velo por ti mismo.

Las pobladas y simétricas cejas de Jason por poco se encuentran cuando vio la captura en el celular de Richard. En la foto se mostraba al enano pelirrojo, Bart, quién tomaba una malteada de fresa con el chico latino que siempre está presumiendo, y del cual Wally estaba harto de escuchar pero lo que le asombró no fue eso sino lo que había detrás.

Inconfundible como la palma de su mano, se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa un chico, de aspecto esbelto y una camiseta de cuello alto negra con una chaqueta encima, miraba muy enternecido a otro joven, el cual Jason admite, no era para nada feo. En realidad era muy llamativo, el hecho de que ambos se miraban como si se conocieran desde hace muchísimos años, le sorprendió también que estuviera brindando muestras de afecto en público y que no le importara haber sido fotografiado tomando las manos de otra persona en una historia de Whatsapp que no era de él.

Es decir, el chico se parecía a Damian. Damian, Demian, el Demonio, el pequeño y jodido demonio que pareciese tenían que cortar sus cejas con una sierra para separar el perpetuo ceño que parecía siempre tener, el chico que era tan malvado y engreído que no podía soltar un cumplido aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Sería él? ¿Quién era el otro chico? ¿Cómo lo conoció? Muchas incógnitas pasaron por su cabeza y sin darse cuenta se había despegado totalmente de las almohadas y se había incorporado tomando el celular de Dick para mirar con detenimiento la imagen, Dick le sonrió asintiendo en silencio como si él hubiera tenido exactamente la misma reacción momentos atrás y el omitió el gesto. Ese no era el momento de fangirlear. Tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas las cuales exigían una respuesta pronto.

-¿Pero qué carajos? –Por desgracia esa fue la pregunta más inteligente que pudo articular con su limitada actividad de sueño últimamente.

-Exacto. Wally estaba tan sorprendido como yo, no me dijo como se llamaba el chico, pero a lo que me contó su primo se ha convertido en un huésped habitual en la casa de su novio, que es compañero de cuarto del chico con el que Dami sale.

-Pues vaya, joder, sí que es un mundo pequeño.

-Y que lo digas, ahora bien, no quiero que digas una palabra, ni Timmy ni Bruce saben nada de esto aún.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirle? ¿Temes que el viejo se entere que su único heredero de sangre es gay?  
Dick rodó los ojos.

-No, tonto. Bueno, en primer lugar no creo que eso le importe, es decir, estuvimos años creyendo que Damian era asexual. Y ahora nos enteramos que tiene unos cuantos meses viéndose con un chico que no se si lo notaste, parece cambiarle el semblante de fantasma que siempre tiene y además, velo bien Jason ¡Es guapísimo!

-Dick, estas un poco grande para emocionarte con esto, el demonio ya es mayor. No creo que sea la primera persona con la que sale.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, Damian odia a la gente, y te consta, es muy probable que incluso nos odie a nosotros.

Jason estaba muy seguro de ese hecho.

-¿Entonces estás diciéndome que este chico es especial, que es quién cambiará la actitud de la bestia y se enamorará profundamente hasta acabar con la maldición y sacará al príncipe que lleva dentro?

Para bien o para mal, el sarcasmo implementado en esta última frase solo hizo que los ojos azul cielo de su novio brillaran con ilusión y alegría, Dick era un jodido romántico empedernido.

-Ahhh… ¡Por favor, Dick!

-Jason, somos los hermanos mayores de Damian, TENEMOS que conocerlo.

-¿Estás hablando de que le demos un escarmiento o…?

-¡No! Me refiero a que tenemos que saber más de él, estoy seguro de que si tomamos al toro por los cuernos podrá decirnos lo que queremos.

-Mejor dicho al demonio por los cuernos. –Jason dijo casi con pánico sembrado en su voz. –amor, somos mayores que Damian, y estamos entrenados para los peligros que hay en las calles, pero créeme cuando te digo, si hacemos algo que al pequeño engendro no le agrade nos va a matar a espadazos. ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que todo siga su curso? Si el chico vale la pena el solo lo traerá ante nosotros y lo presentará.

-Estás siendo demasiado racional Jason, ¿acaso te da miedo jugar un poco con Damian?

-… ¿qué?... a ver. Creí que lo que querías era que tu bebé te presentara a su nuevo novio. ¿Ahora resulta que tienes planes para joderlo?

-Bueno, no estaba en mis planes antes, pero vamos, ¿no te da coraje que haya estado en una relación todos estos meses y nadie haya sido capaz de darse cuenta? Debe ser algo muy bueno si tiene miedo de que su familia lo eche a perder.

Jason no iba a mentir, Dick tenía un muy buen punto a su favor.

-De acuerdo, entonces, en la cena que Bruce hace antes del día de gracias le echamos en cara su plan.

-Sabía que me apoyarías. –Dick le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al otro, que ya se había acomodado nuevamente en la cama y estaba listo para dormir sin interrupciones.

-Sí, sí. Ahora déjame dormir querido. Que no me estoy haciendo más joven.

-Eso es cierto. –Dick le regaló un último beso ahora en los labios, saboreó el contorno de estos con su lengua y cuando Jason le dio el acceso profundizó con su lengua lo más posible, masajeó hasta que lo sintió relajarse lo suficiente y le regaló unos cuantos gemidos, cuando se separaron Jason entrecerró poco a poco los ojos, encantado de que la última imagen que tuviera antes de perder la conciencia era la de ese bello ángel que lo cuidaba. La última cosa que escuchó antes de perderse en la oscuridad fue el bello y tranquilizador sonido de su voz que a lo lejos sonaba como un “descansa”.

 

Terminado el día 3/12/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMIAN NO PUEDE SER FELIZ.
> 
> No hay nada mejor que tus hermanos pensando en un plan para avergonzarte, y ya que Damian tiene a los mejores en eso tendrá que estar preparado para lo que planeen jajaja ¿Que tipo de hermanos son ustedes?
> 
> El asunto con este fanfic y conmigo es que soy una persona con un amplio repertorio de palabras, de verdad, tenía muy pocos datos para esta historia, en realidad solo eran un par de ideas, pero a como me fui comprometiendo me di cuenta de todo el contenido que tiene mi historia. ¿Les gusta el Slowburn? porque discúlpenme chicos, pero este fic tendrá un superbat con un algo lento desarrollo... me hice un solo archivo de word solamente donde estará toda la historia y otro donde están las ideas principales para agregar y en ese primero voy escribiendo los capítulos seguidos, llevo 10 capítulos, con un total de 68 páginas de Word y ¡26,247 palabras! ¡Y todavía no empieza la acción como tal! XD
> 
> Así que espero que les guste leer y viendo la rapidez con la que estoy desarrollando esto me parece un poco larga la espera de subir un capítulo por semana, ¿les gustaría que subiera más de una actualización semanal? si es así ¿Que días les gustaría? dejenme un comentario, y por supuesto su opinión del fic.
> 
> Como voy 7 capítulos por delante de ustedes yo estoy muy emocionada con la historia jaja, al menos vimos un poco de JonDami, BluePulse y JayDick en lo que va del fic, pero se pondrá mejor y aparecerán más personajes próximamente, así que no se desesperen con la historia, que todo tiene su lugar. 
> 
> Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana y como siempre estoy abierta a ideas que tengan sobre la historia, lo que creen que pasará en los que vienen a continuación, y lo que les pareció el recién publicado. Nos leemos pronto ;) 
> 
> WW.


	4. THIS FOOLS ARE GOING TO BE THE KILL OF ME.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian muy en el fondo sabe que sus hermanos no son malvados, solo son idiotas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo comenzado el 04/12/2018.
> 
> Una pequeña introducción a la familia Kardashian-Wayne.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a aquellos que han estado comentando cada capítulo sin falta y ha dejado kudos, ¡Espero tengan un lindo día!

 

**4**

 

A DAMIAN LE BASTÓ con cruzar la puerta, entrar a la estancia, y ver las caras de idiotas de sus hermanos para darse cuenta que ya lo sabían.

El semestre estaba por terminar y quedaban muy pocas cosas que hacer antes de las vacaciones de navidad por lo que prácticamente tenía libres las materias para adelantar sus proyectos finales -Que él tenía hechos prácticamente desde que se los pidieron- su padre usualmente no lo molestaba en fechas escolares para que se enfocara en sus estudios, y como acción de gracias estaba a la vuelta de la esquina quería ponerse al día antes del gran día.

Sin embargo Damian sabía que volver a casa de su padre significaría volver a ver a los idiotas de sus hermanos, que ya ni siquiera vivían allí –A excepción de Tim- en orden cronológico, Dick es el primer hijo, Bruce lo adoptó mucho antes de que él naciera, cuando este tenía 12 años, le lleva dos años a Jason, quién también fue adoptado a esa edad, y a su vez le lleva cuatro a Tim, aunque este fue adoptado a los 10, la historia de todos era complicada, mucha para recordar en ese momento, solo sabía que aunque no son hermanos de sangre crecieron juntos, y los tres lo fastidiaban como si les pagaran por hacerlo.

Se había quedado con Jon estos últimos días antes de que su novio preparara todo para dejar su departamento por las vacaciones, parecía poco probable que el decidiera permanecer ahí ahora que tenía una casa en Gotham pero su padre decidió dejársela debido a la cercanía con la universidad, lo había hablado con él desde que Jon le dijo que había platicado ya con su padre, no había marcha atrás.

Contra todo pronóstico decidió que sería cobarde no hacer lo mismo por él, sabía que lo quería y que no tendría que ver sus caras tan seguido así que estaba bien que su familia lo supiera y ya.

Caminó hacia la sala quitándose el saco negro que había llevado y aventándolo al sofá más cercano. Los tres pares de ojos azules de sus hermanos todavía mirándolos expectantes.

-¿Qué? –Comentó seco con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Nada Dami, ¿No podemos mirar a nuestro hermanito y ver lo mucho que ha crecido estos últimos meses? –La voz del mayor de los hijos Waynes estaba colmada de falsa inocencia.

-Como si no lo supieras, te la vives revisando mi Facebook.

-Si bueno, hola a ti también demonio. –Jason rodó los ojos mientras caminaba a la ventana y salía a prender un cigarrillo. –Se ve que la independencia ha mejorado tu humor.

-Todd. –Realizo un intento de saludo hacia el pelinegro.- ¿Dónde está Padre?

-Ah, Joven Damian, va a dejarme sin empleo si sigue abriendo las puertas por mí.

-Hola Alfred –Damian relajó su ceño cuando vio entrar al ya anciano hombre por el corredor.

-Buenas noches señor. Me alegra que ya estén todos.

-¿Será noche de chicos entonces?

-Me temo que sí, la señorita Cassandra no volverá estas vacaciones de Hong Kong, pero dijo que haría una vídeo-llamada después. Ahora, espero que tengan hambre. Maestro Todd, apague ese cáncer portátil antes que traiga la manguera... El amo Bruce está esperándolos en el comedor principal.

-Vas a hacernos comer todo aunque no la tengamos Alf. –Jason dijo sonriendo mientras estrellaba lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de café.

-Ya conocen las reglas, ahora caminen, por favor.

-

El silbido de impresión que Jason soltó hizo eco por todo el enorme salón del comedor donde acaban de poner apenas un pie. Damian rodó los ojos con molestia mientras Dick y Tim, -que no había hecho ningún sonido desde que lo vio- soltaron una carcajada ahogada. Como siempre Jason, el rebelde sin causa comportándose como incivilizado enfrente de su padre, obviamente para provocarlo.

Por el contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, esto no molestó a su padre, quién se encontraba terminando una llamada frente a la chimenea, de seguro era Lucius con sus urgencias imaginarias de la empresa, Bruce Wayne volteó y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a sus hijos antes de volver a su llamada y despedirse de repente.

-Lo acordaremos el lunes, Lucius. Sí. A ti también... Hola muchachos.

-¿Siempre has sido una reina del drama eh Bruce? Ahora el pay que trajimos se ve como un idiota.

Tim se carcajeo por eso, Dick y Jason habían traído un pie de manzana que se veía pequeño en comparación con el festín que estaba frente a ellos, por el aspecto del postre era hecho en casa, por hecho en casa lo más seguro es que Jason lo hubiera horneado puesto que Jay había prohibido a Dick estar a no menos de 2 metros a la redonda de la cocina.

-Su pie se ve bien, Jason, lo comeremos después de la cena.

-¡Bruuuuuuce! –Dick, como siempre llegó y abrazó al más viejo como si no lo hubiera visto la semana pasada, este correspondió de inmediato aunque rodando los ojos. Su primogénito nunca iba a cambiar.

-Anden siéntense y cenemos de una vez.

Bruce por lo general hacía estas cenas a menudo, Damian estaba seguro que el viejo tenía el síndrome del nido vacío desde que Dick y Jason entraron a la academia de policías de Blüdheaven, pero se había vuelto más evidente desde el incidente de este último y colmando su entrada a la universidad, siempre trataba de mantenerse en contacto con ellos.

La relación con su padre siempre había sido de respeto puro, su deseo de conocerlo desde que se enteró que estaba vivo en alguna parte del mundo lo impulsó a seguir sus instintos y pedirle a su madre que le contara de él.

A Thalia se le encendían los ojos siempre que le hablaba de su padre a pesar de que ya no estuvieran juntos, y él quería saber por qué. Luego lo conoció y se dio cuenta de que el carácter de ambos era tan similar que era abrumador estar juntos mucho tiempo, ambos con temperamento fuerte y convicciones claras, claro ahora Damian había madurado, y Bruce ya con tres hijos de ventaja había sabido manejar mejor la situación de padre soltero, teniendo ayuda de Dick en todo momento y de Jason de vez en cuando; la relación con Tim era casi inexistente, pero sabían comportarse uno cerca del otro, y para Bruce eso era suficiente.

La cena comenzó sin precedentes, Bruce estaba serio esa noche, muy tranquilo sin embargo, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Dick había vivido en la semana, usualmente era interesante escucharlo puesto que sus conversaciones giraban a casos policíacos de la ciudad hermana de Gotham, y en donde Dick y Jason residían actualmente, ambos eran agentes del Bureau Federal de Investigación, trabajaban en distintos departamentos, Dick estaba más encaminado a colaborar con forenses e investigadores, en donde conoció a su actual mejor amigo, Wally West, que desarrollaba dicha profesión, y Jason estaba en un campo mucho más peligroso, como agente especial se encargaba directamente con los peces gordos de la mafia, pandillas y ese tipo de maleantes. Lo cual Bruce y Tim, y bueno, todos en general estaban en desacuerdo.

Tim por otro lado, era el opuesto perfecto de todos ellos, siempre tranquilo y calculador, en realidad no era de los que malgastaban palabras, el real apellido de Tim era Drake, antes de ser cambiado a Drake-Wayne cuando fue oficialmente adoptado por Bruce, mostró  altas aptitudes para dirigir Wayne Enterprises al igual que Damian, lo cual fue un alivio para Bruce, pues temía que sus hijos menores siguieran los peligrosos pasos de los dos primeros.

Pasaron la primera hora comiendo y platicando de temas triviales, Bruce tenía algunas cosas que decir sobre los bailes que se aproximaban, como siempre, algunos que organizaba en la mansión Wayne y otros a los que la familia era invitada con motivos de beneficencia... a todos les aburría la mayoría, pero eran casi siempre obligación y si se comportaban Bruce los dejaba irse temprano.

Damian esperaba que el tema de conversación se calmara un poco y decir la noticia al final de la noche, cuando todos estuvieran por irse a dormir y no hicieran muchas preguntas, lastimosamente su hermano Jason intercedió.

-Así que, Damian. Ya hemos hablado bastante de la vida en Blüdheaven. ¿Qué hay de ti? –Jason interrumpió a Dick cuando este terminó de hablar, el plan para molestar a Damian estaba por ponerse en marcha. 

Damian notó la sugerente insinuación, pero hizo caso omiso, se haría el tonto hasta que pasara, "Jon no querría que los golpearas..." pensó para sí.

-Proyectos finales, ferias de economistas, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Estás seguro que es todo, Damian? No has hablado mucho en la noche.

-Aunque eso no sería nada nuevo. –Tim respondió entre dientes, Damian le dedicó una mirada indiferente.

-Bueno, discúlpenme por no tener un trabajo interesante en el FBI como algunos. No creo que quieran oír mis locas aventuras en mis clases de economía.

-Bueno, no lo sé Damian, algo interesante debe haberte ocurrido estos últimos meses… ¿Agrandaste tu colección de dagas? ¿Adoptaste a alguna otra mascota? -Dick soltó mientras comía un pedazo de carne.

-Alguien te adoptó a ti… -Jason preguntó en tono sugerente.

Bruce levantó una ceja extrañado.

Damian sintió temblar su párpado, estaba seguro que quería comentarle a su padre su relación con Jonathan, sentiría que su noviazgo pasaría a un plano más formal si era así, pero sentía que sus hermanos estaban intentando fastidiarlo para sacar la información antes, si, definitivamente aquellos imbéciles lo sabían.

-Les aseguro que todavía soy el hijo _de sangre_ de Bruce Wayne. Nadie me ha acogido en su manto.

Dick y Jason se mofaron de la manera tan propia de hablar, Tim estaba comenzando a hartarse de la conversación, no llegaban a ningún lado y al ritmo que llevaban Damian comenzaría a tirarles cuchillos si no lo dejaban en paz.

-Dick, Jason, creía que como mis hijos mayores serían ustedes quienes pondrían el ejemplo de buena conducta aquí.

-Es que te digo Bruce, estoy seguro que esta cena está por ponerse muy interesante.

-¿Y por qué sería eso?

-Bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Dami?

Demasiados rodeos, Bruce rodó sus ojos de nuevo y miró con curiosidad a Damian, este ya tenía el puño ahorcando el tenedor.

-¿Damian que es lo que ocurre? ¿Algo que quieras decir?

-¿Cómo supieron? –Apenas y  fue un susurro.

-¿Saber qué? -Su padre se entrometió.

-Somos tus hermanos mayores Dami, obviamente nos íbamos a enterar.

-Oh, ¡entonces lo están molestando por lo del chico! –Tim por fin ató cabos a la situación, Dick y Jason voltearon sorprendidos, pues estos no le habían mencionado nada al menor, querían que fuera una sorpresa general.

-¿También lo sabes?

-Bueno, no es que el demonio sea muy discreto.

-¿Qué chico? –Bruce suspiró exasperado –Están comenzando a cansarme.

-¡Hay un chico! –Dick y Jason comentaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO, NO LO HAY! –Damian perdió al fin los estribos

-Sí, Damian está saliendo con alguien, ¡El demonio no es asexual!

Lo juraba, hasta hacía media hora Damian había creído que contarle de su relación a su familia no era tan mala idea, la cena se había vuelto un circo, Jason sonreía triunfante hacía el mientras Dick sacaba su teléfono para sacar quién sabe que de su galería, Tim solo lo miraba como si una gran teoría que ya todos sabían fuera confirmada al fin, y su padre, bueno, su padre tenía un semblante extrañado, mas sin embargo se relajó al instante.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo. –suspiró y quitó la cara de susto que había tenido cuando se exaltaron, de seguro pensando que el problema era algo mucho peor. -¿Es cierto eso Damian?

El mencionado se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla, demonios, como odiaba a sus hermanos.

-Te aseguro padre que iba a comentártelo, solo que no de la manera que estos idiotas hicieron. ¿¡Como carajos supieron!? ¡Configuré mi Instagram y Facebook para que no pudieran stalkear mis publicaciones! –gritó exasperado

Jason mostró una mueca que expresaba un “no nos subestimes” mientras Dick ponía su mano en el pecho, con la expresión de perro pateado más convincente que pudo, genial, ahora iba a rogarle que lo desbloqueara para poder ver todas sus fotos.

-El sobrino latoso de Wally es novio del compañero de cuarto de tu “amorcito”

Y una mierda. Bart.

-Los odio.

-Bien, mi trabajo está hecho. ¿Quién quiere pay?

-Jason. –Bruce le dedicó una mirada de reproche y este se encogió de hombros. -¿Quieres hablar de esto? En realidad no es tan malo como parece.

-Quiero un receso. –La mirada gacha de Damian eran muy conocida para todos ellos, cuando Damian llegó a sus vidas, este difícilmente podía controlar sus emociones, la crianza de su madre había sido lo que le sigue de _estricta,_ Damian rara vez se comportó como un niño promedio, no hacía berrinches, no se mostraba desesperado o ansioso, y sus mecanismos de defensa eran mayormente voltear la cabeza, encoger los hombros y apuñar sus manos, sin embargo sus ojos nunca mentían, Bruce sabía que aunque su voz sonara calmada, sus ojos verdes que miraban al suelo querían lagrimear –seguramente de coraje- lo mejor era dejarlo serenarse y hacer las preguntas luego.

Asintió con la cabeza y Damian aventó la servilleta de tela a la mesa, impactándola en su plato, sus pasos resonaban en el mármol negro del salón, Bruce y Tim miraron con desaprobación a la pareja, que recién parecieron haberse dado cuenta de su error.

-Ok, viejo, sé que se ve mal pero…

-Tienen suerte que Damian no los matara. –El tercer hijo interrumpió a Jason.

-Ok, admito que fuimos un poco bruscos en habértelo dicho, pero Bruce, ¿No crees que es una noticia que valía la pena sacar a la luz?

-Creo que Damian tiene la capacidad de decirla cuando él se sienta listo para hacerlo, no convive mucho con nosotros debido a la escuela, creo que deberían respetar su vida personal.

-¿O sea que no te sorprende?

-Me parece nuevo, sí, pero ese no es el punto, saben lo hermético que es Damian, no me sorprendería si no quiere contarnos nada nunca más.

-Creo que lo que le molesta es que creyera que lo escondió muy bien y que al final lo supiéramos. Es decir, si, me siento mal por su reacción, pero creo que le molestó no haber sido el listo esta vez. –Jason trató de racionalizar la situación.

-¿No será que les molestó que no reaccionara de esto de la manera que reaccioné cuando supe de lo _suyo?_

Tim ahogó una carcajada ante el recuerdo, Dick y Jason se miraron incómodos, por supuesto que había sido diferente, Bruce no encontró a Damian a punto de hacerlo con Jon en la estancia de su propia casa ni nada por el estilo... tampoco es que estuvieran resentidos, ellos sabían que era un riesgo probable y para desgracia a su viejo padre no se le escapaba nada, además no es que quisieran arruinarle su relación a Damian, solamente querían joderlo un poco, un par de insultos, gritos infantiles, nada de gravedad.

-Ok. Entendemos el punto ahora, nos pasamos, nos disculparemos con él cuando regrese.

-De hecho ya se está tardando. Tal vez lo hicimos llorar. –Dick mencionó con extrañeza.

-De seguro está desempolvando su colección de katanas para castrarlos. –Tim mencionó entre dientes con la copa de vino en sus labios.

-No lo haría. –Jason pensó mejor aquello. –Bueno, Bruce no lo permitiría. ¿No es así viejo?

-Iré a ver que esté bien.

Bruce suspiró cansino antes de imitar la acción de su hijo al dejar la servilleta en la mesa y dejar la sala, salió por la puerta principal del salón dejando a los otros sentados, incómodos de mirarse unos a otros, hasta que Tim cortó el silencio.

-¿Quién es el chico con el que sale de todos modos? ¿Y por qué es tan especial?

-Es él. –Dick le pasó su teléfono a Tim en donde tenía el screen shot que su amigo Wally le había enviado. –Tienen saliendo casi desde que comenzó su semestre.

-Hmm… Es lindo, y parece más joven… chicos, saben que Damian se las cobrará por avergonzarlo ¿no?

-Parecía una buena idea en su momento. –Jason suspiró frustrado –Es la última vez que te hago caso Dick.

-Me preocupa más cómo reaccionará Bruce, es decir, tener dos hijos adoptados gays de cuatro de por sí ya es malo, que estos dos tengan una relación está jodido, y que ahora el menor que para acabar es tu hijo de sangre lo sea… Tim, eres su única esperanza de darle nietos al pobre, como si no estuviera ya tan solitario porque sus hijos dejaron la casa.

-¡Hey! ¡Nosotros también podemos darle nietos a Bruce! No del modo convencional, claro… pero podemos adoptar.

Dick lo miró de una manera sorprendida, Jason siempre sacaba los temas de una manera tan trivial, como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera mucha ciencia.

-Parece ser una buena idea. –Tim respondió sonriendo burlonamente –La adopción puede ser un método maravilloso, sobre todo para ustedes que posiblemente amanezcan esterilizados si esto no sale bien.

Graciosamente, a pesar de que ambos compartían un trabajo tan peligroso, Dick y Jason no habían sentido el miedo en su estado puro sino hasta ese momento.

**Terminado el 16/12/2018**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien diría que Damian no los castró en este capítulo... bien, nunca fui buena para escribir drama. Supongo que este fic es mi primera vez en muchos aspectos de ficwritter... ¿Que les ha parecido? 
> 
> Para los que notaron ahora actualizaré los días martes y viernes para no hacer muy larga la espera, supongo que habrán días en los que me atrasaré pero trataré de estar al corriente en mis actualizaciones. ¡Kryptonie Kiss acaba de actualizar capítulo! así que hoy es un día feliz para mi jajaja, espero les esté gustando el fic ,ya después vendrán las revelaciones, ¡No se las pierdan!


	5. CAN FEEL THE WEIGHT OF THE YEARS GOES AFTER ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño, y Bruce está a punto de confirmarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo comenzado el 16/12/2018. 
> 
> ¡EL DÍA DE HOY FUI A LA ÓPERA! <3 Estuvo increíble y me encantó cada minuto, así que por la felicidad actualizo exactamente a media noche (mentí me distraje y ahora son las 2 a.m.) pero da igual, total ya es viernes de continuación.  
> Creo que tengo que apresurar mis deditos de escritora lo más que pueda porque me están alcanzando xDD ya vamos en el capítulo 5 publicados y yo estoy escribiendo el 10!! 
> 
> Les traigo sin embargo una pieza corta de lo que es el dilema de Damian con la familia Kardashian-Wayne... parte tres XD

5

 

DAMIAN IBA A CASTRAR a esos desgraciados.

Abrió el lavabo del baño a su máxima capacidad, no quería que su padre o Alfred se acercaran a la puerta y escucharan su errada respiración, secó las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y exhaló, obviamente no eran de tristeza, sino de una emoción más fuerte, sentía rabia consigo mismo al creer que sus hermanos mantendrían la compostura ante tal noticia, estúpidos Richard y Jason, estúpido Wally, estúpido Bart que no podía subir estados solo de él y su novio latino, le alegraba en parte que Jonathan no viera el fiasco en que esta cena se había convertido.

_Oh, Jonathan, su amado Jonathan._

Suspiró cansino al recordar lo emocionado que estaba su novio al contarle que su padre sabía de su existencia y que estaba de acuerdo, lo paciente  y comprensivo que fue con aquella noticia, aquí había sido un caos, sus hermanos ya lo sabían y quisieron tomar ventaja de ello, se suponía que sería una noticia a la cual el soltaría como una trivialidad y el mundo seguiría girando igual que siempre.

Pero no, había terminado como un gran circo, y para colmo, Damian supo desde el principio que sería así, lo supo desde el momento que tuvo la primera cita con Jon y se dio cuenta que quería estar todo el tiempo posible cerca de él, inventando cualquier excusa para tocarlo, leyendo en demasía para que el otro notara lo inteligente que es. Supo desde el momento que quiso estar siempre con él que su dramática familia trataría de arruinarlo todo.

Resignado secó sus lágrimas con una toalla de mano, se vio al espejo y se calmó hasta ser la persona fría y estoica que todos conocían y sin más cerró el grifo dispuesto a salir a enfrentarlos.

Se sorprendió, sin embargo, encontrar la figura de su padre frente a la puerta, tenía una mirada serena como pocas veces se le ve, sin ningún rastro de ceño y con pose relajada.

-Padre…

-¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo al lago?

-

LOS JARDINES de la mansión eran de por sí bastante extensos, Alfred se encargaba de que estuvieran siempre impolutos, la mansión tenía siempre grandes bailes y eventos constituidos para organizaciones benéficas y con propósitos parecidos, así que era muy importante que fueran habitables, aún en las condiciones de nevadas.

El lago se encontraba todavía más allá de los jardines, pertenecía a los terrenos de la misma mansión, aunque no quedaba a simple vista para aquellos que no vivieran ahí, en realidad era más un lugar de recreación para Bruce y algunas veces para sus hijos cuando necesitaban pensar.

-Lamento lo que pasó allá adentro. –el padre de Damian inició con la conversación. –Estoy seguro que molestarte no fue la intensión de tus hermanos.

Damian bufó ante eso, pero no dijo nada, ¿Qué demonios pensaba su padre al invitarlo al lago?, estaba haciendo un frío tremendo.

-Bueno no esperes que los perdone pronto, ellos eran la razón por la que justamente no quería decir nada.

-Creo que eso hizo justamente que fuera más tentador de divulgar.

-Aun así, no debieron ser tan idiotas.

-No los estoy defendiendo hijo, solo digo, que no fue tan malo, es decir, nada malo ocurrió ¿no es verdad?

Damian hizo ese peculiar sonido con los dientes que hacía desde que era niño. –Supongo.

-Así que… si te preocupaba mi opinión sobre el tema quiero que sepas que estoy abierto a escucharte, en algo tenían razón tus hermanos y es que nunca te mostraste interesado por nadie en particular, así que si quieres decir algo es tu momento, estamos solos, con solo la luna de testigo y sin nadie que pueda interrumpirte.

Damian soltó un respiro ahogado, era difícil de explicar, pero bueno, a eso había venido.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré a grandes rasgos. Es verdad, estoy saliendo con un chico.

Bruce aguardó en silencio esperando escuchar más, por desgracia la información nunca llegó.

Ok, si su hijo no iba a cooperar tendría que usar sus habilidades de detective.

-Entonces… un chico… este chico ¿cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Jonathan.

-Muy bien… Dick y Jason dijeron que lo conoces desde que comenzó el semestre. Es alguien de tu carrera o…

-bueno no exactamente, aunque podría estarlo si quisiera… es un chico genio.

-Oh, ¿Cómo así? –A su padre le estaba comenzando a interesar. Llegaron al área de las bancas que había en la orilla del lago y se aproximaron a las escalones del viejo kiosco que habían construido los abuelos del más joven.

-Bueno… quedamos juntos en una clase de tronco común, ya sabes que me atrasé un año por estar trabajando en WE… y él está adelantado un año debido a su asombroso cerebro, al parecer respondió un examen bastante difícil en la preparatoria y ganó una beca automática a la universidad.

-Así que este niño prodigio es dos años menor que tú.

-Algo así… y él dice que no es un prodigio ni un genio, es demasiado modesto con sus habilidades.

A Bruce le sorprendió el hecho de que Damian estuviera, ahora si, abriéndose a hablar de él, muy por el contrario de lo que pensó, no creía que podría sacarle más de un enunciado después de que dijo la primera respuesta.

-Así que tienen su genialidad en común, me alegra que encontraras a alguien a tu altura, me preocupaba que no te interesaba hablar con nadie porque siempre me decías que eran estúpidos, incluso frente a sus caras.

-Sí… tenemos muchas cosas en común, me gustó más ese hecho que por el género en sí.

La mente de Bruce carburaba sin parar la información adquirida, su hijo estaba sereno, sus pupilas dilatadas al hablar de este joven, definitivamente lo tenía en un concepto mucho más alto que al resto de la gente y hablaba de una conexión más fuerte que solo la del género. O, por dios, él tenía ya una idea de a dónde iba todo esto.

-Está bien, ¿y qué me dices de su familia?

-Padre y hermano, también menciona a una tía a veces, prima de su papá.

-Divorcio o…

-Bueno no. –La mirada de Damian bajó unos centímetros. –En realidad su madre murió hace unos años, por lo que supe.

-Oh, lamento oírlo.

-No menciona mucho sobre su familia, en realidad, creo que su padre es huérfano desde hace años y su madre no tenía contacto con sus padres, así que si sus abuelos viven en realidad no quieren saber de ellos.

Bruce no mencionó nada por un buen rato, sabía que su padre estaba intentando ser lo más comprensivo con la situación, en realidad el mostrar afecto y sentimientos no era para nada su fuerte, y tampoco el de Damian, así que esperaba no tener una conversación muy fluida con él, pero lo que Damian no esperaba era que Bruce estaba pensando en poner todo de su parte para hacer a su hijo feliz.

-Bueno, es cosa de cada quién, quizás es un tema que todavía le molesta –Y Bruce lo entendía, el todavía batallaba para siquiera recordar a sus difuntos padres-  pero por lo que me cuentas es un chico agradable. Me gustaría conocerlo alguna vez.

Los ojos verdes de Damian se llenaron de asombro cuando escucharon las palabras dichas por su papá, supuso que esta era una emoción similar a la que Jonathan vivió con su padre al momento de confesar, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible sacó su iPhone y lo desbloqueó, tenía una foto de Alfred, el gato, en una hermosa exposición de luz, quizás eran los primeros rayos del día y el gatito estaba mirando decidido por la ventana, una ventana, reconoció Bruce, no era ninguna de las ventanas del departamento que había pagado para su hijo. _Duermen juntos_ , pensó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-El… -Damian no tardó mucho rebuscando en su celular para encontrar una imagen del chico. –Él, es Jonathan.

Y entonces Bruce lo entendió.

Ok, no lo analizaba desde el punto de vista de un padre sino de una persona común, a simple vista, el chico era increíblemente guapo y encantador, la pantalla de Damian iluminaba una buena parte del lugar donde estaban sentados, pero estaba seguro de que la sonrisa de aquel muchacho tenía vida propia, era dueño de un cabello negro que brillaba aún con las tenues luces de la cafetería donde fue fotografiado, se notaba que era un chico alto, seguramente más que su hijo, lo cual era muy alto, quizás de la estatura de Richard o Jason, tenía un rostro familiar, es decir, Bruce estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes, sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguramente estaba riéndose cuando su hijo le tomó la foto infraganti, era guapo, lo aprobaba, pero había algo que le picaba, como si conociera al chico de alguna parte… Damian lo miraba expectante, como si fuera para él muy importante su aprobación.

-Lo… Damian ¿lo has traído a casa anteriormente?

-No, nunca… de hecho esperaba presentártelo pronto, pero no, ustedes no se conocen en persona, ¿por qué?

-Me parece familiar… de alguna parte.

-¿Ha si? Bueno, no, en realidad él vive en Gotham desde hace muy poco, vivió en Metrópolis toda su vida antes de la universidad.

El corazón de Bruce dio un vuelco.

-Entiendo.

-Si quieres ver otra foto, aquí hay más.

Damian usó su pulgar para deslizar las imágenes hasta dar con otra en donde el chico estuviera viendo fijamente a la cámara –Bruce notó también la cantidad exuberante de fotos que tenía de él en su celular- y entonces encontró una en especial.

Estaban al parecer, en la biblioteca de su escuela, Damian había tomado una foto al chico de la cintura para arriba, llevaba puestos unos jeans sencillos claros, una camisa de franela a cuadros de color roja y azul, supuso que la tomó antes del otoño pues no traía puesto abrigo y además estaba remangado hasta sus antebrazos, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y desaliñado aquí, así que se veía la forma natural de este, un largo y rebelde cabello rizado, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos de éste.

Bruce no era para nada romántico, nunca lo fue, y estaba seguro que nunca lo sería, utilizar metáforas para comparar personas no era algo que el hiciera, pero lo juraba, _una parte del cielo yacía en los ojos de ese chico._

Eran unos ojos espectaculares, la mirada juguetona que apuntaba directamente a la cámara lo sorprendieron, los lentes que llevaba, seguramente de lectura, hicieron que el rompecabezas que era su mente se acomodara todo en su sitio… había visto esos ojos, esa ropa… el cabello.

-Padre, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hijo…

Damian arqueó una ceja, entre preocupado y confundido.

-Estoy bien, ahora lo veo, pareces estar muy feliz con él.

Damian no respondió con palabras, pero sus ojos verdes mostraron más sinceridad de la que él pudo ver jamás. Maldita sea su edad, sentía que le iba a dar algo.

-¿Es algo serio esto?

-Sí, tanto él y yo hablamos con nuestras familias de esto… o al menos lo intenté. –respondió bufando su hijo.

-Respondeme una última cosa Damian.

-¿Qué es?

-Su apellido, no creo que lo hayas mencionado.

-Oh, sí, Su nombre es Jonathan Lane.

-Lane… no conozco ningún hombre de apellido Lane de Metrópolis. –comentó extrañado.

-Lo que pasa es, padre, que te mencioné acerca de haber fallecido su madre, bueno, a él le gusta llevar su apellido para recordarla, incluso tenemos eso en común… -Mencionó y recordó que a veces a Damian le gustaba nombrarse informalmente con el apellido de Thalia, Al’Ghul.

-Ya veo… entonces, el apellido de su padre…

-El apellido de su padre es Kent. Jonathan Lane-Kent.

Y entonces sí Bruce sintió como si todos sus años se hubieran venido encima en un segundo.

**Capítulo terminado el 17/12/2018**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡BRUCE Y CLARK YA CASI SE REENCUENTRAN! WUUUUUUU, perdón por hacer todo tan complicado pero es que las interacciones entre personajes saben más sabroso cuando hay muchísimo slowburn XDDD por mientras los entretendré con interacciones familiares de las bonitas.
> 
> Quiero aclararles que, como dato extra de mi fic las personalidades de los personajes están basados en lo que mi cabeza sería, el como serían ellos sin que las situaciones que ocurrieron con sus vidas de héroes no hubieran pasado, por ello mi versión de Damian no es tan asesina como todos la conocen, o la de Bruce tan exageradamente fría y calculadora, más bien intentaré adaptar algunos problemas que los personajes enfrentan pero en un contexto más normalizado, luego se darán cuenta de que estoy queriendo decirles jajaja, espero tengan un excelente fin de semana, yo me dedicaré a adelantar lo más posible porque ya casi me gradúo y próximamente invertiré mucho tiempo en mi tesis y titulación, así que deseenme suerte para poder continuar con todo. ¡Saludos!


	6. THE LOVEBIRDS, THE PRINCESS, THE FATHER AND THE SOLDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bomba cayó.
> 
> Momento de la reunión. Clark por poco tiene una crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No puedo creer que ya estemos a 29 de enero! hace casi un mes que inicié con el fanfic, como prometí, es martes de continuación ;) 
> 
> Ya comenzamos a ver nuevos personajes, disfruten este corto capítulo :D

**Comenzado el 18/12/2018**

 

**6**

 

-SI DAMIAN NO COME CARNE ¿Qué puedo hacerle en su lugar? –Clark preguntó frustrado mirando el libro de recetas de Ma Kent. De todas las cosas que consideraba preciosas entre sus posesiones, la que este cuidaba más celosamente siempre sería el libro de recetas de su madre.

El libro de Martha Kent contenía recetarios de la familia desde hacía generaciones, había sido reescrito por ella y cada receta –o la mayoría- Clark podía identificarlas solo con olerlas.

Preparó el famoso pavo relleno del recetario mientras veía a su hijo Jonathan preparar el puré de papa,  el pasar años siendo padre soltero le habían hecho forjar sus habilidades en todos los campos, pero el más importante era sin dudas el campo de la cocina, tenía dos grandes y fuertes hijos que comían como si fueran ocho, igualmente Clark fue así desde siempre, así que la carne siempre era importante en los platillos de su madre, por desgracia no compartió suficiente tiempo para enseñárselos personalmente debido a su prematura muerte, pero Clark lo trajo consigo desde que dejó su hogar en Kansas para vivir en la gran ciudad, sentía que tenía cerca a su familia por medio de recuerdos como este.

Y ahora forjaba nuevos con su hijo, y estos estaban llenos de estrés porque todo lo que estaba en el bendito libro contenía carne, Damian era un chico en pleno desarrollo, ¿Cómo podía vivir sin consumir carne?

-Creo que no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, podemos hacerle una ensalada, algo de puré y vegetales y quedará bien.

-¡No quiero que tu novio venga por primera vez y vea que estamos dándole comida para conejos en acción de gracias!

-Papá ya te lo dije, él come la comida de conejos por voluntad, de verdad ama los animales. – Jon omitió el hecho de que era la primera vez que su padre lo llamaba “su novio” se sintió muy bien escucharlo pero sabía que se burlaría si lo mencionaba en voz alta.

-Tiene que haber algo en el recetario que sea mejor…

-Papá… Ya te lo dije, Damian no come mucho, además. Iremos un rato con su familia después de estar aquí, no podremos comer demasiado en las dos partes.

Clark suspiró cansado ante su respuesta, si, ahora que el semestre había acabado Jon se había quedado en la nueva casa, Clark le había mostrado su habitación ya terminaba y ha pasado los últimos días decorándola para que fuera más de su gusto, ya que Clark le entregó el _cuarto de adolescente promedio_ y ahora era su deber decorarlo como él quisiera, su otro hijo, Conner no daba señales de vida, así que supuso que sería otro año sin verlo debido a su inserción en el ejército. Y Kara ya había confirmado su asistencia pero como siempre su prima trataba de llegar tarde para participar lo menos posible en la preparación de la cena.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que comerse todo lo que le daré de postre ya que no puede tocar el Pavo.

Jon soltó una risa conciliadora.

-Está bien, le diré que ahora está comprometido.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

-¡Debe ser él! –Jon dejó la cacerola con el puré todavía caliente y caminó alrededor de la isla para atender la puerta, Clark rodó los ojos sonriendo mientras veía a su hijo darse una última aprobación frente al espejo de la entrada antes de abrirle la puerta.

Desde donde estaba solo veía la espalda de su hijo abrazar estrechamente al otro, muy propio de Jon inclusive con personas externas a Damian, en realidad los tres eran así, lo kinestésico era algo característico de ellos y Damian parecía ser lo opuesto, pero estaba al parecer permitido solo por tratarse de su hijo. Le hizo gracia el último pensamiento, bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

Clark vio a su hijo apuntar hacia la cocina donde este se encontraba, no veía bien a Damian desde donde estaba así que se deshizo de sus cosas para recibir propiamente a su nuevo yerno.

-Papá –La sonrisa de Jon se ensanchó 5 centímetros en su rostro, y sus ojos resplandecían con gusto cuando entró a la cocina con aire misterioso, entró a la cocina con Damian detrás de él, impidiendo su visión de éste nuevamente, ¿Qué no podía dejarle ver al chico y ver por qué tanto alboroto? –Al fin se conocen, Papá, él es Damian… Dami, mi papá.

Entonces, millones de pensamientos se dispararon por su mente en un solo segundo, su hijo no le había puesto ninguna foto de Damian con anterioridad, y los estados que este subía a su Instagram y Whatsapp nunca lo mostraban abiertamente, solo subía fotos de lugares que frecuentaba, como aquella cafetería, y Jon le tomaba foto a sus dos cafés etiquetando a Damian en su respectivo, pero nunca le dio nada por buscarlo hasta que su hijo los presentara formalmente, y bueno, aquí estaba.

-Mucho gusto señor Kent, mi nombre es Damian.

-He si… Damian, Al’Ghul ¿No es cierto?

-Sí... bueno, Al’Ghul es más bien el apellido de mi madre, mi nombre completo es Wayne-Al’Ghul.

_Wayne. ¡Wayne!_

Lo conocía, no necesitaba ninguna foto, el chico se paró frente a Jon y lo saludó con su mano, Clark la tomó sin decir nada, viéndolo, lo escuchó hablar pero no respondió, solo le sonrió nerviosamente y estrechó su mano, buen agarre, sin ser agresivo.

-…Así que papá, comeremos y estaremos un rato aquí pero Damian dice que sus hermanos lo estuvieron molestando toda la semana para que fuera a su casa también y me invitó a ir con él, así que nos iremos alrededor de las 11:00, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Sí, sí, claro hijo… mm, yo ya casi termino con la comida aquí, ¿Por qué no suben a tu habitación en lo que yo termino?

-¿No quieres que te ayudemos a poner la mesa?

-No, no. Estoy bien, además ya casi hicimos todo, suban a refrescarse y yo les aviso cuando la cena esté lista, platicaremos mejor ahí –Clark les dio la mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora y con esto Jon tuvo para sujetar la mano de Damian y subir las escaleras, no sin una última mirada de disculpa de parte de este último y los perdió lentamente de la vista.

Sin testigos enfrente, Clark le permitió a su corazón dar el vuelco  y soltar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde que vio al chico.

Lo inspeccionó bien aunque su hijo y el chico en cuestión no lo hayan notado, Damian era un chico alto, no tan alto como él o su hijo pero tenía una buena estatura, cabello negro prolijo, tés blanca, aunque un poco más bronceada que las de ellos, ojos verdes esmeralda, que en realidad eran lo único que diferenciaban su real imagen a la de sus recuerdos, sin embargo la mirada era la misma, aquella que le había hecho soñar, reír, fantasear y sufrir.

 

Ay, con un demonio Jonathan.

 

_¡De todos los chicos con los que pudiste salir del closet…!_

 

El sonido del temporizador le indicaba que podía retirar al fin el pavo del horno, tomó los guantes y con cuidado sacó el exquisito platillo para colocarlo en la mesa, todavía angustiado con sus pensamientos, colocó el pay de Calabaza y el de Manzana en el horno y comenzó a darles cocción para que estuvieran a tiempo para el postre, sacó el maíz de la cacerola y los puso, todavía humeantes en el recipiente.

 

_“¿Cómo fui tan idiota de no preguntarle su apellido? Jon ni siquiera me enseñó una fotografía antes; Se supone que soy reportero… debí investigarlo más a fondo…”_

 

El mayor se martirizaba cuestionándose todo mientras preparaba de prisa los alimentos, había dicho que Damian no comía carne así que preparó la famosa cacerola de judías verdes de su madre y terminó el puré de papa que su hijo había comenzado, bueno, no estaba tan mal, solo terminaba con los pies y ponía el pan de maíz… ahora que lo veía era demasiada comida para tres personas, ¿Kara en donde rayos estaba? Su prima tenía que saber lo que pasaba.

Desbloqueó su iPhone para buscar el contacto de su prima, pero antes de poder apretar el botón de marcar el timbre sonó, anunciando seguramente, la llegada de esta.

-Kara, que bueno que aparecist…

-¡ADIVINA A QUIÉN ME HE ENCONTRADO EN LA ENTRADA! –Su prima, conocida también por ser un tornado de pelo rubio entró a la casa como Pedro sujetando una charola de plata con un enorme pedazo de jamón con piña, venía muy cargada en realidad, caminó tranquilamente besando a Clark en la mejilla y moviéndose agraciadamente por la estancia como si lo que cargaba no pesara nada, dejó el jamón junto al Pavo y se encaminó a la cocina a hacer sus acostumbradas “supervisiones” a los pays.

-Querida prima, tan intrusiva como siempre. –La rubia le dio una mirada divertida desde la cocina. -¿A quién te has encontrado en la entrada?

-¿A quién más? Sino a mí. –La voz le sonó como un arrullo al pelinegro, volteó lentamente de ver a su prima para fijarse en el apuesto hombre que estaba en el recibidor.  –Al fin llegó el heredero de todo.

Clark soltó un grito de gusto y por un momento olvidó la crisis tenida anteriormente, no podía creerlo, su primogénito, ahí parado, casi a su altura ya, después de tantos meses sin verlo, mucho menos abrazarlo, llevaba puesto todavía su uniforme militar y traía en sus manos bien sujeta la correa de su siempre fiel perro Wolf, que había crecido inmensurablemente igual que su hijo, podía notar el cambio en él, sus expresiones rebeldes ya menos iracundas y más juguetonas, su pecho, brazos y espalda trabajados a simple vista, su cabello un poco largo, aunque todavía con la forma militar, las botas que él le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños y una enorme maleta a sus pies.

-¡Kon! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? ¿¡Por qué no avisaste que venías!? –Wolf entró directamente a la estancia donde en un arrebato se paró en dos patas y lamió el rostro de Clark, este bien recordaba que un activista al que había entrevistado hace unos años se lo había regalado cuando tenía unas semanas de nacido, ahora a dos patas era un poco más grande que él, el perro aulló de gusto de estar por fin junto a Clark y sin más se sentó en su modesta cama para perros (que ahora le quedaba demasiado chica) y Kon se dispuso de quitarse la chaqueta verde militar para dejarla justo al lado de este.

-Clark no lo agobies con preguntas, al menos no todavía, lo que importa es que Kon está aquí y podremos comenzar con la cena de acción de gracias.

Claro, todavía faltaba la cena, Clark no estaba esperando que Kara conociera a Damian al instante, es decir, las posibilidades de que volviera a abrirse esa parte de su pasado eran remotamente escazas, ahora tendría que explicar con el mayor tacto posible a su loca prima, que tenía que actuar con naturalidad ante el nuevo novio de su hijo que además era un Wayne, Kon se propuso ayudar con la cena antes de ir a saludar a Jon, prefirió que fuera una sorpresa y que lo viera él mismo cuando bajara para cenar.

En lo que Conner estuvo lejos para ir a refrescarse y limpiarse para ayudar con la cocina Clark tomó a su prima por el brazo y la jaló al interior de la cocina una vez más.

-Kara. Hay algo que necesito contarte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, son dos cosas en realidad, han ocurrido dos cosas y no sé cómo pensar en este momento.

Ante tal noticia Kara vio a su alrededor, inspeccionando la casa en caso de que algo en esta pudiera faltar, y ella lo sabía, alarmada abrió los ojos y con tono asustado preguntó. -¿¡Jon!? ¿Está enfermo o…

-No, Kara, Jon está perfecto, sin embargo aquello que te cuento tiene que ver con él.

-Kaleb me estás asustando. –Kara solo utilizaba ese nombre cuando estaba enojada o estaba por enojarse con él.

-Bueno, como te decía son dos noticias, la primera, y no quiero que sobreactúes, Jon me ha dicho que tiene un novio.

-¡Jon! ¿Mi sobrino? ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese chico que le gustaba estaría encantado de conocerlo…

-Espera, ¿¡tú lo sabías!? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Me hablo hace algunos meses para decirme que había conocido a un chico muy interesante en su escuela, y que al parecer estaba mandándole señales para que lo invitara a salir. ¿Era eso? No me digas que estás en contra de que tu hijo salga con alguien.

-Bueno no, no exactamente. –Clark acercó más su rostro al de ella, bajando la voz. –Hablé con él hace unos días y me encantó que fuera tan honesto conmigo, le dije que me parecía bien y que lo invitara a cenar con nosotros.

-Bueno ¿y eso que? ¿No se supone que es algo bueno?

-Si bueno, esa es la segunda parte de la sorpresa. ¿De casualidad tienes alguna idea de a quién estaba tratando de conquistar Jonathan?

-Bueno, el nunca mencionó eso, pero he visto que sube historias de sus citas a su Instagram ¿Quién es?

-El chico se llama Damian, es dos años mayor, y adivina cuáles son sus apellidos.

Kara levantó una de sus cejas tratando de adivinar. –No lo sé… ¿Johnson?

Clark soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Es Wayne, querida prima. Tu sobrino está saliendo con el hijo de Bruce-hijo-de-perra-Wayne.

 

**Terminado el 27/12/2018**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AL FIN LLEGÓ CONNER! juju lo adoro <3 
> 
> En mi fic Clark y Kara son más hermanos que primos, después explicaré un poco de su relación, cuéntenme sus teorías ;)
> 
> Al ser mi primer fanfic que involucre a estos héroes, me es un poco difícil encontrar su esencia, aún si se trata de un mundo alterno, he escrito miles de borradores en el que tengo estructurada la trama central de la historia de cada pareja, además de como se interconectan entre sí, como interactúan, cuales son sus pasados y hacia donde van encaminadas sus relaciones, tengo al menos el 50% del trabajo planeado, sin embargo yo llevo 11 capítulos apenas escritos, así que la historia todavía tiene un largo camino por recorrer, espero que para ustedes que leen el fic con una perspectiva diferente pueda ser acertado el comportamiento de mis personajes, de igual modo yo puedo agregar algún detalle que haya omitido de ser el caso que ustedes sepan algo que sientan que les falta a los personajes, por el momento esto es lo que ocurre desde el lado de los Kent, pero Jon y Dami todavía tienen una familia por visitar ;) 
> 
> Los leeré el viernes y estoy ansiosa por saber que piensan, saluditos. <3


	7. THE ACTIONS OF THEIR PARENTS ARE NOT THE CHILDREN'S FAULT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo se hace cada vez más y más pequeño, viejos amigos y nuevos conocidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzado el 27/12/2018  
> Si, me gustan los títulos largos, y que XD 
> 
> Esta es el último capítulo antes de que Jon y Damian se vayan ahora a la casa de los Wayne, Clark tiene cosas que pensar

 

**7**

 

 **-** YO OPINO que deberías hacerte una limpia. –Fue el único comentario que Kara soltó después de enterarse de la noticia, había permanecido con la boca abierta por alrededor de 7 minutos, pero ya no podían actuar sorprendido, Kon había regresado para seguir con la cocina y los chicos bajarían en cualquier momento, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por las cosas que no estaban en su control.

-Por cierto Pa, ¿Dónde está Jon?

-Ok, te lo voy a decir Kon-El pero es una sorpresa, no quiero que lo arruines. –Su prima se levantó del banco y se acercó a él como si fuera a decirle el más preciado secreto. –Tu hermano se encuentra arriba, pero no ha bajado porque Clark le dijo que podía hacerlo solo, lo que tú no sabes, es que este año trajo un acompañante.

Conner solamente levantó una ceja, entendiendo la mitad de lo que la rubia habló, como siempre.

Clark fulminó a su prima con la mirada mientras esta sonreía tranquilamente y se disponía a arreglar la mesa, Kon la siguió y Clark decidió que no tenía caso hacer un gran problema de esto, había conocido a Damian y era un gran chico, el que su hijo lo haya invitado a la reunión familiar de acción de gracias significaba que era muy importante para él que lo conociera, así que sin más se dispuso a olvidar lo ocurrido y a disfrutar de la noche. Terminando escuchó los pasos de los más jóvenes bajar las escaleras, Kon entonces se acercó sonriendo al inicio de estas y en cuando el menor de los Kent lo vio saltó los escalones restantes –que eran algunos- como si volara a sus brazos, enrollando sus piernas como una boa sobre su cintura.

-¡Kon! ¡Has vuelto!

El mayor de los Kent se dejó abrazar mientras ambos se carcajeaban, no veía a su hermano desde que comenzó el reclutamiento en la academia, Conner había obtenido más responsabilidades ahora que había dejado de ser novato y sin duda habían podido aprovechar muy bien su potencial físico y mental, la realidad era que él ya no pensaba regresar a la Academia CADMUS, pues a pesar de que se sentía como pez en el agua se sentía muy alejado de su familia y del mundo, durante la cena de acción de gracias Conner conoció a Damian y frente a todos dio la noticia de que se quedaría por una temporada más, con su historial no tardaría en encontrar un trabajo, le preocupaba sobre todo su padre, sabía que estaba cansado, no físicamente sino mental; su tía Kara –A quién el trataba más como una prima- le contaba siempre lo desganando y adicto al trabajo que se había vuelto luego de que el entro a la CADMUS y Jon se fuera a la universidad, así que por esos momentos de su vida él le devolvería el favor a su padre.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar la Academia CADMUS? –Kara preguntó sorprendida.

-Me ofrecieron volver a reclutarme el año entrante, pero decidí rechazarlos, hay muchos otros compañeros que lo hicieron bien, además, creo que yo ya di todo lo que tenía que ofrecerles, también lo hablé con mi padrino, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo y él fue quién planeó todo para traerme.

-¿Es decir que Lex se enteró que saldrías antes que yo? ¿Por qué te dejó aquí y no se quedó?

-No exactamente traerme… mandó un auto por mí, él estaba volando a un viaje de negocios, ya sabes como es.

Lex Luthor era uno de los más viejos amigos de Clark y el adorado padrino de Conner, quién lo cuida y protege como si fuera su hijo propio. Se sentía agradecido por haberlo traído a casa, sin duda era la mejor sorpresa de acción de gracias, a pesar de todo.

La cena transcurrió son precedentes, Damian no habló mucho en la noche, al parecer era de pocas palabras, por suerte los Kent adoraban conversar así que el menor de los Wayne no pasó por ningún silencio incómodo, el padre de Jon era muy atento y cálido, inclusive se tomó la molestia de preparar alimentos que no tuvieran carne de ningún tipo, y estaba deliciosa, seguro Alfred se enojaría con él si le comentara que le habían gustado tanto.

Clark se dio cuenta que Damian era mejor escuchando que hablando, asentía constantemente para hacerles ver que estaba atento a la conversación, respiró aliviado al escuchar que le había gustado el platillo, reía cuando los tres mayores se unían para contar anécdotas graciosas de Jon para avergonzarlo, en realidad la pasaron muy bien, Kara le sonreía tranquilizadoramente de a momentos, y Jon parecía más feliz que nunca, estaban todos sus seres queridos reunidos en una mesa mientras conversaban alegres, no definitivamente no faltaba nada en el cuadro.

-Bien, como ya hemos terminado la cena creo que sacaré los cheesecakes del refrigerador. –Kara se levantó mientras se acercaba al electrodoméstico y sacaba al fin los postres que ya estaban listos para comerse,  también acercó los pays que Clark había hecho y se dispuso a cortarlos.

-Y Damian. –Clark comenzó hablándole suavemente, este dejó de sonreírle a Jon para prestar atención a su padre. –hemos hablado durante toda la cena, disculpa si te abrumamos, por lo general somos muy… Elocuentes.

-Querrás decir muy cálidos con las visitas. –Su prima corrigió desde la cocina.

-También tenemos muy buen oído. –Se disculpó riendo.

-Descuiden, me han gustado sus historias, algunas cosas son parecidas en mi familia.

-¿Ha si? ¿Como cuáles?

-Pues… al igual que el hermano de Jon mis hermanos también estuvieron en la academia CADMUS, por ejemplo, entrenaron ahí un par de años y luego hicieron pruebas para policías, ambos están en el FBI ahora.

Kon levantó una ceja interesado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado? Es posible que los conozca.

-Supongo que sí, ahora que lo pienso sus edades concuerdan, mi hermano mayor tiene 24 y el que sigue 22, ambos son adoptados. –Damian pareció titubear antes de decirlo, pero al ver que ellos permanecían serenos continuó. -En realidad soy el cuarto hijo y mis anteriores hermanos fueron adoptados por mi padre antes de que yo viviera con él, así que cuando llegué ellos ya me llevaban algunos años de ventaja, pero padre no hace diferencias con ninguno, los trata como si fueran hijos de sangre como yo.

-Cuatro hijos, de seguro lo mantuvieron ocupado un buen tiempo.  –Clark soltó un silbido impresionado, así que eso había hecho Bruce con su vida, no estaba mal.

-Sí, es duro a veces, somos hombres todos y algunas veces hay peleas de poder en la casa, aunque es más fácil ahora, mis hermanos, Richard y Jason, quienes son los que fueron a la academia CADMUS viven en Blüdheaven desde hace un tiempo, y mi otro hermano se llama Timothy, y es quién ayuda mayormente a padre con la empresa, además de mí.

Clark seguro que entendía lo de las batallas por el poder, sobre todo con lo rebelde que fue su hijo Conner en su adolescencia, criarlo para que fuera el hombre que es ahora fue una proeza sin duda, y debía admitir que la academia CADMUS participó bastante en su formación. Sin duda era igual a su madre, Jon por el contrario era un ángel, no batalló con él ni siquiera de bebé, era risueño y cariñoso y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera, sin presumir ni nada, pero Kon tenía de él más el aspecto físico, pero Jon lo sacaba en personalidad.

-Espera un poco, ¿dijiste Richard y Jason? ¿Jay y Dick?

-Así que los conoces. –Damian sonrió levemente. –Bueno, se de buena fuente que eran algo populares…

-¡Así que tú eres el hermanito de Todd y Grayson! No puede ser, sabes, ellos me hablaban de ti algunas veces, éramos más jóvenes cuando coincidimos en la academia pero claro que los recuerdo, no volví a saber de ellos desde que hicieron las pruebas… Dick fue mi compañero de cuarto un poco más de un año.

Jon aspiró aire con sorpresa mientras Damián abría ligeramente sus ojos en sorpresa, Clark sentía que un pequeño nudo se le asentaba en el estómago.

-¿¡De mí!? Dios, te juro que nada es cierto, ellos siempre buscan avergonzarme de algún modo.

-Bueno, suenan como hermanos mayores para mí. –Kara dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que el mundo sería tan pequeño? Yo y Damian; Kon y tus hermanos. –Jon comentó alegre, demasiado impresionado por tal coincidencia.

_Querido hijo, si tan solo supieras…_

-De modo que se conocieron en la Academia… y dime Damian, ¿cómo le fue a tu padre con eso?, yo sufrí mucho mandando a mi primer hijo a una escuela militar, debió ser aún peor para él que ingresó a dos.

-Oh si, cuando se enteró que Richard quería ser policía casi le da algo, Gotham no es un lugar muy agradable para la mayoría, como saben el índice de crímenes todavía es muy alto, a pesar de haber descendido estos últimos años, y por esta misma razón él quiso hacerlo, por alguna razón mi padre comprendió a pesar de los riesgos y lo alentó a que entrenara, tardó un poco pero al final lo dejó, con Jason fue más fácil, él prácticamente pedía a gritos ser enderezado.

-Y vaya que fue difícil, incluso más que para mí… -Kon se rio mientras dijo eso, seguramente recordando alguna anécdota de ese tiempo.

-Padre sinceramente no creyó que Richard lo lograría, siempre fue demasiado blando y distraído, no creía que pudiera adecuarse a los reglamentos, pero al parecer después respondió bastante bien a la autoridad.

-Así es, salió con honores igual que yo en el primer año. Jason por otro lado…

-No podemos exigirle mucho, es un poco idiota… -Damian no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Aunque admito que era muy sobresaliente, sobre todo en destreza física, siempre era el primero en terminar los circuitos de prueba en los exámenes, claro, después de Dick y yo.

-El creció en las calles de Gotham antes de ser adoptado, siempre dice que cuando creces en Gotham los circuitos son como juegos en el parque.

-Sí, eso decía todo el tiempo.

Jon, Kara y Clark escuchaban atentamente lo que Damian decía, al parecer Bruce había sacado a un par de niños en situación de calle y los había vuelto unos de los herederos más codiciados de la ciudad, Clark no sabía mucho de Bruce actualmente, pero tampoco era tan ignorante de los hechos.

-Bueno, me alegra que él haya podido entenderlos, es la misma razón por la que dejé ir a Kon, me dolió mucho pero era lo que él quería hacer y  si a él le gustaba yo estaba bien con eso.

-No te preocupes, me verás aquí toda una temporada y luego querrás que me vaya de nuevo.

-Quizás puedas buscar algo en Metrópolis, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento. –Kara comentó, dejando de lado su pedazo de Pay de manzana para comentar. – ¡Sería como ser roommies!

-Sé que solo me querrías para que sea yo quién salga a comprar alimentos, olvídalo. –Kara hizo un puchero.

-No trates de quitármelo todavía Kara, al menos espera a que acabe el año…

La plática se alargó por otra hora más, ahora hablando de algunas trivialidades, al final llegó la hora de que Damian y Jon fueran a la mansión Wayne a visitar a la familia de éste, estaba nervioso, él no sabía si Bruce conocería a su hijo a simple vista como él lo hizo con el suyo, pero estaba seguro que lo haría cuando se entere de su apellido ¿o acaso lo sabía ya? Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? No se encontraban desde hacía años, ¿Acaso lo aún lo recuerda? ¿Tendría una actitud diferente a cuando se conocían? Bueno esa era una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que ha de haber cambiado con el tiempo, él mismo era una persona muy diferente a la que Bruce conoció… sin embargo el nerviosismo seguía ahí, aquel cosquilleo que le invadía cuando pensaba que posiblemente se verían más pronto de lo que estaba listo, al final despidieron a los dos jóvenes, le dio un firme apretón de manos a Damian como despedida y ambos se fueron hacia su otro destino, con la ayuda de su prima y su primogénito levantaron la mesa y limpiaron todo para disponerse a dormir, había sido una buena noche, era tarde pero Clark no podía dormir, no con las cosas que estaban pasando actualmente.

Se repasó mentalmente la situación por milésima vez, primero se entera que su hijo está saliendo con el hijo de Bruce, y ahora también salen con que su primer hijo era cercano a los primeros de éste, le preocupa que tan cercanos eran, había dicho que eran compañeros de habitación por un año… ¿habría pasado algo como con Jon y Damian? Le aterraban las posibilidades ¿El mundo era así de pequeño para todos o el Karma estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo?

En la casa estaban ya todos dormidos excepto él, no sabía qué hacer, así que lo mejor sería que adelantara un poco del artículo en el que estaba trabajando, tal vez eso despejaría su mente un poco… No podía preocuparse por estas cosas ahora, lo que importaba era el presente, no el pensar en las cosas que quién sabe que pasen después.

 

**Terminado el 31/12/2018**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian es más educado y colaborativo con Clark y Kon en este universo ¿no creen? XDD siempre he pensado que con la educación adecuada Dami puede ser encantador.
> 
> Subí este capitulo apenas a tiempo porque mañana voy a salir de la ciudad y no voy a tener tiempo de actualizarles, así que les dejo la continuación lo antes posible, es un alivio que ya tenga algunos capítulos terminados jajaja, cuéntenme que les ha parecido, noté que hay algunos lectores nuevos, sean bienvenidos a mi fic <3 
> 
> Contestaré lo que tengan para decirme cuando regrese o quiázs mientras vaya por la carretera, hasta el martes y que tengan un buen inicio de mes ;)


	8. EVERYONE LOVES JONATHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon conoce a los hermanos de Damian, Bruce tiene mucho en que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzado el 31/12/2018
> 
> De verdad que es muy entretenido escribir sobre las reuniones familiares de los Waynes XDD no lo hice muy dinámico a mi parecer pero creo que son el tipo de cosas que se mejoran con práctica, ahora les muestro la tan esperada introducción de nuestro querido Jonathan a los infames Waynes. <3 disfruten

**8**

 

BRUCE SE DEJÓ ABRAZAR dos minutos completos por su hijo mayor Richard, quién era, como siempre, quién llegaba a la mansión como si no hubiera hablado con el hombre hacía dos días, lo adoraba, en serio, pero a veces se preguntaba si no era él el padre con el síndrome del nido vacío y no el.

 

Jason lo saludó con una palmada en el hombro y una mueca de disculpas por lo que hizo el otro y se dispusieron a entrar, hacía hora y media que Alfred estaba en la cocina arreglando todo para la cena de acción de gracias, gracias a dios Lucius pudo darle un poco de espacio para pasar estos días fuera de la empresa y pasar con sus hijos, asistió a un par de bailes que organizaron los socialités de Gotham y todavía le quedaban algunos, pero nada muy agitado, se sentía un poco ansioso, Damian ya había regresado a casa, no tenía nada pendiente en la universidad así que ahora era una presencia constante en la mansión, le sorprendió lo cambiado que había regresado, bajaba a sus horas para desayunar, comer y cenar, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los jardines, jugando con Titus, su gran danés, y leyendo un libro en el aire libre, sonriendo…

 

Incluso su otro hijo, Tim, había notado la nueva actitud del siempre serio y arisco Damian, peleaban cada vez menos y Bruce estaba seguro que se debía a este chico al que le dijo que estaba saliendo. Bruce lo meditó bien, por supuesto, desde aquella noche en el lago no había dejado de pensar en la situación que se había formado, había una grande e incómoda historia detrás de todo esto, al principio estaba reacio a recordar, pero después de días de meditación se dio cuenta que no podía evitar que Damian dejara de ver a este chico Jonathan, parecía que su mera existencia apaciguaba los demonios de su hijo, más de lo que él o cualquier terapeuta ha logrado con anterioridad.

 

Y es que si Jonathan tenía mínimo de parecido con su padre podría fácilmente saber por qué… Clark. No había escuchado su nombre en años… ¿Por qué aparecer en este momento? Parecía muy lejano el recuerdo de sus tiempos juntos, cuando Damian sacó el tema de Jonathan y su familia su curiosidad científica se incrementó, hizo lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría si quisiera ponerse al día con la vida de una persona que no ve en mucho tiempo.

 

Bruce lo Googleó.

 

Clark Kent se había vuelto el más famoso y apreciado reportero salido del Daily Planet, ahora actualmente transferido a The Gotham Gazette, sus artículos y reportajes usualmente tenían que ver con hechos y situaciones de desigualdad social, eventos históricos que tenían un tinte de esperanza en sus textos, Bruce por supuesto los leyó todos, ahora veía por qué era tan aclamado, sus textos eran casi románticos, no importaba si estaba hablando sobre la penosa situación de guerra en Europa occidental, había algo en sus palabras que te hacía siempre esperar lo mejor en tan tormentosa situación, y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de premios que tenía en el campo del periodismo. _Inclusive ganador de no solo un premio Pulitzer sino dos._

 

En sus datos personales había cosas muy interesantes, se casó y tuvo tres hijos… pero es viudo desde los 26 años. Damian había dicho que a Jonathan no le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia… ahora entendía el por qué.

 

Por alguna razón se sentía mal indagando esas cosas aunque estuvieran publicadas en internet, decidió dejar la información ahí y seguir todo con su propio criterio. El punto era, que al parecer su hijo estaba alarmantemente comprometido con este muchacho, ¿lo culpaba? No. Había googleado a sus hijos también, ambos eran del tipo de hijos prodigio, Jonathan había adelantado un curso, o sea que fue ingresado a la universidad un año antes de lo debido, nada mal, no estaba nada mal.

 

-Bruce, espero no te moleste pero Dick y yo dormiremos aquí hoy, es un largo camino en auto hasta Blüdheaven y con el tráfico como está no me apetece para nada manejar.

 

-Saben bien que está siempre será su casa, además es cierto, no sé cómo condujeron con tanta nieve, mucho menos tanta gente entrando y saliendo de la ciudad.

 

-Solo diré que es una linda ventaja el siempre contar con la sirena en la guantera del auto.

 

-De acuerdo, solo voy a saludarlos como si no acabara de oírlos decir algo ilegal. –Tim entró en un atuendo típico de él, pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta de manga larga color rojo sangre, color que resaltaba sus impresionantes ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Dick, los de Jason eran más un azul verdoso y encima un suéter que iba acorde a las fechas que se estaban celebrando.

 

-¡Timbo! –Jason se levantó y saludó a Tim con un abrazo, el menor quedaba chico entre el formidable cuerpo de Jason, su complexión era fibrosa y esbelta, Jason era lo opuesto, pero éste último se aseguró de no poner mucha presión para no lastimarlo, Tim era el único de la familia además de Alfred con el que Jason se ponía sentimental.

 

-Que tal Dick, Jason… me sorprende verlos todavía en una pieza después de lo que pasó antes.

 

-Ni lo menciones, Jason miraba por la ventana todas las noches antes de dormir esperando ver a Dami mirándonos al otro lado de la calle. –El mayor se burló mientras abrazaba igual a Tim.

 

-Hablando del Demonio…

 

-Damian fue invitado por la familia de Jon a cenar para acción de gracias.

 

-¡Que! ¿osea que no vendrá?

 

-Lo harán, solo que estarán un rato allá antes y luego llegarán ambos, así que más les vale que este día se comporten. –Bruce miró a ambos incitándolos a obedecer, Tim sonrió de lado mientras se disponía a sentarse en su respectivo asiento.

 

-Créeme después de la vez anterior no creo que pueda hacer un comentario más… creí que iba a matarnos.

 

-Sí, fue muy paternal de tu parte haber salido a hablar con él al lago Bruce, se nota que calmaste sus ansias.

 

-Bueno, ¿soy su padre o no? Además no era nada, Damian solo estaba molesto porque ustedes lo descubrieron antes de que él se enterara.

 

-Fue lo mismo que Jason dijo.

 

-Será interesante conocer a este chico, por cierto, Bruce, Diana vino antes de que llegaras.

 

-¿Diana? No me mandó ningún aviso de que vendría, ¿Qué quería?

 

-Dejó una invitación para la apertura de su nueva galería en Gotham, dice que agregó unas cuantas esculturas extras y está segura de que te van a gustar, me dijo que podía acompañarte, ¿puedo?

 

-Desde luego Tim.

 

-¿Qué? Esperen, ¿Diana está en la ciudad? –Jason preguntó alarmado

 

Tim asintió.

 

-Tim, por qué no la invitaste a que se quedara, ¡no vemos a Diana desde que Dick y yo nos mudamos a Blüdheaven!

 

-No podía quedarse, estaba ocupada con los asuntos inmobiliarios.

 

-Jay, comportate. -Le advirtió su novio.

 

Jason bufó, Diana era una vieja amiga de la familia y ciertamente el primer amor de Jason desde que era un niño, claro que había sido mera admiración puesto que era fuerte, hermosa y exitosa además de una excepcional persona, era una de las pocas amistades de Bruce que eran auténticas y que no trataba a los chicos por ser los huérfanos acogidos por el millonario, sino por ser sus hijos y nada más. La noche transcurrió y permanecieron hablando de trivialidades después, las vidas de todos y prospectos para el futuro, pusieron un poco de música y Tom incluso tocó algo en el piano, Bruce había podido darles algunas lecciones a todos cuando eran niños, y sin duda el tercero de los hermanos era el más habilidoso.

-Bien Tim, ahora sonríe – Apenas eran las 11 y Dick ya casi llenaba su carrete de fotos, Bruce intentó sonreír para algunas, Dick tomó fotos a la cena que Alfred había preparado, se tomaron todos una con este, fotos de Tim tocando el piano, fotos de Jay intentándolo, etc. Era un hermoso cuadro, de repente la familiar melodía del timbre de la entrada los invadió, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del menor de los Wayne y su acompañante.

 

-Seguro es Damian, ¡Jason abre la puerta!

 

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo.

 

Alfred se adelantó  y qué hasta la entrada para recibir al integrante faltante de la familia, Dick chillo ansioso por conocer a Jonathan y Tim y Jason tenían miradas de interés, poco a poco se oyeron los pasos hasta que Bruce reconoció finalmente la fibra de su hijo y al otro muchacho.

 

-¡Dami! – Dick gritó mientras lo veía entrar, Bruce vio como el chico detrás de él miraba con timidez alrededor, como lo predijo, el chico era un poco más alto que su sangre, tenía el cabello más negro que había visto jamás y las manos en los bolsillos en señal de nerviosismo, Damian lo noto también y atinó a tomar su mano con la suya en señal de apoyo.

 

-Buenas noches familia, padre… Les presento a Jonathan, mi novio. -Damian llegó y presento altivo al mencionado- Jon ellos son mis hermanos, Richard, Jason, Timothy y mi Padre, Bruce Wayne.

 

-Mucho gusto.

 

Jon saludó de la mano a cada uno comenzando antes por los mencionados y luego a él, apretón firme y fuerte, seguro pero gentil… le gustaba.

 

-Ow, ¿eres beisbolista?

 

-¡Jason!

 

-¿Apreté muy fuerte? Lo siento- Jonathan se veía de verdad apenado.

 

-No hagas caso, Jonathan, a Jason le gusta molestar gente. -Dijo Bruce

 

-Sí, es muy bueno haciéndolo. -Damian dijo entre dientes.

 

-¿Han cenado ya?

-Si… ya hemos comido en casa de Jonathan pero quisimos venir un rato a que se conozcan. También trajimos galletas, Jon las preparó.

 

-Me parece bien, nosotros ya hemos cenado también, así que Jonathan, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a la estancia? Podemos tomar un poco de té ahí.

 

Se movieron hasta la sala donde Alfred convenientemente tenía ya listos cuatros enormes libros que contenían fotos de la infancia de todos ellos, Bruce no los veía en un buen tiempo, usualmente le pedía a al mayordomo que tomara fotografías instantáneas de momentos importantes como las entregas de diplomas de cada uno en sus años escolares, también cenas y fiestas familiares, Jonathan admiró cada uno de ellas mientras su hijo menor se tapaba la cara en algunas.

 

-Y aquí está el pequeño Dami vestido de super héroe, su capa verde y los guantes de limpieza de Alfred, Titus todavía era un cachorro, jajaja... -Dick le mostraba a Jon las fotos especialmente vergonzosas de Damian, este todavía era un niño, tenía poco más de un año viviendo con los Wayne, este ponía cara de afligido todo el tiempo.

 

Bruce se mantuvo en silencio para poder apreciar mejor la interacción entre los dos, Dick y Jason usualmente se mofaban de las fotos de Damian cuando era niño, también mencionaron su comportamiento explosivo y parecieron encariñarse al instante con él, era agradable, y por dios, Bruce veía a Clark siempre que Jonathan sonreía con todos sus dientes, quería preguntarle sobre él, quería saber cómo estaba, como se veía actualmente, pero no quería delatarse, no quería verse desesperado frente a sus hijos.

 

-A propósito, Richard, Jason, hay algo que quiero decirles.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 

-Un pequeño dato del que nos enteramos hace un rato en la casa de Jon.

 

\- ¿Sí? Que es Demonio

 

-Deja de llamarme así. -Damian mencionó irritado, sin embargo, sabía que Jason jamás haría caso así que continúo. -Como les decía, nos dimos cuenta en casa de Jonathan que el mundo es muy pequeño.

 

Bruce levantó la vista extrañado. Clark no habría abierto la boca ¿o sí?

 

\- ¿Con que sí? ¿Qué tan pequeño?

 

-Bueno, nos enteramos que no solamente nosotros somos los únicos conocidos de nuestras familias. -El corazón de Bruce dio un vuelco completo con lo último.

 

Los otros hermanos solo levantaron una ceja.

 

-¿El nombre de Conner Kent no les suena familiar?

 

-¿Kent? ¡Kon!  -Dick y Jason gritaron al unísono.

 

-Espera, ¿Kon-El? ¿Conner? ¿¡Es tu hermano!?

 

-Así es. -Jonathan sonrió nervioso.

 

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo rayos no pudimos verlo?

 

-Tal vez porque Jonathan siempre sonríe.

 

Jason volteó a verlo meditabundo. -Puede ser, a ver, frunce el ceño.

 

Damian rodó los ojos, ese idiota. Pero Jon aun así hizo caso y sus hermanos quedaron todavía más sorprendidos... incluso gritando.

 

\- ¿Qué? A ver no entiendo, ¿ustedes conocen al hermano del novio de Damian? -Tim preguntó algo perdido.

 

 

\- ¡Kon es un viejo amigo de CADMUS! Éramos compañeros de cuarto en nuestros primeros años. ¡O por dios! Como no lo vi antes, ¡tú eres el pequeño Jonny!

 

-Supongo que era pequeño en ese entonces, Jon es más alto que el Demonio ahora.

 

-Cuidado, Todd. -Le advirtió el mencionado.

 

-Así que es así, que coincidencia, ¿no lo crees Alfred? -preguntó el padre de todos al mayordomo, quién venía a ofrecer más bebidas calientes a sus hijos. Bruce sentía que se le estaba bajando la presión.

 

-Ciertamente, señor.

 

-No recuerdo que antes lo mencionaran, ¿o sí?

 

-Bueno, no supimos mucho después de que entramos a la academia para ingresar al FBI, ¿Qué ha sido ahora de Superboy?

 

-Está bien, justo regresó hoy y parece que se quedará por un tiempo y ...¿Superboy? ¿Ese era su apodo? -Jon preguntó burlonamente.

 

-Oh, sí, recuerdo el primer día que lo vi en el campo, tenía muchísima fuerza, las pruebas físicas siempre fueron pan comido para él, estaban por darle el apodo de Superman, debido a que no parecía de este mundo... -Comenzó Dick.

 

-Pero los chicos vieron a tu papá un día de visita a los alumnos, wow, era como verlo a él en un espejo, solo que mayor y todavía más grande, entonces decidieron decirle Superman a tu padre y Superboy a tu hermano. -Jason soltó una carcajada ante lo último. Jon sonrió con ellos.

 

-Sí, de los dos Kon es quién más se parece a papá, aunque no creo que pueda ver a mi padre en el ejército para nada, tiene corazón de abuela.

 

-Eso nos ha dicho Kon, aun así, no creo que sea de los hombres de los que los demás se burlen, es más musculoso incluso que Jason.

 

-Sí, supongo que sí. -Jonathan rio nervioso.

 

-Aunque veo que tú no te quedas atrás, benditos sean los genes Kent, supongo. -Jason dijo en voz baja, los otros aun así escucharon.

 

-Me molesta que ustedes tengan anécdotas graciosas que contar y yo ni siquiera lo conozca, ¿No te sientes algo excluido también Bruce?

 

-Tim preguntó entre bromeando y con un tono de real indignación.

 

-Es verdad... tal vez podríamos hacer la siguiente reunión juntos, para conocernos mejor. -Bruce respondió sereno, Jon lo miró sonrojado y Damian levantó una ceja.

 

-A mí me gustaría saludar a Kon, hace mucho tiempo que no sabíamos de él, tal vez te pida su teléfono antes de irte Jon. -Dick le dijo a este, la invitación de Bruce quedó al aire, hasta que Jonathan desbloqueó su teléfono y rebeló el contacto de su hermano para que el otro lo copiara, Damian se preocupó por lo dicho por su padre, sabía que Bruce era un hombre difícil de tratar, de alguien tenía que haber sacado el su carácter, sin embargo le alegraba que él y sus hermanos se estuvieran comportando frente a su novio, tal vez esa no fuera tan mala idea. 

 

-Bueno, papá pidió un cambio de Metrópolis a Gotham hace un mes, y estuvo ocupándose de la mudanza ese tiempo, no hace mucho en realidad ahora que trabaja desde casa, quizás pueda decirle, apuesto a que se llevarían bien. 

 

-Me haría falta, aunque no lo creas no tengo muchos amigos de mi edad. 

 

-Quizás el papá de Jon y tu puedan compartir recuerdos vergonzosos sobre ellos. -Jason propuso 

 

-Sí, de repente ya no me parece tan buena idea. Mi padre es exactamente ese tipo de papá. 

 

-Y Bruce tiene un gran potencial para serlo. 

 

-También podemos intercambiar recuerdos vergonzosos de Conner y ustedes dos. -Amenazó el mayor para que los otros dejaran de molestarlos. 

 

La velada no fue muy agitada después de eso, Bruce en realidad no esperaba juntarse con Clark para tomar un café y hablar de sus vidas así solamente, Jonathan siguió contando cosas de la universidad y su vida, y a lo que veía los demás se habían enamorado de Jonathan, incluso Alfred, quién llenaba su vaso de leche constantemente y traía nuevas charolas de sus galletas especiales. 

 

Al final y como todo en la vida, la velada terminó, Damian acompañó a Jon a su casa y los demás subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

 

Bruce se había quedado sentado en la sala con la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, un vaso de Bourbon en su mano derecha, ya no se sentía perdido o alterado como hacía unos días, había conocido a Jonathan y le había caído de maravilla, había indagado un poco más en la vida de Clark, según Jonathan y sus investigaciones particulares el hombre había tenido éxito en su vida, además tenía unos hijos modelos, y por lo que sus imprudentes hijos habían mencionado, al parecer todavía tenía un excelente aspecto físico... ¿Qué seguía ahora? A Bruce no le bastaba todo eso. Bruce quería verlo, presenciar propiamente en qué clase de hombre se había convertido su antiguo amor, estaba consciente que había pensado mucho en Clark en los primeros años que estuvieron separados, estar en el extranjero facilitó un poco la idea de no volver a verlo ni relacionarse con él, pero ¿Y ahora? Eran adultos ambos, Bruce tenía 44 años ya, por lo que Clark de seguro rondaba los 42, ambos eran hombres más o menos realizados en cuanto al trabajo, y ambos eran solteros.  

 

Bruce se bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso de un trago. 

 

Todo eso era absurdo, que Bruce lo recordara no quería decir que Clark también piense igual que él, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que Damian es su hijo? Ninguno mencionó que Clark lo conociera... y su hijo Conner si mencionó conocer a Jason y Dick, pero bueno, dadas las circunstancias tampoco sería muy prudente decirle al novio de tu hijo que conocía a su padre porque habían sido novios cuando eran jóvenes. 

 

 _“¡_ _Damian_ _sí, claro que te conozco! Eres la razón por la que tu padre y yo no pudimos ser felices juntos, ¿Cómo has estado?”_

No. Definitivamente no era culpa de Jon, ni de Damian el que las cosas acabaran así... un sentimiento le hacía revolverse en el interior, quería verlo, hablar con él, preguntarle qué fue de su vida estos años... ¿Sería muy tarde ya? Muchos pensamientos pasaban como rayo por su cabeza, estaba por servirse su ya tercer vaso de vino cuando una voz intervino en su accionar, su voz de la razón. 

 

-A menos que quiera ir con resaca a su reunión de mañana no le recomiendo mucho que se sirva otro vaso, maestro Bruce. 

 

-Es su hijo, Alfred. -Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. 

 

-Eso entendí, maestro Bruce, aunque no habría necesidad de que el joven Damian me lo hubiera presentado, me había dado cuenta de que era su hijo desde que atravesaron la puerta. 

 

-De todas las personas con las que Damian pudo tener una relación, mi hijo va y se enamora del hijo de Clark... -Murmuró mientras permitía que Alfred le quitara el vaso vacío de las manos, con esa misma mano frotó sus ojos y el puente de su nariz, cansado. 

 

-Me parece que es una enorme coincidencia, maestro Bruce, sobre todo porque ahora el joven Clark tiene una residencia en Gotham...  

 

-A mí me parece una mala broma. 

 

-Bueno, estas cosas pueden pasar, el joven Jonathan parece ser igual que su padre a su edad, y si me permite decirlo, el joven maestro también es muy parecido a usted en esos mismos tiempos, quizás ya estaba escrito que algo tenía que haber. 

 

-Ciertamente, pero aun así... -La mirada de Bruce estaba ahora perdida en las llamas. 

 

\- ¿Está usted diciéndome que nada ha cambiado, Maestro Bruce? ¿Después de todos estos años? 

 

\- ¿Es egoísta si te digo que no? 

 

-Sí. -Bruce volteó a verlo. -Pero también es natural, su historia no terminó por ninguno de ustedes, fue interrumpida, después de todo. No cuestiono las razones por la que el amo Thomas actúo de la forma en que lo hizo, pero tal vez sus métodos no fueron los más apropiados... 

 

-Sí, ya pagué demasiado dinero en la terapia Alfred, no necesito que me hagas volver con la doctora Harleen recordándomelo. 

 

-Mi punto es, señor... que las razones que hicieron que lo suyo no pudiera ser no son un impedimento ya más, claro, todavía está el hecho de que sus hijos están juntos, pero aún si no es nada romántico no veo por qué no pueda explicarle las cosas al señor Kent, si se sigue pareciendo, aunque sea un poco al chico que conocí cuando era joven estoy seguro que podrán aclarar las cosas, eso aliviaría su culpa aunque sea un poco. 

 

Bruce meditó muy bien aquellas palabras, como siempre, nada podía escapársele al ojo de halcón de Alfred. 

 

-Creo que... eso tiene sentido. 

 

-Sería interesante volver a hablar con el señor Kent, me alegró su iniciativa sobre juntar ambas familias por el bien de la relación del joven Damian y el joven Jonathan, muy buen gesto de su parte, señor. -Alfred lo decía mitad sincero, mitad burlesco. 

 

-Aún si Clark supiera lo que nosotros, no cambia el hecho de que quiera saber de mí, quizás solo aprueba a Damian porque a su hijo le gusta... 

 

-Creo que usted conoce más al señor Kent como para pensar que su cordialidad es por compromiso, maestro Bruce. 

 

Alfred tenía razón, nuevamente, el mismo Jonathan lo había mencionado en la cena, Clark tenía corazón de abuela, siempre había sido así. 

 

\- ¿Debería buscarlo entonces? -había una gran incertidumbre en la voz de Bruce, Alfred pudo notarlo de inmediato. 

 

-Creo que eso es algo que solamente usted puede responder, si no quiere despertar dudas en la cabeza del joven Damian y el joven Jonathan le recomiendo que actúe con discreción, pero tal vez ellos entiendan la situación, son adultos ya después de todo. Aunque no creo que necesite buscarlo, todo está acomodándose por sí solo al parecer, el joven Clark volviendo a su vida después de tantos años, sus hijos siendo amigos de los suyos y el menor de sus hijos saliendo con el menor de los suyos. Parecen demasiadas coincidencias para una vida. 

 

-Tal vez tengas razón... 

 

-Estoy seguro de que la tengo señor. 

 

-Bien, haré caso a tus consejos viejo amigo... no voy a buscarlo, el tiempo dirá que ocurrirá después y si es verdad que Clark está dispuesto a hablar conmigo entonces le contaré. 

 

-Me alegra que actúe con sensatez, maestro Bruce. Y no se angustie, estoy seguro que usted no es el único que lamenta cosas del pasado, seguro el señor Kent lo entenderá. Ahora señor, ¿Desea algo más antes de retirarme? 

 

-Clark siempre fue quién se disculpaba, quién me buscaba a pesar de que yo cometía la mayoría de los errores... Debes estar disfrutando la ironía ¿no es así? 

 

-En cierto modo siempre supe que volvería, si me permite decir. Y sí que lo hizo, en una versión renovada, tiene al joven Damian comiendo de la palma de su mano, estoy seguro que también vio eso. 

 

Bruce asintió, sonriendo ahora, estaba feliz por Damian, a pesar de todo, había encontrado a alguien que por fin le acompañara en esta experiencia. Al final no importaba de quién fuera hijo el novio de Damian, si eso lo hacía feliz Bruce siempre iba a ponerlo como prioridad.  

 

-Si Jonathan es quién Damian quiere no podemos hacer nada ¿no es así? No pienso cometer el error que mi padre hizo, y lo que me hizo cometer a mí. 

 

-Usted lo ha dicho. 

 

Bruce no dijo nada entonces, estaba a gusto por el momento. Alfred caminó lentamente hasta la salida con el bourbon que le había confiscado a Bruce y su vaso, antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta comentó con un tono divertido. 

 

-Y en cuanto a la ironía, si la he disfrutado, ¿es idea mía o detecto un patrón entre sus dos familias amo Bruce?  

 

-Estoy seguro que hay un patrón, es demasiada casualidad. 

 

-Tal vez ustedes condenaron a sus familias. -Dijo Alfred burlonamente. -Quizás sus hijos y sus nietos estén destinados a terminar con la tensión sexual que las cabezas de cada familia han dejado sin resolver. 

 

Bruce soltó una carcajada seca ante eso, Alfred salió igual que como entró, dejando a Bruce solo con sus pensamientos otra vez, él tuvo el esa misma idea cuando se enteró de lo de Jon, maldición, quería ver a Clark, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero no podía hacerle eso a su hijo, quizás podía arreglar las cosas con él sin comprometer la relación de sus hijos... ya encontraría una forma, él era Bruce Wayne, siempre tenía un plan de respaldo. 

**Terminado el 13/01/2019.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se bien por qué pero mi personaje favorito de escribir desde que comencé el fic siempre ha sido Jason, cuando escribo sus partes todo es tan fluido XDDD ¿Quién es su personaje favorito hasta ahora?
> 
> Pregunta random... ¿les gustaría que hiciera un fic especial de día de San Valentín? tal vez un one-shot o un capítulo especial, estuve pensándolo pero aún no lo decido... hmmm....


	9. LULLABIES IN ROMANÍ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay lucha con sus demonios. Dick le enseña que no tiene que hacerlo solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero sin sueño, estaba peleando con mi hermana por una lata y me corté el pliegue entre el pulgar y el índice y se ve mi venita XDDD estoy entre la calma y una crisis bien perron... pero bueno yo ya tengo los capítulos escritos así que es cuestión de copiar y pegar... espero que les guste

**Comenzado el 15/01/2019**

**9**

 

SU SUEÑO SE FRAGMENTABA en pequeños episodios del peor día de su vida.

 

Jason había encontrado el nido de las ratas más peligrosas de Gotham en un viejo almacén abandonado en el puerto de Gotham, estaban unos de los asesinos a sueldos más peligrosos del país y sus jefes, quienes negociaban enormes cantidades de dinero por el tráfico de droga y armas,  su entonces compañero y amigo Kaldur, y él, combatieron ferozmente a aquellos hombres que habían puesto una serie de trampas para que la policía no pudiera encontrarlos a tiempo, tenían seis rehenes para asegurarse de terminar sus negocios y huir exitosamente.

 

Dick y los demás miembros del cuerpo de policías habían llegado al lugar a tiempo para sacar a los estudiantes que habían sido privados de su libertad con el propósito de ganar tiempo, el pingüino, uno de los mafiosos bautizado así por el departamento de policías (para su identificación y clasificación) había traído consigo a gente especializada en bombas, las cuales provocaron pánico a las personas cercanas al lugar donde se dieron los hechos, la lluvia para acabar de empeorar la situación caía sin piedad entorpeciendo las patrullas.

 

Jason veía las imágenes pasar muy rápidamente, los autos de los malditos huyendo a toda velocidad tras haber sido descubiertos, balas volando por todos lados, el pingüino riendo, el diluvio, Dick herido, su hermoso Dick, llorando y gritando mientras todo lo que veía era sangre, su compañero, Kaldur, siento atacado por el Joker, otro maldito loco quién disfrutaba el juego de policías y ladrones, siempre lo atrapaban y aun así el psicópata encontraba una manera de escapar, recordaba un cuchillo, largo y con afilados dientes, clavarse en el cuello y corazón de su compañero, y él a solo unos metros, sin poder hacer nada más que gritar, disparó al hombre con traje de payaso mientras éste reía histéricamente y sin importarle haber sido herido para luego aventar distintas armas sobre él, recordaba el caos, demasiados maleantes con demasiada sed de sangre y hambre de poder, recuerda ser atacado por el payaso repetidas veces hasta ver como lo taclean y logran quitárselo de encima, reconoce a quién lo salva, Dick, su hermano del alma, su primer amor, puede verlo tocar sus heridas con cuidado mientras levanta su cabeza del frío asfalto y lo acerca al almacén para alejarlo de la lluvia, no siente mucho dolor, la adrenalina todavía está presente en su organismo, Dick llora y le dice que la ayuda viene en camino, hay algunos heridos en el cuerpo de policías, incluyendo al ojiazul, voltea a un costado donde mira horrorizado la figura inerte de Kaldur sobre un charco escarlata que se borra lentamente por la lluvia.

 

-No lo veas Jason, Jay, escucha, mírame a mí. Aquí estoy… todo estará bien, la ayuda viene en camino… -La usualmente angelical voz de Dick ahora estaba al borde de la desesperación, Jason sentía sus frías manos por la lluvia en su rostro, mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo despierto. –Jason... ¡Jason! ¡Tienes que estar despierto! ¡Jay!

 

-¡Jason!

 

-¡Aaahhh! ¿Quién es? ¿Qué… - Jason despertó algo mareado mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, podía distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y la ventana, Dick estaba a su lado, con sus manos puestas en su rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules con una mirada horrorizada, no era la primera vez que pasaba. 

 

-Ah… lo siento Dickie, ¿Te desperté? 

 

-Fue ese sueño otra vez, ¿verdad?  

 

Jason no respondió, no lo iba a negar, Dick lo conocía bastante bien para ocultarlo.  

 

-Es la segunda vez este mes que lo sueñas Jay, lamento no poder ayudarte con esto. 

 

-No es tu culpa y lo sabes, sólo… estoy afectado por lo de Kaldur, es todo. 

 

-Ese fue el día en que casi te matan, Jay, casi te pierdo ese día, ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? 

 

Jay no quería, cada vez que el tema del caso del muelle salía a la luz los ojos de Dick se aguaban por el recuerdo, ambos eran mucho más jóvenes y tenían poco tiempo de haberse graduado, Jason lo había hecho bien, había descubierto la red de traficantes y había trabajado encubierto para conseguir información, sin embargo al final de la misión casi es asesinado a manos del Joker, estuvo en coma algunos meses, preocupando a su familia y sus pocos amigos, fue el día que Jason murió y volvió a nacer. 

 

-Está bien, no quieres. -Dick sabía lo que había pasado Jason, estuvo con él en todo momento y fue en ese lapso cuando su amor evolucionó, siendo ambos hijos adoptivos de Bruce, conociéndose desde que Dick tenía 14 y Jason 12, Dick era perfecto. Jason lo descubrió desde que lo conoció, un rayo de sol andante, siempre fue un chico lindo, y fue aún más hermoso al crecer. Todos los que lo conocían quedaban encantados con él, desgraciadamente, el bastardo estaba bien al tanto de eso y aprovechó las oportunidades que tenía para salirse con la suya siempre, al final no importaba, Dick y él estaban juntos ahora y eso era lo que contaba. -¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

 

Jason negó con la cabeza.

 

-Está bien, ven aquí.

 

Dick le ofreció sus brazos y Jason volvió a recostarse, siempre hacía eso cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando Jason la pasaba mal Dick lo recostaba contra su pecho, dejando la barbilla de éste en la frente de Jason, acarició su cabello hasta que se relajó un poco.

 

Por desgracia Jason no lograba recuperarse de aquel suceso, había perdido a su compañero en uno de los acontecimientos más violentos en la historia de Gotham, Bruce había enloquecido cuando se enteró que uno de sus hijos estaba mal herido y el otro al borde de la muerte, fue difícil convencerlo de que este era su trabajo y que tenía que regresar cuando se recuperara, así que ambos pidieron un traslado a la ciudad vecina de Gotham, Blüdheaven, donde residían actualmente, y donde habían tipos malos haciendo de las suyas, pero no de un nivel tan elevado como lo era Gotham.

 

Vivían bien aquí, habían hecho amigos, Dick especialmente con Wally, un pelirrojo glotón y parlanchín que siempre estaba rondándolo, y a Jason le fue asignado a otro compañero, el cual al no le convencía pues tenía miedo de que acabara igual que Kaldur, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo bien que congenió con el otro chico, llamado Roy Harper, otro pelirrojo extravagante, curiosamente, así que podía decirse que las cosas estaban mejor ahora.

 

-Las pesadillas son normales en el estrés postraumático, Dick, la doctora Harleen lo dijo. –Jason dijo en un susurro, se dio cuenta que Dick estaba arrullándolo y cantándole una canción de cuna romaní, se la había tarareado con anterioridad cuando Jason tenía algún episodio, eso siempre lograba calmarlo. Dick era un ángel.

 

-No significa que deba actuar como si no estuvieran ahí. Estamos juntos en esto amor.

 

Jason se aferró a él con más fuerza.

 

-Te estás poniendo sentimental… deben ser las hormonas. –bromeó.

 

En efecto, Dick era un sentimental y llorón y consentidor de mierda. Y lo adoraba.

 

-Cállate y duérmete. –dijo bromeando para dejarle un beso en la frente. –Te amo.

 

-…También te amo.

 

No tuvo más sueños horribles por el resto de la noche, cuando despertó Dick seguía abrazándolo posesivamente, Jason no podía evitar mirarlo, ¿Cómo hacía para que su cabello permaneciera perfecto aún con sus movimientos nocturnos? ¿Cómo hacía su piel para ser tan tersa? ¿Sus manos para ser tan suaves a pesar de la dura vida que llevaban? La mayoría del tiempo Jason sentía que no lo merecía, que Dick podría dejarlo cualquier día por alguien mejor, pero ese día nunca llegó y no parecía querer llegar pronto, Dick lo miraba con admiración todo el tiempo, a pesar de ser él el mayor.

 

Jason se consideraba muy frío para ese tipo de relaciones,  pero como su amiga Kori le dijo, tal vez solo necesitaba encontrar a la persona correcta, y estaba totalmente seguro que en Dick la encontró.

 

Ya que ambos se tomaron las vacaciones de navidad no tendrían que ver las caras de sus jefes sino hasta enero, así que podía estar con su hermoso novio todos los días que quisiera a la hora que quisiera, no perdió más tiempo, le dio un beso en los labios a Dick, repartió otros por su cuello y uno final en la mejilla, este ni se inmutó, se puso unos pantalones y salió a la cocina a preparar un desayuno de agradecimiento por lo de anoche.

 

En la ventana donde estaba la escalera de incendios estaba la siempre puntual gata que se asomaba para probar su suerte y ver si a Jason se le ablandaba el corazón para darle algo que comer, por supuesto esta siempre tenía suerte, Jason abrió la ventana y le abrió una lata de atún para desayunar.

 

-Siempre a tiempo, he preciosa… ten.

 

La siamesa levantó su esponjosa cola y se frotó en la pierna de Jason antes de comer lentamente aquella pequeña lata de atún, Jason acarició su lomo antes de sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador, usualmente Dick tenía el sueño pesado, así que no le molestó hacer un poco de ruido con los sartenes mientras movía sus dedos siguiendo la melodía de Sweet Home Alabama.

 

Había hecho los pancakes justo como a Dick le gustaban, esponjosos con muchas fresas y plátanos, el glorioso café bien negro y unas rebanadas de pay manzana para comer después, Dick siempre veía por él, eran días como estos en los que él podía devolverle el favor.

 

-Pancakes japoneses con fresas y café… ¿vas a malcriarme hoy Little Bird?

 

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

 

-Tú ya eres un malcriado Pretty Bird.

 

Little Robin era un apodo que los padres biológicos de Dick le decían cuando era un niño. Cuando estos murieron Dick se lo dijo a Bruce, y algunas veces éste se lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor, cuando Bruce adoptó a Jason el apodo quedó para ambos, luego quedó la costumbre de decirse así de cariño, algunas veces le decían de ese modo también a Tim, era el lenguaje de reconocimiento de hijo adoptivo, todos eran pajarillos bajo las alas de Bruce, excepto Damian, ese era un murciélago, como su padre.

 

-¿Estás mejor? –La sonrisa de Dick se desvaneció y apareció una expresión levemente consternada en su lugar, quitó el mechón blanco de su frente y acarició su cara con la mano, igual que lo hubiera hecho la siamesa a sus pies, Jason frotó su rostro contra el suave tacto del pelinegro.

 

-Que si hombre, fue solo una pesadilla te digo, no es la primera ni será la última, además, tú también tienes pesadillas todo el tiempo.

 

-Es verdad… Supongo que es algo con lo que tendremos que vivir.

 

-Estaremos juntos para ello.

 

-Así es. –Jason entonces lo sujetó por su estrechísima cintura, Dick era hombre, por dios, no entendía cómo podía tener un cuerpo tan masculino y con tantas curvas al mismo tiempo, su espalda era muy amplia, pero el maldito tenía una cintura de avispa que lo volvía loco, y su trasero, dios, no lo hagan empezar con su trasero.

 

-¿En qué estás pensando Jay? ¿En lo mucho que me adoras?

 

-Algo así… de hecho estaba pensando en cuanto adoro tu trasero.

 

Dick soltó una enorme carcajada por eso, pero aun así se apartó de su lado y le dio un merecido puñetazo en el hombro.

 

-Idiota

 

-¿Qué? ¿Adorar tu trasero no cuenta como adorarte a ti? Porque yo pienso que sí.

 

-Claro que cuenta, pero arruinaste el momento, así que no podrás tocar este trasero hasta que comamos.

 

Él se lo había ganado por animal.

 

-Bien tú ganas, pon esto en la mesa, yo llevaré los cafés.

 

-Hecho.

 

Los días libres con Dick eran muy domésticos, demasiado a decir verdad, era un estilo de vida al que se impusieron rápidamente, a pesar de no planearlo así, Jason sentía la confianza y plenitud de vivir con Dick y ser dos mitades iguales, la pasaban bien, bromeaban, jugaban, se besaban, su departamento parecía ser un mundo en el cual las malas vibras y la escoria del mundo no podía penetrar, habían construido todo eso juntos, no importaban los malos recuerdos ni sus vidas anteriores a la adopción, aquí solo existían Dick y él, era lo que tenían y por el momento era suficiente.

 

Ambos tenían sus demonios, sobre todo Jason, pero ahora no estaba solo para afrontarlos, tenía a su linda ave, y esta lo tenía a él, y estos días les recordaban lo importante que es la unidad, sus amigos, familia, tal vez no pueda borrar sus malos recuerdos pero tenía a alguien con quién contar para enfrentarlos y eso…

 

Eso estaba bien.

 

**Terminado el 16/01/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya comencé a soltarles un poco de historia de los personajes, de aquí en adelante la cosa... este cap es JayDick en su estado puro porque... pues porque puedo <3 espero que les guste nos estamos leyendo ;)


	10. MY SELF-PROCLAIMED FAIRY GODMOTHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradables coincidencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARA REALIZAR esta historia, me llevó una gran parte de tiempo planearla, osea la historia principal, Clark y Bruce, sus pasados, su presente, sus hijos, que fuera creíble la vida de ellos y el tiempo en que los tuvieron, comencé a desarrollarla como dos meses antes de publicarla aquí a AO3... y debo admitir que tengo 16 páginas de word con ideas principales, SOLO ideas principales, así de que, respondiendo preguntas autoelaboradas para que hayan los menos huecos argumentales posibles... ya se que no les importa esto, que ustedes solo quieren ver el producto final y asi xD a lo que voy es... que algunas veces el pulir estos detalles ya en el fanfic es muy difícil porque no sabes que pareja protagonizará el capítulo y las cosas muchas veces tienen cambios y así... a lo que voy es... al decidir subir dos capítulos a la semana me adelanté mucho y los capítulos rápidamente me alcanzaron a mi, tengo 11 capítulos escritos y aquí ya vamos por el décimo, así que si, lo que quiero decir es que probablemente me atrase con los tiempos de ahora en adelante, trataré de hacerlos lo más rápido posible pero es que también soy muy quisquillosa, hice un capítulo Jondami muy hermoso, pero decidí que no era tiempo aún para eso en la historia y lo saqué por completo del fic XDD quizás lo agregue un poco después... les pido un poco de comprensión y pues, disfruten lo que les mando por el momento, cuando sea tiempo en que yo les diga, CHICAS. NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR HOY... pues lo más posible es que pueda la fecha siguiente, pero les digo para que no se desesperen o crean que me pasó algo XDD solo necesito acelerar y releer mis ideas para el fic y escribir lo más rápido posible. Ahí ustedes serán quienes juzguen si está quedando bien o mal.
> 
> No quería aburrirlas con mi monólogo de escritora frustrada xDD pero es que si estoy comiendo ansias por hacer esto bien y siento que el tiempo está carcomiendome ahora que decidí publicar los capítulos... no los incomodaré por ahora y publicaré el capítulo, que a mi parecer está interesante jajaja

Escrito el 

**17/01/2019**

 

AHORA QUE CLARK vivía en Gotham se permitió ampliar su trabajo no solo a artículos policíacos, sino encaminado a todo tipo, tales como las artes, actualmente estaba trabajando para The Gotham Gazette, como consultor y editor de la sección de noticias, pero obviamente también trabajaba en solitario, años después de la muerte de su esposa Clark prefirió no colaborar con muchas personas, comenzó un blog personal en esos tiempos y ganó popularidad de inmediato, así que también se le pagaba por redactar sus opiniones de eventos y noticias de distintos tipos, en ese momento había asistido al museo metropolitano de arte de Gotham, para una entrevista con uno de los directores del festival que se daría en el recinto dentro de poco tiempo, sería una enorme exposición con varios días de exhibición para cada uno de las diferentes expresiones de arte, también habría una noche de danza, música, pintura y escultura, así que abarcaría un importante lugar en el periódico en las fechas que duraría el evento.

 

Los días pasaron después del día de acción de gracias donde Jon le dijo que estaba saliendo con el hijo de Bruce Wayne. Pocas cosas habían pasado después de eso, así que su vida siguió con tranquilidad, como había pedido un traslado de las oficinas del Daily Planet a Gotham City su trabajo era en su mayoría cubrir notas referentes a dicha ciudad.

 

Y vaya que había estado entretenido, Gotham rebasaba con creces a Metrópolis en la sección de noticias, si bien no parecía una ciudad muy peligrosa a simple vista y aún que el crimen ha descendido abismalmente en los últimos años todavía quedaban muchos casos importantes de criminales sin capturar, robos, secuestros y daños a inmobiliarios que le costaban al estado millones de dólares al año.

 

Debido a la gran actividad que había en la ciudad era más fácil para él comenzar investigaciones para sus artículos en el periódico, Conner había estado con él desde el día de acción de gracias y habían retomado un poco su relación padre-hijo, podía ver que todavía no se acostumbraba al mundo civil, habiendo estado internado tanto tiempo en el ejército, pero al menos había regresado como una versión más madura de sí mismo, estaba orgulloso de él, pasaban tiempo juntos, Clark trabajando con su laptop en la estancia de la casa mientras Conner se ponía al día con la vida, leyendo los periódicos que había en la casa y preguntando a Clark sobre su vida y la de su hermano. No habían discutido ni una sola vez desde que llegó así que esa era ganancia suficiente.

 

Terminó de anotar la información que necesitaba para la convocatoria y se despidió con un apretón de manos con el director, le había caído bien, salió lentamente de la oficina y sin poderlo evitar se detuvo en una alta e imponente escultura de Artemisa, sosteniendo firmemente su arco con la barbilla en alto, impotente, impoluta, y aun así serena y angelical. Había visto esta técnica antes. Había incluso podido tocar con sus propias yemas la suave piedra, por supuesto que las obras de Diana estarían exhibiéndose aquí.

 

-¿Kal-El? –La femenina voz hizo eco en el salón vacío a aquellas horas de la mañana. Clark volteó un poco asustado por la repentina acción, volteó la mitad superior de su cuerpo para apreciar el rostro alegre de la mujer que había ensanchado su sonrisa aún más al verlo, se volteó y ella se acercó rápidamente a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, la había extrañado mucho. –Oh, dioses, ¡Si eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

 

Clark solo rió por su entusiasmo y la abrazó igual de sofocante que ella, la mujer todavía tenía un buen agarre, definitivamente había extrañado sus abrazos. – ¡Hola Di! Creo que tú y mi prima son las únicas que me dicen Kal-El estos días. –Se dieron un beso en la mejilla –Creí que todavía estabas en Londres…

 

-Regresé antes del día de gracias, estuve visitando viejos amigos, ¿Vienes de visita a Gotham?

 

-Ehhm… no, de hecho, vivo aquí ahora, pedí una transferencia. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí tu opinión para inmobiliarios? –Clark rió apenado.

 

-¡Oh, sí, compraste una nueva casa! Ah, creí que la habías comprado en Metrópolis… Pero dime, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es tu trabajo?

 

-¡No! No, para nada, es algo muy tonto en realidad…

 

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos al día mientras tomamos un café? ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

 

-No… de hecho acabo de terminar una entrevista, un café caliente sería espectacular.

 

Diana le sonrió mientras cerraba la oficina detrás de ella, que al parecer era suya, tomó su bolso y se encaminaron los dos a las afueras del edificio para caminar unas cuantas cuadras a una cafetería cercana, de dos pisos, muy acogedora y con poca gente.

 

Diana y Clark se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa de la terraza, estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol que cuya copa sobresalía, hacía un día precioso, cosa que era bastante rara en esa ciudad, Diana sonreía con las anécdotas que contaba y Clark bebía lentamente su café escuchando atentamente lo que su vieja amiga tenía para contarle.

 

-Si… Siempre es hermoso estar en Londres, pero creo que estaré aquí para pasar las fiestas decembrinas… El museo me contactó para el festival de artes que estará exhibiendo artistas de todo el mundo, y al mismo tiempo estoy inaugurando una galería, donde tendré algunos cuadros y esculturas, además dentro de poco es el gran debut de mi hija Cassie... eso y que hace un clima precioso, la nieve siempre parece ser más fría en Gotham.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo –Clark comentó riéndose. –inclusive el sol parece calentar menos aquí.

 

-Y Clark… no me has dicho por qué decidiste cambiarte de domicilio… es decir, lo supe hace unas semanas cuando fui de visita a tu casa y el portero me dijo que te habías mudado, pero no me comentó a dónde.

 

-Si… fue algo de improviso, lamento no haberte avisado, pero no contaba con que estarías en el país entonces.

 

-Descuida, fue culpa mía por llegar sin avisar.

 

-Y respecto a la casa… bueno, no lo sé, me sentía solo ahí… ¿sabes? Desde que Kon comenzó su servicio iba a casa una o dos veces al año, y Jon entró a la universidad en la Universidad de Gotham así que decidí mudarme para estar más cerca de él.

 

-¿Sufres del síndrome del nido vacío tú también? –Se rió burlesca la de ojos azules. Clark asintió apenado mientras bebía otro sorbo al café -¿Jon? ¿Mi pequeño ahijado? Creí que faltaba un año para su admisión….

 

Clark entonces mostró una sonrisa orgullosa mientras le daba las noticias a Diana.

 

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que tu pequeño ahijado obtuvo una beca completa para ingresar un año antes que su generación. –Diana mostró un chillido impresionado entonces.

 

-¿De verdad? ¡Dioses! ¡Sabía que ese pequeñín era un genio! Debes estar orgulloso.

 

-Ambos lo están haciendo muy bien, Di. Además, Conner nos llegó de sorpresa en día de acción de Gracias, al parecer por fin se dio de baja en el ejército.

 

-¡Salió al fin! –Diana siempre era tan impresionable. -¡Oh, dios, tengo que saludarlo! ¿Cómo está?

 

-Velo por ti misma. –Clark desbloqueó su teléfono y buscó en su galería una imagen que los tres se tomaron la tarde anterior, Jon y Conner estaban jugando a lanzarse una pelota de béisbol mientras la cara del mayor aparecía al frente, obviamente siendo él quién tomaba la selfie.

 

-¡Son tan guapos los dos! Creo que lloraré. No veo a tus hijos desde hace meses, ¡Mira lo grande que están! Jon ya casi es del tamaño de Kon-el.

 

-Lo sé, han cambiado muchísimo, de seguro les encantará saber que su tía Diana está aquí.

 

-Tengo que comprarles algo para cuando los vea… -murmuró… -Cassie va a adorar ver a Conner.

 

Clark sonrió avergonzado. –Sí, ¿cómo están tus hijas?

 

-Están bien. –Diana no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que Clark, desbloqueó su iPhone mientras buscaba en la galería una imagen reciente de ellas. –Donna decidió quedarse en Londres un poco más, está trabajando con un diseñador de modas así que no quiere distraerse… está muy concentrada en la semana de la moda así que venimos solo Cassie y yo.

 

Le extendió su celular a Clark, en ella estaba una imagen de las dos chicas muy alegres jugando en la orilla de una playa con un Golden Retriever, supuso que hacía frío en esta, pues estaban algo cubiertas para el lugar, los risos negros de Donna eran idénticos a los de Diana, se parecía mucho a ella ahora, los ojos azules igual a los suyos pero su expresión era más jovial, todavía le faltaba para alcanzar la imagen madura de su madre.

 

Cassie era aún menor, tenía un año menos que su hijo Conner, su cabello rubio y lacio hacía juego con su piel algo tostada, como la de su padre, el tono algo bronceado seguramente por vacacionar en la playa, el perro tenía la cabeza en dirección a ella y su sonrisa todavía era el de una chica, le recordaba a su prima Kara en muchos aspectos.

 

-Ya veo que han crecido bastante ¿Y qué hay de Cassie?

 

-Extrañaba América muchísimo… llegó saludando viejas amigas y no está haciendo mucho por el momento, me ayuda con la preparación de mi galería de vez en cuando. Todavía menciona mucho a Kon-El ¿Sabes?

 

Si, el pequeño rompecorazones de su hijo había tenido una fugaz y alegre relación con la hija de su amiga, fue muy bueno mientras duró, ambos estaban muy bien hasta que Conner la cortó para entrar al servicio militar.

 

-Estoy seguro que a Kon le dará mucho gusto verla.

 

-Cassie me dijo que aún se escriben, me parece que son amigos Kal, aunque me habría encantado que fuéramos consuegros.

 

-Creo que si fuera así no nos soportaríamos jajaja

 

-Tonterías, hubiera sido genial… pero bueno, supongo que ambos necesitan su espacio.

 

El asintió en acuerdo y cambiaron la plática por otra más trivial, hablaron del trabajo de Diana y de cómo era la vida en Gotham para Clark, en realidad Clark sentía un gran alivio al verla, sentía que no le quedaban muchos amigos en la actualidad, y Diana siempre fue una de las mejores, así que le había caído de maravilla poder hablar con ella otra vez.

 

-No es por estarte corriendo Di… pero ¿Cuándo te vas?

 

-Todavía no lo sé, estaré aquí visitando amigos y trabajaré un tiempo en el museo, así que… ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, escribe tu nuevo número.

 

Sacó su teléfono nuevamente y lo desbloqueó. –listo… tenemos que estar al contacto más tiempo mientras esté aquí. –Clark lo tomó y escribió su número e hizo lo mismo que ella para que lo anotara.

 

-Tengo que decirte, estoy organizando una cena con motivos de beneficencia para antes de navidad y pienso invitar a mis amigos más cercanos a esta, será un tipo baile… ya sabes, como aquellos que organizaban mis padres cuando éramos jóvenes… también a algunas personas que participarán en una subasta en donde pondré algunas de mis pinturas y esculturas en venta para recaudar fondos para la gente sin hogar en Gotham… ¿Espero que puedas ir?

 

-Estaría encantado. –Esa era la Diana de su infancia, hermosa por fuera y por dentro.

 

-¡Yeeey! Espera, debo tener una por aquí… Aquí esta. –Sacó una elegante sobre color champagne y un sello de cera con las iniciales DP… _Diana Prince_. –Con esa invitación puedes entrar, adentro viene la dirección y la hora… por supuesto tienes que llevar a mis adorados chicos, me muero por saludarlos, y si quieres, obviamente puedes llevar una cita.

 

Clark carraspeó. –Ehm, te lo agradezco Diana, pero creo que solo seremos mis chicos y yo.

 

-¡oh, vamos Clark! No veía tu hermoso rostro en ¿año y medio? ¿Dos años? Te encuentro de nuevo y sigues pareciendo un muñeco Ken con anteojos, es más ¡Hasta luces mucho más guapo ahora! ¿¡No me vengas a decir que no estás viéndote con ninguna persona!?

 

-Pues la verdad es que no… ha sido un año ocupado.

 

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un encuentro casual?

 

-Diana, ¡soy padre ahora! No puedo darles a mis hijos esa clase de ejemplos. –Clark comentó ofendido.

 

Diana rodó los ojos –Ay, no me salgas con eso, pero si no tiene nada de malo enamorarse, apuesto a que no has tenido nada serio en años… tus hijos están grandes Kal, deberías dejar de cuidarlos tanto y tomar un poco de tiempo para ti mismo.

 

-Tú sabes que nunca fui una persona que se relaciona fácilmente…

 

-Eres reportero. –Puntualizó Diana.

 

-Románticamente. –Terminó.

 

-Estoy segura de que más de una persona a la que has entrevistado te ha insinuado una comida después del trabajo y los has rechazado.

 

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas… he estado con algunas personas es solo… -Clark pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de soltarlo. –Bueno, no me siento cómodo con ninguna de ellas. Como si nunca pudiera ser lo suficientemente honesto con ellos acerca de quién soy. Por el momento vivo solo para mi trabajo y para mis hijos, y estoy bien con eso.

 

-Quieres decir, con nadie desde lo de Lois ¿no es verdad?

 

-Podría decirse… -Clark agachó la cabeza mirando su café, habían pasado ya años desde lo ocurrido con Lois, su esposa, pero todavía le era difícil de mencionar. –La extraño… y yo sé que los chicos también. Aunque traten de no demostrarlo.

 

-Bueno, es su madre después de todo –El tono comprensivo de Diana lo arrullaba, levantó ambas manos y las posó sobre las suyas. –Lamento haber cambiado el tema a uno tan triste.

 

-Cada vez es menos difícil hablar de ella, ¿sabes? Creo que tienes razón, a ella le habría gustado que continuara con mi vida y en cierto modo lo hice, es solo que, no comparto conexión con muchas personas, y las personas que mejor me entendieron después de la muerte de mis padres fueron ella… bueno ella y tu… y…

 

-Lo sé…  aquel novio que solías tener… dios, me habría encantado conocerte en aquel entonces, quizás otro novio es lo que necesitas.

 

-Diana, no empieces por favor.

 

-Vamos, tal vez es eso, no encuentras a nadie como Lois y siempre dices que no puedes reemplazarla pero ¿qué tal si lo que buscas es a alguien como tú? La mayoría de las mujeres de nuestra edad ya están casadas, y no querrás ir detrás de una jovencita ¿o sí?

 

-¡No! Claro que no, pero no hablaba de eso, yo no necesito…

 

-Habrán cientos de solteros guapos, puedo presentarte a los que tú quieras. Es más, serán ellos los que querrán que te presente con ellos.

 

-¡Diana! No creo que a mis hijos les agrade que conozca a otras mujeres, mucho menos hombres….

 

Diana rodó los ojos. –Oh tonterías, vamos, es el siglo XXI Kal-El, ¿no me digas que criaste a tus hijos con ideas homofóbicas? Porque tú y yo bien sabemos que eres bisexual.

 

Si, Diana bien sabía.

 

-Igual que tú. –remató. Diana solo sonrió de lado. -No es eso, de hecho, Jon está saliendo con un chico… -Diana hizo un gesto con las manos y alzó las cejas como diciendo “¿¡Lo ves!?” –La cosa es, no he salido con nadie en un largo tiempo, no quiero hacer algo muy abrupto, todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a esta ciudad, y aunque lo hiciera, no me importa el sexo en específico siempre y cuando me sienta cómodo con la persona.

 

-Bueno, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases en este instante ¿sabes? Solo no quiero que pases navidad solo, y mucho menos que comiences el año nuevo así.

 

-Tss.. Me encuentras por casualidad en un museo luego de algunos meses y ya sientes que eres mi hada madrina.

 

-Tal vez era una señal de los dioses, seguro Zeus me puso en tu camino. –Comentó Diana como gran conocedora de la mitología que era. –Quizás el amor esté llamando por ti. ¿No lo has pensado? ¿En forma de pequeñas señales? Afrodita debe estar ocupada ahora mismo planeando tu destino.

 

-Si claro, lo que tú digas Diana.

 

-Seguro… bien, prepara tu mejor smoking, usa lentes de contacto y lleva a tus hermosos hijos, que estoy emocionada por ver lo mucho que han crecido, quizás te viste luego de navidad, tienes mi teléfono por si me necesitas. Ahora debo regresar al museo. –Ambos se levantaron y Diana le dio el abrazo más fuerte que le ha dado alguna vez a Clark, y vaya que él era un abrazador de primera. –Te veré en la cena entonces.

 

-Adiós Di… -Diana ya iba saliendo de la terraza cuando Clark volteó nuevamente a verla y le gritó. –Espera, ¿¡Que hay de malo con mis gafas!?

 

**17/01/2019... Quién hubiera creído que este capítulo lo acabe el mismo día jajaja**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces pienso que mis títulos están escritos por Percy Jackson XDD han leído esos libros? JJAJAA adoro a Percy y yo creo que lo dejaré a él a cargo de la edición de mis fanfics :v 
> 
> ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Quizás algunos tengan sus dudas para con Conner.. ¿no? sino dejenme plantearselas jajaja:v pues con Kon me estoy basando principalmente en el angry bitch de la Young Justice, solo que un poco más rebajado y Diana pues... el capítulo mismo lo dice, Clark ya valió pito porque tiene una nueva hada madrina y no podrá deshacerse de ella ni con super poderes jajajjaa me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos a la próxima ;) 
> 
> WW.


	11. WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce vive de sus recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo un poco aburrido, supongo, pero ya ahora si de aquí comienzan las interacciones directas entre los personajes XDD   
> veré si ya hoy puedo continuar escribiendo el reencuentro superbat que han esperado por 11 malditos capítulos jajaja disculpen la demoraaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE es una canción muy linda de los años 50s... se las recomiendo, jajaj :)

**11**

Love is a losing game

Love can a be shame

I know of a fool

You see

For that fool is me

 

BRUCE A VECES imaginaba que podía atravesar la ventana del vigésimo tercer piso y salir volando de esa oficina hasta estar muy lejos de ahí.

 

La mayoría de las veces no le importaba trabajar en aquella ostentosa sala de reuniones, cuando había otras personas constantemente pidiendo su opinión, ayudaba a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo pero no había mucho que hacer por el momento.

 

Lucius lo había acompañado toda la mañana y sus hijos llegaron poco después de este para ayudarle en la empresa, desde que sus dos menores tenían un puesto junto a él los días de estrés y compromisos había disminuido para Bruce, ahora él se encargaba en su mayoría de las reuniones más importantes y de supervisar el trabajo de sus hijos sirviendo más como consultor en la mayoría de los casos.

 

Los tratos internacionales también estaban bajo su cargo, pero al estar acostumbrado a estos no le traían mayores inconvenientes, Tim y Damian aprendían rápidamente lo que él había construido junto a su padre y su abuelo a temprana edad, y lo mejor era que ambos estaban contentos con esa carga, le agradaba saber que sus hijos hacían lo que les tocaba sin comprometer sus deseos personales y dejar dos buenos sucesores cuando le llegara el momento de retirarse.

 

Tim y Damian estaban junto frente a él, ambos vestidos de traje y corbata, no solían hablar mucho entre los dos, a decir verdad, Bruce estaba seguro de que en Wayne Enterprises era el único lugar donde estos congeniaban más o menos bien, cada uno estaba inmerso en su laptop, Tim haciendo una infinidad de informes y revisando estados actuales mientras hacía comparaciones con otros años, tenía más experiencia que Damian debido a que era mayor que él, había comenzado a familiarizarse con la empresa desde antes de comenzar sus estudios así que estaba más que acostumbrado al ritmo mucho trabajo y casi nada de sueño, Damian por su parte escribía intensamente en su computador, estaba comenzando a escribir su tesis y estaba involucrado con el área que Bruce le había asignado trabajar desde el verano, ambos lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

 

Se levantó entonces y comenzó a revisar sus trabajos por sobre sus hombros, primero con Tim, quién ya tenía lista la parte que Bruce le había pedido, solo le quedaba terminar de graficar los resultados.

 

-Excelente trabajo, Tim.

 

-Gracias Bruce. –Tim sonrió débilmente- Terminé antes de lo planeado, quizás haya tiempo para exponerlos junto a Lucius en la junta de las 4.

 

-Rachelle me dijo que el supervisor Kim y algunos inversionistas coreanos no podrían llegar debido a complicaciones en su vuelo, así que posiblemente la junta se posponga para el día de mañana, de igual modo es mejor tener todo listo, puedes repasarlos un poco junto a Lucius y llevar las riendas de la junta mañana por la tarde.

 

-Bueno mejor aún.

 

-Sería mejor que utilices ese tiempo para dormir aunque sea una vez tus ocho horas Timothée. –Damian respondió tomando un sorbo de café, había dejado su trabajo a un lado para atender su celular.

 

-Parecer estar preocupado por mi salud demonio.

 

-Solo digo que no serás muy productivo mañana en la junta si terminas tirando la cabeza al escritorio por falta de sueño.

 

Bruce estaba de acuerdo en aquello, era bien sabido que su hijo Tim tenía una destacada aversión al sueño. Usualmente su hijo se desvelaba por razones no muy relevantes, tales como lecturas nocturnas o rompecabezas y juegos, en realidad no era algo que le molestara mucho, ninguno de sus hijos o él eran muy organizados en sus rutinas de sueño, sobre todo con el ritmo de vida que llevaban, pero si era muy notorio en ese momento el débil sombreo bajo los ojos azules de su de por si pálido hijo. 

 

-Damian tiene razón esta vez Tim, ambos han hecho un buen trabajo y creo que después de la reunión y un par de compromisos con los ejecutivos que vienen de visita a Gotham podrán dar por terminadas sus jornadas hasta nuevo aviso… quizás a mediados de enero.

 

-Al fin. –Damian dijo cerrando al fin su computador, Bruce vio claramente como el celular de su hijo vibraba frecuentemente mientras un montón de corazones se asomaban en la pantalla, estaba hablando con el hijo de Clark.

 

-¿Estás seguro? Si necesitas algo siempre puedo ayudarte, no es como que tenga mucha vida social en estos momentos… -Tim bromeó cansino, porque en realidad tenía algo de razón. –Estuve hablando con Lucius sobre un par de tratos que parecían interesantes en Canadá, también está la expansión del edificio en Metrópolis, no se mucho de qué trata pero Lucius dice que él y tu están haciendo algo grande ahí.

 

-Respira Timothée. Tendremos más tiempo para ver esos asuntos, no quiero presentarme en más juntas con este maldito frío, además estoy preparando lo necesario para mi investigación, una cosa es que tu no tengas vida y otra es que los demás no la tengamos.

 

-Bueno, discúlpame por no tener un hermoso novio de cabello negro y ojos azules que te haga salir corriendo a su lado con solo mandarte un texto. –Tim mencionó ofendido, viendo que Damian se levantaba lentamente con sus cosas con la clara intención de irse.

 

-No me levanto porque él lo diga –mintió- es hora de almorzar, además yo he terminado por hoy.

 

-Damian tiene razón… pediré a Rachelle que nos traigan algo para comer. –Bruce dijo ignorando la pequeña riña de sus hijos.

 

-No pidas para mi padre, me encontraré con Jonathan unas cuadras abajo para almorzar juntos.

 

-¿Lo ves? Ese chico te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

 

-Y a ti el trabajo Timotheé, debería presentarte al hermano de Jon para que salgas de este lugar más a menudo. Padre, saldré ahora mismo y luego Jon y yo iremos al refugio, posiblemente llegue hasta tarde. Nos vemos.

 

-¡Espera! –Damian volteó desinteresado a ver a su hermano adoptivo. -¿Es apuesto?

 

Con lo último escuchado Damian rodó los ojos y lo ignoró, obviamente lo decía en broma, Damian quería a su familia lo más alejada posible de los inocentes hombres Kent.

 

-Los veré después… -dijo simplemente antes de salir.

 

Bruce simplemente asintió mientras veía a su hijo caminar con su maletín y sus papeles, Tim no pareció afectado por los comentarios de su hermano, no como él en su interior, ya de por si era complicado imaginar que su hijo estuviera con el hijo de Clark, como para agregar otra inesperada relación a la lista.

 

Bruce había estado pensando en contactar a Clark para hablar con él, quizás por medio de una invitación casual a Jonathan para investigar cuál era su nueva dirección, podría hacer una investigación privada pero de seguro sus hijos se darían cuenta, por un lado le daba una inmensa curiosidad saber de la boca de Clark que había sido de él en los últimos años, no quería los datos que todos tenían y que subían a la internet, Bruce en realidad quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, se preguntaba si el otro tenía pensamientos parecidos de él cuando veía a su hijo Damian estar con Jonathan, seguramente Clark no quería hablar con él, no había ninguna seguridad de que este si quiera recordara algo de su pasado juntos o de las veces que conversaron creyendo nunca crecer…

 

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que cuando alzó la vista notó el poderoso escrutinio de su hijo Tim hacia su persona, el joven lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de analizar un rompecabezas, esa mirada era muy común en él, algunas veces Bruce pensaba que ese chico podía leer sus pensamientos.

 

-¿Te pasa algo Tim?

 

-A mí no, ¿Y a ti?

 

-No sé de qué hablas...

 

-Te perdiste en tus pensamientos por un buen rato, además estas siendo evasivo.

 

-¿Otra vez estás analizándome?

 

-Solo soy observador. –Tim levantó los hombros- usualmente pones esa cara pensativa cuando el novio de Damian entra en la conversación, ¿acaso el pequeño Jonny Boy no es de tu agrado? Porque hasta Dick y Jason admiten que el chico es un ángel.

 

-Por supuesto que me agrada Jonathan, Tim. –Si mentía, Bruce daba por seguro que Tim lo iba a notar. –Es solo que me impresiona lo cambiado que está Damian desde que lo conoce.

 

-Está más distraído en el trabajo, es cierto… -Tim comenzó a guardar sus cosas. –Pero se le nota más relajado, ni siquiera siguió el juego a mis provocaciones. Debidos suponer que lo que necesitaba todo este tiempo era alguien que calmara sus ansias. Es eso o el demonio al fin ha madurado.

 

Y menos mal, después de todos los sentimientos fuertes que atravesó con Jason durante su juventud Bruce debía admitir que Damian lo había agarrado cansado. No tenía energía suficiente para criar a otro chico con un temperamento tan fuerte como su hijo, su madurez había sido una de las más difíciles, no porque fuera problemático en sentido de criminalidad (como Jason) sino por su constante aversión a los círculos sociales, y su pobre capacidad para expresar sus sentimientos. 

 

Tim era su hijo más observador, podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en las vidas de las personas y sin embargo no entrometerse para nada, no era alguien presumido, de vez en cuando tenían conversaciones agradables sobre sus vidas, cosa que agradecía ya que no disfrutaba que todos sus hijos fueran cerrados con él, había madurado prácticamente por su cuenta, todos lo habían notado, Bruce creía fervientemente que estaba listo para tomar nuevos retos en su vida.

 

-Hablando de madurar...

 

-¿Qué, acaso vas a darme la charla? Porque pasé mi pubertad hace algunos años “padre”. 

 

-No ese tipo de charla pero definitivamente voy a darte una. –Tim rodó los ojos mientras daba un trago a su agua embotellada. –Estarás a cargo de la sucursal de Metrópolis.

 

Yyyyyyy… Tim se atragantó.

 

-¿¡Qué!?

 

Bruce asintió solamente

 

-Bruce, ¡Háblame!

 

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero como veo el aguafiestas de Lucius se mostró los planes antes de tiempo.

 

-¿¡Era para mí!? Pero que… ¿me reasignas? ¿Cómo qué?

 

-Serás CEO colaborador junto conmigo y Lucius a partir de enero.

 

-¿¡Que!? 

 

-Tim, respira. –Bruce le indicó al de ojos azules que se sentara –Sé que has estado bajo mucha presión esto últimos meses, pensé en asignarlos a ti a Damian al mismo puesto pero Damian todavía no termina la universidad, además, con Jonathan aquí lo menos que querrá es dejar la ciudad para irse a administrar el edificio en Metrópolis… Eres mi hijo más capacitado para el puesto, además Lucius estará ayudándote en todo momento, posiblemente necesites un asistente pero puedes asignar a alguien de tu confianza después... no quiero apresurarte con esto… tomaremos todos las vacaciones de navidad y comenzaremos los planes asignados el año que viene… ¿De acuerdo?

 

-¿Entonces dejaré la mansión y me iré a Metrópolis? ¿A dónde?

 

-Soy dueño de un complejo de apartamentos ahí… te voy a dar el Penthouse.

 

Tim estaba un poco descolocado, casi hiperventilando, a Bruce le hacía gracia ver a su metódico hijo tan sorprendido.

 

-¿Estás seguro?

 

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, algún día no podré cumplir las funciones de CEO, y tú eres un adulto ya así que, ¿Qué dices?

 

El menor se calmó y respiró un par de veces, se le había pasado la euforia al fin y mientras bebía otro sorbo de agua y respiraba volteó a ver a Bruce y cerro el trato con un leve asentimiento.

 

-Perfecto

 

Permanecieron en silencio cuando dos asistentes tocaron la puerta del salón, Bruce las dejó entrar y juntas dejaron una variedad de platillos para comer, usualmente hacían mucho tiempo al salir y volver del edificio para ir a un restaurant y no eran el tipo de persona que comiera en los comedores de ahí, así que Bruce solo pedía los platillos que se le antojaran y en cuestión de minutos llegaban asistentes que se encargaban de que el alimento llegara a sus manos.

 

-Comamos entonces. 

 

-Disculpe, señor…

 

-¿Qué ocurre Rachelle? –Bruce usó su voz encantadora mientras volteaba a ver a una de sus asistentes. –Hay una señorita esperando verlo afuera, dijo que era una amiga suya.

 

Tim volteó a verlo y luego rodó los ojos. Quizás era otra de las amiguitas de Bruce.

 

-¿La señorita te dijo su nombre?

 

-Diana Prince.

 

-¡Oh! ¡Es Diana! –Tim exclamó –Dile que pase.

 

La joven asistente salió del lugar y rápidamente la reemplazó una alta mujer de cabello negro, utilizaba unos anteojos sencillos y que ocultaban unos hermosos ojos azules, su piel lechosa aunque algo bronceada, vestida de rojo y con unos elegantes tacones altos, Tim se levantó enseguida a recibir a la mujer.

 

-Diana, ¡que gusto verte!

 

-Hola Timothée, espero no haber interrumpido nada. Bruce.

 

-Querida amiga… -Bruce se levantó igual de su asiento para recibir a Diana con un abrazo, habían sido amigos desde hace unos años y sus hijos la querían como si fuera su tía o una hermana mayor. –Tim me había dicho que habías vuelto a Gotham.

 

-Sí, fui a visitarte antes de acción de gracias pero por desgracia estabas trabajando, así que mejor decidí buscarte directamente aquí.

 

-Si… descuida me tomaré unas vacaciones dentro de poco… Acaso hueles a... ¿Colonia de hombre?

 

-¿De verdad? –Diana acercó su ropa a su rostro –Oh, si… me reuní con un amigo antes de venir aquí, debió quedarse su aroma.

 

-Entiendo, ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Diana? ¿Quieren hablar a solas con Bruce?

 

-No es necesario Timmy… de hecho, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la invitación cuando fui a tu casa? Quise traer personalmente la invitación.

 

-Oh si, Tim mencionó algo al respecto…

 

-Sí, bueno, haré un baile de Navidad poco antes de la fecha, de hecho es el 22, quisiera que asistan, habrán un montón de subastas y las ganancias se irán a beneficencia, tu presencia haría buena publicidad.

 

-Oh, así que es por eso me qué quieres ahí… -Bruce sonrió 

 

-Tu sabes de que hablo… el punto es, los estaré esperando ahí, Cassie estará emocionada de verte Tim. Veremos si Dick y Jason, y por supuesto Damian están disponibles para asistir.

 

-Ya veremos que dice ese par, hace algunos años que están reacios a presentarse frente a la prensa, pero no creo que a Jason le importe pasar por unos cuantos flashazos para verlas.

 

-Pues si ellos no van ten por seguro que yo si –Tim comentó emocionado, aunque cordial –Me muero por ver a Cassie y ver si al fin soy más alto que ella.

 

Diana le sonrió con toda la pena del mundo. Eso era un rotundo no.

 

-¡Ay, por favor! 

 

Las edades de Tim y Cassie rondaban en similitud, cuando Tim fue adoptado por Bruce Dick y Jason estaban en una etapa en la cual solo hablaban con chicos de sus edades por lo que la mayoría del tiempo Tim se sentía algo marginado, fue cuando Bruce les presentó a Diana y a su familia cuando Tim desarrolló lo básico en cuestión de integración social, Cassie era muy cálida y divertida, usualmente alentaba a Tim a hacer cosas que él ni de loco pensaría cometer, le debía parte de su audacia al haber crecido con tan intrépida jovencita, sus hermanos se burlaban siempre debido a que Cassie era mucho más alta que él, Tim se excusaba diciendo que las niñas se desarrollaban antes, pero nunca nadie le creyó. Luego ella y Diana se fueron a vivir a Londres, pero cuando se encontraban pareciera que todo entre ellos estaba como lo habían dejado en su infancia.

 

-Bueno me habría encantado traerla pero en realidad estuve en el museo desde muy temprano, así que solo pasé yo a saludarlos, Bruce, lo digo enserio, te espero en el baile y no quieras zafarte de esto, habrán muchos solteros y solteras guapas, así que te conviene estar ahí, también habrá barra libre.

 

-Tu sabes que los locos días del viejo lobo ya se acabaron Di. –Tim le dijo burlesco. –Aunque quién sabe, quizás tengas razón y ya deba darnos una madrastra.

 

-O Padrastro. –Comentó Diana.

 

-¿Te imaginas, otro hombre más en la mansión? –Tim hizo sonar los dientes. –Como si nuestro hogar no fuera una cueva murciélagos ya. Aunque a Alfred no le molestaría, otra boca que alimentará con su basta comida.

 

-Hablando de Alfred, Diana. –Bruce intentó cambiar el ritmo de la conversación que ese par estaba por iniciar, no quería volver a lo mismo cuando Diana volvía a la ciudad. –Estará encantado de prepararte la cena, tienes que pasar por la mansión en algún momento.

 

-Me encantaría, claro. Después de la cena, te lo prometo. Pero por ahora debo volver al museo… Fue un placer verlos caballeros. –Diana se despidió de beso de cada uno… luego con una enorme sonrisa giró sus talones hasta salir y solo escuchar el eco de sus tacones tocando el mármol. –Los veré en la fiesta. -Y tan rápido como vino Diana desapareció por los pasillos del edificio.

 

-Siempre tan encantadora.

 

-Sabes Bruce, Diana no está tan equivocada.

 

Bruce suspiró, aquí iban otra vez.

 

-Quisiera una moneda por cada vez que Dick y tu mencionan el asunto de la madrastra.

 

-A estas alturas no me importaría el asunto del padrastro.

 

-Tim…

 

-Por favor, piensa un poco las cosas, ya rondas los cuarenta, Bruce, hace algunos años que dejaste de asistir a las horrendas orgías de modelos idiotas y empresarios ebrios a las que solías llamar fiestas, se ve que has sentado cabeza, además, Dick y Jason viven en otra ciudad y la única compañía que tienes somos Damian y yo, a quién acabas de echar de tu casa con la excusa de darle un puesto en otra ciudad, y éste otro está demasiado idiotizado con su novio sin mencionar que terminando las vacaciones vivirá en un departamento por seis meses... 

 

-Tim… -Bruce se sobó el puente de la nariz.

 

-Hablo enserio, no creo que a nadie le importe en realidad, no serás apuesto por siempre querido padre.

 

-Ah… con que eso crees…

 

-¿O es que no quieres que la prensa sepa que hubo alguien que por fin te pescó? “Bruce Wayne: el príncipe de Gothan por fin fue atrapado por una afortunada que conquistó su corazón” Es muy dramático.

 

-¡Suficiente!... ah, Tim, se lo que quieres decir pero por milésima vez… no busqué a alguien cuando estaba criando a tres adolescentes con problemas de identidad, mucho menos ahora que tengo tanto que hacer. Además, tengo citas. –se defendió.

 

-Tú y yo sabemos que tus “acompañantes” no se acercan ni lo más mínimo a lo que tú buscas en una relación. –Tim dijo fríamente, recordando que, es verdad que Bruce no salía mucho últimamente, pero las chicas con las que se le veía en eventos sociales eran tan huecas como sus cuerpos sin tanta silicona. Tim suspiró derrotado. –Escucha, no te digo que busques una esposa de la noche a la mañana. Me conformo con que tengas un poco de compañía, ¿qué te parece un amigo? Y me refiero a un amigo real, no uno de esos ricachones lame botas que adoran tenerte en un pedestal, necesito saber que estoy dejándote en buenas manos... y Titus tampoco cuenta.

 

-Podría decirte exactamente lo mismo.

 

-Touché, hagamos un pacto entonces. Te mantendré al tanto de mi vida en Metrópolis si tú me das noticias de la tuya. 

 

-Ya veo que no me equivoqué en darte el puesto, señor negociante, trato hecho.

 

Sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos como señal de acuerdo, luego la conversación se tornó más trivial, volvieron a sus actividades y en un par de horas se dirigieron nuevamente a su hogar.

 

En el camino no hablaron mucho, por lo general la energía de Tim duraba hasta que la cafeína dejaba de hacer efecto, que era algunas dos horas antes de terminar su turno, aguantaba como podía pero terminaba durmiéndose en el auto de camino a casa, Bruce pensó entonces lo dicho por Tim, sacó la invitación de Diana del interior de su saco y lentamente lo desdobló. Debía admitir que ambos estaban en lo cierto, había días desde que sus hijos comenzaron a dejar la mansión en la que extrañaba sus gritos y sus peligrosos hábitos de juegos… sin embargo la cabeza del viejo hombre no concebía el hecho de estar con alguien que pudiera entender la complejidad de sus pensamientos… no en el sentido científico con exactitud, sino que no consideraba a la gente de su círculo como unos ávidos oyentes, no los necesitaba, mas sin embargo, no podía evitar no sentirse completo.

 

Ya adentro pidió a Alfred que acompañara a Tim a llegar a salvo a su cuarto, Bruce no tenía para nada de sueño, deseó buenas noches a su mayordomo y su hijo y se encaminó al estudio donde generalmente iba cuando necesitaba pensar.

 

Llegó y se sentó en su antiguo piano de cola mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las empolvadas teclas.

 

Podía recordar la época en la que se sintió verdaderamente en sintonía con alguien, Bruce era un hombre a la antigua, vivía de sus recuerdos, sin embargo eso no significaba que dichos recuerdos no le hicieran ningún daño. Dolía el pensar en el  _que hubiera sido si…_  cuan diferente habría sido su vida si hubiera hecho algo mejor que aferrarse a sus recuerdos sin hacer nada. Sin buscar ni remediar… ahora era muy tarde, suponía. 

 

Después de todo, Bruce Wayne no era nada más que un cobarde, así que ¿Por qué un pobre cobarde merecería ser feliz? 

 

CK

+

BW

 

 

-Woooooow… ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! –Los impresionables ojos del chico sentado a su lado brillaban con asombro, era como si hubiera visto a Dios bajar del cielo a acariciar esas teclas.

 

-No. –Bruce dijo simplemente, tenía alrededor de 15 años cuando lo conoció, joven, inoportuno, susceptible a cada uno de los sonidos que el chico de mejillas pálidas emitía con solo acariciar las teclas de aquel viejo piano. No quería hablar con nadie, no ese día, el chico estaba apoyado en la puerta de aquel salón mientras veía con asombro al chico, quién había dejado de tocar al notar otra presencia en el cuarto. –Este es un ensayo privado, vete.

 

-Vamos, no puedo solo marcharme, ¡Eres demasiado bueno! Creí que a los músicos les gustaba que otros los escucharan…

 

-No hago esto para el público. –Respondió cortante, una vez más. –Mi padre pagó para que yo ensayara especialmente en este salón, no deberías estar aquí.

 

-Si… lo siento yo… estoy conociendo este conservatorio y solo pasaba para familiarízame con el lugar…Me llamo Clark… Bueno, mi verdadero nombre es Kal-El… pero Clark es un nombre que me han dicho desde que nací… es una larga historia… 

 

-Hablas mucho. ¿Lo sabías?

 

-¿Tú crees? ¿No será que tú hablas demasiado poco?

 

Eso hizo que Bruce rodara los ojos.

 

-Así que… ¿Qué tocabas?

 

Bruce rodó los ojos una vez más, ¿Era que ese niño no se iría jamás? Bruce definitivamente quería estar en la cómoda soledad de esa aula de música, ignoró lo que decía y simplemente se dispuso a seguir con la aquella pieza que a esas alturas ya se sabía de memoria, convencido de que si dejaba de contestarle este se marcharía por sí solo, como el resto de personas hacía.

 

Era una pieza complicada, él mismo tardó un poco en tomarle el ritmo, pero por fin su ejecución era impecable, Alfred decía que era un talento nato… aquella canción la aprendió de su madre, poco a poco comenzó a sumergirse en la melodía y casi olvidaba que aquel chico de ojos azules seguía ahí.

 

Movía sus finos dedos hasta tomar el ritmo, después de un par de repeticiones sintió que a su pieza se unía un complemento, rellenando los espacios que reflejaban una profunda melancolía, la canción suponía ser una melancólica canción de cuna ahora tenía un tinte completamente diferente, volteó a su izquierda para ver a aquel muchacho deslizar habilidosamente sus dedos por sobre las teclas, había aprendido la canción de oído…

 

Es decir, no era algo imposible, pero a Bruce sí que le pareció muy interesante… después de todo él mismo tardó un poco en memorizarla, el chico que se había presentado como Clark volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa posada en su rostro, Bruce entonces decidió que no era tan indigno de pararse ahí después de todo, siguió tocando la pieza como si no lo hubiera sorprendido el gesto del otro y juntos comenzaron a crear algo completamente nuevo.

 

Era como una lucha, en la que Bruce neciamente intentaba transmitir su dolor… su madre ya no estaba con él, y no había mejor manera de recordarla que con la pieza que esta escribió para él antes de morir… Sin embargo no notaba algún tipo de competición por parte de Clark, este solamente acopló parte de su estilo a la melodía, Bruce intentaba sentir rabia, pero no podía dejar de tocar, la parte que Clark estaba tocando era como un bálsamo para la amargura que emanaba del contrario… Era bueno, Bruce no podía negarlo, poco a poco comenzó a olvidar que quería hacer de eso una competencia y comenzó a integrar sus colores con los del chico, por increíble que pareciese su estado de ánimo mejoró bastante con escuchar como la pieza tomaba forma por sí misma, agregó unas cuantas cosas que no iban en la melodía original para darse cuenta en unos minutos que estaban improvisando algo totalmente nuevo, juntos.

 

La parte final terminó con un deslizamiento que combinó un poco de la técnica de cada uno, la de Bruce era mucho más técnica, había practicado por muchos años con sus madres y algunos tutores privados, y podía fácilmente reconocer a alguien con su mismo nivel de preparación, por ende supo enseguida que aquel muchacho tenía un impresionante sentido del oído, además de muy poca timidez al desafiar sin pensarlo a alguien con su avanzada técnica, cosa que por supuesto no le molestó, Bruce de por sí ya era un chico bastante competitivo, y pensaba que aquello había sido verdaderamente interesante.

 

La melodía por fin terminó y el fantasma de aquel sonido hizo eco por toda la habitación, Bruce quedó mirando fijamente al teclado mientras intentaba recordar las notas que habían inventado juntos, definitivamente tenían que escribir esa pieza para después.

 

Eso era lo que él estaba pensando, sin duda la canción de su madre era un pieza hermosa, tranquila como un arrullo, Bruce estaba acostumbrado a ella desde que era un bebé… posiblemente por eso no le era tan abrumador el peso de aquello que transmitía, cuando giró su cabeza hacia su inesperado compañero se sorprendió demasiado al ver gruesas lágrimas asomarse por entre los cristalinos ojos de Clark, Bruce entró en pánico, el rostro del chico estaba rojo como un tomate, y sus dedos de repente se habían acalambrado hasta cerrarse en pequeños puños… Nunca había visto a alguien llorar de una manera tan expresiva.

 

-¿Estás bien? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir. 

 

-Es solo que… -Clark moqueó. –Es una canción muy triste la que tocabas.

 

Bruce sabía que no era una canción para ponerse a bailar, pero no se le ocurrió nunca qué tipo de reacciones provocaría en personas que nunca la habían escuchado, el chico talló sus lágrimas con su camisa azul rey e intentó serenarse lo mejor posible.

 

-Es una canción muy personal para mi… y muy complicada además. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?

 

-Mis padres tenían un viejo piano en casa y me enseñaron a tocar… pero, más que nada me gusta tocar de oído…  

 

-No está nada mal…

 

-Clark. –Le recordó su nombre. –Mi nombre es Clark Kent… Bueno… Kal-El.

 

-¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces? ¿Clark o Kal?

 

-Cualquiera de los dos está bien… y disculpa las lágrimas, soy algo sentimental.

 

Bruce podía verlo, seguro, ahora podía verlo bien, el chico era algunos dos años menor que él, tenía el cabello algo largo y rizado, con un bien formado rulo adornando parte de su frente, su ropa no era la gran cosa, pero le gustaban los colores vivos, su cara era una expresión andante, como si fuera una pintura tratando de transmitir aquello que piensa… le gustaba su rostro. Le gustaba su actitud.

 

-Está bien, entonces, Kal. Mi nombre es Bruce… Bruce Wayne.

 

-Mucho gusto Bruce… así que… también vas a quedarte aquí este verano….

 

-Así es… es un excelente lugar para practicar.

 

-Bueno en realidad yo no conozco mucho de Gotham, me vine a vivir con mi tío hace algunos meses así que él fue quién me vio tocando e insistió en meterme al conservatorio… Este es mi primer día así que… ¿Te gustaría que seamos amigos?

 

Bruce levantó una aristocrática ceja.

 

-¿Amigos? –Le agradaba la simpatía que tenía este chico para con él, usualmente Bruce no tenía amigos, Bruce no tenía conocidos de ningún tipo.

 

-Así es… podríamos hacer más canciones juntos, como la que acabamos de improvisar… también podríamos conocernos mejor ¿Qué dices?

 

-No lo sé… no tengo muchos amigos. –En realidad Bruce estaba consciente de que no había venido a esa academia a hacer amigos, debido a técnica avanzada no tenía muchos amigos de su edad, luego llegaba este chico, a quién apenas y había visto y ya se le acercaba como si quisiera que ambos tuvieran muchas aventuras juntos.

 

-No necesitas muchos amigos… Solo necesitas los indicados.

 

Bruce permanecía reacio aun así… Clark le ofreció su más brillante sonrisa y extendió su talentosa mano en señal de saludo… Bruce se conocía muy bien a sí mismo, y sabía que si de algo este pecaba era de tener muy en alto su orgullo… sin embargo Clark parecía ser inmune a su congelante mirada, había venido a ese lugar para aprender nuevas cosas ¿no es verdad? Estaba seguro que si practicaba podría ayudarle mucho a mejorar su técnica, y por alguna razón le emocionaba ser quién le diera un poco de brillo a ese diamante en bruto que representaba su nuevo conocido, lo único que había hacer era estrechar su mano.

 

Y así lo hizo, Clark sonrió todavía más ampliamente y se dedicó entonces a hablarle sin cesar, Bruce aceptó toda la información mientras Clark jugueteaba con sus dedos en el teclado, lo que este no notaba es que estaba haciendo música al compás de su palabrerío… interesante, muy interesante.

 

Es así como Bruce recordaba haber insertado a Clark en su vida, ¿Fue algo rápido? Sí, ¿Fue muy simple? Demasiado. Pero había algo en él que a Bruce se le antojaba auténtico. 

 

Lo que no sabía era el grado de profundidad en la que su nuevo amigo iba a calar dentro de su alma.

 

Y ese era solo el comienzo.

 

**Terminado el 9/02/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente han alcanzado mi repertorio de capítulos, posiblemente comience a subir uno por semana a partir de ahora, no lo sé... AAAH, y para las que me pidieron one-shot de San-Valentín, lo voy a subir, es solo que me atrasé porque no tenia una idea clara y porque el cargador de mi laptop se descompuso y odio escribir por el celular, así que tuve que moverme a la computadora de mi hermano a subirlo aquí, el de San Valentín lo subiré en el transcurso del día así que estén pendientes en mi perfil, va a ser Superbat ;)
> 
> ¿¿Como les fue el 14?? Estaré respondiendo comentarios todo el día de hoy. Saluditos <3


	12. CHRISTMAS IS A GREAT TIME TO RUIN EVERYTHING pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Kent se encaminan al gran baile de Diana, Kon saluda a su pasado ahí, y con suerte, quizás a su futuro también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzado el 18/02/2019.
> 
> AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A: Arlenes, Fenixhl3, princessvirgo, AdrianaDeSnart, DSLAngelo, daikasr1, ka0di_angel_uzumaki, Kanoko, I_live_for_this, anoncitomikolino, FrozenRozette... que son quienes he visto tienen más actividad en el fic, dejando sus comentarios o sus kudos, los aprecio demasiado <3 si alguien me faltó pues avísenme y les hago mención honorífica en el siguiente capítulo :D No lo digo muy a menudo pero es importante ya que no se piensa que seamos muchos en la comunidad hispana, pero aquí estamos jajaja
> 
> No estaba segura si hacer un mega capítulo con las situaciones de todos los personajes en el famosísimo baile de navidad o si ponía las situaciones por separado, si lo hago así, puedo entregar más o menos a tiempo cada historia, por eso decidí separar los capítulos, llevo dos partes escritas, esta pues es la de Kon, para que sepan más o menos que onda con él, y la siguiente quiero que la adivinen ;) 
> 
> Pero por el momento disfruten lo que les traigo, actualizaré sin falta este martes, ahora si, ¡ESTOY LLENÍSIMA DE INSPIRACIÓN!

**12**

 

LOS TRAJES de Clark definitivamente habían visto mejores días.

 

Había días en los que dejaba su orgullo detrás para agradecer a su prima Kara por preocuparse más que él de su aspecto personal.

Antes de mudarse a Gotham, y decidir qué cosas conservar de su anterior departamento y que otras no su prima se encargó de desechar todos los viejos trajes color azul rey que Clark usaba para trabajar desde hace ya un tiempo, la rubia trabajaba en la industria de la moda desde hacía unos cuantos años y nunca soportó la idea de verlo mal vestido, por desgracia Clark no heredó el buen gusto de su prima, así que esta le regaló muchas cosas que sirvieran para su uso diario y otras para galas y eventos de su trabajo.

 

El evento de Diana era la gran cosa. Por eso no dio excusa alguna para que su querida prima llegara con trajes que superaran por kilómetros lo que él estuviera dispuesto a gastar en una situación común, además era para una buena causa, con lo que no contaba era lo mucho que se tardarían en escoger lo que usaría cada uno, Kara no asistiría porque ya tenía otras ocupaciones, pero los dejó con muchas opciones para él y sus hijos, lo bueno de ser hombres, suponía, era que no invertían mucho tiempo en cambiarse y arreglarse, se pusieron los trajes que su prima etiquetó especialmente entre todos estos con un “Tendencia de invierno” y salieron de ahí para asistir a este enorme y representativo edificio de la ciudad, aquel que reflejaba totalmente el estilo gótico de la cuidad, con enormes candelabros que iluminaban la entrada y era en las aturas era custodiada por enormes gárgolas de piedra, no muy apegado al ambiente navideño, pensó Clark.

 

Pero esa era la diferencia entre Gotham y el resto del mundo, Gotham era una ciudad misteriosa, antigua, con carácter, a pesar de celebrar tradiciones cálidas como lo era navidad, la ciudad tenía un toque oscuro y de otros tiempos, sin embargo no aminoraba el significado de éstas celebraciones, solo las teñía con su propia esencia.

 

Clark, Jon y Kon bajaron del automóvil y se acercaron a la entrada, había mucha seguridad y música clásica sonando fuerte en el interior, mostrando la invitación que Diana les había otorgado pudieron entrar al océano de gente que platicaba animadamente, algunos notando de inmediato al reportero y lo saludaron cálidamente. El mayor pudo notar a Conner revolverse algo incómodo ante la atención, era normal para Clark a estas alturas, gracias a su trabajo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas de todos los tipos, sobre todo porque la mayoría eran activistas que estaban ayudando a Diana en su causa para ayudar a los jóvenes necesitados en Gotham estas vísperas de navidad.

 

Clark presentó a sus hijos a las personas y de inmediato sintieron los reflectores, tampoco era raro, pero Jon y Kon estaban más acostumbrados a estar detrás del reflector, no bajo él.

 

-Vaya, tengo 15 segundos aquí y ya quiero ir por una hamburguesa. –Kon dijo, mientras él y Jon se distanciaron de Clark, que estaba saludando a todos con la sonrisa más amplia que podía, siempre era así, el hombre era todo sonrisas. –Hay demasiada pomposidad por aquí ¿eh?

 

-Literalmente acabamos de entrar al baile, Kon. Al menos has un esfuerzo por Diana, mira a papá, puso un pie en el salón y ya parece haber encontrado a su gente.

 

-El problema es que hay demasiada gente, todos adoran a papá no hay nada raro en eso… pero odio que nos vean a nosotros, es incómodo.

 

-Todos nos ven porque nos vemos muy bien, suelta un poco de carisma hermano, además, tal vez encontremos a Cassie aquí, busquemos nuestra mesa, papá no podrá zafarse de ellos en un buen rato.

 

De los dos hermanos era obvio que Jon era el más extrovertido, ambos cargaban con mucha atención pero era obvio quién cargaba mejor con ese peso, el mayor de los hermanos no estaba acostumbrado debido a que se alejó mucho tiempo debido a su admisión al ejército, así que quién asistía con Clark a eventos especiales en donde todos rogaban hablar con Clark para conseguir salir en uno de sus artículos era el menor, Clark le enseño a divertirse y sacar provecho de eso, además, era guapo y carismático, obviamente el menor de los Kent no tardó mucho tiempo en sentirse como pez en el agua en aquellos lugares.

 

Kon no divisó enseguida a las anfitrionas del baile cuando llegó, había demasiada gente vestida con ropa muy similar, los meseros iban y venían como si llenar las copas de aquellas personas fuera un trabajo de vida o muerte y aunque la música y la iluminación si era de su agrado no podía evitar sentirse un poco cohibido, nunca se había sentido a gusto en lugares con mucho público, aunque debía admitir que no estaba tan mal, su hermano lo acompañaba y no podía evitar transmitir la confianza en sí mismo que este otro rebosaba, saludaba personas como si en verdad supiera quienes eran así que el mismo decidió seguirles el juego, en un momento determinado tenía tres camarógrafos frente a él apuntando con amenazadores flashes sobre su rostro.

 

-Kon, pareces un animal que estuvo mucho tiempo en cautiverio…

 

-Hey, estoy bien, estoy acostumbrándome a esto, aunque no sepa para qué demonios necesitan tantas fotos de nosotros.

 

-Es una fiesta elegante. –Jonathan mencionó riendo. –Obviamente quieren que vean a gente guapa asistiendo.

 

Conner rodó los ojos y sonrió, cuando entró al ejército no tuvo la oportunidad de pasar demasiado tiempo con su padre y su hermano, así que le sorprendió un poco la evolución que este tuvo desde la última vez que en realidad se vieron por mucho tiempo, es cierto que su hermanito nunca fue un chico tímido, pero lo veía más confiado de sí mismo en esta ocasión, se sentía maduro, como si este fuera el hermano mayor que va a guiar y proteger al otro en cualquier situación y Kon pensó que eso no podía ser, no quería quedar en desventaja ante su hermanito bebé, así que cuando el mesero le ofreció una copa de vino este la tomó y le dio un buen sorbo.

 

-Pues bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara, supongo.

 

-Así se habla –Jonathan le sonrió, golpeando su hombro con su palma y caminaron juntos hasta la mesa que Diana había asignado para ellos.

 

En dicha mesa había algunas caras conocidas para ellos, estaban algunas personas relacionadas a casos que Clark había trabajado e inclusive un abogado que colaboró con Clark cuando trabajó en el caso para el cual su padre había sido nominado para el Pulitzer, y que en todo caso, este ganó.

 

Una mujer menuda y muy blanca con rasgos asiáticos y un extravagante vestido rojo con holanes en los hombros los saludó, a ella ambos la conocían, se llamaba Naomi Young y era una reportera colega de su padre de cuando ambos trabajaban en el Diary Planet, Jonathan fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza a la mujer, y Conner por muy poco casi le sacaba dos.

 

 -¡Vaya vaya, pero si son los hijos de Clark!

 

-¡Naomi! –Jonathan fue rápidamente hasta su lado de la mesa y la saludó con un abrazo, recordaba que ella había comprado un par de regalos en su cumpleaños cuando era niño.

 

-Jonny, no pensaba encontrarlos por aquí, que guapo te has puesto cariño –Volteó a ver a Kon entonces mientras sonreía. –Bueno, mejor dicho ambos, Conner, estás igualito a tu padre.

 

Conner sonrió, luego involuntariamente rodó los ojos, ahí van de nuevo.

 

-Aunque todos sabemos quién sacó el verdadero carisma de papá, ¿No es así hermano?

 

-Hey, también tengo lo mío pequeño pillo. –El orgullo de Kon no iba a permitir que su hermano tuviera toda la atención –Mucho tiempo sin verte Naomi.

 

-Igualmente, y, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? No me digan que vinieron ustedes solos sin su padre.

 

-No, de hecho, la organizadora es una amiga de la familia, y esta es nuestra mesa así que cuando el hombre deje de saludar personas llegará para acá.

 

-Ah, sí, sabía lo de Clark y Diana... yo vengo por parte de la prensa, de hecho. –Les mostró el gafete con el que pudo ser admitida. –Pero decidí tomarme un descanso porque en realidad ya casi he cubierto lo que necesito… Bueno, entonces adelante tomen asiento, yo saludaré a unas cuantas personas y espero que su padre esté aquí antes de que tenga que irme.

 

Ambos asintieron y tomaron asiento, la mujer fue directamente a unas que estaban platicando alegremente, reporteras también, supusieron, mientras quedaban en aquella mesa que ya no estaba tan llena, las personas normalmente estaban de pie saludando viejos conocidos y disfrutando de la comida, mirando a lo lejos podía ver a su padre ser abrazado por diferentes personas y cuando Kon volteó a ver Jonathan chateaba con su novio por Whatsapp, así que él, en su aburrimiento prefirió levantarse por otra copa.

 

-Vengo enseguida. –Conner avisó antes de irse.

 

-Ajá… -Jon ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Damian lo tenía idiotizado en la conversación.

 

Se levantó y caminó por alrededor viendo las esculturas que iban a estar subastando al finalizar la noche, todas eran hermosas, algunos cuadros que las personas se detenían a ver y mirar los detalles a lo que él comenzó a imitar, no sabía mucho de artes, como su hermano, pero sin duda sabía apreciar una buena pieza cuando la veía.

 

-No me parece que haya usado colores muy brillantes, le falta algo a la pintura ¿tú qué dices?

 

Conner escuchó la voz y supo de inmediato que se dirigía a él, volteó y vio un familiar rostro sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

 

-¡Cassie! –Y entonces se abrazaron.

 

Muchos sentimientos se mezclaron al ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo, Cassie era la hija menor de Diana, con quién él había tenido un bonito romance de verano hacía unos cuantos años, anduvieron, juguetearon, y prácticamente se dejaron, Kon podía ver que seguía igual de linda que siempre, además de cariñosa, la chica estaba abrazada a él con una fuerza que solo podía existir en ella, así que el pelinegro se dejó hacer.

 

-Koooooon, cuanto tiempooooooo, te extrañé, te extrañé demasiadooo –El que ya no fueran pareja parecía no ser impedimento para usar ese tono meloso que utilizaba. -¿No podías mandar más mensajes de vez en cuando?

 

-Disculpa, estuve muy ocupado en los entrenamientos. –mintió.

 

-Bueno, podemos ponernos al día ahora, te ves increíble, ¿Cómo has estado?

 

-Oh, ya sabes… por fin me di de baja en el ejército y…

 

-¿¡De veras!? ¡Genial!

 

-Si… regresé el día de acción de gracias de hecho, he estado con papá desde entonces.

 

-Así que es cierto, sabía que había hecho bien en regresar con mamá. Debimos vernos antes… podríamos habernos… saludado. –La mirada azulada de Cassie buscó la contraria, sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta las suyas y corrieron por sus antebrazos, Kon conocía ese tono de voz, y esa expresión, el lenguaje corporal de la rubia decía a gritos que quería más de Conner que besos en la mejilla, de repente las personas presentes en la parte de la exposición se retiró y dejó a ambos en el tenue pasillo.

 

Conner sonrió algo incómodo, era cierto que quería a Cassie, la quería y mucho, pero desde la escuela militar se sentía distinto, maduro incluso para convivir con gente de su edad, usualmente sus citas con Cassie consistían en salidas a centros nocturnos, paseos en motocicleta y actividades más demandantes por parte de esta, y le encantaban, de verdad, pero por más amigos y novios que fueran sentía que no podía sacar de Cassie más cosas que solo buen sexo, y en ese punto de su vida era algo que no lo llenaba completamente.

 

-Bueno, lo estamos haciendo ahora linda.

 

-Sabes a que me refiero. –Cassie se acercó a él, pegó sus pechos al suyo y abrazó la cintura de Kon por debajo de la chaqueta.

 

Kon rio por lo bajo entonces, Cassie no había cambiado nada. Al final se dejó hacer, la carne era débil, además que diablos, había extrañado a la rubia, acarició la estrecha cintura que estaba ceñida en un vestido rojo oscuro, Kon le regaló un escaso beso en sus rellenos labios y los brazos de ella se acomodaron para delinear sus fuertes hombros, no lo dejó separarse cuando esta volvió al ataque, en un ataque de sensualidad, no iba a negarlo, de todas sus novias Cassie era la mejor en muchas cosas, era la más divertida además, pero se dio cuenta que no era muy emocionante volver a tener esos encuentros con ella, ¿Tal vez en realidad siempre la vio cómo amiga? ¿Casi como una hermana? Intentó no darle importancia, ronroneó ante la manera en que la rubia acariciaba su nuca, eso siempre lo había vuelto loco, ahondaron el beso acariciando sus lenguas, se hizo más apasionado pero al instante la chica se separó, Conner abrió sus ojos azules y vio que los pensamientos que él estaba teniendo se reflejaban de igual manera en la cara de la chica, sus ojos reflejaban casi pena, bochorno tal vez, por haberle hecho tantas insinuaciones y que la cosa terminara en una risa incómoda y luego una de entendimiento.

 

-Ya veo… -Cassie dijo simplemente.

 

-También lo sientes…

 

Volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, quería que supiera que no era nada personal, y él quería estar seguro de que ella no tuviera ningún rencor, no era que no la deseara, pero la chispa que hacía explosión en sus años de romanticismo se habían reducido a casi nada.

 

-¿Hay otra, verdad? –Preguntó entonces. –Dejaste de llamarme porque te enamoraste de otra chica… ¿No habrás vuelto con Megan verdad? ¿VERDAD? Porque si volviste con esa idiota te juro que te mat…

 

-¡No! Diablos Cass, no… tranquilízate, no hay nadie más.

 

Cassie soltó el aire que estaba guardando desde quién sabe cuándo.

 

-Perdona… -Conner tomó el rostro de su amiga con ambas manos, examinando si estaba bien, luego la chica comenzó a reírse y él suspiró aliviado que no lo golpeara, femenina y todo pero la chica tenía brazo de beisbolista. –Perdooonn… estoy quedando como una idiota… no es así como quería que nos encontráramos después de tanto tiempo…

 

-Como si no te conociera, loca. Está bien… Está bien.

 

No había sido tan malo, después de todo, Kon fue un idiota en decirle que no quería estar más con ella porque quería entrar al ejército, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que fue en el momento que le dio la espalda, pero parecía que Cassie no tenía rencores por eso, más bien lo había esperado todo este tiempo, y eso lo hizo sentirse todavía peor, Cassie era una chica de primera, Kon valoraba mucho su amistad, igual que Clark valoraba a Diana, y no quería que las relaciones entre las familias acabaran mal por el insensible él del pasado, abrazó a Cassie con ternura y esta se dejó, divisó a su padre a lo lejos por fin llegando a la mesa junto a su hermano y observó que éste se dio cuenta de su mirada, como un super poder que él tenía, los vio abrazarse y al parecer su padre entendió, le dedicó una sonrisa desde la mesa y se concentró en saludar a Naomi que llegó tacleándolo.

 

-Así que, ¿estamos bien?

 

-Por supuesto que estamos bien, tonto… Supongo que es peor que nada… solo no me pidas que te presente amigas, no pienso tirar a otra a tus brazos.

 

Kon rio ante la ocurrencia, de todos modos, el conocía al tipo de chicas con las que Cass se juntaba, nada prometedor.

 

-Hecho.

 

-Pero por otro lado si hay muchos otros amigos que quiero presentarte, algunos vendrán a la gala así que podemos ponernos de acuerdo para salir, ya estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de casa Konnie.

 

-Lo haré si prometes no decirme Konnie nunca más.

 

-De acuerdo entonces… pero antes, te mostraré las pinturas que he hecho, ven, por este lado están las esculturas de mamá y algunas de mis pinturas las exhibieron aquí, las de mamá son ABSOLUTAMENTE IN-CREÍBLES. –Las expresiones de Cassie volvieron a ser lo que eran antes, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, arrastró al pelinegro del brazo y lo metió casi por la fuerza al pasillo de exhibición, contando sin parar que técnicas habían usado y en que se había inspirado para hacer dichas pinturas. Siguieron hablando hasta que el eco se escuchó por el pasillo mientras los invitados se saludan y bailaban, dejando a los dos jóvenes el espacio y tiempo para ponerse al tanto con sus vidas después de tanto tiempo sin verse…

 

**Terminado el 22/02/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se está poniendo sabroso el asunto jajaja, lo de Kon y Cassie me salió de la nada, en realidad me agrada bastante su relación en los comics, pero como aquí yo mando pues he decidido que Conner será ULTRAAA GAAY, solo que él no lo sabe todavía shshshshsh ;)
> 
> Estuve atrasada porque como saben los capítulos ya los subí todos, antes tenía guardaditos pero pues ya les compartí todo lo que llevaba, estuve meditando mucho mientras me bañaba y ya decidí el rumbo de Clark y Bruce en el fic, por eso me estoy tardando un poco más en mostraselos jajaja orita estoy terminando el capítulo 13, así que lo tendré a tiempo para la siguiente actualización, y mañana estaré trabajando en el que sigue, orita son las 12:18 a.m. y todavía tengo que bañarme, mañana entregar unos formatos de mis prácticas, y el sábado ya va a ser mi sesión de fotos de graduación!!! <3 
> 
> No estoy tan emocionada como lo estoy con este fic jajaja pero si me emociona un poquito, ¿A ustedes cómo les fue esta semana? cuentenme ;) y lo que les pareció el capítulo también, las estaré leyendo y comentando, besitos. <3


	13. GOD BLESS HANDSOME GUYS IN TUXEDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian solo quiere ver a Jon con traje por el resto de sus vidas.   
> Tim traza una meta mental. Hacer que el hermano de su cuñado lo note a como de lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, admito que me he demorado MUCHISIMO. 
> 
> Pero es que ay, tengo la idea y la inspiración pero ya que lo escribo todo es un montón de popó. Tengo que hacer algo con mis guiones jajaja, dar más partes comunicativas a mis personajes o estarán leyendo textos descriptivos por el resto de la vida XDDD
> 
> Se que tardé pero hey, al menos les traje un capítulo el doble de largo, espero que para el viernes si les pueda actualizar el que sigue, si no el martes que falta... por el momento les tengo esto, disfruten.

**Comenzado el 22/02/2019**

**13**

 

DAMIAN NO QUERÍA estar ahí.

 

Había dejado pasar el tiempo y ya solo faltaban unos días para navidad, había visto miles de sitios de compras por internet buscando algo que pudiera ser bueno para Jonathan, era su primera navidad juntos y para ser franco no encontraba utilidad en muchas de las cosas que veía, pero estaba seguro que Jon, como gran amante de los detalles que es apreciaría recibir; pagó inmensurables sumas de dinero para que sus envíos llegaran con anticipación debido a la gran demanda que las empresas de entrega tenían en estas fechas, había incluso contratado Amazon Prime para ello, tenía alrededor de dos semanas buscando el regalo perfecto para Jonathan y en su nerviosismo no supo cuál de todas las cosas que había visto sería lo indicado para obsequiarle. Así que las compró todas.

 

Tenía días sin verlo, no se habían encontrado desde que juntaron para almorzar después del trabajo de este en WE, pasaron una excelente tarde juntos y luego fueron a casa de este a pasar el día, había sido perfecto, aunque no pudieran verse muy seguido después de eso. Ahora que las fechas navideñas se acercaban Jon pasaba casi todo el tiempo con su familia y acompañando a su padre a eventos de su trabajo, así que Damian pensó que sería bueno hacer lo mismo para distraerse.

 

Esa tarde justamente le había dicho que su tía estaba como loca revolviendo su casa porque no concebía el hecho de ver tantas camisas de franela juntas en un solo lugar, porque al parecer Jonathan no era el único con ese loco gusto para vestir.

 

Lo habría invitado al baile que Diana había organizado y al que todos los Waynes estaban impacientes por ir, la mujer había estado en la vida de su padre desde antes de que él naciera, así que prácticamente era como una tía para ellos, sin embargo no se llevaba mucho con sus hijas, viajaban demasiado y eran mucho mayores que él, sabía que Donna rondaba la edad de Dick y Jason, y Cassie de Tim, así que como siempre, en esa clase de amistades el menor de los Wayne siempre quedaba fuera de la ecuación.

En fin, Jonathan le había dicho que no podía ir con él porque ya tenían un compromiso familiar, lástima, habría matado por ver a Jonathan vestir uno de sus armanis.

 

 -Y Bruce, ¿Cuál es la fundación a la que irán los fondos de la gala? –Su hermano Tim rompió el silencio en la limusina, en esta solo estaban Tim, su padre y él, Dick y Jason acordaron en asistir, pero tendrían que esperar a que sus turnos en la estación terminaran, es decir que llegarían mucho después.

 

-Irán para la Home, Sweet home, Tim. Diana me dijo que ya hay postores esperando comprar sus obras, y las que queden irán a una subasta mañana por la mañana.

 

-Genial, Cassie me dijo que algunas de sus pinturas también entrarán, le voy a comprar algunas.

 

-¿Así que también aportarás?

 

-Bueno, tengo que darle un poco de vida a mi nuevo hogar ¿no? Les pondré un poco de mi toque.

 

-Todavía no te mudas y ya le dices tu hogar- Bruce hizo un pequeño intento de sonrisa. -me gusta esa actitud.

 

-Me mentalicé desde el momento en que me dijiste… espero que no le moleste a Damian que me quede con el Penthouse. –Tim alzó las cejas queriendo molestarlo, pero al mencionado apenas y le dio igual.

 

-¿Aquel donde Richard y Jason vivieron una temporada cuando supuestamente estaban “estudiando”? Tt.. Por mi quédatelo para siempre, y si fuera tú lo desinfectara antes de poner un solo pie ahí. –Damian le sonrió con pena, todavía recordaba a su padre gritándole a ese par al teléfono, aquel par de simios siempre habían sido unos salvajes, casi compadecía a Tim por estar tan alegre por vivir en aquel nido de pájaros.

 

-Ellos ¿¡QUÉ!?

 

-El penthouse está bien, Tim. No hagas caso a tu hermano, Damian se quedará conmigo hasta que entre de nuevo a la universidad y tú te quedarás ahí de acuerdo al plan, el cual ya está limpio y esperando que lo uses, Damian, deja de meterle ideas a Tim, por dios.

 

-Ya está, ¿ósea que no lo estaba? Aght… Sabes que, no quiero ni saberlo.

 

-Muy sabio, mejor no pienses en ello esta noche. Y ya saben, no hagan caso a la prensa, evadan las preguntas incómodas y solo sonrían. Dick y Jason llegarán después aparte.

 

Ambos asintieron, siempre era lo mismo, galas benéficas o no los periódicos amarillistas siempre eran iguales, estaban en todos lados y siempre estaban al acecho en caso de que algo saliera mal, para los Wayne la buena o mala publicidad nunca había sido importante, pero entre más lejos de los escándalos estuvieran menos se interesarían en estarlos cazando, entendía en parte por qué Bruce actuaba tan falso y como un maldito frente a las cámaras, quería que el foco de atención se centrara en él para que sus hijos salieran lo menos embarrados posible.

 

Llegaron y los tres hombres bajaron del automóvil, los flashes oscilaban por todos lados, Damian no sabía demasiado del mundo de infamia de Brucie la celebridad, conocía bien a su padre, su _verdadero padre_ no se parecía en nada a la persona que actuaba cuando los flashes atacaban a más no poder, era exageradamente encantador, las dos blancas hileras de dientes relucían cuando estos le decían que lucía espectacular esa noche y su voz era un poco más chillona cuando respondía preguntas demasiado personales a éstos, pero por más amistoso y encantador era obvio que su comportamiento era falso y metódicamente actuado para darle a la prensa lo que necesita y rápidamente dejar ir en paz a él y a sus hijos, simple pero brillante.

 

Como había dicho antes, Damian no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con los reporteros amarillistas, usualmente les dedicaba una fría mirada y avanzaba lentamente hasta las entradas, Tim hacía igual, ambos preferían el lado del trabajo que involucraba la administración y dirección del negocio familiar, la publicidad y la imagen estaban especialmente hechas para Dick y Bruce.

 

Sin embargo había entrevistadores y fotógrafos a quienes sí podía respetar, y por lo que vio Damian estos se encontraban en la parte interior del local, otra cosa buena de Diana es que ella sabía separar a la gente interesada de la que verdaderamente valía la pena.

 

Entraron y Damian vio inmediatamente a la mencionada justo en el recibidor, el salón era increíblemente grande, y había demasiada gente esparcida por el lugar, las mujeres usaban esos vestidos largos con millones de piedras incrustadas, adornos en el cabello y labios perfectos de color rojo. Los hombres vestían trajes con moño en su mayoría, había música, comida, arte… al menos el lugar no estaba del todo aburrido.

 

Diana se acercó con una copa de vino en su mano mientras se abría paso entre algunos hombres, no conocía a nadie, Bruce se acercó lentamente hacia ella y los hombres al ver la figura imponente de su padre entendieron que la mujer ya no estaría disponible para ellos por el momento, ambos se dieron un largo abrazo y luego prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con su hermano y él.

 

-Me alegra que hayan asistido. Damian, cuanto tiempo sin verte, estás enorme. –Diana soltó el típico comentario que una mujer adulta le decía a un adolescente. -Bruce… es idéntico a ti… excepto por los ojos claro, pero por otro lado, woooow, además que alto. –No importara cuan hombre se viera actualmente, Diana pincho sus mejillas igual, como si todavía tuviera doce años y volviera de jugar del patio con Titus y Alfred, el gato.

 

-Vendremos siempre que nos invites, princesa. –Bruce sonrió tan encantador como siempre con ella, Diana era una mujer muy alta y con un excelente porte, Damian siempre la había respetado, Tim y Jason tuvieron un crush con ella desde el momento en que la conocieron, Tim todavía seguía hablando como idiota cuando esta le preguntaba algo y la mujer amable como siempre hacía como que no se daba cuenta del retraso que les daba cuando ella estaba cerca. –También estamos listos para llevarnos unas cuantas piezas a casa, ahora que Tim se muda a Metrópolis.

 

-Perfecto, ah, Tim, a Cassie le va a encantar verte… mm.. –Diana buscó por los alrededores a su hija, a quién no encontró -creo que estaba encontrándose con un amigo cuando la vi… si la veo le diré que venga a recibirte, mientras tanto los llevaré a su mesa, Bruce, tú te quedarás conmigo, hay muchas personas que quiero presentarte.

 

Bruce gruñó molesto ante esto, odiaba ser parte de los planes de Diana, usualmente para presentarte gente que él no quería conocer o con los que ya había tenido pleitos con anterioridad, Tim le dedicó una sonrisa que decía “relájate y diviértete” y sin más este no tuvo nada que decir, Diana sonrió cómplice al ojiazul y feliz los dirigió a su mesa, estaba algo retirada de la gente, gracias a dios, se veían unas cuantas mujeres alrededor y unos caballeros al fondo, Damian se sentó esperando que la noche terminara pronto y desbloqueó su teléfono para ver si Jon le había mandado algo más.

 

Estuvieron mensajeando antes de salir, le mandó algunas fotos de su tía Kara haciendo muecas molesta y señalando a la enorme pila de camisas rojas y negras, camisas con cuadros, y camisas azules de franela que los hombres Kent usaban tanto, Damian rio, lo gracioso es que él adoraba a Jon usando esa ropa, Jon dijo que no supo donde su tía había dejado esa pila de ropa y que solo esperaba que la chica no la hubiera tirado.

 

Bajó un poco la conversación de Whatsapp donde Jon le había mandado una foto de su habitación, el chico hipster-post-moderno había puesto lucecitas navideñas en su pared principal, no se veía nada mal, de hecho, en la pared habían muchas polaroids de ellos en la cafetería, una de Damian dormido de dios-sabe-cuando, fotografías de Alfred, el gato y unos cuantos de regalos envueltos en la cama. “Ya tengo tus regalos para navidad, Dami” decía en su descripción.

 

“Con que es más de uno” pensó, y entonces se sintió aliviado de no parecer demasiado obsesivo comprando más de un obsequio para su novio, claro que se veía que Jon le tenía aguardando algunos cuatro… Damian le compró como veinte.

Siguió viendo las fotos y le llegó una de él usando un ridículo suéter navideño con el estampado más horrible que hubiera visto jamás, diablos, extrañaba a ese tonto.

 

Una última foto mostraba a Jon con lo que parecía un traje extendido en su cama, la foto era sugerente, o al menos para él, el hermoso rostro de Jonathan cerca de la cámara para dejar ver sus enormes ojos azules, su cabello negro de recién bañado y este todavía sin ropa puesta, solo una toalla que dejaba ver las gotas de agua todavía bajar por su cuello y pecho, detrás de él se veía un espejo de tamaño completo, que le daba a Damian vista a su trabajada espalda, Damian se sacudió y casi se sintió culpable por abrir esa foto con tanta gente alrededor, Jonathan era todo un sueño, le daban ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar e ir a su encuentro.

 

Su padre se había alejado de la mesa con Diana de su brazo, la mujer le estaba enseñando pieza por pieza y parecía muy emocionada por sus obras, Tim sacó un videojuego y comenzó a jugar por debajo de la mesa, seguro esperaba que Dick y Jason llegaran pronto, ninguno de los menores Wayne eran muy dados a socializar, ni siquiera entre ellos, y al parecer la amiga de Tim tenía mejores cosas que hacer que recibir a los invitados.

 

Damian checó entonces su conversación con Jon y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba actualmente en línea, seguro ya había llegado a su fiesta, volvió a la vida cuando le llegó un mensaje de él.

 

Jon: “Estoy aburrido” seguido de su usual abuso del emoji triste.

 

DW: Yo igual… acabo de llegar hace 5 minutos y nuestro padre ya se fue de la mesa.

 

Jon – escribiendo…

 

Jon: El mio igual, jajaja, si lo vieras, está en un océano de personas y parece que todos se conocen, hacía tiempo que no veía a papá tan festivo

 

DW: El mío sale cada que lo invitan, pero en realidad no se divierte, parece que aquí está a gusto, así que tal vez nos vayamos tarde…

 

Jon: Me pareció ver a alguien parecido… ¿En dónde me dijiste que era tu evento?

 

-Hey, Demonio, ¿Aquel chico que está por allá sentado no es tu adorado novio?  -La voz de Tim lo sacó de su inmersión, Damian levantó la cabeza como un rayo hacia él, Tim estaba viendo en diagonal al salón, los Waynes estaban sentados en la esquina pegada al gran ventanal del edificio, mientras la mesa a la que Tim se refería estaba en la dirección opuesta, pero derecho, Damian se sintió el hombre más suertudo y el más idiota al mismo tiempo. ¡Era Jonathan! ¡Jonathan estaba en el mismo evento que él!

 

-Oh, por dios.

 

-¿Por qué no has ido a saludarlo? Eso es grosero hasta para ti.

 

-No tenía idea de que estaría aquí. –Damian dijo. –Me dijo que estaría en la cena de la amiga de su papá o algo así.

 

-Ahora que lo pienso, Diana tiene muchísimos conocidos, ¿no dijiste que el papá de Jon era reportero? Tal vez vino a cubrir una nota del evento.

 

A Damian no podía importarle menos todo eso. –No sé por qué está aquí, pero lo está. –Su noche acaba de volverse cien por ciento más interesante. –Iré a hablarle.

 

-Iré contigo… -Tim ya estaba levantándose del asiento cuando Damian lo detuvo con su mano.

 

-No.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Damian! –Tim protestó pero para cuando dijo su nombre el menor ya se había ido. -Ah… mierda.

 

Y Damian caminó, cruzó y casi chocó con cada persona que se le ponía en su camino, la silueta de Jonathan estaba frente a él y en un abrir de cerrar de ojos este se levantó y se encaminó a la sección del buffet, fue entonces cuando tuvo una apreciación completa del atuendo de Jon, traía puesto un traje de tres piezas, ¡Jon se puso un traje! Y además le quedaba estupendo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que su novio se podría ver más hermoso de lo que ya era ¡JONATHAN SE VEÍA MIL VECES MEJOR CON TRAJE!

 

En su tiempo de relación el chico vestía como una persona normal de su edad, jeans, pantalones deportivos, chaquetas de mezclilla, alguna que otra camisa formal y franela, MUCHA, mucha franela… pero esto, Jonathan se veía deslumbrante… Damian por poco se ahoga con su propia baba… y el idiota de su novio todavía no notaba que este se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad, caminó a paso depredador hacia él mientras el otro ese se metía a la boca un macaron, y cuando estaba por pasarlo por su garganta se encontró a Damian, ojos verdes bien abiertos, hambrientos, una diminuta sonrisa asomándose en su rostro y los brazos extendiéndose poco a poco, su cuerpo expresando un “hey, míranos, tu y yo en la misma fiesta”

 

-La amiga de tu papá es Diana. –Para cuando Damian llegó el otro ya había asimilado la situación. –Oh, por dios, ¡Por qué no me dijiste el nombre del evento!

 

-¡Tu podrías haberlo hecho igual! me dijiste que tu madrina te había invitado a una aburrida cena de… aguarda, ¿entonces Diana es tu madrina?

 

-Ella me apadrinó cuando nací… ¿o se dice amadrinar? –Damian conocía lo fácil que Jon se ponía a divagar- no puede ser, también concordamos en eso entonces.

 

-¡Tu madrina, Jon!

 

-Si… que, ¿acaso es la tuya también? Por favor dime que no. –Jon ya estaba comenzando a asustarse con los hechos.

 

-No… -Damian se rio, terminó con la distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos y acercó su cabeza al hombro del otro, lo había extrañado tanto que no se contuvo. –Maldición…te extrañé demasiado.

 

-También te extrañé, pero la gente nos mira, guapo.

 

Damian abrió los ojos entonces, mirando desde el hombro de Jon notó que la gente seguía ahí, no llamaban mucho la atención, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacer una escena, se separó lentamente de Jon y lo tomó de la muñeca alejándolo de la mesa de aperitivos lo más rápido posible.

 

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Saludaremos a tus hermanos y tu padre?

 

-No. –Al menos no en ese momento. Jon y Damian se escabulleron entre en tumulto de la gente y salieron del salón principal, nadie paseaba por las afueras del salón, salvo algunos camareros que iban y venían con charolas de aperitivos y copas de vino, pero hacían caso omiso a la presencia de ambos, Damian caminó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, lejos de la música y las charlas de los mayores encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña puerta que no tenía ningún detalle en especial, era sencilla y angosta, supuso enseguida que se trataba de un closet, abrió la perilla y…

 

-Bingo… -Damian susurró mientras jalaba a su novio de la chaqueta y este entró examinando el lugar con una ceja alzada.

 

-¿Enserio, Dami? Creí que valía más que un viejo closet de trapeadores, al menos un motel hubiera estado mejor… -Jonathan bromeó con él, pero entendió las intenciones de Damian, el de ojos verdes no le dejó acercarse, lo arrinconó a esa misma puerta y tanteando encontró el seguro de la puertecilla, por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría entrar.

 

-Los baños están demasiado llenos, no querrás que algún reportero te escuche, o peor, tu padre o el mío… -Damian susurró dando besos de mariposa en su quijada, dios, Jonathan olía tan bien, su pelo, su cuello, su traje, su traje lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

-¿Escucharme decir qué? –Jon se hizo el tonto… como si no supiera-

 

-Ya lo verás.

 

-Uy si… -Jon tomó las mejillas de Damian con sus dos manos, la iluminación del lugar era casi nula, pero aun así podía divisar al otro perfectamente. –Sabes, siempre quise escabullirme en un closet contigo.

 

-Bueno. Técnicamente estuviste en el closet hasta que saliste conmigo. –Jonathan se rio por la ocurrencia. –Dios… este traje te queda tan bien.

 

-¿Te gusta?

 

-Me fascina. –Damian no recuerda haber contestado a una pregunta más rápidamente y con tanta certeza como en esa ocasión, el traje gris oscuro de Jonathan resaltaba sus ojos azul cielo, normalmente no le molestaba la manera en que Jon se vestía, de hecho con ese cuerpo cualquier cosa le quedaba bien, pero ahora que lo había visto, estaba seguro que era el nacimiento de un nuevo fetiche, ver a su novio quién presumía venir de una familia de granjeros utilizando trajes caros, definitivamente sabía que en la montaña de regalos para Jon se agregarían unas cuantas cajas de sacos y camisas.

 

 -Tú también te ves algo bien…

 

-¿Algo? –Damian hizo su cabeza para tras, claramente ofendido, Jonathan estaba jugando con él de nuevo, tenía esa sonrisita que decía me encanta verte cuando te enojas, Damian no era tan egocéntrico con Dick y Tim, pero él honestamente podía decir que lucía jodidamente bien. –Cenicienta no fue tan creída cuando le dieron las zapatillas de cristal, granjerito.

 

-Para ser honestos, te ves bien… Demasiado bien, no quisiera arrugar tu atuendo Dami…

 

-Tengo otros trajes, tu sabes… -Damian se acercó nuevamente y tentó con su lengua al otro, aquel closet no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, Jon era ancho de los hombros y sin duda estaba un poco encorvado en aquel lugar, para mejorar su postura cambió lugares con Damian siendo este el acorralado en la puerta, al de ojos verdes poco le importó, le daba cierta ventaja la altura del más joven, sujetó las caderas con sus palmas y fue bajando a sus muslos, lo levantó como si no pesara un solo kilo y lo empotró con la paredsita, cayeron unas cuantas botellas y los trapeadores, desde el principio Damian se había dicho que no quería estar en ese lugar, con gente con la que no se llevaba y sonriendo para personas que no le caían bien, pero sin duda quería estar ahí, en ese closet, podría estar encerrado ahí por meses si su a amado Jonathan se le ocurría quedarse ahí con él. Esperaba que su padre no lo extrañara por el momento.

 

Tenía pensado quedarse ahí por un muy buen rato...

 

 

 

 

 -

 

 

 

 

 

...SEGURAMENTE SE ESTÁN REVOLCANDO.

 

Tim inmediatamente pensó.

 

La noche recién comenzaba y Tim ya se sentía rezagado por todas las personas, primero Bruce, que salió inmediatamente del brazo de Diana a saludar personas de la gala y los dejó ahí varados sin decir nada, luego Damian, que para la maldita suerte del demonio había dado con Jonathan en este enorme lugar acaparado de personas. El demonio no era amable, no era generoso, ni siquiera era simpático, ¿Cómo carajos podía tener tanta suerte? Con ese novio precioso que lo adoraba, dios, ni siquiera parecía molestarle que el chico fuera un demonio antipático y antisocial; luego estaban Dick y Jason, que si bien ya eran más punto y aparte en la familia al menos tenían la mínima consideración de pasar tiempo con él de vez en cuando.

 

Y luego la malagradecida de Cassie que le había mandado un mensaje obligándole a presentarse en aquella fiesta y no mostraba señales de vida en lo que iba de la velada, se aburrió de jugar en el aparato y decidió que sería mejor moverse por el lugar, las personas hablaban por lo bajito cuando pasaba, obviamente reconociendo quién era, con el pasar de los años este ya se había acostumbrado, Bruce Wayne fue la sensación en las fiestas por muchos años, y era obvio que la gente esperaba que sus hijos lo fueran también, aunque todo fuera una pantalla, ninguno de los herederos les daba el gusto, mucho menos Damian y él.

 

Caminó chocando sus hombros con algunas personas que estaban amontonadas por el lugar, había tres hermosas esculturas no muy grandes en la exhibición, un rostro, griego al parecer, muy hermoso y finamente trabajado. La visión que Diana tenía de Apollo era ideal, el cabello rizado acomodado estratégicamente por su cabeza, y caían algunos grácilmente por su nuca, ¿Cómo demonios se podía hacer eso? El comienzo de su capa era impresionante también, la piedra parecía la más delicada seda en los fuertes hombros del dios, miraba decididamente hacia abajo, hacia los mortales, listo para bendecir a los dignos y  maldecir a los desdichados… en fin, como siempre los trabajos de Diana destilaban belleza, Tim se preguntaba quién podría tener estas piezas en su sala o en su estudio.

 

Avanzó hacia el área de los cuadros y, oh.

 

¡OH!

 

Okay, aquí iban unas cuantas cosas que deben saber de Tim.

 

Primero que nada, Tim era una persona muy observadora, no podía evitarlo.

 

Inmediatamente pudo ver a Cassie ahí, como no si la joven traía un ajustadísimo Valentino rojo, obviamente la muchacha no era la persona más introvertida del mundo, nada nuevo, Tim por poco rodó los ojos cuando vio lo insinuante que se veía al lado de aquel joven, que era en realidad lo que realmente llamó su atención.

 

Que el mismísimo Zeus bajara del cielo y le lanzara un rayo si ese no era el tipo más sexy que hubiera visto jamás.

 

Otra cosa acerca de Tim, es que era un control freak hasta la médula, posiblemente aún más que Bruce.

 

No tenía muchas relaciones, ni realizaba muchas actividades, pero aquello que él consideraba digno de hacerse debía hacerse a la perfección, le agradaba que sus planes salieran según lo pensado, tenía ciertos estándares y le satisfacía que todo saliera de acuerdo a estos, lo mismo pasaba con las personas con las que salía.

 

Tim no era un modelo de virilidad como Dick o Jason, ¿está bien? No había que echárselo en cara todo el tiempo, pero había tenido novias, y todas eran muy bellas, Stephanie para variar había sido la más linda de estas, la complejamente estructurada cabeza de Tim tenía bien claro lo que buscaba en una potencial pareja, y, dios lo perdone, nunca había visto tantas características agradables en un solo rostro.

 

¿Sería novio de Cassie? Tim de verdad esperaba que no.

 

Checó su reflejo en la pantalla bloqueada de su teléfono, se veía bien, pero repentinamente sus piernas flaquearon, quería que Cassie lo viera y los presentara, pero al mismo tiempo quería esconderse detrás del Dionisio de mármol y verlo desde atrás de la fría piedra.

 

Observó de nuevo al par, Cassie estaba agarrada del brazo de aquel hermoso pelinegro y se restregaba siempre que podía con él, por otro lado el lenguaje corporal del chico era cohibido, casi abrumado, interesante.

 

Conocía a Cassie de años y sabía lo popular que era entre los hombres, Tim lo analizó, Cassie acariciaba su brazo constantemente pero este parecía muy concentrado en las pinturas que estaban frente a ellos, diablos, incluso de perfil podía notar que aquel joven era hermoso.

 

Tomó el valor por fin para acercarse, caminó lentamente dando respiros suaves, Cassie por fin soltó el brazo del que estaba aferrada mientras parecía olvidarse de su insinuante comportamiento que se notaba desde la entrada donde estaba toda la prensa, no pareció importarlo no ser la prioridad del otro, quién a pesar de no querer su cercanía parecía estar a gusto hablando con ella, Tim sabía lo abrumadora que podía ser la chica, así que no le sorprendería que le haya saltado encima a ese hermoso ser en cuanto le puso el ojo encima.

 

_Ok Tim. Relájate. Actúa natural… no puedes dejar que sepan que quieres llevarte a este grandote a la cama…_

Porque vaya que el chico era gigantesco, sus músculos resaltaban incluso sobre aquel traje negro que le quedaba tan bien, le sacaba más de una cabeza a Cassie y eso que la joven era una maldita amazona, por lo que fácilmente podría aventar a Tim al otro lado del salón si lo quisiera. _Podría aventarme a donde quiera._ Pensó. _Preferiblemente a su cama._

-Gracias por recibirme, anfitriona. –Tim no pudo evitar soltar el comentario de falsa molesta a la rubia, ambos voltearon algo sorprendidos, seguramente de lo inmersos en su pequeña charla no se dieron cuenta que Tim se había aproximado a ellos desde hacía rato, Cassie se veía apenada en verdad, se disculpó con Tim con un enorme abrazo, pero este no escuchó una palabra de lo que decía.  

 

-…Y entonces me encontré con Kon y bueno, nos distrajimos un rato, pero es que teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. –Cassie explicaba y explicaba mientras gesticulaba con las manos, algo muy típico de ella, el chico apenas y vio a Tim, parecía estar un poco más aliviado de no estar solo con la rubia, ¿estaban juntos o no? Cassie parecía estar disfrutando al máximo la compañía de este bombón pero a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo tener contacto directo con esta.

 

-Descuida, al menos ya te encontré. –Tim le sonrió con la sonrisa más amable y volteó a ver al muchacho, al menos ya tenía su nombre. –Así que, Kon…

 

-¡Ah, sí! Que tonta soy… bueno, disculpa que no los presenté jajaja… con la exhibición me siento un poco distraída, se me olvidaba que no se conocen. Kon, él es Tim Drake. Timmy es un amigo de mi familia desde hace años, es uno de los hijos de Bruce Wayne. Tim, él es Conner Kent, también es… un viejo amigo. –Dijo simplemente.

 

-¿Hijo de Wayne?

 

-Hijo adoptivo. –Tim extendió su mano para que el otro la estrechara, estaba acostumbrado a decir que no era su padre biológico, él al igual que sus otros hermanos adoptivos habían querido conservar sus apellidos originales después de Bruce haber sido otorgado el título de su tutor legal. Estrechó la mano del otro con un apretón, su piel estaba caliente. Muy, muy caliente.

 

_Le gustaba, le encantaba._

_-Bruce Wayne… -_ El joven ahora conocido como Conner lo meditó. -Eres hermano de Dick, Jay y Damian.

 

-Pues sí, culpable. –Tim entonces frunció el ceño... aguarden.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo conociera, por supuesto la posición de su padre en la sociedad de Gotham no era discreta ni un secreto para nadie, pero nadie los llamaba por sus apodos más que los amigos y la misma familia… ¿cómo sabía de los apodos de Dick y Jason?

 

-Tú los conoces…

 

Conner entonces cambió totalmente.

 

El chico cohibido y con el ceño fruncido se había esfumado, Tim entonces supuso que el joven se sentía cómodo solo pisando en terrenos conocidos, por supuesto que los conocía, la música cambió y Cassie volteó hacia su madre que la llamaba desde lejos, dejándoles un breve instante para mirarse bien las caras.

 

Conner sonrió, Tim quería gritar, el chico era realmente apuesto, lucía mucho mayor que él, aunque estaba seguro que era por su imponente musculatura, era hermoso, rayos, sabía que no era amor a primera vista pero sin duda alguna quería conocer un poco más de él, ¿sería gay? ¿Qué habría pensado de Tim? ¿Acaso era algún amigo con derecho de Cassie? ¿Querría esta compartirlo con él? Muchas preguntas de ese tipo pasaban por su cabeza, y de repente se le ocurrió que su noche se había puesto un millón de veces más interesante.

 

-Conocí a Dick y Jason hace unos años, y a tu hermano Damian hace como un mes. Es un chico… único en verdad.

 

Qué bonita manera de decir que era un dolor en el trasero.

 

-¿De dónde conoces a Damian?

 

-Está saliendo con mi hermanito desde hace un tiempo.

 

Y ahí fue todo se fue al carajo.

 

Si no fuera por el hecho de que darse una cachetada a sí mismo en un salón lleno de personas que lo observaban se vería demasiado raro Tim estaba convencido de que si lo hubiera hecho.

 

No comentó nada a Conner al respecto, vio su cabello, negro como el ónix, piel pálida aunque con una ligera capa bronceada por encima, ojos inmensos de color azul claro y un físico que lo había atraído inclusive a él, el rey de los chiquiones y amo y señor de las excusas de por-que-no-salir con-él/ella.

 

Jonathan.

 

-… ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido?

 

-Jon y Kon son hijos de Clark Kent, Tim. Ya sabes, el reportero del Daily que ganó dos Pulitzers –Cassie se metió a la conversación poco tiempo después.

 

-Jon y tú... el señor Kent… Damian, yo… él…

 

-Ahora recuerdo, tú eras el hermano de Dick y Jason que faltaba por conocer, disculpa si fui muy seco antes… en realidad no me llevo bien con extraños. –Conner omitió su anonadada reacción y fue directo al grano, Cassie por supuesto no pudo evitar notar que el rey de la elocuencia había tartamudeado sin lograr exitosamente decir un enunciado coherente, volteó a verlo con una expresión de “ooh… con que te gustaaa” y ya podía ver venir el interrogatorio que sería el día después de la cena.

 

-Espera, entonces Jonathan, mi pequeño baby Jon, está saliendo con Damian?

 

-Desde finales de verano, Cass… -Tim no podía dejar de ver las expresiones de Conner, ahora podía ver que sí tenía un gran parecido al novio de Damian, sin embargo si eran ligeramente diferentes, Jonathan siempre tenía un aire jovial, sonriente y curioso de su entorno, por lo poco que éste lo conocía, pero Conner tenía un aire más salvaje, podía ver a kilómetros que era un chico malo, y eso le encantaba, sin embargo no se comportaba como uno, así que o bien, se estaba conteniendo por ser una noche especial o el hombre realizaba actividades para quemar esas ansias que según sus manos inquietas se manifestaban cuando estaba rodeado de muchas personas.

 

 _Posiblemente_ _sufría ansiedad…_ pensó _. Ansiedad o le cuesta dejar el tabaco._

 

Ni Tim ni Conner dijeron más en un rato, Cassie lo había invitado a unírseles mientras se soltaba otra plática sobre las obras de Diana, Tim veía como Kon admiraba las obras mientras hacía cumplidos, también notó que la conducta de Cassie se rebajó, ya no intentaba pegársele a Conner a cada rato, lo cual le pareció extraño, puesto que si él y cualquier ser humano con cerebro y ojos lo tuviera enfrente hiciera lo posible por tirarse a sus brazos, estaba segura de que podría hablar bien del tema cuando este no estuviera cerca.

 

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Has venido tu solo? –Conner le preguntó a Tim, éste se sobresaltó, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

 

-Oh.. no… mi padre fue secuestrado por Diana desde que llegamos, y mi hermano y el tuyo se escaparon del baile hace ya un rato. – _Maldito malcriado suertudo._ Pensó para sí, odiando a Damian otra vez al recordar.

 

-Me parece extraño que no se conocieran antes… ¿Qué no tu padre ha entrevistado a Bruce Wayne en sus entrevistas?

 

-No que yo sepa. –Kon dijo simplemente.

 

-No no… yo lo conociera si mi padre lo hubiera hecho, aunque no es como que él se lleve bien con la prensa… de hecho hace algunos años que comenzó a alejarse del ojo público…

 

-Bueno, entonces quizás ahora que sus hijos salen juntos sea el momento perfecto para conocerse. –Cassie dijo sin más, sonriendo acercó a ambos a la mesa que era de ella y Diana, ésta seguía sin estar alrededor, Tim se sintió mejor cuando comenzó a intercambiar información con Conner y anécdotas del pasado con Cassie, donde había estado, que proyectos tenía, que había hecho en Londres estos meses, y bueno, se sentía a gusto en donde se encontraba, esperaba poder sacar más información del hermano de Jon y averiguar si estaba interesado en los chicos, no quería sonar como una perra en celo, pero desde que lo había visto había decidido que el hermano mayor de su cuñadito tendría que fijarse en él.

 

¿Qué podría salir mal?

 

**Terminado el 05/03/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si, ya se que ustedes entraron a este fic por Clark y Bruce y AÚN NO LES DOY EL CONDENADO ENCUENTRO... bueno que quieren que les diga, soy de procesamiento lento y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que la historia quede completa, en el siguiente capítulo AAAAHORAAA SI les escribiré ambas partes las de Bruce y las de Clark, va a ser un merequetengue bien sabroso así que por favor no se desesperen conmigo 


	14. A VERY BAD SECOND FIRST IMPRESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pensó que presentar a sus dos mejores amigos sería una gran idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinitas disculpas por la tardanza, estuve un tiempo con el cargador de mi lap descompuesto y tardaron mucho para darmelo otra vez, eso y que apenas y tenía el capítulo comenzado pero heeey, al fin tenemos el reencuentro de Clark y Bruce, aunque puede que no sea como ustedes se lo esperan, les dejaré el capítulo y estaré respondiendo a sus comentarios ;) disfruten!

**Comenzado el 05/03/2019**

 

**CLARK**

CLARK SUPUSO que echarse agua a la cara sería una buena manera de despejar sus pensamientos. Desafortunadamente no fue así.

El patriarca Kent no era estúpido, sabía desde el momento que divisó a lo lejos al hijo menor de los Wayne ir directamente hacia Jon que Bruce había arribado también, se sentía nervioso, pero extrañamente también se sentía controlado.

 

Cerró el grifo y miró en dirección a su reflejo, no estaba nada mal para su edad ¿verdad? Su cabello era aun totalmente negro y no había rastros de arrugas salvo por unos pliegues muy sutiles cerca de los ojos cuando sonreía y en su frente, que se ceñía naturalmente al hacer algunos gestos, pero nada que dijera viejo o desaliñado en sus facciones.

 

Hizo resaltar estas estas marcas frunciendo el ceño.

 

Clark no quería hacer de esto un gran problema, habían cosas en su pasado que lo relacionaban directamente con Bruce Wayne, ¿y qué? Tal vez lo mejor sería sentar a Jonathan en su sala y comentarle algunos aspectos de su vida que nunca dijo… mejor dicho que nunca creyó necesario decir.

 

Aún a la distancia, Bruce Wayne lucía tan jovial y encantador como lo recordaba, no era completamente indiferente a la vida del millonario, después de todo era todo un personaje en los periódicos y revistas, sin embargo estaba seguro al igual que todos que hacía algunos años el empresario prefería pasar de bajo perfil, Clark estaba seguro de que éste ya estaba nuevamente al tanto de su existencia, Jonathan fue a su casa y aunque este no lo haya mencionado estaba seguro que su inocente hijo habló sin parar de él y su hermano, así que Bruce ya debería saber que los hijos de ambos estaban saliendo.

 

-Mantén la calma… -Clark se brindó apoyo moral a sí mismo. No era extraño que una persona se encontrara con su ex de hace muchos años, le había tocado antes, saludar a viejos conocidos, sin embargo Bruce era particularmente distinto a todos ellos, _“¿Qué puta reacción se supone que el hombre tendrá cuando me vea? ¿Me saludará?”_ pensó _“¿Hará como si no me ha visto?_ ” Clark sin duda tuvo oportunidades de entrevistarlo por motivos de trabajo hace algunos años, cuando recién el príncipe de Gotham regresó a su hogar, Perry le había asignado viajar a Gotham City para la premisa de en donde carajos se había escondido por tantos años para luego emerger repentinamente con un par de nuevos protegidos bajo su cargo, sin embargo Clark no estaba listo para verlo, no en persona, mucho menos ahora que él hombre estaba comenzando una familia y él la suya propia. Había rechazado varias oportunidades de entrevistarlo y Perry le había gritado lo suficiente para no olvidar las palabras que les dijo, aunque la mayoría de ellas fueran dirigidas a su pobre madre.

 

Pero ahora la realidad estaba frente a su cara, esperando en el marco de la puerta a que él la atravesara y saliera de su ensoñación para reencontrarse con su ahora consuegro. Que vueltas da la vida, ¿no?

 

Lo peor del caso era que no podía evitar sentirse bien por Jon y Damian, se veían tan felices, tan enamorados, Clark sabía que Bruce no lo había olvidado, se debatió muchas noches el sí sería posible que éste olvidara todo lo que pasaron juntos, pero, por mucho que él mismo intentara borrar su pasado de su mente solo conseguía plasmar las imágenes todavía con mayor intensidad, Bruce obviamente no le había mencionado a Damian que lo conocía, ¿lo culpaba? Pensó igualmente en la felicidad de su hijo, estaba seguro que él también podía ver la manera en que sus hijos se habían conectado, maldijo una vez más su suerte, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y entonces se relajó.

 

 _Tenías que verle la cara en algún momento, Kal._ La voz de su prima resonó fuerte en su mente, recordando el sermón que le había dado ese mismo día cuando lo ayudaba a él y a sus hijos a ponerse algo decente para la gala. _Jon está saliendo con Damian, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que organizaran una salida familiar en donde todos se conocieran, ese chico trae a tu hijo de cabeza, y lamento decirlo, justo como Bruce te tenía de cabeza a ti._

Desafortunadamente esta no es una reunión familiar en el jardín ni mucho menos, en la gala había alrededor de cuatrocientas personas, Clark se sentía ahogado, había colegas reporteros por donde mirara y para su desgracia todos hablaban de la suerte que era encontrar a una persona tan exitosa como Bruce Wayne aparecerse en ese evento, esperando ser lo suficientemente ágiles para metérsele y tomar la primera oportunidad que vean para entrevistarlo.

 

Pero bueno, Clark era un adulto ahora, no podía tener crisis como esas y ponerse pesimista, decidió que jugaría contra corriente, si no se lo encuentra en la gala bien por él, si acaso Jon y Damian los presentan se portaría diplomático como el profesional que es y esperaría lo mejor del asunto. Con ese pensamiento salió del baño de caballeros y se encaminó nuevamente al baile.

 

Y bueno, por suerte Jon y Damian no estaban por el lugar, así que podría posponer el momento un corto tiempo más.

 

-Oh, vaya Kal, al fin te encuentro.

 

Por desgracia no contaba con que su otra preocupación se presentara ante su persona, aquella preocupación con acento griego y largo cabello negro.

 

Su puta suerte no había durado ni cinco segundos, que interesante.

 

Clark paró en seco, casi deseando entrar de nuevo al baño de hombres y quedarse encerrado ahí hasta que terminara la gala, se quedó ahí paralizado hasta que la mujer envuelta en un hermoso vestido azul venía a paso acompasado de otro hombre que le brindaba su brazo como apoyo, el reportero volteó su cabeza lentamente y ahí lo vio.

 

No se enojen con Clark por ser tan impresionable ¿Ok? En su defensa, Bruce Wayne era de esos hombres que lucían diez veces mejor en persona que en fotografías, y eso que en las fotos también salía bastante bien. Haciendo contraste a la mirada coqueta y sonrisa radiante de Diana, Bruce lucía como una de las estatuas de esta, minuciosamente cincelado, piel pálida característica de los ciudadanos de Gotham, cejas simétricas y todo como lo recordaba, excepto claro que sus facciones estaban mucho más afiladas que en su juventud, no había mucho que decir de su expresión facial, no parecía estar sorprendido de verlo, tampoco feliz, ni molesto, su rostro en realidad no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

 

Pero todo era tan diferente por parte de Clark, si algo le habían dicho otras personas era que el hombre hablaba con su cuerpo, sus ojos sobre todo, y estos estaban tan sorprendidos de encontrarse tan abruptamente con la situación que justamente estaba tratando de evitar, Diana pareció interpretar su sobre reacción por la sorpresa de ser llamado de repente y no dijo nada, cuando la mujer se enterara de lo que ocurría… no quería ni imaginarse.

 

-Diana… -Clark la había saludado cuando llegó, obviamente ella lo recibió como al resto de los invitados, luego lo dejó con sus conocidos y procedió a tomar su lugar de anfitriona, no había nada raro en eso, Clark avanzó y estuvo un rato con Jon, luego con Naomi y el resto de sus colegas, inclusive aprovechó para hacer un par de entrevistas cortas, luego perdió a su amiga de vista hasta que ahora la veía aproximarse a él tomada del brazo de Bruce Wayne, alguien allá arriba estaba burlándose de él. Seguramente su tío Zor-El.

 

-Te he estado buscando desde hace rato Kal-El. –La sonrisilla inocente de Diana lo recibió. –Dioses. De todas las personas a las que te presenté Bruce quería especialmente que lo saludaras a él. Bruce, él es Clark Kent, un viejo y muy buen amigo mío, Kal, éste es Bruce, estoy segura de que debes estar al tanto de sus aportaciones a mis organizaciones y eventos comunitarios, nos conocimos hace algunos años en el evento de caridad de mis padres.

 

Y como no, Industrias Wayne era el engrane que hacía que Gotham City se moviera a su ritmo, desde hace tres generaciones los Wayne han encabezado la lista de personas influyentes en la ciudad, haciendo grandes aportaciones de dinero a causas de apoyo a la sociedad, y Bruce no era la excepción a esa tradición.

 

-Estoy al tanto de la ayuda que Wayne Enterprises ha aportado a esta ciudad. –Dijo amablemente. –Encantado.

 

Por mera formalidad Clark levantó la mano hacia Bruce, quién después de dudarlo y con una ceja alzada correspondió al saludo, su agarre era un poco débil para lo que usualmente decían de él.

 

-Así es, y Clark, bueno, él es periodista, de los mejores. Se trasladó de Metrópolis donde trabajaba para el Daily Planet. –Diana hacía todo lo posible por dejarlo bien parado, como siempre, eso le hizo gracia de su amiga.

 

-Ahora estoy como reportero independiente, en realidad, trabajé en el Daily por algunos años pero ya no estoy más bajo su sello, aunque todavía les ayudo en algunas cosas si de repente necesitan mi ayuda. –Clark dijo sonriendo.

 

Dijo aquello último más como una broma, en realidad Perry y él habían terminado en buenos tratos, a pesar de su duro inicio como interno del Planet, cuando salió fue Jimmy Oslen quién había quedado en su puesto y era un muy buen amigo suyo desde sus inicios, así que siempre que lo necesitaba brindaba su ayuda al hombre.

 

-Se encuentra muy seguro de sus capacidades de investigación, señor Kent. –Bruce comenzó a decir, ambos estaban frente a frente, Diana tomó lugar prácticamente como espectadora desde que los presentó, esperando que pudieran intercambiar unas palabras y comenzar a entablar una bonita conversación. –Pero debo decir que yo he seguido el Planet desde algunos años y créame cuando le digo que no ha cambiado mucho desde su partida. –Clark no estaba seguro de si aquello era un ataque a su trabajo. –Así que no debería hacerse tan importante que el señor Oslen hizo un buen trabajo reemplazándolo.

 

Y pues si antes no estaba seguro, con aquello Clark entonces lo comprobó.

 

A Diana se le cayó la mandíbula con la mordacidad de su comentario, Clark pues, no supo bien que hacer, estaba seguro que su amigo Jimmy estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en el Planet, a pesar de no verlo tanto como antes en realidad no tenía ningún conflicto con él, pero si fue sorpresiva la manera despectiva en la que éste comentó sobre su trabajo.

 

-No dije que fuera indispensable para la empresa, Señor Wayne. –Clark remarcó esas palabras con un toque de amargura. –Simplemente digo que cuando algún reportero, ya sea del Planet o no quiere colaborar puedo felizmente hacerme un espacio para ayudar con lo que pueda.

 

-Ah, si… sé un poco sobre sus ideales colaborativos, creí que los suyos eran más recelosos y competitivos con sus trabajos.

 

-“¿Los míos…?” Escuche… Señor Wayne.

 

-Bruce, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Las cejas de Diana estaban ceñidas en una expresión que decía desconocer al hombre de elegante traje. –Creí que te gustaría conocer a Clark y hablar de sus proyectos en común, no a insultar su carrera profesional.

 

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo más que la verdad. –Bruce se defendió.

 

-He recibido críticas antes, Diana, las acepto y aprendo de ellas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué en este momento, se supone que es un evento de caridad al cual todos estamos aportando.

 

Bruce no respondió nada a eso, Diana miraba de un lado al otro esperando encontrar una explicación, Clark se sentía herido, herido y ofendido como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, el hombre ahí parado no lo conocía para nada, al menos ya no, ¿Esto había hecho Bruce con su vida después de tanto? Creía que alejarse de las fiestas y escándalos y pasar tiempo con sus hijos haría del hombre un ser menos frío y mordaz pero al parecer se había equivocado con él.

 

Y hablando de sus retoños.

 

-Ah, señor Kent, Padre, aquí están.

 

Clark, Bruce y Diana voltearon para ver a Jon y Damian abrirse paso entre las personas, Clark ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban haciendo una escena en el lugar, los hombres que salían del baño miraban la pequeña riña que el millonario y el reportero estaban teniendo, ambos chicos venían tomados de la mano, sin saber que estaba pasando cerca de ellos, Damian saludó a Clark con la mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza, luego volteó a ver a su padre y al parecer leyó rápidamente la expresión de su progenitor.

 

-Me alegra ver que ya se conocieron, esperábamos buscarlos por nuestra cuenta y juntarlos pero bueno, nos ahorraron ese trabajo. ¡Hola tía Diana! –Jonathan entró todo sonrisas a escena, inocente de la tensión que estaba sofocando a los presentes, Diana no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendida por tan abrupta interrupción, y sobre todo ver a los hijos de los hombres que por poco separa a golpes llegar tomados de la mano y con la ropa desaliñada.

 

-A ver… -Diana pensó bien las palabras que iba a decir. Por fortuna las personas que estaban conglomerándose alrededor habían frenado su escrutinio luego de que Diana calmara las aguas. Todos estaban más entretenidos cenando en sus mesas. –Hola Jonathan, querido… Que sorpresa verte llegar tan alegre… con Damian.

 

-Creí que mi padre y el de Jon estarían hablando de eso, en realidad. –Damian soltó serio, mientras sonreía de medio lado a Diana que miraba espléndida a ambos jóvenes. –Jonathan y yo estamos saliendo desde hace algunos meses.

 

-¡No me digan! Oh, por dios, ¿¡así que el chico con el que mí querido ahijado sale es el pequeño Dami!? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

 

-No tienes idea de cuántas personas nos han dicho eso. –Damian miró escéptico a la mujer griega, ¿tan difícil es que ellos como polos opuestos estuvieran enamorados?

 

-Sí, resulta que ambos nos habíamos dicho que teníamos un compromiso hoy pero ninguno sabía que nos veríamos en el mismo evento. –Jonathan dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

 

-Así que es así ¿eh? Bueno, les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos. ¿Y díganme, ustedes sabían de esto?

 

-Diana, fui yo quién te dijo que Jonathan tenía novio. –Clark respondió, calmado ya, pero sin poder evitar estar todavía a la defensiva por la situación anterior, Bruce estaba tenso enfrente suyo, sus chicos miraban a sus padres como si los vieran por primera vez, le alegraba que no tuvieran que escuchar la discusión anterior.

 

-¿Así que ambos sabían que sus hijos eran pareja y ni así hicieron un esfuerzo por llevarse bien? Bruce, que vergüenza. 

 

-¿De qué hablan? –Damian preguntó aparentando tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo ya se lo temía.

 

-No es nada Damian, tu padre y yo solo nos estábamos conociendo…

 

-El señor Kent se enojó porque le dije que no era tan indispensable como reportero. –Bruce respondió fríamente y sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento.

 

Si a Clark le hubieran dicho que todo esto iba a pasar en menos de dos horas se habría reportado como enfermo para no ir a la gala.

 

La mandíbula de Damian por poco truena cuando la abrió, su pobre hijo Jonathan no sabía si reaccionar de mala manera o si sentirse herido, poniendo prácticamente la misma cara que él hizo cuando escuchó al hombre tirarle mierda por primera vez, Diana ni se molestó en regañarlo esta vez, solo se pasó una mano por el rostro denotando cansancio y arrepentimiento.

 

-Escuche Wayne. No he venido aquí a pavonearme sobre mi carrera, nadie de mis colegas aquí lo ha hecho… no está juzgando mi trabajo como tal sino la reputación que me precede. ¿Leyó al menos alguno de mis artículos?

 

-Por supuesto, y no es la gran cosa. –Respondió Bruce tajante. –Me parece que ataca mucho los intereses de su propio país, señor Kent, sobre todo con aquel artículo de los migrantes del medio occidente.

 

¿Quién demonios se creía Bruce? Definitivamente no podrían hablar del pasado de un momento como este, Damian veía con grandes ojos asesinos la posición de su padre y Jonathan veía aterrorizado como la situación estaba yéndose de las manos, tanto ellos como Diana estaban sin habla esperando ver que era con lo que el otro iba a contraatacar.

 

-Esa publicación me llevó a otorgar un Pulitzer, señor Wayne. No se trata de dejar bien parado a nuestro país si dicho país no está haciendo las cosas bien.

 

-Ese es el lado negativo de los periódicos sensacionalistas, supongo, con los reporteros nunca se sabe de qué lado están.

 

-¡Bruce! –Diana se entrometió al fin y sujetó al millonario del antebrazo.

 

-Por lo menos yo estoy del lado de la verdad. Me parece que ha tenido muy mala experiencia con estos, señor Wayne, pero permítame decirle que mi trabajo tiene puntos más relevantes que el escribir sobre sus absurdos escándalos y peleas fuera de los clubs en la madrugada.

 

-Los periodistas ganan más dinero publicando de mis salidas a bares que usted escribiéndole artículos a sus muertos.

 

Fue entonces cuando Bruce sintió tragarse sus palabras con la ayuda de un puño.

 

Clark era una persona extremamente paciente, además era pacifista, su padre le había enseñado que los puños no te llevarían a ningún lado, sobre todo si tu enemigo era gente poderosa, pero ahí estaba él, iracundo, indignado, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne como si este no pesara nada y llegando a dar con una mesa de cocteles, no quebró la mesa ni mucho menos, el otro más bien la usó como punto de apoyo, le había dado un golpe en la mejilla y estaba a punto de darle otro cuando un par de brazos lo sujetaron.

 

Su hijo Conner, tan impresionante como era había sujetado en el aire el puño que iba destinado a la otra mejilla del millonario, Jonathan se había quitado el saco para un agarre más macizo en su hombro, impidiéndole el movimiento y que se le ocurriera acercarse otra vez al magnate.

 

-¿¡Qué carajos está pasando aquí!? –La rasposa voz de Kon debido al esfuerzo resonó mientras este y Jon forcejeaban hasta que Clark se sintió lo suficientemente calmado para detener su ataque, increíble que sus dos hijos tan fuertes como eran apenas pudieran frenar los movimientos de Clark, Tim y Damian rápidamente observaron quién mandaba entre los Kent. Sus rizos negros habían caído por su frente ante los bruscos movimientos, todos veían impresionados como Bruce sobaba su rostro sin hacer nada, Damian y Tim que venía del mismo rumbo que Conner ayudaron a sostener al hombre.

 

-Será mejor que los saquemos de aquí.

 

Diana señaló una salida de emergencia cercana a los baños y Bruce todavía tuvo el nervio de salir con la frente en alto, Damian le susurró un lo siento a Jon, para seguir por la puerta dejando a todo el mundo atónito.

 

Lo último que Damian escuchó fueron comentarios de unas mujeres cercanas a la salida.

 

_“Pobre Clark, no tenía que escuchar todas esas cosas de ese patán.”_

_“Lo sé, ¿Qué se cree? Solo porque es rico cree que puede hablar así sobre los demás”_

_“Además su último comentario fue demasiado bajo, yo en su lugar lo habría golpeado también”_

_“Ah… no entiendo, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?”_

_“Bruce Wayne habló de escribirle artículos a los muertos, seguro estaba hablando de Lois Lane. Su esposa fallecida y de su hijo”_

 

Ese no era precisamente el encuentro inolvidable que Damian quería tener que con la familia de Jon.

 

Pero bueno, al menos su padre se aseguró de que fuera una noche que nunca nadie podría olvidar.

 

Habían llegado al primer piso, justo al Lobby, Diana los había dejado apenas salieron por la puerta de emergencias para calmar a las personas y ver como se encontraba el padre de Jon, Tim y Damian no dijeron palabra alguna y Bruce mucho menos, el corredor en el primer piso estaba desierto excepto por dos figuras que acababan de entrar por la gran recepción, como si su noche no hubiera sido un fiasco ya, enfrente suyo estaban los idiotas de sus hermanos.

 

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. –Jason apareció con un traje negro y Richard con uno gris oscuro.

 

-¿De qué nos perdimos? –Dick en su inocencia les preguntó, Damian no quería responder, solamente quería morir.

 

**Terminado el 24/03/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias a todos los nuevos lectores que han comentado y dejado inbox, también a los que dejan kudos y marcadores en mi historia, lo aprecio demasiado.
> 
> Por otro lado tengo unas preguntas para ustedes, si tuvieran que describir a Clark y Bruce con un animal, ¿cuál creen que les quedaría mejor a cada uno?
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima ;)


	15. LIFE ISN'T FUN WITHOUT A LITTLE TWIST IN THE STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred ayuda a Bruce a recordar que Clark nunca ha sido tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo muchas cosas metidas en mi mente últimamente, desde que decidí escribi fics superbats la inspiración ha llegado a mi como estrellas fugaces, comencé un proyecto nuevo de DC llamado THE ANIMAL SPIRIT SERIES, en donde ya subí el primer capítulo superbat, algunos serán omegaverses, y serán un poco diferentes a lo que siempre tratan, no están necesariamente relacionadas una con otra serán parejas independientes e historias independientes, o al menos eso planeo hacer, para que le den una leída si gustan.
> 
> Eso y que últimamente tengo un gusanito en mi cabeza, tengo una nueva y loca idea para OTRO fic de larga duración, como soy una adicta al superbat desde hace unos años para acá obviamente ellos son los personajes perfectos para adecuar en esta historia, aún no les daré detalles, comenzaré a hacer borradores y a acomodar mis ideas y posiblemente publique el primer capítulo sin avisar, así que estén pendientes en los tags!
> 
> También agradezco para agradecer a los usuarios regulares del fic, por sus comentarios y kudos, y decirles que estoy aceptando peticiones en estos tiempos, si alguien quiere que escriba de una pareja determinada o si tienen una idea para un one shot y quieren que la lleve a cabo les puedo conceder eso con sus créditos correspondientes, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes jajaja sin más anuncios importantes que dar les dejo el capítulo para saber de una vez por todas que carajos estaba pensando Bruce cuando la cagó, disfruten

**Comenzado el 24/03/2019**

 

**BRUCE**

BRUCE HABÍA tenido un sueño muy extraño.

 

Soñó que había tenido una pelea en el preciado evento de su amiga Diana que había intentado relacionarse nuevamente con Clark Kent y no había sido más que un completo desastre, le habían golpeado y había hecho el ridículo frente a los más altos nombres de la ciudad.  ¿Qué curioso verdad?

 

Muchas imágenes borrosas de aquel suceso llegaron a su mente cuando despertó, en perspectiva el lucía como solo un espectador en aquel escenario, consideró el hecho de que no fuera un sueño solamente y enseguida rechazó la idea de que era algo más que una mala pasada de su cerebro, porque eso obviamente no podía pasarle, no a él. ¿Verdad?

 

El hombre abrió los ojos y los cerró como si hubiera visto directo al sol, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero eso no impedía que ciertos hilos de luz se metieran entre las finas telas, Bruce pensó enseguida que eso era todavía más molesto que abrir la ventana completamente.

 

Se levantó y sintió una terrible punzada en la espalda, ¿habría dormido chueco? No creía, sentía además una enorme incomodidad en todo su cuerpo, tenía resaca, de eso estaba seguro, pero además había dolores adicionales que no necesariamente ocurren cuando tomas de más.

 

Frotó su rostro mientras buscaba el teléfono en el buró lateral y encontró una caja de pastillas que le ayudarían a contrarrestar sus males, _Querido Alfred, nunca mueras_. Pensó. Su rostro se tensó por el dolor y su piel estaba crispada por la horrible sensación que sentía, checó entonces la pantalla bloqueada de su teléfono para darse cuenta que tenía un feo hematoma en la parte de debajo de su ojo derecho, justo en el pronunciado pómulo.

 

_Oh._

_Así que si había pasado._

Y los recuerdos llegaron a continuación, Bruce llegando a la gala de Diana con intenciones de pasar un buen rato y disfrutar las obras que su preciada amiga había perfeccionado con los años, quizás comprar un par de ellas y salir bien parado del lugar mientras volvía a su casa con sus hijos para tomar un merecido descanso.

 

O al menos ese era el plan.

 

Bruce Wayne supo que todo se fue al carajo cuando vio a nadie más y nadie menos que a Clark Kent, el ciudadano modelo, el reportero estrella, el soltero codiciado por-más-increíble-que fuera justo frente a sus ojos, saludando a todos con la sonrisa más brillante que podía, con una copa de vino en la mano y una horda de personas de su campo escuchando atentamente todas las cosas que tenía por decirles, admirándolo, adorándolo, y fue entonces cuando Bruce se sintió pequeño.

 

No tenía ningún sentido, Bruce Wayne no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, no envidiaba a Clark, al menos no en ese modo, el hombre parecía pez en el agua, por supuesto, muchísimos colegas suyos estaban en esa gala también, Bruce debió haberlo visto venir, pero subestimó el generoso número de personas que Diana mantenía en su círculo, el hombre estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa amable para todos y Bruce estaba ahí parado en la entrada de repente esperando el momento que fuera hora para poder huir.

 

Y es que Bruce sabía bien, no tenía caso seguir huyéndole, Clark no es un hombre rencoroso, eso lo sabía de sobra, no podía serlo, la vida en ese entonces lo había alejado para no volverlo a ver nunca más, o al menos eso pensó. Ahora resulta que el hombre estaba por todos los putos lados, y que por si eso no fuera poco, se supone que eran consuegros en esta ocasión, Metrópolis y Gotham eran ciudades hermanas, Bruce sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no podía solo tomar las cartas y guardarlas para sacarlas en la jugada final, necesitaba enfrentar sus problemas de la manera correcta, Damian esperaba que así lo hiciera, y a su edad, lo único que le importaba era que todos sus hijos fueran completamente felices. Así que se comportaría de manera diplomática esta vez, haría las paces con el ex amor de su vida y establecerían una sana relación superficial solo por el bienestar de sus hijos.

 

¿Cómo le fue a Bruce con todo eso?

 

Bueno, acabamos de verlo.

 

Bruce se recordó entonces adentrándose un poco más al salón y lo primero que notó fue que todos los presentes estaban ansiosos por dirigirle unas palabras, lo cual le resultaba terriblemente molesto pues aquello que intentaba era precisamente mantener un bajo perfil.

Una hermosa mujer asiática de brillante vestido hablaba con Clark como si cristo mismo estuviera en la habitación profesando su palabra, la mujer hacía preguntas y preguntas y trataba de mantenerse cerca al hombre, Clark contestaba de manera amable y sutil a la distancia, Bruce se encontraba con su propia parvada de cuervos intentando sacarle noticias jugosas de sus actividades actuales, contestando y volteando en la dirección del de ojos azules sin poder evitarlo, que un rayo lo partiera en dos por pensarlo, Bruce se dijo, pero estaba seguro que el reportero nunca se había visto tan sexy en toda su vida.

 

Y es que no iba a negarlo, a Clark la madurez le había caído de maravilla, su cabello negro todavía estaba impoluto, sus cejas mantenían la misma forma y sus ojos tenían el mismo azul jovial que iluminaba toda la habitación, además sus elección en la vestimenta había evolucionado considerablemente, era obvio para Bruce que esa ropa no se la había elegido el mismo.

 

¿Qué diría su hijo de él si escuchara sus pensamientos? Estaba seguro que no era normal el creciente nerviosismo que sentía al ver a aquel hombre de su pasado pasársela tan bien en una fiesta y este poder admirar su belleza desde tan cerca.

 

_¿Debería hablar con él?_

_¿Qué hago, tonto? Piensa._

 

Aparecer caminando hacia él y entablar conversación como si fueran completos extraños era una visión muy bizarra para el gusto de Bruce. En la vida se le había ocurrido hacer algo así y mucho menos con alguien a quién de hecho ya conocía. ¿Sabría Diana en qué clase de embrollo emocional lo estaba metiendo? Seguramente no.

 

Bruce no era un seguidor ferviente del Daily Planet. Su ciudad natal, Gotham por supuesto tenía su propio periódico así que no hubieron demasiadas cosas que él pudiera leer de Clark estos últimos años, sabía lo básico de su vida que Google podía proporcionarle, sin embargo no había tenido el valor para seguir indagando mucho más profundo, internamente estaba esperando que Damian se lo dijera.

 

Pero lo que si había hecho era investigar sus artículos, por supuesto que sí, Clark comenzó desde abajo, como todo buen trabajador, hizo unas cuantas colaboraciones y en un par de años se le dio luz verde a hacer investigaciones serias, casos de índole social y económica que habían impresionado a más de uno, incluyendo a Bruce, por supuesto este no iba a decirlo, pero Bruce estaba de acuerdo con muchas conclusiones que él reportero había escrito, había hecho su vida, había dado forma a su vida y lo había hecho bien.

 

Así que Bruce se planteó entonces, ¿Qué obtienes cuando un hombre es jodidísimamente apuesto, encantador y educado con las personas, INCLUSO con las mujeres encimosas que obviamente están cerca para probar suerte con él y que además tenga ideales claros y sea bueno en lo que hace?

 

 _Perfecto._ Bruce pensó entonces.

 

_Clark es simple y absolutamente perfecto._

Pero Bruce obviamente eso ya lo sabía, su adolescente interno le pedía a gritos llegar con Clark y pedirle su número de teléfono, hablar con él, platicar sobre el pasado, escuchar su versión, contarle la suya…

 

Consideró que todo eso era un excelente plan. Cuando Diana lo secuestró y le dieron la vuelta al lugar Bruce admitió que ayudó a calmar sus nervios; y cuando le dijo que quería presentarle oficialmente a Clark definitivamente los perdió de nuevo.

 

_“Es uno de mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo Bruce, voy a pedirle que me ayude a hacer mi libro gráfico de mitología griega.”_

_“Me muero por que conozcas a Clark, tienen muchas cosas en común.”_

_“Hacía algunos años que no lo veía en persona pero siempre estamos en contacto en realidad, podría decirse que gracias a él conocí a Steve, es una historia graciosa.”_

_“Últimamente no sales mucho Bruce, creo que tener un amigo real no te haría mal para variar, por eso quiero que conozcas a Clark, lo vas a adorar”_

La mujer prácticamente le metió presión en cada oración que decía, lo había paseado por todo el lugar hablando y hablando de lo maravilloso que el hombre era y Bruce ya estaba sintiendo que su presión subía, así que su amiga no tenía idea de su relación pasada, estaba seguro de que no se lo había mencionado a nadie, excepto a Selina claro, ahora estaba seguro que Clark tampoco lo había hecho.

 

Y bueno, al parecer Diana estaba muy entusiasmada para que lo conociera, ¿Y qué hizo Bruce para prepararse para tal encuentro?

 

La respuesta era obvia por supuesto.

Sí... Bruce se embriagó.

 

Esperó a que la mujer estuviera distraída mencionando el simbolismo de sus esculturas mientras éste robaba y robaba copas a los meseros que pasaban con charolas con el dorado líquido, una ansiedad que él creía ya resuelta revivió como fénix desde su interior, no estaba a gusto en ese lugar, ya no más al menos, buscó con la mirada a sus hijos y no estaban por ningún lado, Tim debía estar con Cassie quién lo había invitado a ese lugar y Damian seguro había encontrado a su adorado Jonathan ya que Clark se encontraba solo al igual que él, así que sí, _me ha llegado la hora,_ pensó él.

 

Pero bueno, Bruce ya había visto como había resultado todo, había sido presentado y había dicho exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quería decir. Y se había ganado un puñetazo como recompensa.

 

-Qué alegría ver que está vivo, maestro Bruce.

 

Hablando de puñetazos en la cara…

 

El millonario dejó salir un gruñido animal que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, el haber meditado sobre la noche anterior era el primer paso, si lo que pensaba que había pasado era bastante malo, escuchar los sermones de Alfred y sus hijos serían peor.

 

-Ahora no, Alfred.

 

-No tengo nada que decirle, señor, excepto que hace un día precioso, como nunca se ha visto en Gotham –El mayordomo se pasó por la habitación acomodando ropa recién lavada en el vestidor, colgó en perfecto orden los ganchos con sus trajes de la semana, caminó y reemplazó las flores marchitas del florero por unas lavandas frescas y abrió las infames cortinas para dejar entrar, ahora sí, los rayos del sol que lo fulminaba desde arriba. El mayordomo hacía como si nada pasara, acomodaba aquello que estuviera fuera de su lugar y levantaba la ropa que los chicos le habían quitado para dormirse mejor, definitivamente Alfred ya lo sabía.

 

-Déjame solo, Al. Se lo que estás pensando.

 

-Me temo, señor, que ya no estoy en edad para decirle a usted las cosas que bien ya sabe, por otro lado es más apropiado sermonear al joven maestro, pero el señor Damian se encerró en su habitación y se niega a bajar a desayunar, por lo tanto necesito saber más detalles de lo que pasó en esa cena, más de lo que los chismes de sus hijos y los periódicos dicen de usted.

 

-¿Periódicos? ¿Qué periódicos?

 

Alfred entonces sacó un rollo de papel del dobladillo de su saco para entregarle a Bruce un fragmento de una escandalosa primera plana, Bruce se permitió ver con horror la cara de estúpido arrogante que había puesto cuando había entablado conversación con Clark, desbloqueó su teléfono y vio que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

 

La noticia había volado como pólvora para esas horas.

 

-Este diario… ¿Clark…?

 

-El señor Kent no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, maestro Bruce. –Alfred interrumpió la pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. –Ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Kent lo ha hecho, debo decir que fue un escándalo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pero lo que me sorprende, es que haya sido usted quién provocó al señor Kent para que reaccionara de esa manera.

 

Por supuesto que Alfred conocía la turbulenta historia que su protegido compartía con Clark, no podía creerle el hecho de que Clark hubiera recurrido a los golpes por el simple hecho de haberle pasado por enfrente, tanto él como Bruce sabían que el hombre no era así, por desgracia para Bruce mejor diablo por conocido que santo por conocer, y Alfred conocía al millonario como la palma de su mano.

 

-Bebí demasiado minutos antes de topármelo en persona…

 

-Eso es algo que los periódicos mencionan, esta citada cada una de las cosas horribles que dijo en el baile, cabe mencionar que eso también lo deja como un arrogante y frívolo hombre que no piensa en las personas que están viviendo una guerra. No dejó muy bien parada la organización de la señorita Prince.

 

-No necesito que me lo digas, maldición. Ya lo sé, no sé porque lo hice ¿está bien? No sé por qué actué así, lo único que sé es que no estaba listo para hablar con Clark, no aun, no allí… Diana llegó gritando diciendo lo maravilloso que sería que los dos fuéramos amigos y cuando me lo puso enfrente este actuó como si nunca antes me hubiera visto… -El joven hombre se talló el puente de la nariz, su cabeza lo estaba matando. –Leí todos sus malditos diarios, Al. Sus reportes, sus artículos, investigaciones, el hombre es jodidamente brillante, estoy de acuerdo con cada maldita cosa que ha publicado, pero cuando llegó la hora de conocerlo mi cerebro decía una cosa y mi boca hacía exactamente lo contrario, cuando mencioné acerca de escribirle a su esposa fue cuando Clark me atacó.

 

-Y francamente no lo culpo, señor.

 

-Por supuesto que no. –El sol, aunque fuera del frío invierno de Gotham calentaba sus huesos y hacía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo viera las cosas con claridad… -Debe pensar que soy un malnacido.

 

-Me parece señor, que debería arreglar las cosas antes posible, se encontraba bastante bien en su tiempo de exilio, lejos de las fiestas y las peleas de bares, este conflicto no solo afecta su relación con el señor Kent, sino la organización y futuros planes de la señorita Prince, la carrera del maestro Clark, y la suya, sino también todo lo que ha construido junto a sus hijos en Wayne Ent. No me haga caso si así lo desea, pero quiero que piense muy bien las cosas.

 

-No creo que él quiera hablar conmigo en este momento, Al. –Bruce respondió desanimado.

 

-Por el contrario, Maestro Bruce. Creo que tanto usted como el maestro Clark deberían agendar una cita lo antes posible, y pulir las asperezas de tiempo atrás, tendrá que hacerlo y cerrar esto de una buena vez, eso si no prefiere que su único hijo de sangre se aleje de usted para siempre, tal como usted hizo alguna vez.

 

Y con eso dicho el mayordomo se fue, horrorizado con el recuerdo el patriarca de los Wayne miró con horror la inquietante fotografía del rostro de Clark iracundo y herido, más que nada herido e indignado, podía verse claramente en sus facciones, leyó el artículo con calma y observó que efectivamente, este no había sido hecho por Clark, sino por uno de los reporteros que había estado cerca al momento de la discusión, Alfred tenía razón, este incidente le había salido demasiado caro, no solamente por haber comprometido la imagen de Wayne Ent. (Una vez más) sino porque estaban revelando detalles personales, el periódico hablaba de una riña entre el bonachón boyscout de Metrópolis y el infame Bruce Wayne, quién odioso como solo él, acabó con la finita paciencia incluso de una de las mejores personas de Metrópolis, ni siquiera por ser él el golpeado quedaba como el bueno de la historia, y bueno, no es como si lo hubiera sido. Se maldijo mil veces por haber incitado al hombre a la violencia, tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hablar con Clark.

 

Pero primero que nada, tenía que hablar con Damian.

 

-

 

HORAS ANTES

 

LLEGANDO A CASA no se escuchó más que a Damian azotando la puerta principal.

 

Al llegar a la entrada y ver a su moreteado padre, Dick y Jason no tuvieron el nervio de presentarse nuevamente en el evento, así que tan rápido como habían llegado se dirigieron a la mansión junto a sus hermanos y Bruce para asegurarse de que el rostro de su padre estaba bien. Damian se desprendió del nudo de su moño y de un arrancón lo despegó de su cuello, lo dejó tirado en el suelo y caminó a paso apresurado hacia las escaleras, sin dirigirle palabra a nadie, se deshizo de su saco, sus zapatos, dejando un rastro de ropa por todo el largo de las escaleras, se sentía caliente, y no en el buen sentido, nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra y le dejaron ir, sabían cómo se ponía el menor de los Wayne cuando la ira lo dominaba.

 

-Todavía no entiendo que pasó, Tim. Explica.

 

-Primero acomodemos a B en una cama, aunque no es que yo haya visto mucho, llegue justo cuando Clark le sirvió su puño y por desgracia Bruce se lo cenó.

 

Tim podía notar que el hombre estaba ahogado en alcohol. No era un hombre al que se le notara la ebriedad, pero sin duda le daba como a cualquier mortal, rápidamente asumió que lo que sea que haya dicho para molestar al hombre había sido producto de este.

 

Dick y Jason se encargaron de mover a Bruce escaleras arriba, mientras el otro sostenía un vaso de agua y un paquete de pastillas proporcionadas por Alfred, que estaban en el botiquín del primer piso, estas le servirían cuando despertara por la mañana. El golpe y el alcohol habían bastado para noquear a Bruce en la limusina, lentamente salieron de la habitación principal y silenciosamente indicaron a Tim que se metieran a la habitación más cercara, que era el cuarto de Dick.

 

-De acuerdo reemplazo. Escupe. –Jason rompió el silencio.

 

-Ya les dije que no lo sé, estaba hablando con Cassie y el hermano de Jon, la estábamos pasando bien, cuando éste dijo algo de ir a buscar a Jon cuando vimos a la gente agrupándose alrededor de Bruce y Clark, luego Clark intentó golpearlo y pues… lo logró.

 

-O sea, no sabes nada importante. ¿Por qué el padre de Jon querría golpearlo? –Dick preguntó y se ganó una mirada incrédula por parte de ambos. –Ok. Pregunta tonta. Pero les digo, Bruce podrá ser un idiota a veces pero  el papá de Conner siempre fue genial, además de ser profesional siempre, no sabía que podría recurrir a los puños.

 

-Todo el mundo tiene límites Jay, no sabemos qué fue lo que Bruce dijo pero estoy seguro que él lo inició. –Dick recordó que su mentor no era la persona más simpática a la hora de entablar una conversación.

 

-Escuché algunas cosas cuando salíamos con él, algo sobre insultar la memoria de su esposa o algo así.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Y a B que demonios le importa eso?

 

-Pues no tengo idea, solo sé que Jon y Damian estaban ahí y Conner llegó justo a tiempo para detenerlo, posiblemente esté hablando con Jon para pedirle explicaciones… fue muy vergonzoso.

 

Dick y Jason no dijeron nada entonces, entendía la situación y por supuesto que compartían el sentimiento de su hermano adoptivo, Bruce no era conocido por ser un hombre simpático con los extraños, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo, sin embargo ambos conocían al hombre, y sabían que debía haber un motivo muy grande para que hubiera actuado como lo hizo.

 

-Hablando del demonio… -Comentó Jason. –Debe estar echando rayos en este momento.

 

-Y que lo digas, prefiero no meterme con él hasta que salga, por lo menos no nos toca tratar con él, Bruce tendrá que disculparse o Alfred se encargará de castigarlo.

 

-Bruce tendrá un largo día mañana.

 

Los tres asintieron suspirando mientras permanecían un rato en silencio, el mayordomo había acordado sanar la herida del ojo para que no tuviera complicaciones mayores, los demás se encargaron de volver a la habitación y hablar al respecto, pero aún era temprano, Tim tenía el gran asunto encima y Dick y Jason prácticamente no habían visto nada, así que no gastaron energías en hacerlo.

 

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Diana? –Tim estaba preocupado por lo que la mujer tuviera que decir al respecto.

 

-Creo que es mejor que Bruce se encargue de esto solo… Lucius va a estar molesto por lo ocurrido.

 

-Ya veremos que ocurre cuando Diana venga, espero que Diana juzgue ambas partes de la historia y no solo la de Clark.

 

-Diana conoce bien a Bruce, mejor olvidemos esto y esperemos que el viejo amanezca en una pieza mañana. Bajaré por algo para comer… ¿Quieren algo? ¿Dickie?

 

Tim rodó los ojos por el comentario -¿De verdad estás pensando en comida en un momento así?

 

-Disculpe usted, princesa, no todos tuvimos la dicha de ir a la gala a comer comida deliciosa de la mismísima Diosa Diana Prince. Algunos trabajamos hasta tarde _salvando al mundo de las ratas_ y hacemos un esfuerzo para ir para que al llegar encuentres a tus hermanos arrastrando a tu padre adoptivo que acaba de recibir una paliza.

 

-Sí, seguro TÚ pasaste por mucho.

 

-Como sea, voy por lasaña fría o algo.

 

Sin más Jason dejó la habitación y Dick y Tim se quedaron solos en el lugar, el menor no pudo evitar notar que el equipaje de ellos ya se encontraba en la habitación de este así que eso significaba que se quedarían lo que restaba de vacaciones.

 

-Así que aprovecharon el evento para traer sus cosas para navidad.

 

-Si… no tenía sentido regresar a Blüdheaven si Jay y yo ya estamos de vacaciones así que nos trajimos lo necesario hasta que nos toque guardia otra vez.

 

-¿Cuánto se quedan?

 

-No sé, posiblemente hasta comienzos de enero.

 

Era el tiempo habitual para vacacionar, los policías normalmente no tenían mucho tiempo libre y con todos los casos que sus hermanos le contaban necesitaban un descanso desde hace mucho.

 

-Usualmente me toma una semana acostumbrarme a Jason cada que viene así que el que tengamos dos al menos asegura una semana exitosa de convivencia en familia.

 

-No es tan malo como lo haces ver, Timbo. Te toma máximo cuatro días. –Dick le dijo sonriendo, lo bueno de Dick y Jason, pensó Tim, es que no importa cuánto tiempo se fueran, la atmósfera fraternal siempre estaba presente cuando se encontraban.

 

-Hablando de Jay… ¿Cómo ha estado? No ha tenido otros accidentes en el trabajo ¿o sí?

 

-Está volviendo a tener pesadillas. –Dick dijo simplemente. Mirando al frente ahora. –hace un par de semanas que repite los patrones del accidente, pero prefiere no contarme al respecto, cree que lo haré volver con la doctora Harleen si me dice.

 

-Típico… pero creí que habían dicho que las pesadillas eran algo normal.

 

-Al parecer sí, no ha tenido más crisis, salvo por los sueños… pero, tu sabes, me preocupa a veces. Sobre todo cuando hay nuevas noticias del Jocker en la agencia.

 

-… ¿Aún lo busca?

 

-Al parecer no. Pero dice que si se lo encuentra por casualidad en alguna misión no dudará en vengarse.

 

-Pues más le vale a ese maldito payaso que no se cruce en su camino, no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

 

-Nope. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando estábamos día y noche velándolo hasta que despertara…

 

-Está mucho mejor, tranquilo… -Tim reconfortó a su hermano, solo dios sabe el infierno que fue para su familia el que su hermano estuviera tanto tiempo en coma, Tim sabía que Bruce había tenido una recaída en el alcohol por lo mismo, fue la etapa más difícil de la familia, en la que creyeron que Jason iba a morir en cualquier momento, pero por suerte y gracias a miles de dólares en cuidados intensivos Jason encontró una manera de volver a como estaba antes, salir de su coma y trabajar en su salud física y emocional, debido a ese horrible incidente con los traficantes de armas que se alternan de Gotham a Blüdheaven. –De hecho, parece que se encuentra mejor que nunca. Ahora que te tiene a ti.

 

-Nos tiene a todos, supongo, pero el miedo siempre está ahí… sabes. Me hace más fuerte a mi también.

 

Tim no era muy bueno con las palabras, en realidad su fuerte no era para nada el confortar a otros, pero todo era más fácil cuando se trataba de Dick, ya que este prácticamente se animaba solo, el policía comenzó a desempacar y a dar por terminada la conversación, Tim pensó que estaba bien, no había mucho que decir, considerando que Jason no era del tipo platicador cuando se trataba de sus problemas, y los Wayne definitivamente podían entender eso.

 

-Así que, Timmy… -Hablando del rey. La voz de Jason se coló de repente a la habitación, nuevamente entró como Pedro por su casa, aunque no es como si estos no vivieran juntos y de hecho, _durmieran juntos,_ traía un enorme plato de asado (Muy seguramente preparado por Alfred horas antes de que llegaran), dos latas de coca-cola para ellos, y una cerveza para él, le brindó una a Dick y otra a Tim, se sentó en el escritorio del mayor y subió ambos pies a la cama. Tim tenía razón en lo que dijo, Jason estaba algo distinto desde el accidente pero ciertamente seguía siendo el mismo Jason de siempre, y eso era un gran alivio para ellos. –Cuéntanos, como está el buen Superboy.

 

Tim levantó una ceja interrogándolo. -¿Qué te hace suponer que lo conozco?

 

-Cuando te preguntamos qué había pasado dijiste que “Conner” había llegado a detener el puño de su padre, Clark… Sabemos que Jon nos dijo que era su hermano en acción de gracias pero jamás lo mencionaste con formalidad, así que he de suponer que o bien lo conociste hoy en la gala o te tomas más libertades de las que pensé.

 

-Vaya, hacemos mal en decir que eres el menos listo. –Dick sonrió ladinamente mientras se sentaba cerca de Jason y ponía sus pies cruzados sobre los suyos.

 

-Solo les dejo pensar eso cariño –Una sonrisa se asomó por una de las esquinas de su boca  -así que dime Tim, ¿te saludo?

 

-¿Sigue tan guapo como en la academia? –Dick no pudo evitar preguntar.

 

-Hey. –Le advirtió Jay.

 

-¡No puedes negarlo! Casi se me escapa decirle a Jon que estuve a punto de violarlo cuando estábamos juntos en CADMUS. Hubiera sido incómodo.

 

-Si, por suerte nunca te hizo caso.

 

-Estoy seguro que tenía novia en ese entonces, por eso no cayó en mis encantos.

 

-No cayó porque definitivamente es heterosexual.

 

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? Creí que ustedes estaban juntos en ese entonces.

 

-No. –Jay comentó desinteresado. –Dick y yo nos pusimos tiempo después de la academia.

 

-¿Y en ese entonces querías ligártelo? ¿Que no tienes algún respeto por la vida? –Tim suponía que Dick había estado con personas aún en el internado, el mayor siempre fue un chico bonito que sabía aprovecharse de su perfecta apariencia, así que no era raro para nadie que le ofrecieran un revolcón de vez en cuando y que este aceptara sin ningún problema.

 

-No me arrepiento. Ojalá me hubiera hecho caso alguno, pero bueno, resultamos siendo buenos amigos al final.

 

-No sé si sea completamente hetero pero estuvo con Cassie todo el tiempo que lo vi, lo que sí, ella prácticamente se le tiraba encima y el hombre ni se inmutó.

 

-Bueno, ella es una de sus ex novias… o al menos eso supimos en la academia.

 

-Por enterarte querrás decir, le sacaste a fuerzas la información. –Jason atinó.

 

-También oí algunas cosas de Donna…

 

-Me parece raro que Cassie nunca haya comentado _a mi_ nada acerca de él, o al menos nada que yo supiera.

 

-Diana y Cassie han vivido lejos por mucho tiempo, no hay mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con ellas, sobre todo porque prefieren hablar de las vidas amorosas de otros en lugar de las suyas.

 

Tim no podía argumentar contra eso, de acuerdo a la información que había recolectado Tim, el apuesto y educado chico que había conocido en el baile y que además era hermano mayor de su cuñado era también ex novio de su amiga, lo que significaba que además de que uno; quebrantaría la regla de “no tocar al ex de tu amigo/a” y dos; aún si tuviera el consentimiento de su amiga, no saber si el chico era meramente heterosexual, o sea que no sabía si el chico en realidad estaba en el rango de posibilidades de Tim.

 

-Bueno, no te emociones mucho con él, Timmy, el tipo no piensa mucho en las relaciones.

 

Tim soltó un bufido de molestia, no entendía porque sus hermanos, sobre todo Jason podían leerlo tan fácilmente.

 

-¿Por qué siguen creyendo que estoy interesado en el tipo? Además ¿No creen que si tuvo el nervio de rechazar a Dick cuando este le aventó toda su putería yo no podría tener oportunidad de siquiera ser su amigo?

 

-¿Entonces, no quieres?

 

-No. –Pero desgraciadamente no sonó muy convencido.

 

-Aww, yo creo que nuestro bebé malcriado está enamorado Dickie.

 

-¿Lo culpas? Los chicos Kent siempre han sido irresistibles, ¿recuerdas cuando Roy vio aquella foto en el departamento estuvo como día y medio buscándolo en Facebook? Incluso Damian cayó redondo con la ternurita de Jonathan, y eso que todos pensábamos que el demonio terminaría a los 40 solo y aislado en ese cuarto veterinario en donde se la llevaba metido.

 

-Aunque creo que Conner no disfruta tanto del reflector como Jon lo hace, vaya que hasta en eso es muy parecido a Clark.

 

-Así que cuidado cuando lo conozcas Tim, porque Bruce es un hueso duro de roer, pero tú no, y no creo que aguantes un gancho de él como B lo hizo de Clark.

 

-No lo dejaría golpearlo. –Jason hizo un lado el asado para darle un abrazo protector a Tim, obviamente mofándose como si fuera un bebé. –Si lo piensas bien Timmy es como nuestro hijo Dickie, debemos protegerlo para que no caiga en las garras de Kent, para el demonio ya es muy tarde, pero todavía podemos salvar a este.

 

-Cállense, eso sería como doble incesto si lo piensan bien.

 

-Haré como que no dijiste nada. –Jason se volvió a mofar.

 

Tim se sentía contrariado con esa conversación, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos hermanos olvidaron el asunto, Dick y Jason dejaron de molestar, pero sí que lograron sembrar una  remanente duda en el menor, a Tim le había interesado el mayor de los Kent, de eso no había duda, el chico era musculoso y guapo y serio y todo lo que Tim veía atractivo en una persona, pero habían factores demasiado problemáticos en la relación, para empezar, sus familias habían tenido un pésimo encuentro que posiblemente le costaría millones a Wayne Ent. En mala publicidad, la salud mental y emocional de Damian y su padre adoptivo cuando se enteraran y por sobre todo la cantidad de burlas y sermones que se estaría ganando por parte de sus hermanos mayores, eso sin contar que todavía no hablaba con su amiga Cassie al respecto, decidió que si el chico le llamaba la atención realizaría un búsqueda a la vieja escuela, por su mera cuenta y sin involucrar a los latosos de sus hermanos, ya había visto lo que había pasado cuando Damian anunció su relación y definitivamente no quería a ambos policías avergonzándolo con anécdotas del pasado o comentarios incómodos de como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando mencionaban lo fuerte y talentoso que era en la academia, Tim no era del tipo sentimental, así que si lograba que Conner Kent se metiera en su cama para finales de año o principios del próximo que bueno sería, si no, no iba a darle mucha importancia.

 

-Como sea, me iré a mi habitación ahora, fue una noche bastante larga.

 

-Y que lo digas. –Jason comentó. –Descansa Timbo.

 

Con solo un asentimiento el menor salió de la habitación de Dick y se encaminó al suyo, cada uno de sus hermanos y él fueron adoptados bajo circunstancias muy especiales, cuando llegaron fue idea de Alfred que cada uno de ellos tuviera su propio tiempo y espacio para acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, por ello la explicación del por qué las habitaciones de todos ellos estaban tan separadas una de la otra, la de Bruce era la habitación principal y estaba más arriba que los del resto, luego seguía la de Dick en esa misma ala, y la de Jason, las de Tim y Damian estaban en el ala opuesta de la mansión, así que no pudo evitar pasar por esta, era la única razón por la que fue capaz de escuchar que Damian hablaba y hablaba por su teléfono, no sabía que decía pero estaba seguro que estaba hablando con Jonathan sobre lo que pasó.

 

Y es que fue entonces que Tim lo comprendió.

 

Era cierto, Bruce había cometido un error, había sido arrogante y se había ganado un golpe por parte de una persona, su imagen era la que se vería comprometida, además de las de los que lo sacaron casi a rastras de ahí, pero en esta situación el único que tenía las de perder era su hermano Damian.

 

Tim sabía mucho de muchas cosas, pero sin duda la conducta de su hermano Damian siempre fue un enigma hasta para Bruce, su propia sangre, sentía algo de admiración por Jonathan por ese lado, que encontrara a alguien que no solo lo aceptara como el malcriado mala leche que era, sino que además lo apoyara y estuviera siempre con una cara sonriente para cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, el problema no había sido de ellos, por ende, pensó Tim, las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar en su relación. O al menos eso esperaba.

 

Y fue entonces cuando Tim recapacitó.

 

Si Jon y Damian habían pasado por eso y seguir hablándose por teléfono y arreglar todo como adultos que eran, Tim no veía por qué él no podía curiosear y ver por qué tanto alboroto en estos chicos Kents…

 

¿Dijo Dick que Roy estuvo todo un día buscando a Kon en Facebook?

 

Por curiosidad, y hechos científicos, Tim estaba seguro que podía encontrar su Facebook o Instagram en mucho menos tiempo.

 

Una miradita no podía hacerle mal, ¿verdad?

 

-

 

ACTUALIDAD

 

HACÍA MUCHOS AÑOS que Bruce no recibía una reprimenda por parte de Alfred.

 

El hombre prácticamente lo había criado desde pequeño, aún con su padre vivo este trabajaba y viajaba casi todos los días del año, así que si había alguien que conocía sus dichas y sus penas, desgraciadamente ese era su fiel mayordomo Alfred.

 

Cuando bajo en la mañana sus hijos no estaban, casi había olvidado que estaban en víspera de navidad, Dick le había dejado un whatsapp diciéndole que él y los chicos salieron a comprar regalos de última hora, así que estarían ausentes hasta la comida, lo suficiente para que Alfred utilizara su tiempo a solas para hacerlo sentir más miserable y arrepentido de lo que ya estaba, con el paso de los años se había vuelto un maestro en la materia.

 

-Me alegra que haya bajado señor, ya le he preparado algo para que desayune más propiamente. –Alfred llegó con una charola con un desayuno completo, como siempre, aunque sabía bien que Bruce nunca en su vida se había acabado todo lo que le brindaba. –Los jóvenes amos aprovecharon que por fin estaban todos reunidos para ir y comprar regalos navideños que les faltaban, dijeron que usted ya sabía al respecto señor.

 

-Si… Dick me mandó un mensaje.

 

-Esperaba que utilizara este tiempo para reflexionar un poco sobre el comportamiento que tuvo para con el maestro Kent, el joven Damian comentó detalladamente lo que ocurrió y debo decir me apena que no estuviera consiente para ver cómo estaba su hijo la noche anterior, pero por otro lado, el golpe de su rostro ya no está más hinchado, de verdad tuvo suerte.

 

-¿Te parece que la tuve?

 

-Me parece que he curado heridas más graves en años pasados, así que o el señor Kent no tiene tan buen brazo como recuerdo o se contuvo lo suficiente para darle solo una advertencia.

 

La segunda respuesta era la correcta, por supuesto, Clark no pensó demasiado en el primer golpe debido a que fue por impulso, pero al ver el esfuerzo que sus hijos hicieron en detener el segundo se dio cuenta que tal vez su belleza se habría visto comprometida si el segundo golpe se hubiera efectuado.

 

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Al? Soy un adulto ahora, se perfectamente que tengo que remediar esto y disculparme, Damian no me perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

 

-Concuerdo con usted en eso.

 

-Pero aún si yo quisiera arreglarlo no creo que Clark quiera hacer las paces, mucho menos ahora que es una época familiar, y con el alboroto que los periódicos han hecho veo aún más difícil que él quiera perdonarme.

 

Alfred caminó hasta una repisa donde había una gran cantidad de papeles apilados, tomó descuidadamente el bloque de periódicos y revistas y las expuso frente a sus ojos en la mesa, Bruce vio con pena como cada una de las portadas hablaba del escándalo que había pasado en la cena de caridad de Diana Prince. Se frotó la cara con sus dos manos, ahora sí, sintiendo como Alfred se regodeaba con el conocimiento de que al fin había una noticia por la que él sintiera verdadera miseria y remordimiento.

 

-Debes estarlo gozando ¿no es verdad?

 

-Por mucho que usted piense que disfruto ver su orgullo herido, no maestro Bruce, no estoy disfrutando el hecho de que esté pasando por un mal momento, y mucho menos si involucra la dignidad del señor Kent y la relación de sus hijos.

 

-¿Entonces por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Te divierte la idea de ver el encabezado “Wayne obtiene su merecido” en cada una de las portadas de estas revistas?

 

-Creo que las palabras duelen solo dependiendo de quién las diga, maestro Bruce.

 

-¿Estás diciendo que Clark ya dio su versión al respecto? Demonios, el hombre es periodista, apuesto a que va a vengarse de mi de la peor forma cuando tenga la oportunidad.

 

-Si eso es lo que piensa que el maestro Kent es capaz de hacer, amo Bruce... –Alfred sacó otro trozo de periódico del dobladillo de su saco, lo colocó por sobre encima de todos aquellos blasfemos que decidieron opacar la acción de Diana por un chisme más jugoso y del cual hicieron un escándalo más grande para vender más periódicos que el resto, pero el fragmento que estaba encima… Ese diario… -Entonces necesita más ayuda de la que creí.

 

Y Alfred se retiró lentamente, retirando los platos, y dejando a Bruce solo, con nada más que el periódico y su conciencia.

 

“GRANDES DISCULPAS: UNA CARTA DE REFLEXIÓN. Por Clark Kent”

 

**TERMINADO EL 09/04/19**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi cumpleaños es este jueves yey! quería decirlo porque estaré como tres días festejandolo y tal vez me atrase en la siguiente actualización jajaja, además quería decirles que recién me di cuenta que esta historia ya casi llega a los 1,OOO hits, que no estoy muy segura de que es, son las veces que la historia fue leída no es así? bueno, algo por el estilo, y estoy muy agradecida de todo el apoyo que le han dado al fanfic, sobre todo a mis comentaristas frecuentes y a los usuarios que me dejan kudos y marcadores, lo aprecio mucho, felices vacaciones de semana santa a todos y nos vemos la siguiente semana ;D


	16. BAD REPUTATION STAINS GOOD MAN? OR GOOD MAN PURIFIES A BAD REPUTATION?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clark lo carcome su conciencia por lo ocurrido en el baile, Bruce es amenazado (a golpes) por su conciencia personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama de la historia se va desarrollando, tengo preguntas muy importantes que hacerles lectores, de verdad quisiera saber su opinión así que favor de leer mis notas finales al terminar el capítulo, por el momento les traigo el capítulo 16, con grandes pensamientos por parte de Bruce y Clark, que lo disfruten.

**Comenzado el 09/04/19**

 

POR EXTRAÑO QUE PAREZCA, Jon y Conner no habían hecho pregunta alguna por lo ocurrido.

 

Después de la pelea entre los dos hombres, Clark había dejado de pensar con claridad, Bruce había caído noqueado porque al parecer tuvo un exceso de alcohol en su sistema, eso combinado con el golpe que le había dado, Clark nunca se había sentido tan culpable en muchos años, Diana le dijo que lo acompañaría a la salida y se aseguraría de que se encontraba bien, por el contrario a lo que pensó, los demás invitados corrieron a su lugar y le preguntaron a Clark si se encontraba mejor, pero él no se sentía mejor por haber hecho lo que hizo, perdió el control y había hecho una escena en el lugar, pero asombrosamente, después de que el hombre saliera del lugar, Diana hizo uso de sus habilidades para calmar a la gente y logró que todos volvieran a enfocarse en lo que habían venido, así pues, la mujer maravilla salvó la velada y logró el cometido de la noche. Así que el final no fue tan malo al menos para ella.

 

Pero eso no calmó la conciencia del hombre de Kansas, para nada lo hizo, no quería para nada que su reencuentro con Bruce terminara de esa manera, pero tampoco es como si fuera absolutamente su culpa. ¿Por qué el hombre había dicho cosas tan horribles? Recordaba que Bruce fuera un tanto tosco, nunca fue demasiado abierto en sus conversaciones, pero llegar a esos extremos…

 

Se había prometido aceptar los hechos por el bien de Jon y Damian, que parecía que en verdad estaban comprometidos a seguir con su relación, pero al parecer él no lo creía correcto, Clark sintió una gran ira al inicio, pero se esfumó todo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando volvieron a casa ninguno hizo ningún comentario en realidad, Jon dijo que estaba cansado y prefería hablarlo por la mañana, y Clark le dio el espacio para hacerlo, tampoco quería presionar a su hijo, Conner llegó y Wolf, su enorme perro blanco los recibió brincando como si ellos fueran lo mejor que le hubiera pasado a este universo, Clark de verdad amaba ese perro.

 

-Wolf, ¿estuviste esperando a que llegáramos? ¿Quién es un buen perrito? ¿Quién? Tu… si tú bebeee. – Wolf era el bebé de Kon, Clark se lo había dado cuando era un pequeño cachorro que había adoptado cuando iba a casa un día después del trabajo y vio un anuncio de que él y su camada se había quedado sin madre, Clark creyó que a él y a Jon les gustaría la responsabilidad de tener una mascota así que adoptó a Wolf. Habían pasado varios años desde entonces, y el perro ahora bien podía pasar por un oso o algo así, tiempo después de llevarlo al veterinario descubrieron que compartía ADN con una rara especie de lobos, así que lo hacía extra especial y extra grande, y por supuesto que Conner lo había consentido a morir durante su vida con ellos.

 

\- Wolf ya no tiene nada de bebé, yo creo que ya ni siquiera cabe en el sillón. –Clark se rió porque Conner prácticamente volvía a ser un niño cuando jugaba con el perro, el chico aventó dejos el saco y se arrancó el moño que llevaba puesto, casi como si quemara, Clark decidió hacer lo mismo. -¿No vas a decirme nada?

 

-¿Por defenderte de las idioteces de Wayne? Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Es más, cualquier persona lo habría hecho.

 

-Sabes que no fue justo, yo jamás les habría dicho que atacaran a alguien si los molestaran.

 

-Lo sé, por eso detuve tu puño antes de que le rompieras la cara, aun así se lo merecía, uno no va por la vida yendo a bailes y diciéndole a la gente que su trabajo apesta… te digo, no te sientas culpable, las personas ahí sabían perfectamente lo que pasó.

 

-No es por las personas Kon-el. Tú eres soldado, ¿Lo habrías golpeado aun sabiendo que el hombre estaba ebrio? Tal vez no quiso decir lo que dijo… tal vez solo fue culpa del alcohol…

 

- _Soldado retirado_. –Su hijo aclaró. –Y no, tal vez el yo de ahora no lo hubiera hecho, pero si hubiera escuchado eso dos años atrás el hombre no tendría la suerte de contarlo y lo sabes; Por otro lado yo no he pasado lo que tú, escuché lo que el hombre dijo al final, ¿se refería a mamá y Match no? No importa que sea el padre del novio de Jon o que sea millonario, Bruce Wayne necesitaba esta lección.

 

-No lo hice para _enseñarle nada_. –Clark se sentó en la sala mientras su primogénito lo acompañaba a su lado, Ghost, comodino como siempre se subió al sillón y se acomodó entre ambos, Clark tenía razón, el perro ya era demasiado grande hasta para el sillón de tres piezas, se acomodó y terminó tumbado entre los regazos de ambos hombres, pero ninguno se molestó por eso, Kara no pensaría lo mismo cuando viera que hay pelo de perro en los pantalones que ella de manera tan dedicada se comprometió a escoger. –No lo hice para que Bruce Wayne viera quién manda ni mucho menos, hijo, te digo que el hombre estaba ebrio, Diana también lo dijo, ella no habría permitido que hablara de haber sabido que actuaría así… debí pensar más antes de actuar.

 

-No tienes por qué sacrificarte por él, ¿sabes? Estabas defendiendo a mamá.

 

-A tu madre no le había gustado el verme en un salón lleno de personas mientras le doy en la cara a alguien a puño limpio. –Y por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. Clark estaba seguro que más bien estaría orgullosa.

 

Lois Lane fue la mujer con más carácter que había tenido la dicha de conocer, para bien y para mal, era una mujer implacable, con ella no andaban con segundas, y era completamente capaz de defenderse sola, Clark intentó muchas veces proteger su dignidad y su orgullo, pero rápidamente aprendió a no meterse en sus batallas, pues la mujer sabía perfectamente luchar por ellas, más de una vez a punta de puños, entonces Clark aprendió a mejor alejarla de dichos conflictos o dejarla actuar por sí sola, Lois terminaba defendiéndolo a él en muchos casos, y también le brindó más seguridad y confianza en expresar sus desacuerdos cuando la situación no era justa, pero por supuesto, sabía que su impulsivo hijo actuaría usando ese problemático ejemplo si se lo decía, prefería que no se enterara que el espíritu rebelde y luchador lo había sacado de ella, no de él.

 

-Hey. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y está bien… –Kon miraba sereno al frente acariciaba el lomo de Wolf mientras se desprendía de los zapatos, quedándose con los calcetines. –Sé que todo fue un gran mal entendido y que te arrepientes, no fuera algo tan importante si no se tratara de tu consuegro, pero estoy seguro que el hombre debe estar en la misma posición que tú… en un par de días es navidad, mejor enfócate en eso, ya lidiarás con limpiar el desastre después, ahora relájate viejo, yo me encargo de hablar con Jon.

 

Kon quiso hacerlo sonar como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera la gran cosa, pero la verdad es que Clark quedó conmovido por el apoyo moral de su hijo, había cambiado tanto en este tiempo que se fue, le reconfortó al menos saber que había hecho bien con sus hijos, Kon tomó el silencio de su padre como que había terminado la conversación y decidió levantarse.

 

-¿Te vas a dormir?

 

-Si… fue una larga noche la de hoy. Subiré a darme un baño antes de dormir, será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

 

-Subo enseguida, y gracias Kon.

 

Le dedicó un apretón en el hombro y luego Conner subió las escaleras con Wolf siguiéndole a poca distancia, Clark se quedó en la tenue luz, pensando, ¿Y ahora qué? El hombre estaba muy seguro desde que había conocido a Damian que quería reencontrarse con Bruce, había estado mentalizándose para eso desde acción de gracias, esperaba al menos poder llevarse bien con él dadas las circunstancias, pero nada había resultado como lo había pensado. Clark no había parado de pensar en el pasado pero notó que Bruce no se detuvo ni por un momento en hablar de ello, ¿No se habría olvidado de él o sí?

No era posible, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero no significaba que las personas pudieran borrarse así como así, por lo que la explicación que Clark se dio es que había decidido omitirle a Diana y a él que lo conocía, y bueno, no es como que Clark no hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero le parecía absurdo hablarle de manera informal cuando ni siquiera eran adultos la última vez que se vieron.

 

Clark no estaba ni cerca de tener sueño cuando salió de la ducha de su recámara, pensaba repetidamente que quería volver a entablar conversación con Bruce, pero ¿Cómo ahora? No es como si pudiera caminar al trabajo del hombre y decir “Hey, Bruce, ¿me recuerdas? Soy tu antiguo novio al que insultaste en una fiesta y que te partió el hocico por hacerlo, ¿Qué tal?” Clark visualizó cientos de escenarios diferentes de cómo pudo haber terminado la velada, incluso consideró el hecho de que Diana le anunciara que ella y Bruce eran novios o algo por el estilo, Diana era una viuda muy codiciada y estaba segura que tenía muy buena química con él, pero al parecer por la manera en que lo ayudó a salir más como si lo corriera que como si se preocupara por su salud le dejó en claro que no había nada por qué preocuparse, suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba en su cama y se secaba el cabello con una toalla… si sus padres pudieran verlo en ese momento…

 

_“Cometiste un error, Clark, ¿Vas a esperar que las cosas se arreglen solas? Porque eso no va a pasar. Levántate hijo. Levántate y arregla lo que arruinaste.”_

La voz de Jonathan Kent Padre de pronto llegó a su mente, hacía ya algunos años que no procuraba la memoria de sus padres… Clark definitivamente los echaba de menos. Sería ya tiempo de ir a darles una visita, ¿tal vez? Si… tal vez debería visitar a todos sus familiares después de navidad, y pasar un tiempo a solas con sus hijos, pero por el momento Clark tenía bastante claro que hacer.

 

Volteó al reloj de su mesa de noche y checó la hora, eran casi las 4 a.m. bueno, suponía que no podría dormir el resto del día ¿no? Se dedicó a ponerse ropa cómoda y encendió su laptop, tal vez no podía volver el tiempo atrás, puede ser que Bruce no quiera hablarle de nuevo por lo que pasó, pero nada impide que haga el intento por remediarlo.

 

-“ _Sé que mi actuar no fue el mejor en una noche tan importante_ … -Comenzó a escribir y a recitar sus pensamientos en voz alta. – _Me disculpo por ello, y lamento haber comprometido la salud de Bruce Wayne…_

Las palabras comenzaron a fluir de manera que Clark ya no sintió la necesidad de redactar una y otra vez lo que quería expresar, tal vez Bruce pensaría que escribir lo que sentía mediante una carta era algo cobarde, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Para cuando Clark sintió que su pedazo estaba terminado había hecho una carta en todo el sentido de la palabra, esperaba que no fuera demasiado largo que aburriera.

 

-Ya está… ahora, como hacer para que llegue a los ojos y oídos de Bruce…

 

Clark estuvo prácticamente sin parpadear desde que comenzó a escribir el fragmento en su ordenador, cuando checó de nuevo la hora estaban por ser las 6 a.m. A esta hora alguien tendría que estar despierto… abrió la bandeja de su correo y lo envió a una persona de su confianza, “Asunto: Por favor; Enviar…Enviado”

 

Cerró la computadora y decidió que sería buen momento para preparar algo para desayunar, él no durmió nada, pero lo más probable es que su hijo mayor, todavía acostumbrado a levantarse temprano despertara en poco tiempo, así que se encaminó escaleras abajo, llenó el tazón de comida y agua de Wolf para cuando el perro bajara y abrió las cortinas para recibir el cómodo sol de invierno, la nieve había subido desde la noche anterior, Clark no solía fijarse mucho en el clima puesto que a él no le molestaba mucho el frío, estaba acostumbrado a los perfectos días soleados de Metropolis, pero no le molestaba para nada el clima invernal de Gotham, sobre todo en estas fechas navideñas… y hablando de eso, tendría que irse preparando para la cena de dicha celebración.

 

Comenzó a planear las cosas que necesitaba para la cena mientras preparaba el desayuno para sus hijos, no había pasado más de media hora cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón, era la respuesta a su correó electrónico.

 

_“@NaomiYoung: Considéralo hecho, Feliz Navidad Kent.”_

Al menos esa parte estaba lista por el momento, solo quedaba esperar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo.

 

-

 

**DIANA**

 

-¿¡DE DONDE carajos has sacado el valor para hacer lo que hiciste anoche!? –Diana gritó colérica al hombre que hacía un ruido exasperado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el fino diván barroco de su estudio.

 

Bruce sabía que no debía dejar entrar a Diana a su mansión en cuanto leyó aquel mensaje diciéndole que iba en camino, aunque supiera que Alfred bien la hubiera dejado pasar de todas maneras.

 

-Buenos días a ti también.

 

-Bruce, estoy aquí buscando una perspectiva completa de lo que pasó, no vengo a culparte ni a cortar cabezas de nadie, solo quiero saber que te hizo Clark para que hicieras esos comentarios. –Diana como siempre trataba de dialogar antes de perder los estribos, Bruce sabía que no podía evadir el tema ya más tiempo, así que solo volvió a acercar su café americano a su boca mientras intentaba evadir la mirada de la mujer griega. -No habías cruzado palabras con él antes de que te lo presentara en el baile ¿o sí?

 

-No, no Diana… -suspiró cansado el pelo negro.

 

-¿Entonces? –Diana miró con fingida indiferencia al millonario.

 

-¿Vas a golpearme?

 

Diana no afirmó nada, pero lo miró como si definitivamente fuera a hacerlo.

 

-Ahhh… Mira, brindé mi sincera opinión sobre lo que pienso acerca de su trabajo, princesa, no fue algo que ameritara la atención que tuvo, sin embargo, aun así se hizo todo un alboroto seguramente porque quién soltó aquellas palabras fui precisamente yo, haciendo comentarios sin sentido a personas al azar solo porque estaba ebrio.

 

-Eso no fue lo que me dijo Damian.

 

Bruce entonces volteó a verla interesado.

 

-¿Qué te dijo?

 

-Simplemente me comentó por mensaje esta mañana que no podía creer lo que habías dicho, que había encontrado una enorme pila de periódicos de Kal en la isla de la cocina, con muchos marcadores de varias notas, él pensó que estabas interesado en su trabajo y le había emocionado que tú y _su suegro_ se llevarían bien al final. Así que te hago la misma pregunta de antes, ¿Qué demonios te hizo cambiar de opinión?

 

Así que Damian se había dado cuenta. Maldición.

 

-Ya te dije, yo investigo bien cualquier cosa antes de hablar porque sí.

 

-Claro, porque no tenías nada más que hacer con tu tiempo libre que buscar todos los artículos relacionados con Clark Kent y nadie más que Clark Kent, habiendo tantos otros miembros de la prensa allí.

 

Bruce no dijo nada al respecto.

 

 -Bruce –Diana suspiró exhausta de la conversación, no tenía ni quince minutos con el hombre y ya la había sacado de sus casillas. –Sé sincero conmigo está vez. ¿Al menos estás un poco arrepentido por lo que dijiste?

 

El hombre podía ser necio cuando se lo proponía, dios, Diana bien sabía que el hombre era el ser más testarudo que ha conocido en toda su carrera, pero también era muy orgulloso, y si de algo estaba orgulloso él, era de lo atinadamente mordaz que era y que su sinceridad era una de sus tanto virtudes como desgracias. Bruce cerró los ojos y se recargó en el diván una vez más para luego voltear a la mesa de noche y ver de reojo la nota periodística que Naomi Young había publicado en nombre de Clark en su sección del Gotham Gazette justo esa mañana.

 

-Mucho, ¿está bien? –Bruce no podía mentirle, no a ella.

 

-¿Cómo dices?

 

-Entiendo que yo fui quién provocó a Clark… yo dije todas esas estupideces.

 

-¿Y te arrepientes por decirlas?

 

-Si… sobre todo porque él fue quien terminó disculpándose.

 

-Estoy al tanto de la noticia, Naomi Young del Gazette se ha encargado de que la carta de Kal se diera a conocer por todos, de hecho, mira, ya sé que este pudo haber sido cualquier otro malentendido que acabó mal en un día cualquiera, pero por desgracia esto afecta tanto la carrera de Clark como tu imagen personal… y lo que yo te recomiendo es hacer las paces de una vez por todas.

 

-¿Quieres que corra al Planet para que haga una disculpa pública también?

 

-No. Solo quiero que le hagas saber a Clark que lo que pasó la noche anterior no fueron tus intensiones.

 

Bruce apretó la mandíbula entonces, estaba seguro que Diana se refería a una confrontación cara a cara con Clark, la mujer había estudiado psicología durante algunos años, y por desgracia estaba bien preparada para penetrar el denso carácter del millonario.

 

-Diana, no empieces, posiblemente nunca vuelva a entablar conversación con él, que rayos quieres ¿Qué le invite un café? ¿Llevarlo a un partido de los Caballeros y comamos nachos juntos?

 

-¿¡De qué diablos hablas!? ¿No volver a entablar conversación con Kal? Bruce, tu hijo y el suyo están _saliendo juntos._ –Diana recalcó las palabras como su Bruce fuera un niño de cinco años. –Y por si no lo notaste, a ambos se les ve bastante bien, Clark no es una persona difícil, por el contrario, creo que si ambos se ponen de acuerdo pueden solucionar esto y harán el bien tanto para tu hijo como para el suyo. Quién te recuerdo, amigo mío es mi _queridísimo ahijado_. Y no permitiré que hieran sus sentimientos solo porque sus padres son unos idiotas que se emborrachan en las fiestas.

 

El millonario se enderezó entonces, caminó por el salón como león enjaulado mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano, maldita sea Diana y su absoluta y puta razón.

 

-Está bien.

 

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

 

Bruce suspiró por lo que parecía la milésima vez en esa mañana.

 

-Sí, Diana, te he dicho que estás en lo cierto, yo mismo me encargaré de ponerme en contacto con Clark y resolver esto antes de que acabe el año, ¿Contenta?

 

-Sí. Me conformo con eso por ahora.

 

Y Bruce si vio los hombros de la morena relajarse ante lo dicho por éste, sin embargo había algo de intriga en la mirada de la mujer, Bruce sabía que la conversación estaba lejos de haberse acabado.

 

-¿Ahora qué?

 

-No estoy diciendo nada.

 

-¿Por qué siempre estás mirándome como si estuviera en problemas?

 

-Eso es porque en realidad estás en problemas.

 

-Maldición… ¿Qué demonios dije ahora?

 

-No es lo que dijiste ahora lo que analizo, sino lo que dijiste antes, en la fiesta.

 

-No tiene nada de malo defender los intereses de nuestro país, Clark está siempre del lado de quién está perdiendo las guerras…

 

-No hablaba de eso y lo sabes. Bueno, en parte sí… Sé que estabas mal y era el alcohol hablando, pero, ¿por qué bebiste tanto para empezar? Nunca lo habías hecho en mis fiestas… mucho menos si estaban tus hijos presentes, B.

 

-Estaba disfrutando el momento, es todo. –Bruce mintió.

 

-Bruce –Diana se acercó a él mientras se recargaba en un gran librero de cedro tallado, el que Bruce la hiciera desatinar tantas veces estaba sacándola de quicio, ella había buscado respuestas y estaba decidida a que iba a encontrarlas. –Te conozco desde hace muchos años, conozco tus movimientos, tus acciones, y cuando haces de patán para fingir, pero también conozco bastante a Clark, no soy ninguna tonta, también pude ver su reacción, el hombre prácticamente saltó cuando lo llamé, el que él actuara tan nervioso y tu estuvieras a la defensiva solo me hace pensar que ustedes se habían conocido y ninguno quiere decirme nada… así que está bien, respeto si sus opiniones no coinciden, pero esta vez hay más en juego que solo reputaciones manchadas y orgullos heridos.

 

-No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que lo sepas ¿no?

 

-Absolutamente.

 

-Agradezco tus intenciones Di, pero ya te dije que no hay nada que decir, cometimos un error y vamos a remediarlo, así que no insistas más y deja que las cosas se acomoden solas…

 

-Otra vez con eso… ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Estuve limpiando tu desastre toda la noche para que saliera bien, lo menos que merezco es una explicación.

 

-Si fue tan malo tenerme ahí no debiste invitarme en un principio.

 

-Ah.. –Diana suspiró frustrada una vez más, el coraje estaba ganándole a su juicio está vez. -¿Por qué siempre me toca lidiar con niños? –Preguntó en voz alta.

 

-No me reclames a mi yo estaba perfectamente feliz hasta que me pusiste a ese hombre enfrente.

 

-¡Creí que sería bueno para los dos! Bruce, los conozco a ambos desde hace mucho y pensé que no habrían dos hombres que compartieran tantos pensamientos como ustedes.

 

-Pues ya ves lo bien que resultó eso.

 

-¡Pues eso fue culpa tuya porque decidiste actuar como un idiota frente a él! ¿Acaso no sabes que el hombre perdió a su esposa _e hijo_ en un accidente? ¿¡Cómo pudiste decirle algo así!?

 

-¡NO TENGO IDEA DIANA! ¿DE ACUERDO? SOLO LE DIJE. –Con eso último Bruce explotó al fin. -¡No quería decir esas cosas, no tenía la más mínima idea de que reaccionaría así! Vi la noticia vagamente cuando lo investigué pero no creí que fuera tan denso, sé que estuvo mal, maldición, ¿Crees que Alfred no me ha echado en cara que la cagué? Es víspera de Navidad y Damian ni siquiera se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra, no me dijo nada ayer, ni hoy… ayer no quise decir lo que dije, de hecho, escupí exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quería decirle en verdad.

 

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres decirle a Clark?

 

-¡Que entiendo por lo que ha pasado! ¿Contenta? Aquel artículo que publicó hace algunos años conmemorando la muerte de sus padres es muy cercana a la fecha en la que mi madre fue asesinada, demonios, quise decir tantas cosas en ese momento, pero no era el lugar, no ahí, frente a todas esas personas viéndonos y esperando escuchar algo de lo tuviéramos que decir, simplemente me dejé llevar y me comporté como un idiota y obviamente él no iba a compadecerse de mi…

 

Diana miró en shock como el hombre había cambiado su semblante orgulloso a uno de total miseria, a Bruce la resaca y los años le volvieron al cuerpo de repente, mientras confesaba todo aquello con la mirada gacha, no soltó lágrimas, es verdad, pero había honestidad en sus palabras, Diana lo conocía muy bien para notarlo, el hombre cayó nuevamente al diván ahora derrotado por haber caído a las provocaciones de Diana, pero poco le importó hacerlo, si había alguien que mereciera la pena saber, esa era su amiga.

 

-No debiste presentarnos en el baile. No soy como Clark, no soy un buen hombre Di. –Diana apenas y escuchó el lánguido murmullo de su amigo. Aquellas amargas palabras la hicieron querer abrazarlo.

 

-Por supuesto que eres un buen hombre, Bruce. ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi cuello para ayudarte si no fuera así?

 

-Quisiera ser la mitad de bueno de cómo me haces ver.

 

-No eres un mal hombre, para nada cariño… solo eres un buen hombre con una mala reputación.

 

Y es que Bruce se había encargado de que así fuera con los años, era el precio a pagar para que la privacidad de sus hijos estuviera intacta, años y años de ser el centro de los reflectores para que sus hijos tuvieran las vidas más cómodas posibles, además de unos cuantos escándalos que le doliera o no, se los ganó por gusto propio, tal vez era cierto, tal vez solo era un hombre que necesitaba redimirse un poco, Bruce estaba feliz de tener a Diana para lograrlo.

 

-Soy de Gotham, ¿qué mejor reputación podría tener?

 

Ahora si sacó una sonrisa a su amiga. –Eso es cierto.

 

El clima se calmó entonces en la habitación, Diana permaneció junto a Bruce mientras ambo se sumergían en sus propios pensamientos, estaba todo en paz hasta que la morena decidió romper el hielo otra vez.

 

-Así que… ¿Crees que puedes decirle a Kal lo que me dijiste a mi sin volver a meter la pata de nuevo?

 

-Suponiendo que él quiera hablar conmigo otra vez, supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

 

-Kal-El es un hombre extraordinario, te digo, cuando lo conozcas y esto se resuelva se convertirán en mejores amigos. El agarrarse a golpes es solo el comienzo de una hermosa y sólida amistad.

 

Claro, la maldita experta en golpes hablando.

 

-Diana, ¿Por qué estás tan obstinada en ponerme en su camino? Que Jon y Damian sean novios no quiere decir que Clark y yo estemos obligados a llevarnos bien…

 

Diana meditó bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

 

-Estuve fuera por mucho tiempo, Bruce. –Soltó una exhalación cuando lo dijo. –Me he alejado mucho de mis amigos y familia estos últimos meses, solo yo, mis hijas y mi arte… Donna se ha vuelto muy solitaria desde que nos fuimos de América y Cassie sufrió mucho cuando cortó relación con Conner… el otro hijo de Clark. Yo solo espero que cada quién encuentre su camino, y sé que sonará extraño pero siento que él y tu comparten esa aura… solitaria… agh… no lo sé… siento que debes conocerlo mejor antes de juzgarlo.

 

Bruce no sabía que decir al respecto, cada vez se aseguraba más que su amiga era una especie de bruja.

 

-Dices que sientes que por su bien y el mío lo mejor es que nos conozcamos ¿y luego qué?

 

-Bueno, no lo sé, podríamos salir los tres juntos y hablar de lo difícil que es tener hijos adolescentes, hablar del trabajo, del clima. ¿Importa?

 

-No creo que sea bueno que el padre del novio de mi hijo escuche lo que tengo que decir de ellos y sus locas noches en los departamentos de la universidad. –Bruce dijo, medio jugando y medio en serio, como si no estuviera enterado de las actividades de ese par, obviamente no le diría a su hijo que estaba al tanto de ello.

 

-¡Oh, la juventud! –Diana rio sinceramente por primera vez desde que llegó, al menos Bruce ya no veía el cartel de peligro alrededor de la mujer, sabía que podía hacer bromas a gusto sin salir con el otro ojo morado en el proceso. –Te digo, esos dos están tan enamorados, Afrodita bien sabe que puertas abrir para juntar almas. Ojala tú y Clark tuvieran la mitad de la química que esos dos, justo ahora estarían abrazados.

 

-La tuvimos… -Bruce contestó, ya no riéndose para nada esta vez.

 

-Sí, como no, tu pómulo morado me lo dice perfectamente. –Diana se burló de él, pero Bruce no le siguió el juego, estaba serio, serio como nunca y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

 

-No, Diana. No me refiero a anoche… Clark actuó como actuó porque ya nos conocíamos de antes… y yo bebí… como bebí, precisamente porque nos conocíamos antes… mucho antes de lo de Jon y Damian.

 

Las facciones de Diana cayeron justo entonces, no preguntó más, y Bruce tampoco dijo nada más, solo estuvieron viéndose el rostro mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación. La morena bajó su vista hacia el periódico con la fotografía de la escena que habían hecho la noche anterior y luego volteó a ver al millonario, volteó a la fotografía otra vez y entonces Bruce vio como sus bellos ojos azules lo miraban sorprendido.

 

-Diana… -Bruce dijo con cautela. –No hagas de esto un escándalo… tranquila…

 

-¡TU! –Ella dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

 

-Si…

 

-Y Clark…

 

-Ay dios… -¿Ya vieron? Por eso precisamente no dejaba que su amiga le arreglara las citas.

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

 

-¿Cuánto duramos o cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

 

-Entonces es cierto… -Por otro lado le resultaba divertido. Diana estaba impresionada como nunca lo había estado, al menos valía la pena ver esa reacción.

 

-Diana, no es para tanto.

 

-¡AHHHH!

 

-Di…

 

-¡Por eso estabas stalkeando a Clark!

 

-Ey. No lo acosé ni nada, solo quería ponerme al día con su vida, ver que había hecho estos años.

 

-¡Oh por dios! –Diana ni siquiera lo escuchó, impactada como estaba tomó sus cosas, se puso el bolso en el hombro y con la misma cara sorprendida abandonó la sala, Bruce no la siguió, escuchó los tacones golpear el piso de su casa hasta desaparecer y con eso dio por terminada su conversación con la griega.

 

No tenía idea de que carajos había pasado, pero estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir.

 

**Comenzado el 19/04/19**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es algo largo lo que quiero decir. Lo dividiré por puntos. (Por favor comentenme sus opiniones)  
> 1) Tengo más o menos acomodadas mis ideas para el desarrollo de todas las parejas, pero estoy llegando al punto en que esto está avanzado y tengo que preguntarles, justo después de este capítulo, ¿Que es lo que esperan de esta historia? Con lo de Bruce y Clark principalmente, Dami y Jon, etc...
> 
> 2) ¿Que cosas les gustaría leer? a algunas de ustedes les gusta el Smut (como a mi gg) pero no he hecho nunca nada explícito y menos en un fic gay, así que no se si quieren arriesgarse a leer cosas más explícitas de mi parte o si lo seguirán leyendo a pesar de no tener el porno que estamos muy acostumbradas a leer xD (Para ello se agregaran los tags correspondientes)
> 
> 3) ¿Que creen que ocurra en esa famosa conversación de Bruce y Clark?
> 
> 4) ¿EN CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS creen que demoraré en terminarme esta madre? actualmente estoy muy entrada con otra trama que se me ocurrió (también Superbat) y pienso hacerlo multichapter igual, pero no quiero meterme en dos fregaderas y luego no poder actualizar ninguno, so, espero primer terminar o adelantar lo suficiente este para no dejar mis proyectos a un lado.... hagan sus apuestas :v
> 
> 5) LoveTriangles? Forbidden Love? Quizás algún cliché por el que tengan un gusto culpable que quieran leer...
> 
> 6) Ya se que estamos a pinches abril pero en mi historia es diciembre so, les parecería un especial de navidad en el fic? con una o varias parejas? porque lo estoy pensando y creo que sería lindo, además, espero que alguien que descubra mi fic por esas fechas se lleve un lindo sabor de boca con un cap navideño que no le hace mal a nadie.
> 
> 7) Solo para aclarar, los pasados y lo que pasó con las madres de Jon y Damian si las voy a explicar, solo que no en este momento, ya habrá tiempo para todo mis chamaconas.
> 
> Y pues, no se, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles, ya se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero pues, que quieren que les diga jajaja intentaré ser más frecuente y si no pues ya saben que martes o viernes actualizo, espero que me respondan porque este es el punto clave donde decido que giro central tendrá la historia, y espero que les haya gustado este cap, nos leemos a la próxima.
> 
> WW;)


	17. MILLION YEARS AGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO DE CASI DIEZ MIL PALABRAS POR COMPENSACIÓN A MI AUSENCIA.
> 
> Primer especial de navidad... en mayo ;v 
> 
> Advertencia: Se van a morir de amor. okno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN MENDIGO MES SIN ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA CHAMACOOOS.
> 
> Ya había "terminado" el capítulo hace dos días pero decidí meter una pequeña narración dedicada a nuestro hermoso Damian Jenner, que en un principio decidí poner en el siguiente capítulo porque siento que este quedó jodidamente largo pero luego dije, "meh, hace un puto mes que no actualizo, se lo merecen" así que así están las cosas, POR FAVOR COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ. Siento que quise hacer algo bien Fluff y terminé haciendo una fregadera super sad, pero el tema a platicar en el fic es justo y necesario.
> 
> ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**Comenzado el 23/04/2019**

 

**A MILLION YEARS AGO**

-LES FUE MEJOR de lo que creí. –Jon daba un sorbo despreocupado a su café helado, mientras ignoraba la cómica reacción de su amigo latino, tenía 40 minutos hablando con Jaime sobre lo que había pasado en el baile de su madrina, en la cual había encontrado a su novio y había ocurrido el ahora viral suceso de sus padres conociéndose.

 

La familia de Jaime atendía un restaurante/cafetería que se había vuelto bastante popular por su comida casera, donde vendían pan dulce con la receta de su abuela, tamales, y otros tipos de comida Mexicana, Jon adoraba ir ahí, de hecho ahí había conocido a su Roommate, así que el ir a platicar con él en horarios ajenos a la universidad se había vuelto una bonita costumbre, además el centro comercial quedaba bastante cerca y Jon podía tomarse su tiempo y aun así llegar puntual a su cita con Damian.

 

-Todavía no sé como puedes decir eso, vi el vídeo ¿sabes? –Jaime todavía estaba escandalizado con el asunto, no entendía como el menor de los Kent estaba sin cuidado alguno. -¿No sientes preocupación de que sus padres se odien y ya no los dejen estar juntos nunca más? Es decir, yo sabía que el papá de Damian tenía carácter, pero no sabía que sería tan insoportable como para agotar la paciencia de tu papá.

 

-Estoy preocupado porque le debo 20 dólares a Dami…

 

-Por Dios. –Jaime dijo con un fluido acento hispano. -¿¡Apostaron a que sus padres se darían a golpes en el baile par de bestias!?

 

-Apostamos que se llevarían mal en el primer momento que se conocieran, de eso estábamos seguros, pero no sabíamos que sería en la fiesta. –Jon puntualizó, todavía con aire despreocupado. -De hecho ni Dami ni yo imaginábamos que estaríamos en el mismo evento.

 

-¿Y él apostó a que su padre sería un completo idiota con el tuyo?

 

-Dami apostó que su padre lo trataría como una mierda y luego se iría caminando a otro lugar, eso que sería antes de hablarse por 30 minutos.

 

-¿Y tú pensaste que eso era muy normal y que estaba bien?

 

-Definitivamente podía creer eso de su padre, lo que yo aposté es que mi papá no diría nada y trataría de ser amable con él. Pero veo que fallé completamente.

 

-Creo que cualquier persona que estuviera cuerda lo hubiera hecho. Y bien, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? Por qué van a intentar reconciliarlos ¿no?

 

Jon meditó unos segundos la respuesta que su amigo le planteó.

 

-Pues nada…

 

-¿O sea que simplemente van a dejarlos odiarse mutuamente? ¿Qué pasará cuando Damian y tú se casen y ellos no permitan que la boda resulte?

 

-Hey, hey, tranquilo nadie ha hablado de bodas aquí. –El buen y confianzudo Jon se sonrojó por primera vez en la historia de amistad con el latino cuando este mencionó el asunto de la boda, Jaime adoró verlo así, toda la seguridad y fanfarronería bajó a segundo plano cuando el latino planteó esa posibilidad.

 

-Pero tendrán que hablarlo en algún momento ¿no?

 

-Dami y yo llevamos solo unos meses siendo exclusivos, no creo que debamos tomar el asunto de las bodas en este momento.

 

-Lo que tú digas, hermano. –Jaime rodó los ojos mientras veía a Jon terminarse rápidamente su café. –Lo que quiero decir es, la familia es importante, te lo digo yo, la familia de Bart me aprueba y mi mamá esta locamente enamorada de Bart, lo quiere como si fuera otro hijo, y eso que a veces el chico es difícil de tragar. –Bromeó.

 

-Por supuesto que nos importa que nuestras familias se lleven bien, es solo que, Damian me dijo que no sería en mucho tiempo, por lo que se su padre es algo solitario, al igual que el mío, pero sus personalidades son muy diferentes, lo mejor a hacer en estos casos es hacer que las cosas fluyan de manera natural..

 

-Okey. Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

 

-Además ya habrá tiempo para trabajar eso, en realidad me encantaría que papá tuviera más amigos que los que están relacionados a su trabajo, y con lo ocurrido anoche en el baile estoy seguro de que mi papá no puede con su conciencia, sobre todo porque no le dije una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, creo que escuché decir a Kon esta mañana que en algún momento planea cruzar palabras en persona con él.

 

-Déjame ver si entiendo. –Jaime hizo una jaula con su mano en la oscura mesa de la cafetería, como un gesto de puntualizar sus pensamientos en voz alta. -¿Así que ustedes, par de monstruos prefieren torturar a sus padres creyendo que se habían enojado por lo ocurrido y están dejándolo actuar solo para que ambos lleguen al acuerdo de disculparse y pasar tiempo juntos, y así ustedes pueden hacerlos amigos para que no estén sobre sus espaldas todo el tiempo?

 

-Básicamente, sí.

 

-Hermano, eso no es _nada cool_. –Jaime le lanzó su mirada de _soy tu hermano que te da sermones cuando Conner no está –_ Pero debo admitir que dadas las circunstancias es un plan brillante… maldito geniecillo.

 

Jon soltó una risita de medio lado -Te digo.

 

-Y bien, ¿cómo sabes que ellos serán amigos? Sabes, si estas cosas ocurrieran en mi familia la cosa terminaría con muchos quemados y herencias divididas.

 

-Tal vez no conozca demasiado al padre de Damian pero conozco bien al mío. Mi papá es demasiado encantador, estoy seguro de que se van a amar.

 

-Si tú lo dices…

 

Jaime no dijo nada respecto al tema de nuevo, lo encantador de su amigo latino era que prefería apoyarte en tus problemas y entendía si tú no querías hablar al respecto, sin embargo siempre estaba ahí para ti, Jon decidió cambiar el tema.

 

-¿Y qué planeas hacer esta navidad? ¿No pasarán tú y Damian la pasarán juntos estas fechas? –Jaime preguntó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, no había ingerido mucho, con el pretexto de que se llenaba solo de ver comer a su Rommate.

 

-Nah… es decir, planeo darle sus regalos antes del gran día, pero no creo poder pásalo con él, Navidad es importante para papá y siempre estamos con la familia.

 

-Es decir él, tú y tu hermano… -Recalcó Jaime.

 

-Pues sí, nosotros y la tía Kara.

 

-Dios, a veces quisiera que mi familia fuera pequeña como la tuya, ¿Sabes la cantidad de tamales que tenemos que hacer para una cena navideña? ¿Y pavo? Más todo lo demás… creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos sobrinos tengo. –Jaime rio abrumado.

 

-Lo se… aunque me gustaría contar con más familia papá hace todo más acogedor, además ahora Kon está aquí, así que será estupendo.

 

-Bueno, Bart está pasando mucho tiempo con mi abuela últimamente, la mujer lo adora, ahora todo lo que hacía conmigo lo quiere hacer con él.

 

-Yo diría que tiene muchos más puntos a su favor –Jon ya se había terminado su segundo plato. –Estuvo delicioso, Jaime, necesito que tu querida abuela me adopte.

 

-¿Escuchaste Nana? Jony adora tus tamales. –El latino vociferó, obviamente en español a su abuelita, sentada al fondo del restaurante con la madre y la hermanita de Jaime, Milagros, Jon sinceramente no entendió mucho de lo que ellos hablaban, pero al parecer la abuela de Jaime había quedado contenta con su comentario. –Dice que al igual que Bart eres bienvenido en Navidad, si quieres.

 

Jon como siempre se sintió como en casa, la calidez de la familia de Jaime siempre lo hacía sentir bienvenido no importaba el tiempo en que se apareciera, asintió gustoso y sin más se despidió de su amigo, deseándole una feliz navidad y año nuevo, si llegara el caso de no poder presentarse a su invitación (Que era lo más probable) y se encaminó hacia el centro comercial en busca de su novio.

 

“”*””

 

-TE DIJE que mi papá era un odioso. –Damian refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido mientras se tapaba la cara con su café para evitar que Jon le tomara fotos, no quería salir así, todo molesto y avergonzado.

 

-Si vieras como está papá ahora, quiere morirse jajaja, me siento un poco culpable pero al final tenías razón.

 

Damian odiaba tener la razón en esta ocasión, después de lo ocurrido en el baile, Diana había ido a la mansión especialmente a sermonear a su padre, Damian no le habló, queriendo dar la impresión de que estaba molesto con él, pero la verdad es que toda la situación le resultó bastante predecible, no era la primera vez que su padre tocaba nervios sensibles en las demás y definitivamente no iba a ser la última.

 

-¿No te molesta?

 

Jon hizo un ruido con la boca, restándole importancia. –No fue la mejor primera impresión el mundo, pero estoy seguro de que con la culpa intentará disculparse por todos los medios posibles, quizás ya no sea capaz de verte a los ojos durante un tiempo.

 

-Y yo que estaba pensando en hacer algo juntos esta navidad.

 

-Siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa, Dami.

 

El de ojos verdes no separó su vista de los ojos azules del otro, mientras acercaba la mano del otro que sujetaba con fuerza y acercó sus nudillos a sus labios. Jon amaba que hiciera eso.

 

-Creo que te veré después de las fiestas, padre piensa que estoy enojado con él y eso me dará la oportunidad de aprovecharme cuando me pida que le deje compensarle.

 

-Jajajaja sabes, Jaime cree que lo que hicimos fue muy cruel.

 

-Que sabe él. –Damian comentó con una sonrisa ladina, tal vez si era cruel, pero Damian bien sabía que su padre se lo merecía por haber actuado así. – ¿Te despediste de él?

 

La mirada de Damian estaba posada en Jonathan, quién de repente tenía mucho interés en el brownie de su mano, intentó evadir la mirada pero, ¿cómo podría ante los penetrantes ojos verdes de su novio? La respuesta era: No podía.

 

-No se lo has dicho. –Damian no necesitó preguntarle.

 

-¡Intente hacerlo! Fui hoy a su cafetería y comenzó a decirme lo mucho que su familia me quería, ¡Su abuelita me hizo tamales! Damian. Esos tamales son la prueba de que dios existe.

 

-Jonathan… -Damian comentó exasperado, se frotó el puente de su nariz con su mano libre.

 

-Se lo diré después de las fiestas ¿está bien? No creo que le importe, ahora tendrá el departamento solo para él y Bart.

 

La verdad era que Jon y Damian estaban planeando vivir juntos desde hace tiempo, cuando se conocieron Jon y Jaime ya eran compañeros de piso así que se hizo costumbre que Damian se la viviera en su cuarto o Jon en el suyo, pero habían acordado que Jon se mudaría al departamento de Damian en cuanto reanudaran la universidad en enero.

Era mucho más grande y estaba considerablemente más cerca del campus de Jon, Damian lo había invitado constantes veces a cambiarse durante el semestre, pero el alegaba diciendo que ya tenía pagado el otro departamento, y no veía sentido mudarse así.

 

-Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos de aquí.

 

-Pensé que habíamos venido a comprar regalos de última hora…

 

-Nah, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, de hecho los envolví todos anoche.

 

Damian tomó las mejillas de Jon entre sus manos estudiando su cara, Jon hacía como si nada, mientras sonreía ladinamente Damian se encargó de saborear los chocolatosos labios de Jonathan, que no habían parado de comer desde que se juntaron.

 

-Si querías salir conmigo debiste pedírmelo, no inventar excusas para verme.

 

-Es más divertido así. –Jon siempre terminaba hipnotizado por los verdosos ojos de su novio, no era normal que alguien tuviera los ojos así ¿verdad? Había fragmentos verde esmeralda, y en lo profundo un amarillo verdoso, todo él era bellísimo, y era suyo.

 

-¿Nos vemos después de las fiestas entonces? –Preguntó Damian abrazándolo, solo sería un par de días, pero sin duda estaba reacio a dejarlo ir más tiempo del necesario, Jon, gigantesco como era lo abrazó fácilmente por un hombro y juntos se dirigieron al automóvil del mayor, salir con Damian siempre era la mejor parte del día.

 

-Ya sabes que sí, tus regalos tendré que dártelos después también, así que tendrás más motivos para esperar.

 

-Que desfachatez –El de ojos verdes se quejó. –Yo que estaba tan preocupado para que los tuyos llegaran a tiempo.

 

Y es que ya no quedaba de otra, el plan inicial era, si Clark y Bruce podían llevarse bien en un principio ambas familias podrían convivir amenamente en una elegante y cálida cena familiar, donde Jon y Damian podrían desaparecer juntos sin que nadie lo notara, que Clark y Bruce compartieran experiencias personales y que Dick y Jason, y posiblemente Tim pasaran un buen rato conversando con Kon, pero bueno, sabían que todo era muy bueno para ser verdad, sería divertido ver como sus familias aprenden a tragarse pero no tenían tiempo para eso, quizás con el tiempo las cosas mejoren para sus tercos padres, pero esa riña no iba a hacer que Jon y Damian se separaran.

 

Al menos de eso si podían estar seguros.

 

“”*””

 

LAS NAVIDADES SE HACÍAN más y más cortas con el paso de los años, Bruce no había celebrado muchas durante su infancia, salvo tal vez la parte de los regalos, en su juventud sin sus padres Bruce la pasó solo, bueno, con Alfred, pero mayormente solo, comenzó a recurrir a bailes de solteros, donde sus días playboy de Gotham comenzaron… pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que tomó la decisión de convertir a Dick como parte de su familia, Richard, en aquellos tiempos un alegre y dulce niño romaní de 12 años que tenía un muy limitado conocimiento del habla inglés, y lo poco que sabía lo usaba para platicar sobre lo que hacía en navidad con sus padres biológicos, ni Alfred ni él eran muy dados a abrirse en esa noche en especial, pero al tener ahora un hijo que adoraba esa fecha con todo su corazón no le quedó otra que reinsertar de nuevo la tradición en la mansión Wayne. Ahora en un sentido mucho más fuerte y profundo.

 

Por otra parte, Jason no era tan escandaloso como su hermano, más bien creía que todo el asunto era ñoño y no hablaba para nada sobre el tema, pero a diferencia de Dick, Jason no había pasado una sola navidad como dios mandaba, al ser huérfano desde muy joven el chico vivía en las calles y comía en los albergues si bien le iba, de ahí su actitud arisca y su amarguísimo sentido del humor… o bueno, eso hasta que vivió la experiencia navideña por su cuenta. Bruce ahora sabía que debió darse cuenta antes que esos dos acabarían juntos tarde o temprano, se enseñaron tantas cosas, crearon tantas tradiciones juntos y se convirtieron rápidamente en una familia. Con Tim las cosas no cambiaron mucho, las tradiciones ya estaban establecidas cuando él fue adoptado, así que fue fácil para él observar y adecuarse al entorno, antes el millonario no habría imaginado que estaría ayudando a sus hijos a decorar la sala para la fiesta navideña, decorando el árbol con palomitas, poniendo los regalos debajo del árbol (la única tradición que Bruce no había seguido al pie de la letra era el decirles la vil mentira de Santa Claus, sus hijos no iban a vivir engañados de esa manera, por más miradas reprobatorias que recibiera de Alfred)

 

Y bueno, para cuando Damian llego a sus vidas, podría decirse que Bruce ya se había asentado como el padre que tomaba fotografías de sus hijos abriendo sus regalos, y posando juntos en la cena de navidad, pero Damian había sido un hueso mucho más duro de roer que sus otros hijos. Había sido una gran sorpresa, sí. Una desagradable, definitivamente no.

 

Pero si algo le pasaba por la mente la noche antes de navidad, la mismísima noche de navidad de hace cuanto ya ¿once años? Alfred abrió las puertas principales de la mansión para encontrar a un pequeño y afligido niño de ojos verdes, con una mirada de profunda ira y tristeza, el puño cerrado y apretado fuertemente en un pequeño murciélago de peluche, tres grandes maletas como equipaje y una carta escrita a mano en la otra.

 

Ese fue el día que Bruce se enteró que tenía un hijo.

 

Si bien no lo hablaba mucho del tema con su hijo actualmente, recordaba bien que aquel día fue una total sorpresa para todos, ¿Cómo te explicas viviendo felizmente con tres ya de por sí inquietos niños de repente uno más llega solo a tu puerta? ¿Podía creerlo? Pues tenía qué. El pequeño era una versión miniatura de él mismo, cara de mamón incluido y todo. Tez morena, cabello negro azabache y unos muy peculiares ojitos verdes, casi amarillos.

 

Y con una mierda si él conocía esos ojos.

 

Talia.

 

Él y Alfred salieron entonces a la puerta principal, la nieve estaba en su máximo punto, ya comenzando a hacerse neblina y no quedaba ni rastro de quien quiera que hubiera dejado al pequeño ahí. Dick intentó de inmediato familiarizarse con el niño pero este no quería por más dulce que le hablaran, el simplemente odiaba todo.

 

En retrospectiva, tomaron once años de constante trato psicológico, Damian era pequeño para su edad, teniendo 10 años parecía uno de ocho, hablaba bastante poco, pues no manejaba bien el inglés, era reservado, todavía más de lo que es ahora, y parecía que no había absolutamente nada en el mundo que lo tuviera contento. Se dio cuenta de que su dura tarea de ablandar a Jason era solo el comienzo, pues este niño, _Damian_ y no solo _Damian; Damian Bruce Wayne-Al-Ghul,_ no era nada más y nada menos que producto de la fugaz relación del millonario con Talía Al-Ghul.

 

Tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto, de verdad, infinidades… para empezar, la mujer nunca en la vida volvió a dirigirle una frase desde su ruptura, que va, ni siquiera una palabra o un e-mail… mucho menos le dijo nunca que estaba embarazada, el pequeño niño había llegado solo con su equipaje y una carta hecha a mano donde explicaba la terrible situación que atravesaba su país, por lo que era mucho más seguro que su legítimo hijo estuviera finalmente donde pertenecía.

 

“ _Yo me he encargado de los primeros diez años, pero me temo que las cosas no están bien en mi país_ …”

“ _Lo he educado en todo lo que pude y le he hablado mucho de ti… hace años que me pide conocerte en persona, ahora es tu oportunidad de verlo crecer…”_

_“Me temo que no estoy segura de sí pueda verlo una vez más… me duele en el alma dejártelo solo así…”_

_“Él es mi gran tesoro”_

 

Por eso él; con la ayuda de sus hijos y Alfred se han encargado de hacer acción de gracias y navidad cada año mejor que el anterior, Bruce conocía sus demonios, maldición que sí, y no quería que su único hijo de sangre pasara por la mismas crisis emocionales que él, Bruce conocía su situación y aparentemente Damian también, con el tiempo contacto a un traductor que pudiera decirle cual era exactamente el idioma que su pequeño estaba hablando, descubriendo entonces que era árabe, ni siquiera él tenía ni puta idea que Talia fuera de Arabia, y al parecer de una familia muy poderosa… cosa graciosa porque a ella la conoció en una simple villa en París.

 

Y bueno, todo el proceso con Damian había agotado prácticamente sus horas de sueño los últimos once años, decidió cuando los papeles de patria a potestad estuvieran listos con él como único tutor legal que se encargaría de cambiar la vida de Damian y deshacer esos horribles recuerdos (los que sea que él tuviera) para llegar a tener una vida mejor.

Con el tiempo si, Damian aprendió a dominar el inglés y no solo eso sino alemán, francés y un poco de español, era ridículamente bueno en las matemáticas e historia, y tenía cierta afinación por la zoología… cosa que desarrolló después cuando quiso estudiar veterinaria como carrera secundaria, no tardó mucho en hacer sentir a Bruce como un padre orgulloso.

 

Y no es que dejara de lado las aptitudes de sus demás hijos, para nada, cuando Tim tenía 13 ya hablaba acerca de ser aprendiz suyo en Wayne Ent. Dick naturalmente tenía talentos artísticos aunque sorpresivamente entró al internado CADMUS donde se interesó en ser militar, después por ende a ser policía, seguido de Jason, que debido a sus recurrentes horas en detención fue forzado a hacer millones de exámenes vocacionales y obteniendo sorpresivamente aptitudes para la literatura, cosa que decidió no tomar debido a que lo veía más como un hobbie que como una vocación, alegando que “ _Si tiene que estudiar algo que le gusta entonces va a convertirse en algo aburrido_ ” así que, siendo inducido por la seducción de la violencia entró al internado CADMUS junto a su hermano, lo que sea que pasó en ese lugar con ellos dentro, es historia para otro día.

 

Habían pasado tantas cosas en la segunda mitad de su vida, había madurado, eso era seguro, Bruce tomaba los pequeños silencios para reflexionar, Dick y Tim preparaban los últimos detalles del juego que harían después de cenar, Jason ayudaba a Alfred con las compras de la cena y las llevaban rápidamente a la cocina, y Damian se había ido muy serio desde muy temprano, alegando que tenía que comprar regalos de último momento.

Bruce aprovechó las distracciones de los otros para subir a su despacho, en el inmenso escritorio de cedro perteneciente a su padre Bruce guardaba solamente cosas importantes, en el segundo cajón a mano izquierda se encontraba la carta que Talia había dejado en manos de Damian cuando este era un chiquillo, era verdad que no hacían tradiciones sino hasta que Dick comenzó a vivir con Alfred y él, pero no significaba que él no tuviera sus propias tradiciones. Abrió el cajón y tomó con sus manos aquella carta, rozando con sus dedos el grueso papel en el que estaba escrito el mensaje de la mujer sobre Damian, tenía un hijo… uno que era ciertamente su viva imagen, pero no importaba cuantas veces Tim, Dick o Jason dijeran que Damian era idéntico a él, había veces en las que él solo veía el rostro de Talia en Damian, esa era la única manera de poder recordar su cara, puesto que, a pesar de haberlo prometido en su nota, la mujer no regresó por Damian, nunca.

 

_“Mi padre se ha relacionado con gente peligrosa estos últimos años…”_

_“La situación para las mujeres y niños es muy difícil, no quieren que nadie externo a nuestra gente se involucre…”_

_“Creo que será mejor que Damian viva contigo, nadie externo a mi familia sabe que lo tengo, y si alguien le ve conmigo, lo  encontrarán…”_

A Bruce todavía se le hela la sangre cada que lee esos fragmentos de la carta, han pasado muchísimos años y no ha encontrado una sola pista que fundamente que lo que ella dice sea verdad, pero si no lo es ¿Por qué hacer tanto alboroto? Pudo haberlo dejado en la puerta, tocarla y salir corriendo como en las películas, pero en vez de eso, un niño completamente consciente de los planes de su mamá toca a su puerta con un juguete, una carta y tres maletas con todo tipo de ropa cara y reliquias de oro macizo acude a su puerta, Bruce no sabía si Damian pensaba en su madre muy a menudo, ósea, estaba seguro de que lo hacía, pero no sabía cómo podía guardarse todo aquello para él solo.

 

Incluso Jason, arisco como se veía hablaba de sus padres de vez en cuando, lo poco que los recuerda, pero Damian pareció guardarse todos aquellos detalles para él solo, y sinceramente, Bruce perfectamente podía respetar eso.

 

El hombre guardó la carta donde estaba y soltó un suspiro de exasperación, Talia… hacía tanto que no pensaba en la mujer… no fue algo muy serio para Bruce, no iba a mentir, pero le había ayudado cuando su mente vagaba sin rumbo en los andares de las malas decisiones, Bruce había huido a París donde su padre no pudiera presionarlo más, no pensaba escaparse por mucho tiempo, quizás un mes o dos, para que su padre se preocupara lo suficiente y reconsiderara la idea de dejarlo cometer sus propios errores en paz, Bruce recuerda vagamente a Talia, lo que si recuerda es que era hermosa, con carácter fuerte y con un fuerte sentido común, era educada y un tanto frívola, cosas que Damian de vez en cuando sacaba a relucir sin darse cuenta, Bruce era un joven inmaduro y triste en aquellos tiempos, y Talia amablemente se había ofrecido para abatir su profunda soledad.

 

Era increíble como la vida daba tantas vueltas en un segundo, Bruce pensó con curiosidad si su hijo se habría animado alguna vez a buscar a su madre por internet, era bastante poco probable, pero podría ser… sacó su teléfono móvil y lo desbloqueó, abrió la aplicación de Facebook e intentó encontrar algún perfil familiar…

 

Nada; Intentó en Instagram entonces. Nada aún; Twitter: mucho menos.

 

La mujer estaba completamente fuera del globo, a menos que tuviera otro nombre, buscó en google por algo más general y encontró lo que ya sabía, hija de un poderoso gobernador que había sido perseguido por conflictos políticos, no se sabe nada de su procedencia, ni su ubicación actual, y tampoco decía si estaban vivos o muertos, pero Bruce presentía que no lo estaba, en la carta decía que si ella perdía la vida de alguna manera se iba a hacer saber.

 

Así que Bruce lo clasificó automáticamente como abandono. Uno completamente justificado, para su desgracia, pero abandono de todos modos, navidad debía suponerse como una fiesta feliz, Bruce veía cada año que pasaba que su hijo sonreía pero no irradiaba felicidad de donde importaba, sus ojos. Y todos sabían perfectamente el por qué, Damian sentía que su madre lo había abandonado, lo cual era técnicamente cierto, el merecía algo más que una carta.

 

La primera vez que Dick intentó abrazarlo, Damian se sobresaltó, Bruce intuyó que el comportamiento se debía a que no los conocía bien, pero cuando comenzó a dominar el idioma le preguntó cómo le gustaba que lo abrazaran, como lo hacía su mamá cuando se iba a la cama, a lo que el pequeño contestó simplemente con un “no lo hacía”.

 

Y eso dejó a Bruce con los huesos helados, de verdad, habían mil y un razones para perseguir a Talia el mismo y darle una lección sobre criar a un niño. No es que el haya sido el mejor padre pero al menos hizo lo mejor que pudo, siguió haciendo su búsqueda pero lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho para dar con su paradero.

 

Ahora bien, le aliviaba la idea de que Damian todavía pudiera ser tratado cuando se lo trajo, ciertamente el temperamento de su hijo era de los mil y un demonios, pero al menos podía expresar sus sentimientos, la mayoría de las veces más negativos que positivos, pero ya eso era un gran progreso, había madurado bastante y estaba seguro de que se convertiría en la mejor versión de sí mismo, sobre todo con sus hermanos, Alfred y él orientándolo siempre que lo necesite.

 

Sus hermanos, Alfred, él y Jonathan.

 

Por qué Bruce se consideraba a sí mismo un gran detective, pero no había que ser un gran detective para darse cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado Damian en solo un semestre, desbloqueó su teléfono una vez más, que se había apagado por navegar tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos y accedió a la cuenta de Instagram de su hijo, ahora bien, el no entendía mucho las nuevas tecnologías pero tampoco era un dinosaurio, entendía una que otra cosa relacionada con las redes sociales.

 

Una inmensa curiosidad lo invadió ahora, al notar que en el perfil de su hijo se encontraba una gran cantidad de fotos de Jonathan, en realidad, todas las fotos de su cuenta estaban repletas de fotos de él con Jon haciendo miles de actividades: Saliendo a tomar café, a patinar, andar en bicicleta por el puerto de Gotham, Bruce debía revisar más a menudo las cuentas de sus hijos, había una en particular, un poco más abajo que llamó su atención.

 

Era una publicación con diez fotos agregadas, Bruce deslizaba cada fotografía con su dedo viendo a su hijo en una casa con un diseño muy diferente al de la mansión, su hogar era unas de las residencias más antiguas y enormes de la ciudad, estaba tullido en detalles góticos y con mediana iluminación, en las fotos que tomó Damian el lugar era completamente distinto, estaban en la foto Damian, la foto tomada con la cámara frontal, así que solamente podían verse sus ojos verdes y sobre él estaban Jonathan y su padre cocinando, se veía a gran detalle como Clark prestaba mucha atención a lo que sea que estuviera cocinando, se encontraba de perfil y Bruce no pudo evitar notar lo formidable que su cuerpo lucía.

 

Sus brazos estaban perfectamente trabajados, su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, era abrazada por una camiseta blanca de manga larga para protegerse del frío, la cocina era blanca y dejaba entrar una gran cantidad de luz natural, Jon le estaba ayudando a pelar manzanas verdes, su hijo era idéntico a él, excepto quizás que sus rasgos eran más joviales y notoriamente más alegres que los de Clark, y no es que Clark saliese refunfuñando, pero la estructura facial del hombre hacía que se viera como una estatua, una estatua finamente tallada y con cada detalle esculpido a la perfección, Bruce no supo cómo ni cuándo pero cuando menos lo pensó se encontró a si mismo suspirando.

 

Damian fotografió el proceso de la elaboración de un pay de manzanas, las fotos eran seguramente un poco después de la cena de acción de gracias, delante habían un poco más de fotos del pastel pero eso a Bruce no le interesaba, él quería ver a Clark, exigía verlo, necesitaba verlo.

 

Aplastó con su dedo la imagen y se dio cuenta de que Jonathan estaba etiquetado, accedió a su perfil y para su suerte el chico tenía su cuenta pública, comenzó el escrutinio con las primeras nueve fotos, todas eran de él besando en la mejilla o boca a Damian, Bruce rodó los ojos, adolescentes; siguió más abajo, fotos de él mismo, fotos de él con Damian, fotos de él, Damian y un perro ENORME, fotos de ellos dos en la universidad, fotos de ellos dos, un chico moreno y el sobrino de Barry, ni siquiera sabía que estos se conocían.

 

Bruce continuó con su escrutinio hasta que encontró fotos de Clark de cuerpo entero, estaban al parecer todavía en Metrópolis, ambos llevaban ropa deportiva, Jon llevaba un pants color gris oscuro y un suéter azul cielo, y su padre llevaba una camiseta que hacía notar perfectamente su trabajado pecho, la camiseta de color rojo dejaba lucir los perfectos ojos azules del hombre, su cabello despeinado por la actividad (seguramente habían ido a correr) excepto por un riso negro que se postró sobre su frente, no era justo. Definitivamente no era para nada justo, el hombre no solamente era guapísimo, el hombre era _divino_ , Bruce tragó varias veces mientras su curiosidad volvía a emerger.

 

Había investigado anteriormente a Clark Kent, por supuesto que lo había hecho, desde el momento que se enteró que su hijo y el suyo tenían una relación estaba dicho que Bruce tenía que descubrir en qué clase de hombre se había convertido, ahora veía que en un jodido dios griego, pero eso no era lo más importante, Clark era viudo desde hacía como veinte años y había criado a dos niños solo, trabajando y convirtiéndose en periodista… lo cual, según el millonario recuerda, siempre había querido ser.

 

El hombre era tan carismático que habían cientos de comentarios preguntando a Jon si el hombre que estaba junto a él era el hermano mayor de Kon, supuso que el primer hijo de Clark, a lo que él contestaba que no, y es que parecía que el tiempo se había olvidado completamente de Clark, el hombre era hermoso, jovial, su cuerpo era de EN-VI-DIA y además tenía dos hijos perfectos que eran su maldita viva imagen.

 

Y bueno, ahora que se había dado la tarea de investigarlo un poco más profundamente no podía evitar pensar en su metidota de pata en el baile de Diana, se había lucido, lo primero que hizo después de ver a su ex amor de su jodida juventud fue meterse todas las copas posibles antes de llegar a una distancia prudente para luego vomitarlas en forma de estupideces, Bruce no lo culpaba si ya no quería saber nada de él, que esperaba francamente no fuera el caso, ahora que Diana lo sabía, era obvio para él que iría a exponer al otro también, así que, por mero hecho científico, a Bruce le encantaría entablar conversación nuevamente con él, y no como la tremenda estupidez de la vez pasada, sino una razonable y civilizada conversación como dios manda, sin gente rica de por medio y reporteros por todos lados. Sí… a Bruce le encantaría, le gustaría y mucho.

 

Bruce se preguntaba si el día de afrontar la verdad llegaría pronto, era obvio que el hombre y él se encontraban nuevamente en el mismo camino, esta vez en un plano completamente diferente, sus hijos se amaban mutuamente y a pesar de que le daba muchísimo gusto por Damian no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, pensamiento que desechó de inmediato. Ya lo había arruinado una vez, y se ganó a un hijo molesto y un puñetazo en el ojo (Ya se encuentra bien, por si alguien se tomó la molestia de preocuparse) y decidió que esta vez sería diferente. La próxima vez que se reuniera con Clark tendrían una larga plática de lo que era su actual situación, suponiendo entonces que él todavía lo recuerde por lo que era y no por el abusivo que había dicho esas cosas horribles en la cena de caridad… Valdría la pena el esfuerzo, por él, por Damian, por Clark.

 

-Maestro Wayne. –Bruce alzó su mirada del celular para ver la estoica posición de Alfred. –El señorito Damian acaba de llegar, sus otros hijos están esperándolo para dar inicio a la cena de navidad.

 

-Perfecto, diles que bajo enseguida.

 

Alfred salió del despacho sin decir una palabra más, ya estando acostumbrado a encontrarlo en ese cuarto leyendo la carta de Talia hasta que alguien lo llamara, pero esta vez, se dio cuenta, sus pensamientos no estaban posados en la mujer sino que tomó un rumbo completamente diferente.

 

No sabía cómo funcionarían las cosas, no sabía si Clark podía perdonarlo y sobre todo intentar llevarse bien con él pero estaba seguro que encontraría la forma. Después de todo, él era el mejor detective del mundo.

 

“”*””

 

DAMIAN BESÓ A JON por última vez al dejarlo en la puerta de su casa. ­Todavía era temprano cuando se despidió, era el día de noche buena y para ser francos no tenía muchas ganas ir celebrarla.

Porque últimamente su mente, por más cursi y estúpido que sonara, solo se concentraba en lo que su amado Jonathan estaría haciendo, qué pensaría, y supondría que aquellos pensamientos le resultarían enfermizos, un insulto a su naturaleza culta e independiente, pero en realidad no, según esto, la etapa de luna de miel en una relación duraba alrededor de dos o tres meses, lo cual le frustró al principio, cuando llevaba alrededor de 4 meses y medio con Jon de novio y no podía concentrarse por estar pensando idiotez y media, como en ese momento, Jon le había dicho que lo mejor era que no pasaran las fiestas de navidad juntos, por ello se sintió triste; Luego Jon le dijo que le esperarían un montón de regalos solo para él cuando se volvieran a encontrar: punto a su favor.

Por otro lado, sería la cena de noche buena y Damian no tendría que esperar a media noche, para ver a su amado parado debajo de un muérdago, como había imaginado que sería desde su cena juntos de acción de gracias; para Damian esos eran como mil puntos en contra. 

Pero había que decir que el cerebro de Damian no estaba completamente podrido de amor por Jonathan, su orgullo todavía le permitía decirle a su razón que aún había cosas importantes por las que vivir, no solamente para estar pegados a su precioso Jon (Aunque en realidad esa fuera su opción favorita) también estaba el hecho de que desde harán algunos dos años para acá Damian dejó de ser tratado como el bebé de la casa; hablando respecto a sus hermanos, claro, Richard todavía se siente como la mamá gallina, pero definitivamente han dejado de molestarlo poniendo juguetes de niños dentro de sus regalos de navidad como otros años,  y dejándole la parte más grande del pastel de nueces de Alfred, comenzó todo desde que comenzó a ser interno con Tim y su padre en Industrias Wayne, y eso le gustaba, por fin se sentía uno igual a sus hermanos mayores, quienes ya estaban con su padre cuando Damian llegó a la mansión, tal vez por eso se sentía tan a gusto en compañía de Jonathan, Jon lo escuchaba hablar de cosas que no cabían en su entendimiento y a él le parecían profecías si salían de la boca del de ojos verdes, con sus hermanos siempre se trató de un niño que quería ser grande antes de tiempo, y en parte Damian sabía que era cierto, pero no era su culpa totalmente, cuando él llegó a la mansión Wayne ya había dos adolescentes y un pre-adolescente clamando la valiosa atención de su padre, y él ni siquiera podía comunicarse debidamente con él; A veces no sabía por qué sentirse, si resentido por llegar a casa de su padre, a quién conocería por primera vez y encontrarse con que él ya había adoptado a otros niños (que ciertamente eran alarmantemente similares a él) o culpable por el hecho de no haber podido llegar a su vida antes que sus hermanos.

 

Las fiestas de navidad eran así, habían años en que lo olvidaba, o sin más preámbulos lo dejaba pasar, pero entre más viejo se volvía más reflexionaba acerca de su pasado, a Damian lo enfermaba recordar, más sin embargo, sabía que recordar era importante, por algo era lo que era, por algo ahora estaba ahí.

 

-¡Llegué! –Damian entró a la sala principal de la mansión y encontró a Tim desparramado en lo largo del sofá de la sala mirando atento su teléfono, mientras Alfred escogía los cubiertos para la mesa, como siempre. -¿Y los demás?

 

-Bienvenido joven maestro. –el mayordomo ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de la vajilla, viendo que todo estuviera en orden. –Estoy poniendo los cubiertos de plata para la cena de esta noche, ¿debería poner un plato extra en la mesa señor?

 

-No, no. Jonathan no nos acompañará en la cena esta vez… -Damian dejó indicaciones a Alfred y el mayordomo sin protestar hizo lo debido. – ¿Mi padre y los otros?

 

-Su padre está en su despacho y los jóvenes Richard y Jason no han bajado del ala éste, señor.

 

- _Ni tan jóvenes ya, Alfie. –_ Tim, quién parecía que no estaba prestando atención desvió sus ojos de su teléfono para hacer el comentario burlesco, inevitablemente el comentario le hizo gracia a Damian quién sonrió de lado y decidió disculparse para irse a su habitación, las habitaciones de todo el mundo ciertamente estaban todas lejos de las otras, primeramente porque Bruce había adaptado la recamara principal como suya, esta daba paso al balcón principal de la mansión que más que nada era una terraza para él solo, de ahí se daba vista al patio trasero y el lago, la recámara de Damian tenía vista también, pero no tan perfecta como aquella, las de Dick y Jason estaban, como había dicho Alfred, en el Ala este de la mansión, Bruce las había puesto ahí puesto que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de su recámara por su algo ocurría (debido a las constantes pesadillas de éstos cuando eran niños) pero lo suficientemente alejada para darles privacidad; el resto de habitaciones era para huéspedes, y en el ala opuesta, era donde Tim y Damian tenían sus cuartos a la misma distancia que eran las habitaciones de Jay y Dick, por supuesto, estos no se llevaban mucho como los dos mayores, mucho menos irrumpían en la habitación del otro, si querían convivir juntos debían ir a la sala, o al área de cine o salir juntos a algún lado.

 

Subió los escalones mientras se desprendía de su saco y su abrigo de cuello alto, Pennyworth; el gato estaba acostado a los pies de su cama cuando lo escuchó entrar, Damian acarició su cabecita y el minino ronroneó en su mano. ¿Y ahora qué?

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, ¿Mirar la televisión? Seguramente cada canal estaría infestado de películas navideñas repetitivas, como cada año, no tenía intenciones de proyectarse como cada año viendo al maldito Grinch… ¿Debería vestirse de una vez para la noche? Todavía era temprano, no importaba además vestirse formal si solamente iba a estar sentado en su casa con las personas a las que miraba todos los días, podía apostad a que Jonathan estaba ayudando a su padre con cosas de la cena, como siempre, maldición, su vida así nada más era tan aburrida.

 

Decidió alimentar al gato mientras ponía Spotify en la televisión.

 

No era que Damian fuera fan de demasiadas bandas, de hecho en su mayoría solía escoger piezas clásicas recomendación de su padre y Alfred, en el momento se le antojaba algo solo para tener de fondo, quizás algo de Bach, si, Bach estaría perfecto.

 

¿Terminó escogiendo a Bach? No, de repente Damian estaba cantando al son de Imagine Dragons.

 

¿Y por qué mierdas lo hizo? Pues porque su álbum de Imagine Dragons estaba justo ahí, lo vio y se le antojó escucharlo.

 

No tenía nada que ver con que Jonathan fuera un fan enfermizo de Imagine Dragons, claro que no.

 

-Estoy jodido. –Se dio un manotazo en la frente y se maldijo por ser tan débil, Damian Wayne, se está nublando tu juicio de la manera más vergonzosamente posible. Se dijo. ¿Incluso tus elecciones musicales se basan en si la relacionas con Jon? ¿De verdad? Por otro lado, hablando de artistas contemporáneos, Imagine Dragons era una banda bastante decente, seguiría escuchándola, porque a él le parecían buenos, no por ningún otro motivo en especial.

 

Si, como no.

 

Decidió entonces matar el tiempo mensajeando, a quién putas engañaba, Damian era un mandilón a tiempo completo y eso no iba a cambiar, mucho menos porque fue Jon quién le mandó un Whatsapp diciendo que lo extrañaba, con un demonio, dieron seguimiento a su conversación que habían tenido antes mientras se enviaban fotografías de distintas cosas, Jon de un pastel que había hecho con ayuda de su tía Kara, Damian todavía no salía de su cuarto y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que estuviera la cena, no era estúpido, a su padre le gustaba enviar al mayordomo de encubierta para tomarles fotografías desprevenidos, este año no iba a dejarse vencer, por lo menos no antes de medianoche.

 

Sus fotos consistían en él haciéndose el muerto en su cama con Titus tirado a su costado, el gran danés era como de su tamaño si lo ponen a dos patas, acarició la cabeza de Titus, el enorme perro negro ya ni se molestaba en moverse rápidamente, se levantó con toda la paciencia hasta el baúl que yacía en los pies de su cama y comenzó a olfatear, Alfred, el gato; ni se había movido un centímetro de los pies donde yacía durmiendo, ya era un perro adulto, había sido precisamente un regalo de navidad el segundo año que pasó en la mansión, Damian todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

 

De hecho, recordaba todas sus navidades como si hubieran sido ayer.

 

Aunque pareciese fueran hace un millón de años.

 

No iba a entrar en detalles justo ahora, cada navidad era la misma historia, desde que era niño, su madre le dijo que la navidad era una época feliz donde los niños pasaban tiempo con sus familias, recibían regalos, comían exquisitos manjares y se contaban historias para ir a dormir, sonaba bastante prometedor, como regalo, Damian había pedido a su madre pasar una navidad en familia, con ella, su abuelo y su padre, pero ella ya le había explicado muchas veces que eso no sucedería, pues su padre no estaba si quiera enterado que él existía.

 

A pesar de la crudeza, Damian agradeció a su madre el que le explicara las cosas en el mundo incluso a su corta edad, Damian fue capaz de entender muchas cosas entonces, como el hecho de que no venía de una familia corriente, por ninguno de los dos lados, otra era, que no importaba cuantos regalos y juguetes Santa Claus pudiera traerte, Santa Claus nunca podría cumplir su deseo más querido de navidad.

 

Todavía tenía algunos recuerdos de su madre, Talia era una mujer muy hermosa, para los tiempos en que la tuvo ella todavía era una muchachita, sin embargo era muy inteligente, y astuta, le gustaba la astronomía, la música y las artes, y esos gustos le nacen a él de vez en cuando, Damian recuerda también lo difícil que fue para él aquella insípida despedida, donde ella le explicaba que lo mejor era que tuviera que irse a vivir con su padre, que ella lo alcanzaría luego y podían estar los tres juntos para verlo crecer juntos.

 

Mentiras, puras mentiras.

 

Para empezar, no serían los tres juntos contra el mundo. En primer lugar porque no eran los tres _del acuerdo,_ que eran Bruce, él y su madre, sino Bruce, otros tres engendros, su mayordomo y Damian… su madre le había dicho que posiblemente su padre se sorprendería mucho al verlo debido a que no se esperaba que hubiera nacido, sobre todo porque según ella, a Bruce no le gustaban mucho los niños.

 

Pero entonces, que putas significaba esto. Ser enviado a la mansión de tu padre, con unas maletas, su queridísimo murciélago de peluche y una carta que ni siquiera era legible para él porque en ese entonces no tenía idea de cómo mierdas entender el inglés y terminar en la casa de tu presunto y antipático padre sentado en una cálida y enorme cena de navidad con tres adolescentes muy parecidos a él, Damian lo tomó como una traición inmediata.

 

Le habían mentido. Le habían mentido vilmente.

 

Pero claro, con el tiempo el sentimiento se esfumó, comenzó a estudiar el idioma y cuando comprendió lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que Bruce no había tenido otros hijos, sino que había salvado a unos jóvenes de un posiblemente horrible destino de no haber contado con esta oportunidad.

Con el tiempo aprendió a tolerarlos y a llevarse bien, no teniendo resultados sino hasta casi una década después, pero al menos sabía que podía contar con sus hermanos mayores para lo que fuera. Bruce había resultado ser también un excelente padre, no se lo comentaba muy a menudo (mejor dicho nunca) pero estaba seguro que reflejaba su autoridad con la obediencia de Damian hacia él, y recibir la educación de Pennyworth era una de las mejores cosas que pudo pedir.

 

Por un lado, Damian sabía que había cultivado una excelente vida aquí en Norte América, tal como su madre había dicho, su padre era un hombre de palabra y le había dado la vida que él creía que su hijo se merecía. Por el otro, Damian nunca tuvo esa cena de navidad soñada donde estuvieran su madre, su padre y él.

 

-“ _Yo volveré por ti luego, mi pajarito_ …” –Talia le dijo alguna vez.

 

_-“Esperaré a que las cosas mejoren y entonces tú y yo pasaremos todo un día jugando en la nieve; comeremos pastel y tendrás muchos, muchos regalos…”_

Todo eran mentiras. Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

 

Habían pasado ya once años, y Talía Al’Ghul nunca volvió.

 

-Maestro Damian. –Escuchó que lo nombraban al otro lado de la puerta.

 

Ahora bien, no tenía idea de en qué momento comenzaron a aguársele las orillas de los ojos, ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez? Se dijo a sí mismo, era suficiente, no podía seguir contando los años en que cada navidad se iba al carajo por pensar todas esas cosas, contestó a Alfred, quién cautelosamente le dijo que se preparara para bajar y este obedeció, para ser alguien que quería quitarse los recuerdos de encima tenía en su habitación innumerables objetos de su familia materna.

 

Un reloj de arena, uno de bolsillo, un espejo con marco tallado, broches de decoración, brazaletes, monedas antiguas, infinidades de anillos, todo aquello de oro macizo, Bruce no había querido deshacerse de nada, más tampoco reclamó nada como suyo, todo aquello quedó en su habitación como constantes recordatorios de que todo era real, como una herencia maldita a la que no se podía desprender.

 

¿Ya ven? Por eso Damian prefería pensar todo el tiempo en Jon.

 

“”*“”

 

LA CENA de noche buena fue más o menos la misma de siempre, usualmente Bruce tenía amigos invitados a esta, aunque este año al parecer decidió omitirlo porque de seguro Diana todavía estaría molesta con él, Damian decidió no hablar de eso con su padre por el momento, no quería arruinar la amena plática que se había formado, al parecer sus hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo en contar sus noticias nuevas y planes para el próximo año, Tim y Damian cosas relacionadas a la empresas, de que ahora Tim tendría dirección en la sede de Wayne Ent. De Metrópolis, lo cual era algo muy grande, si el terco de su hermano apenas y dormía siendo socio no tenía idea de cómo le iría ahora que tenía tanta responsabilidad.

 

Damian casi ni picó comida, en realidad con el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tenido en su habitación Damian había perdido las ganas de todo, Dick y Jason estaban hablando de sus casos antes de salir y los que habían dejado pendientes antes de salir de vacaciones, combinando la sangre con los vegetales, como siempre.

 

Y su padre, bueno, él estaba algo distraído, Damian podía ver por qué, sabía lo abrumador que era tener a cuatro personas que demandaban su atención todo el tiempo, aunque si bien su mirada esta vez era diferente no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

 

Había algo especialmente melancólico en esta navidad, a decir verdad, fue divertido, la cena resultó bien, sus hermanos se comportaron en lo que cabe, no hubieron juegos sorpresa ni lo obligaron a ponerse el estúpido suéter que Richard cada año propone usar, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo ocultaban, se sentía aislado en ese aspecto, como si no fuera parte de lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando, poco antes de que fueran las doce, recibió un mensaje de texto, proveniente de Jonathan.

 

\- ¿Cómo va tu navidad, Dami? –J.

 

-Lo normal… supongo, ¿y la tuya? –D.

 

-Genial, tía Diana llegó de paso a traernos presentes, se quedó hablando con papá un buen tiempo, parecía tener noticias importantes. -J

 

-No vino aquí esta vez, quizás siga molesta con mi padre. –D

 

-Dale tiempo, quizás necesita las dos versiones antes de actuar… sabes, te extrañé todo el día. –J

 

-Estuvimos mensajeándonos todo el tiempo. –D. –No quería decirle que él lo extrañó como un loco también, que él y su familia entera supieran que no tenía dignidad alguna por Jon no significaba que eso debía ser de su conocimiento.

 

-Ya sé, pero aun así… Navidad es importante, hombre. Papá estaba indignado jajaja; me regañó y dijo que si como pude dejarte así. –J.

 

El mejor suegro del mundo.

 

-Tampoco sé cómo pudiste… -D. Damian intentó meter cizaña.

 

-Me arrepentí en el momento que me dejaste en casa. No puedo creer que no me detuvieras. –J

 

Damian se quedó pensando en aquella respuesta, ¿Detener a Jonathan para que se quede con él? para él era un hecho que lo adoraba, pero no estaba seguro de que haber obligado a Jon a estar con él en todo momento sería lo adecuado, por eso accedió a verlo después de navidad.

 

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. –Respondió. –“Si lo dejas ir y vuelve es porque es tuyo, si no es porque nunca lo fue”

 

Jon tardó un poco en contestar esta vez, Damian veía la pantalla de su teléfono un poco nervioso, ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Fue demasiado intenso? Un momento después vio que Jon aparecía como “Está escribiendo un mensaje” Damian esperó impaciente por la respuesta.

 

-Supongo que podemos decir que soy tuyo entonces.

*Postdata: _Está endemoniadamente frío aquí afuera_. –J.

 

¿Doble qué?

 

De un salto Damian se paró del cómodo sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea para dirigirse a paso matado por toda la sala, sus hermanos, quienes estaban abriendo regalos voltearon a verlo, Jason rodó los ojos y soltó un “Al fin” para seguir con sus actividades actuales, como si fueran niños y no adultos de casi TREINTA, para cuando llegó a la entrada Alfred ya estaba en la puerta, no dijo nada, simplemente esperaba vehemente a que el menor de los Waynes llegara a la puerta, estaba sujetando un abrigo para él pero Damian lo pasó de largo completamente, procedió a mover el seguro y abrirla para permitir a Damian abrirse paso entre la entrada nevada.

 

Alfred cerró para darle privacidad y ahí lo vio.

 

Cabello negro que combinaba con su traje de tres piezas.

 

Ojos azules que combinaban con la nieve.

 

Nariz roja que combinaba con los regalos en sus manos.

 

Damian lo miró atónito y con una ceja alzada, la sonrisa de Jonathan era un bálsamo para la noche fría. Había venido.

 

-Feliz Navidad, Dami.

 

Pero Damian estaba sin palabras, por primera vez su deseo navideño se había cumplido, tal vez no en forma de su madre llegando a su puerta y abrazándolo, pero si en forma del amor de su vida negándose completamente a esperar un par de días para verlo, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, quería tirarlo en la nieve y besarlo ahí mismo.

 

-¿Y bien? Invitarás a tu novio a pasar ¿o estás esperando a alguien más? –Jon le dio con una sonrisa ladina.

 

-No. –Damian le contestó perdido en sus ojos azules. –Eres tú habibi… siempre.

 

-¿Qué significa Habibi? –Pero Damian no se molestó en explicárselo con palabras, tomó a Jon de las solapas de su saco para atraerlo y después subió sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, saboreando sus labios completamente, la acción tomó por sorpresa a Jon, quién tardó un poco en recuperarse y por poco tira las cosas que había traído para Damian y su familia.

 

Damian no había contado a nadie como se sentía respecto a la navidad, respetaba las fiestas por sus hermanos y padre, pero para él representaba el recordatorio de alguien que no había cumplido su promesa, pues bien, ahora representaban la redención de ese día tan especial con una persona todavía más especial.

 

 _“I wish I could live a little more_ __  
Look up to the sky, not just the floor  
I feel like my life is flashing by  
And all I can do is watch and cry  
I miss the air, I miss my friends  
I miss my mother, I miss it when  
Life was a party to be thrown  
But that was a million years ago.”

_-Adele._

 

**Terminado el 24/05/2019.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y no se asusten, ya he salido de vacaciones, lo que da a suponer que tendré tiempo semi completo para escribir este fic y también mis otros proyectos que dejé comenzados por la escuela, LES RECOMIENDO CHECAR MI "THE ANIMAL SPIRIT SERIES" pronto tendré más capítulos listos, y dejen sus comentarios también ahí que las quiero leer <3 
> 
> Sin más que decir me despido, no puedo creer que terminé a tiempo para el viernes de actualización, ya ven, Wondersita aprieta pero no ahorca jajaja <3 saludos y estaré respondiendo comentarios a toda hora, se cuidan.


	18. IT’S HARD TO RESIST A BAD BOY WHO’S A GOOD MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está bien Kal-El, te lo prometo. -Su boca soltó aquellas palabras solemnes, pero sus dedos cruzados en la espalda expresaban otra totalmente diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!. KRYPTONITE KISS HA ACTUALIZADO SU ULTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESTOY TAN TRISTE y feliz a la vez, fue hermoso y se los recomiendo totalmente a quienes no lo hayan leído aun, yo bueno, les actualizo capítulo para celebrarlo :D
> 
> ¡EL MITOTE SUPREMO ES REVELADO! THE TEA IS SERVED GIRLS :D

Comenzado el 24/05/2019.

PARA JASON, el sentimiento de peligro y urgencia era como el pan de cada día. El saber que lo que estás haciendo puede tener consecuencias si eres descubierto así que tienes que actuar rápido antes de que algo suceda, como ex niño de la calle Jason aprendió a actuar bajo presión y a gozar de las ventajas que el peligro podía ofrecer, como actual miembro del cuerpo de policías el sentimiento de adrenalina de hacer algo indebido se omitía, pero el sentimiento de estar en constante peligro seguía ahí, a la hora de ir encubierta a un lugar, corretear malnacidos que asaltaron en una tienda, o participar en una persecución automovilística, Jay no conocía otro estilo de vida más que ese, y los días que no los vivía los consideraba simplemente como días muy aburridos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Jason hace mucho tiempo no ha vivido un solo día que él considere aburrido.

Mejor dicho, Jason no piensa que ha tenido días aburridos desde que decidió ponerse con Dick.

El mayor parecía el tipo de hombres que no rompen un solo plato, claro, el maldito tenía voz de ángel y cuerpo de deidad, usualmente encantador con cualquier persona, hasta el día de hoy, podía contar con los dedos de su mano aquellos que fueran inmunes a sus encantos. Y por supuesto que Dick estaba completamente consciente de eso. Pero la cosa era, que Jason no era una persona que buscara dichos peligros, más bien se consideraba una persona propensa a terminar en situaciones peligrosas, pero en realidad nunca por su propia mano.

En este caso, Dick era la fuente de todas sus falsas mortificaciones, ¿han sentido la adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando están en una casa ajena a punto de hacer algo con su novia o novio con el temor de ser descubiertos en cualquier segundo? el constante recordatorio de que algo podía pasar en cualquier segundo y ver o escuchar lo que están haciendo, ahora imagínense ese sentimiento multiplicado por dos, debido a que el padre de tu novio y el tuyo es precisamente la misma persona. Era obvio que ellos no eran hermanos de sangre, aun así, el hecho de compartir un padre adoptivo aportaba una sensación sublime a su relación, el dormir juntos en la casa donde fueron criados ya era extraño y en un sentido algo enfermizo, pero al mismo tiempo era alucinante, ahora el hecho de que fuera el día antes de la maldita navidad era mucho mejor.

-¡Ah! ¡Jay! –Como él bien sabía, al mayor le importaba una mierda aquel sentimiento, por algo Jason siempre se dice que al otro le encantaba provocarlo, se encontraban ambos en la mansión, en la habitación de Richard, haciendo el amor precisamente el mismísimo puto veinticuatro de diciembre y Jay solo podía pensar que el maldito de su novio lo había embaucado para meterse nuevamente en problemas, es decir, ¿era enserio? incluso Jason sabe que no deberían estar jugando en la boca del lobo, y ahí estaban, Jason seducido por las ondulantes caderas del contrario, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su debilidad a la carne, pero que podía hacer, Jason amaba el sonido de la jadeante respiración justo bajo su cuello, a Dick le encantaba usar su boca, para todos los usos que se pudieran imaginar, Jason había aprendido por experiencia que tener sexo con aquel hombre era sumergirse en todo un coctel sensorial, sus sentidos estaban enfocados en él y solo en él, en el sonido de su voz y en cuanto le gustaba oírlo gemir, cuando éste le indicaba que era exactamente lo que quería que le hicieran, y utilizar su húmedo órgano para lamer todos los espacios a los que este tuviera acceso, mientras Jason estaba distraído en ponerlos en una posición que fuera conveniente para sus actividades, Dick se encargaba de que Jason supiera que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, desgraciadamente ese no era precisamente un buen lugar para sus exclamaciones. -¡Ahí bebé, más rápido!

-Cierra la boca, nos van a oír. –Jason lo regañó con urgencia, tal vez fuera un pobre diablo corrompido por el pecaminoso cuerpo de su pareja, pero de los dos él era quién todavía conservaba un poco de sentido de la decencia, y no podía imaginarse viendo a su familia a la cara en la cena de navidad si descubría que escucharon el gran desastre que yacía bajo estas sábanas. Por supuesto, contrario a él, a Dick le importaba poco menos que un reverendo pepino.

-Pero Jasoooooooon –El otro se mecía al compás de las caderas ajenas, ojos cerrados y su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando. –Se siente taaaaaaan bien.

-Dejar de gemir como puta o voy a pararme en este instante. 

-Tu adoras ¡Ah! mis gemidos, corazón.-Jason estaba desesperado, el adoraba, no, AMABA escuchar a su amor gemir, pero no en la maldita casa donde se criaron, habían niños en la casa, por dios. 

Porque Jason consideraba a Tim como un bebé todavía por supuesto, y Damian era un niño solo por costumbre.

-No en tu cuarto de la infancia, Dickie, mucho menos sabiendo que Alfred puede entrar en cualquier momento... -Sin embargo y contra su moral abolida por la culpa, su cuerpo hacía caso omiso a sus advertencias, a Jay le encantaba verlo así, le encantaba ver a su novio tomar ese tipo de riesgos, ser seducido por el mayor es una de las cosas que nunca creyó posibles en la vida, él pensaba algo más como que estaría rogándole toda su vida y Dick le diría que lo consideraba solamente un hermano, pero ahí estaban, alimentando una de las ocurrentes fantasías del mayor, estocando su abusada entrada mientras el contrario parecía disfrutarlo cada vez más, se estaba burlando de él, de que Jason estaba conteniéndose por pudor a que todos en esa mansión escucharan lo que estaban haciendo en esas cuatro paredes.

-Le quitas la diversión a la vida.

-Alguien tiene que ser el adulto en esta relación. -Jason se defendió.

-Soy mayor que tú, Jay, Además, creí que te gustaba que gritara todo lo que quería que me hicieras. -La cara de inocencia era algo que se veía natural en Dick, por supuesto que no era el caso real, Jason no quería ceder, de veras tenía miedo de cagarla el día de navidad, sobre todo porque estarían en la mansión como hasta año nuevo así que no quería comprometer la paz que inusualmente se había formado en la familia, pero es que el otro no le ayudaba en nada, Jay sabía lo que le gustaba a Dick, el joven quería perder la voz del placer, ser dominado, no hacer absolutamente nada por evitar estar bajo la merced del de ojos azul verdosos, desde que el otro comenzó a insinuársele Jason decidió que debía hacer esto rápido, darle un par de orgasmos al otro de manera rápida y silenciosa, dejarlo contento, bañarse y bajar a ayudar a Alfred con la cena, ¿Pero el otro cooperó con la tarea? Para nada. Maldito y bendito sea a la vez.  
Ese era el sentimiento de adrenalina al que Jason se refería. Desgraciadamente, muy en el fondo, Jason adoraba ese sentimiento.

Mejor dicho, a Dick le encantaba provocarlo para que dicha reacción recayera en él.

-¡Jay! –Dick estaba ronroneando y meciéndose al compás de las estocadas del menor, Jason no entendía como Dick disfrutaba tanto el hacerse el difícil, el hombre mayor, que al parecer estaba hecho de hule pasó una de sus piernas que rodeaba los costados ajenos y la subió a su hombro con asombrosa facilidad, dándole a Jason el acceso perfecto para abrirse paso en el contrario.  
Los ojos de Dick se rodaron hasta ponerse blancos, pues bueno, si eso era lo que quería, Jason no era quién para negárselo.

Comenzó a moverse de una manera frenética, dejó de acariciar la pierna que estaba apoyada en su hombro y utilizó una de sus manos para sujetar las del de ojos azules, inmovilizándolo al fin, Jason ya estaba cerca y podía sentir a Dick en las mismas condiciones, estaba a punto de soltar un grito cuando la otra mano del menor cubrió fácilmente su boca con su palma, lo que enloqueció de gusto al otro. Dick respiraba pesadamente por su nariz ahora, así que imitando el gesto anterior, Jason también la tapó.

Dato curioso que Jason había aprendido de esta relación. Podías llenar un libro con una lista de los fetiches de Dick.

Así fue como Dick terminó, empapado y exhausto al fin, Jason verificó si podía liberar por fin a su amado, parecía que estaba en campo seguro, liberó sus labios y acarició su blanco rostro, no había dejado marcas, salvo en sus muñecas, pero eran debido a la circulación, así que volvería a su color original en unos minutos, Jason estaba a punto de levantarse para conseguir algo con que limpiarlos cuando el otro movió rápidamente sus piernas y volvió a amarrarse a sí mismo en las caderas contrarias, acercándolo y pegando sus pechos para alcanzar a besarlo, Jason sonrió, Dick era tan acaramelado, Jason amaba que fuera así, era un jodido pulpo antes y después de acostarse, el menor sintió al otro enredar su mano en sus cabellos y la otra acariciando su nuca y cuello, era tan relajante, sin embargo estaba comenzando a hacer frío y Jason estaba seguro de que lo sentirían más cuando se aclimataran.

-¿Ya ves? No fue tan difícil como decías. –Dick le dijo despreocupado mientras depositaba besos en los labios del otro.

-Si alguien de la familia escuchó lo que estábamos haciendo te juro que no volveremos a hacerlo hasta el otro año.

-Relájate, Bruce se la pasa metido en su despacho siempre antes de navidad y los cuartos de Tim y Damian están en el ala opuesta de la mansión.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho en la mansión, no puedo creer que me involucraras en esto… -Jason con fingida culpa se alejaba de Dick, rodándose para ponerse a su lado en la cama.

-Ay si, como si fuera la primera vez. 

-Aun así… eres un maldito, ni siquiera esperaste que fuera de noche, ¿Es que soy el único aquí con un poco de decencia?

-No pareces tener decencia cuando sabes que los vecinos nos escuchan en BlüdHeaven. 

-La diferencia es que ninguno de ellos nos adoptó cuando niños, maldita sea. 

-Bruce ya lo ha superado, no es sano que sigas pensando que en cualquier momento va a echarnos. Vinimos de vacaciones, no a mortificarnos por eso, don tragedias.

-De veras que te has vuelto insolente, Dickiebird, que diría Brucie si se enterara de todo lo que haces… -Jason se echó en la cama boca arriba, no tenía ganas de hacer nada en todo el día, no importaba que faltaran pocas horas para navidad.

-Hablando de navidad, báñate y vístete todavía necesito comprar un par de cosas para Damian y Alfred. 

Jason gruñó de inconformidad. –Estás loco si crees que encontrarás algo, envuélveles una caja de galletas a cada uno mejor. 

-Damian dijo que le había encantado su regalo del año pasado y estoy seguro de que este no se conformará con menos, levántate dije. –La desnudez no era un tema que mortificara al de ojos azules, Dick siempre fue un hombre extremadamente seguro de su apariencia, como carajos no, si era toda una preciosidad, se levantó entonces y caminó despreocupado hasta el cajón del closet, sacó un par de pantalones y ropa interior y se encaminó a la ducha, el otro se le quedó viendo desde donde estaba siguiendo su recorrido hasta la puerta. -Y bien, ¿te bañas conmigo o tengo que engañarte también para que obedezcas?

-No tienes remedio… -El otro sonrió mientras se levantaba perezosamente, directo al baño, que más daba, si alguien decía algo, Jason podía firmemente echarle la culpa al otro.

 

“”*””

CLARK NO TUVO más remedio que contar a Diana toda la historia.

Jonathan había sido invitado por su amigo Jaime al restaurante de su familia, además dijo que todavía le faltaban compras navideñas por hacer, así que Clark no quiso presionarlo para hablar de lo ocurrido con él, a simple vista Jon no parecía muy preocupado por la situación del baile de caridad así que Clark no quiso forzar las cosas con si hijo, de dijo así mismo que cuanto más tiempo aplazara esa incómoda plática sería lo mejor.

Y ahí fue cuando su queridísima amiga decidió que no podía estar más equivocado.

Diana llegó con un pastel de frutas y una muy sonriente Cassie detrás de ella, Cassie adoraba a Clark porque eran muy parecidos en personalidad, usualmente Diana le decía que parecía más Kent que Prince, y por supuesto la otra para nada se ofendía con el comentario.  
Cassie rápidamente preguntó por Kon a lo que Clark le explicó que estaba en el patio jugando en la nieve con Wolf, esta se disculpó y dejo a los adultos para que hablaran de sus asuntos.

-Lamento importunarte este día, Kal. Supongo que debes saber a qué he venido. –Diana dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se quitó el abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto.

El reportero sabía. Vio el mal augurio en el momento que la mujer griega dio con su residencia, él se la había dado por supuesto, así que obviamente en el momento que ella se desocupara de los escándalos y la recaudación de fondos de su evento iba a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para sacarle la verdad al de pelo negro.

-Supongo que no podemos posponer más tiempo esto… ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, té?

-Café negro está bien. –Diana recorrió silenciosamente la casa de su amigo, apreciaba el hecho de que la decoración tuvieran el toque más hogareño posible, las paredes eran todas claras a excepción de la vista principal de la cocina, que le daban un toque más masculino, habían verduras picadas y una colección de copas elegidas para la cena, Diana estaba impresionada. –Vaya, veo que ya no eres el desastre en la cocina que yo recordaba, incluso haces tú mismo las cenas de navidad…

Clark estaba dándole la espalda mientras ponía agua en la cafetera y sacaba galletas de un frasco, sonrió nostálgico mientras preparaba todo para sentarse a tomar algo con su amiga. –Tuve que aprender sobre la marcha, mamá dejó una gran cantidad de recetas familiares antes de morir, y no podía dejar que se extinguieran… además mis hijos comen demasiado, tuve que aprender obligatoriamente.

Diana notaba el cambio de su amigo al hablar de su madre, no conoció personalmente a Martha Kent, ni a su esposo Jonathan, pero Clark procuraba que su memoria estuviera fresca siempre que pudieran ser recordados, le agradaba que Clark no enterrara a los suyos sino que se aferrara a sus recuerdos para su fortaleza. 

-He visto los cuadros. –Dijo la mujer, observando la decoración de la casa. –¿Kara va a venir a la cena?

-Claro, siempre está aquí sin falta, solo que tarda una hora en viajar de Metrópolis para acá y la mujer nunca llega temprano, siempre dice que hay situaciones que se le atraviesan.

-Seguramente lo dice para no ayudarte a hacer la comida –Diana rio.

-entendí su método hace mucho, y por supuesto que tú y Cassie pueden quedarse. A ella le va a encantar verte otra vez. 

-No lo sé… me parece que es algo muy familiar, de hecho te estoy quitando tiempo que deberías usar para cocinar…

-No digas tonterías, tú y Cassie son como de la familia, y solo quiero que sepas que ya he publicado una disculpa, debido a lo que pasó con Bruce Wayne en tu baile… no sabes cómo me apena. 

-La leí, te tomas muchas molestias por una simple pelea con alguien desconocido.

Diana no había olvidado el propósito de su visita, recordó su corta plática con Bruce en su mansión y rápidamente quiso atar cabos con Clark, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, ellos se conocían de hace años, incluso había hecho unas cuantas citas a ciegas para su amigo y ella nunca se percató de que hubiera ni la más mínima conexión entre ellos dos, así que habría que ver que tendría su amigo para decirle.

-Me quedaré entonces, y te ayudaré a preparar la cena, pero primero, necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, y necesito que seas lo más sincero que puedas ser.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-No. –Respondió ella firmemente. –Pero eso no significa que me cuentes absolutamente toda la verdad, ¿No es así?

Un brillo de duda pasó por los ojos de Clark cuando Diana dijo esas palabras, la mujer se mantuvo estoica del otro lado de la isla donde el de cabellos negros estaba preparando el café, Clark no era un hombre que mintiera, ciertamente, pero como reportero estaba bien consciente de que tanta verdad era necesario utilizar.

-Hablaste con Bruce. –Una sonrisa sencilla, casi imperceptible acompañó la mirada melancólica de su expresión, el corazón de Diana latió con fuerza. 

-Entonces si sabes. -¡Lo sabía! La pelinegra estaba segura entonces que había pasado algo entre los dos, su amigo de repente se veía cansado, cansado y triste como no le había visto nunca, Diana se acercó a él y tomó ambas manos, que estaban sujetando su taza de café.

-Te diré todo. –La mirada azul de su amigo se posó en ella mientras su semblante permanecía en una profunda resignación. –Te lo diré todo, cuando la cena acabe, y mis hijos no estén presentes. ¿Aceptas?

Diana de repente se sintió indigna de escuchar aquella conversación, Clark parecía querer contarle todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros y al mismo tiempo parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para prolongar su dolor, Diana era su amiga, no iba a permitir volver a ver la mirada cansada en su amigo nunca más.

-Acepto. –Con aquella promesa Clark la envolvió en un abrazo y Diana ayudó lo más posible a calmar sus ansias, fuera lo que fuera, era algo que su amigo había cargado quien sabe que tantos años… ¿Qué se supone que habría que saber de sus dos viejos amigos? ¿Qué papel tomaba ella ahora que estaba dispuesta a ver no solo a Clark sino a Bruce dar la cara a sus propios demonios para ser felices? Definitivamente esta iba a ser una navidad como no nunca antes.

“”*””

DICK Y JASON TENÍAN SU PROPIO RITUAL POST NAVIDAD. Desde hace muchos años que ambos se embarcan en esta travesía juntos para hacer verdaderamente significativa la navidad. Cuando Jason llegó al lecho de Bruce como un niño de las calles, Jason tenía una manera muy diferente de ver el mundo, él no era como Dick, ambos habían perdido a su familia, era verdad, pero el mayor había tenido al menos el recuerdo de una familia amorosa, una cultura que lo precediera, y muchos recuerdos felices de lo que se hacía en familia el día de la navidad, desgraciadamente las cosas en su vida no fueron tan positivas para Jason hasta el día que decidió robarle las llantas al auto de Bruce Wayne. Y que este por consiguiente decidiera cuidar de él en lugar de meterlo a la cárcel.

La primera vez que Jason hizo esto se metió en un lío muy grande, había desaparecido pocas horas después de la cena de noche buena, cuando Dick había ido a la habitación del menor a dormir con él porque no podía dormir de la emoción por saber que "santa" les traerían sus regalos de navidad, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano menor no se encontraba por ningún lado. Este le comentó a Bruce gritando muy alarmado mientras el otro salía a la calle a buscarlo. Y bueno, podrán imaginarse como le fue a Jason, el pobre había sido descubierto por Bruce vagando en las calles a altas horas de la madrugada, con nada más que un fino suéter y dos bolsas completas de comida y cobijas viejas, tal vez Jason había aceptado el refinado estilo de vida que Bruce tenía y al que Dick ya se había acostumbrado, pero no era algo muy de su estilo el vivir de ese modo, el comer esas cosas deliciosas sabiendo que había cientos de niños como él muriendo de frío y hambre en las horribles calles de Gotham, las personas que él conocía y apreciaban no iban a sufrir si Jason Todd podía evitarlo.  
Sin embargo, como decía, el chico había sido descubierto infraganti, mientras repartía un pedazo de pavo envuelto en papel aluminio y una botella de vino de la colección de su viejo, la cara de Bruce le decía que no estaba nada contento con aquella escapada, pero al ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones su boca se cerró más rápido de lo que se abrió.

Los años pasaron y Jason no dejó de hacer tal acción, la gente de Gotham no era agradecida, no eran cálidos ni te brindaban sus buenos deseos en navidad, definitivamente no estaría haciendo lo que hacía si esperaba una carta de agradecimientos, esa era su gente, así era como él era de igual modo y no esperaría nunca que fuera de otro modo, sin embargo Jason estaba consciente de que eran personas, buenas personas, las cuales habían pasado cosas malas, no habían tenido suerte o no pudieron abrirse paso en la inmensidad de la competencia de esta sociedad, Jason había visto el lado bueno y malo de esta ciudad, y por ello él podía ver claramente ambos lados de la moneda.

Cuando Dick aprendió a conducir éste le propuso ayudarlo en su noble causa, recolectando el doble de comida y ropa para la gente que vivía bajo los puentes o en los callejones fríos de la ciudad, Jason de por sí ya adoraba a Richard para esas fechas, le parecía increíble que viera a las personas con todavía más luz de lo que lo hacía él.

Así que juntos comenzaron a hacer de aquello una bonita tradición, con ayuda de conocidos hacían colectas para los indigentes días antes de la navidad, sus colegas en la estación de BlüdHeaven había sido de gran ayuda estos últimos años, compraban las cosas para las personas, iban a Gotham, tenían su cena de navidad con su familia y después estos se encaminaban hacia los residentes para brindarles un poco para poder pasar los tiempos difíciles.

Por el lado de Dick, Jason se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón por aquello, es verdad que Bruce juntaba dinero para las fundaciones todos los años, enormes cantidades que beneficiaban a cada vez más niños en la ciudad, pero lo que Jason hacía tenía un significado mucho más profundo, el joven hombre presumía de ser un hijo de puta que esperaba encerrar a cada rata que se atreviera a perturbar la paz de las ciudades que vigilaba, pero Dick sabía que Jason no juzgaba a nadie por su pasado, ellos inclusive tenían unos particularmente difíciles, así que cuando comprendió el significado de Jason por ayudar a las personas en esta época tan especial no dudó un segundo en colaborar con él.

Después del drama de Damian siendo miserable por estar solo y frío sin Jonathan a su lado el día de navidad los cinco Waynes restantes (Él y Jay, Bruce, Tim y Alfred por supuesto) rodaron los ojos, no podían creer lo típico adolescente que el menor de los murciélagos se había vuelto, antes estaba el tema de la melancolía especialmente para el bebé de la casa, debido a los asuntos con su madre (De los cuales Dick nunca estuvo enteramente enterado de la situación con la mamá de Damian) pero intentaban al menos estar para él en la situación, pues bien, el adorado cuñado de los Waynes había llegado como sol en primavera y Damian parecía ser otra jodida persona completamente distinta al vampiro estreñido que Dami normalmente era en navidad. Dick debía admitir que adoraba con todo su corazón ver a su hermano así.

-Volveremos antes de que empiecen a abrir los regalos. -Jason ya tenía todo listo

Tomó las llaves del automóvil y se encaminó a la puerta poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero, Dick les sonrió a todos, Tim seguía pegado a su teléfono mientras les decía adiós con la mano y Bruce estaba inusualmente perdido viendo a su hijo y su yerno, quienes estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, Dick definitivamente conocía esas miradas, sentía muchísima felicidad ver que su pequeño hermanito al final estaba feliz en esa época especial.

-Si te pones a llorar ahora me veré forzado a irme sin ti. -Jason bromeó con él mientras ambos miraban desde la puerta a la parejita haciendo de las suyas, Jonathan cargaba una gran cantidad de regalos en una caja y estaba siendo forzado por Alfred para que probara bocado de su comida, ¿Para qué quería su teléfono sino para momentos como aquellos? sacó su iphone y desbloqueó la cámara para capturar una rápida secuencia de fotos, se veían geniales, tendría bonitas fotos de recuerdo para Bruce y Alfred y excelentes fotos de chantaje para Damian.

-Cállate, estoy feliz con la escena, ¿No crees que Dami y Jonathan están avanzando mucho en su relación?¨

-El demonio se ve definitivamente más feliz, eso es seguro... Da miedo.

-No da miedo, da ternura.

-Sí, justo como los gremlins antes de atacar. -Jason bromeó y el otro rio por la referencia, Jason definitivamente no tenía remedio. -¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos.

En cuanto a la actividad de entregar comida y ropa a los pobres en navidad, Jason no quería hacerlo ver como la gran cosa, interceptaba rápido a personas calentándose con botes incendiados y les brindaba lo que pudiesen necesitar, ni siquiera terminaba de escuchar los agradecimientos ajenos cuando éste se retiraba silenciosamente con el otro a su lado, Dick sonreía por el alma caritativa que su novio era, no pedía nada a cambio, nunca lo hacía, solo esperaba ayudar a aquellos que no tuvieron la misma suerte que ellos dos, y Dick perfectamente podía entenderlo, Bruce lo respetaba igual, este era el lado humano de Gotham, el pasar tiempo con su gente y hacerles saber que todavía había esperanza de un mañana mejor, por eso ambos habían decidido ser policías, por eso ambos hacían este esfuerzo en este día tan especial, Jason siempre se jactaba de ser un pobre diablo que había tenido la suerte de robarle al millonario correcto, pero sabía que era una señal, si Jason no habría hecho lo que hace, Dick nunca hubiera descubierto una de las facetas más maravillosas de esa persona que estaba ahí para él en todo momento, y eso valía más que mil regalos de navidad para él.

-Llámame loco. -Jason conducía relajado mientras villancicos navideños ambientaban el interior del automóvil, su novio aspiraba un cigarrillo satisfecho de sus acciones mientras expulsaba el humo lo más cuidadosamente posible para no contaminar el interior. -Pero creo que en este año he visto a menos personas de la calle como nunca en Gotham.

-Lo cual es una buena noticia ¿no? eso significa que quedan menos personas en las calles el dia de navidad.

-Al parecer el albergue que Diana apoyó tuvo más cupo este año... me alegra. -Jason mostró una cara de pura satisfacción ante el descubrimiento, Dick no hizo más que responder en afirmación y juntos se embargaron en un cómodo silencio hacia su hogar. Dick había notado desde siempre que cuando Jason fumaba a su alrededor hacía todo lo posible por expulsar el humo lejos de su persona.

-Puedes fumar cerca de mí, ¿Lo sabes verdad Jay? En realidad no me molesta.

-Ni hablar. -Obstinadamente Jason dio una última calada y arrojó el cigarrillo por la ventana del auto. –No quiero ser perseguido por el viejo porque hice que el hijo pródigo se embarque en un mundo de vicios y adicciones.

-Si sabes que el hijo mayor en esta familia soy yo ¿verdad? -Dick le arrebató el cigarrillo de los labios y el otro sonrió ladinamente, caló el cigarrillo e inmediatamente tosió, la sensación era horrible. -Esta cosa es horrible, no se por qué te gusta tanto.

-¿Ya ves? no quieras hacerte el rudo niño bonito. Trae acá. 

-¿Así que esto te hace sentir rudo?

-No me hace sentir rudo, lo soy.

-Claro, todos los chicos rudos viajan kilómetros todas las navidades para darle ropa y comida a gente sin hogar.

-Soy un hombre rudo, Dickiebird, no un malnacido.

Dick sonrió y no dijo nada al respecto, las canciones navideñas al fin habían dejado la radio y eran reemplazadas por la aterciopelada voz de Elvis, a Jason le gustaba conducir escuchando al Rey.

-Así es, por eso y otras cosas te amo tanto little bird. -Jason estaba mirando directamente el camino, pasaron por el puerto de Gotham y Jason se estacionó ahí, hacía frío, hacía muchísimo frío y Dick estaba comenzando a cuestionarse qué estaban haciendo ahí, Jason sujetaba ambos puños en el volante y luego los relajó y tomó la mano de Dick entre las suyas.

-Gracias. Por hacer esto siempre conmigo.

-Hey, no es nada, siempre me gustó hacerlo... este día es especial, me encanta que tengas el corazón para hacer esto, estar contigo es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Aun así, gracias. -Dick se acercó al moreno mientras besaba sus labios con suavidad, dios, los asientos eran tan molestos. Probó sus labios mientras inhalaba extasiado el sabor mesclado de la boca de Jason con el tabaco que se sentía tan horrendo en el cigarrillo, en los labios ajenos resultaba diez veces más adictivo para él. –Vamos a casa, tal vez cuando lleguemos tengamos la suerte de encontrar a todos dormidos, si no nos escucharon en la mañana fácilmente podríamos pasar inadvertidos ahora.

-¿Para qué molestarlos cuando podríamos hacerlo justo aquí? -Jason respondió travieso y obviamente en modo de broma, pero esa en realidad no era tan mala idea, subió uno de sus pies y se dio la vuelta para quedar posicionado sobre el regazo del otro y su espalda baja chocando con el volante. -Mueve tu asiento un poco más atrás.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Sexo en el auto? ¿Cuántos años tenemos 16?

-¿Prefieres tener sexo en la casa de papá? vamos bebé, vive un poco. -Dick comenzó a besar sus labios y Jason decidió apagar el auto completamente, menos mal no había nadie por aquella zona, además sus vidrios estaban polarizados.

-Usted lo ha dicho señor policía… Podríamos ir a un motel, sabes... -Jason movió la palanca que recorría su asiento para atrás, si ese era el humor de su queridito ¿quién era él para negárselo?

-¿Eso es todo lo que el amor de tu vida merece? ¿Un polvo rápido en un motel? creí que eras del tipo romántico amorcito.

-Parece ser una mejor idea que el arruinar los asientos del auto del viejo. -Dick sonrió de lado y fue ahí cuando vio las oscuras intenciones del mayor. -Oooooohh...

-¿Ya entendiste? 

-Debería darte vergüenza sonsacar a tu hermano pequeño de esta forma, Dickie. -el juego de roles se había vuelto una parte importante y entretenida en su relación, Jason ya sentía como las caderas del mayor se mecían contra las suyas intentando provocar más al de ojos verdosos, Dick en realidad sentía aquel morbo de pertenecer a la misma familia, y Jason no iba a mentir, él también, aunque siempre fueran polos opuestos, en realidad Jason nunca se sintió un Wayne... no completamente al menos.

-Bueno, en casa ya todos abrieron los regalos de navidad, ¿por qué tu no habrías de hacerlo justo aquí?

-Definitivamente esa es una buena manera de convencerme. Comenzaré a desenvolverlo ahora, pero luego no te quejes de que hace frío.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿qué mejor manera de quitarse el frío que compartiendo calor?  
Jason no iba a discutir contra esa lógica.

-Bueno, ya que insisten entonces. -Colocó sus manos en la curva de su espalda -Feliz navidad para mí.

 

“”*””

 

PARA BIEN Y PARA MAL, si de algo presumían los Kent, era de tener buena memoria.

Había recuerdos por los que Clark luchaba conservar, aferrarse a esas únicas memorias de sus seres queridos, Clark no quería decir que su vida era muy trágica y que era una víctima del cruel destino, sensasionalizar sus desgracias era una de las cosas que su ética como reportero le incapacitaba a cometer. 

Por más ciertas que estas fueran.

La cena de navidad había sido regular, por lo general, los Kent celebraban de manera sencilla, la familia de Clark había tenido muchos altibajos con el paso de los años, y a pesar de que Clark tenía a los mejores hijos del mundo las reuniones familiares todavía eran un poco incómodas, por supuesto Diana y Cassie ayudaron a que fuera liviana la convivencia en el lugar, contando anécdotas de sus viajes por Londres y lo mucho que a Cassie y Donna les gustaba viajar, sus logros y sus próximas metas, el reportero había olvidado lo bien que se sentía la compañía de su amiga, Diana se comportó amable en todo momento y recibió a su prima Kara como a su propia hermana, para cuando dieron las 12 Jon les comentó que quería ir a pasar el resto de la navidad con Damian, lo cual sorprendió a Diana y Kara, pero no a él, solo Clark podía entender aquella urgencia del otro de ver al menor de los Waynes.

Clark le cedió el permiso y las llaves del auto para meter el centenar de cosas que meticulosamente le había preparado para regalarle de navidad.

Respecto a lo otro, como era de esperarse, Diana obviamente contaba con que Clark la habría de invitar a pasar la navidad con ellos, así que llegó preparada con regalos para todos, lo cual apenó al otro puesto que no tenía ni idea y por ende no tuvo tiempo de preparar algo para ella.

Cuando Jonathan partió a la mansión Wayne Clark pudo notar la anticipación de su amiga por indagar al respecto, Conner y Cassie conversaban como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, lo cual era satisfactorio para ambos, pues si hubieran quedado asperezas en su relación estaba seguro de que la rubia de ninguna manera hubiera querido pararse en su puerta nunca más.

Y bueno, al final, Clark no pudo evitar lo inevitable, ambos jóvenes decidieron subir a hablar, con Wolf de guardián detrás de ellos dejaron a los mayores en la sala de estar levantando todo, por supuesto que Kara sabía su versión de la historia, era la única que sabía más o menos que tal había pasado, así que cuando descubrió que Diana quería saber al respecto estuvo más que de acuerdo a revelar la historia.

-Se suponía que a ti no te gustaba esa historia. -Clark miró con reproche como Kara se servía una copa con vino y dejaba la botella en la mesa para que los otros se sirvieran.

-A mí me ENCANTA esa historia. -Su prima respondió enfatizando aquella palabra. -Lo que no me gusta es su final.

-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y jamás me lo habías contado? creí que éramos hermanas amazonas. -Diana miraba con falso resentimiento a la rubia, se puso cómoda en la sala de estar del hombre mientras el otro llegaba con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, él no estaba de humor para alcoholizarse.

-Eh, si por mi fuera contada esa historia en cada parrillada, D. Pero a Clark no le gusta hablar de eso. Además yo no sé muchas cosas de lo que pasó, quizás Kal me mintió todo este tiempo, no podría decirte.

-No me gusta presumir de mis fracasos amorosos con la familia, seguro bien entiendes eso, querida prima.

-Si si... bueno ¿qué esperas? comienza por la parte del conservatorio, es mi favorita.

-¿Hay un conservatorio? Alto, ¿¡estudiaron música juntos!?

Ambas mujeres estaban locas, Kara estaba alardeando porque sabía la historia y Diana trataba de adivinar el desenlace de esta historia, se sentía en algún programa de chismes o algo así.

-Sabes Kal, creo que en vez de vino debimos tomar el té. 

-Todavía podemos hacerlo... ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-Lo hará. -Clark reafirmó antes de tiempo, ambas voltearon a verlo. -Bueno es tarde, no dejaré que conduzcas con esta nieve... Veremos cómo nos repartimos.

-Sisisi, Clark, amanecerá en un par de horas, ¡No evadas el tema y comienza!

Con una última mirada reprobatoria Clark suspiró y comenzó a formular la historia en su cabeza.

-Pues ya que. Pero Diana, prométeme que solo escucharás y no harás nada para cambiar esto.

-¿¡Yo, que!? -La griega bufó. -Ni siquiera se todavía que es lo que tengo que cambiar.

-Ok, te lo diré a grandes rasgos. -Después de tomar una bocana de aire y un sorbo a su chocolate Clark comenzó, Diana rodó los ojos, su amigo era tan dramático. -En primer lugar, no estudiamos música juntos, él lo hacía, yo pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, al igual que Kara porque fue en los tiempos en que él me adoptó como mi tutor legal, en ese entonces mis padres acaban de fallecer... mi tío era profesor de música en la Academia de Artes de Gotham y pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, así que los veranos prácticamente estábamos 24/7 ahí, Kara se la pasaba en el área de danza y yo me quedaba en sus clases de piano y arpa, de ahí viene que sepa tocarlos.

-El maldito tiene un oído musical perfecto, incluso papá lo decía. -su prima interrumpió en la historia.

-Si... conocí a Bruce cuando era joven, era terco, grosero y considerablemente talentoso, al parecer el alumno estrella de mi tío, su música era muy importante para él y se molestaba conmigo porque le comentaba que aquello no era lo mío...

-Tus padres... -Diana preguntó al aire.

-Martha y Jonathan, sí.

-Entiendo. -Dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, no sé bien que decirte, el primer verano nos hicimos amigos, cosa que fue extremadamente difícil ya que Bruce me ponía todos los obstáculos posibles, Bruce practicaba muchísimas horas con mi tío y yo estaba presente en la mayoría, así que el que él y yo comenzáramos a llevarnos no fue nada raro después. Éramos muy jóvenes Diana, cuando comenzamos a hablar nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común, ya debes saber sobre su trágico pasado con su madre, digo, todo el mundo está enterado... -La madre de Bruce había muerto en un altercado en las afueras de un cine que estaba cerrado en la actualidad, en el cual los tres habían sido víctimas, pero Martha Wayne fue quién perdió la vida en el proceso, para desgracia de Bruce y su padre. -pues bien, su padre, Thomas volvió bastante frío después de su pérdida, en vez de ser lo contrario, ponía una enorme presión en Bruce, mi tío me lo decía todo el tiempo, era una manera de tener a Bruce consigo pero al mismo tiempo no hablaban nunca de sus sentimientos.

-Así que tu comenzaste a hablar con él hasta ser su amigo... -Diana ataba los cabos rápidamente, bueno, la historia era bastante clara, conocía bien la historia de Bruce y concordaba en gran medida con la de Clark, Kara se había puesto melancólica de repente y había dejado el vino en la mesa, seguramente recordando a su padre.

Nunca supo mi historia completamente, nos bastaba con hablar del presente, con el tiempo si, comenzó a abrise más y ahí vi que era una persona muy diferente a como él mismo se pintaba, me recuerda bastante a Damian, excepto que en sí su hijo es lo más educado posible conmigo, seguramente porque soy el padre de Jon, pero si... casi me caigo de espaldas cuando descubrí que eran carne y sangre.

-Espera espera, ¿No sabías que Damian y Jon salían?

-Sabía que Jon salía con un chico, de eso si me habló, pero nunca me imaginé que sería con el hijo de Bruce.

-Y además el único de sangre.

-Si... 

-Bueno, ¿luego qué?

-...Nos conocimos por un par de años, éramos buenos amigos y él me ayudaba a sobrellevar lo de mis padres y yo con él con lo de su madre... después de un tiempo Bruce no confiaba en nadie, éramos solamente nosotros dos.

-¿Te expulsaron del club, Kara?

-Mi prima lo odiaba. -Clark comentó riéndose.

-El tipo era insoportable, no sé cómo Clark adoraba tenerlo cerca.

Diana no podía decir que estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso.

-Es increíble que me cuentes todo esto, sabiendo que ustedes se dieron a golpes en mi cena de navidad.

Pero por otro lado tenía todo el sentido del mundo, solo alguien con el carisma y paciencia de Clark podrían entrar en el corazón de alguien como Bruce.

-Si bueno, no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso, pero debes entender que él comenzó...

-Y sabes, actuaste como cualquier persona normal haría, aunque creo que no necesitó muchas cosas para molestarte... -Kara interrumpió, bebiéndose el vino otra vez.

-Por alguna razón sentía que las cosas serían diferentes cuando me reencontrara con él, ¿sabes? yo sé que su hijo sale con el mío y él sabe que mi hijo sale con el suyo, muy en el fondo creí que intentaría contactarme y decirme, "hey Clark, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte pero quería ver si podía hablar contigo, comenzar de cero, por nuestros hijos, ¿qué dices?"... pero bueno las cosas no fueron según lo esperado.

-Conozco a Bruce por una gran cantidad de tiempo también, Kal. Y él no es de las personas que van por ahí ofreciendo disculpas y ofrendas de paz.

-Lo sé... -Clark estaba cavisbajo ahora, mirando su taza de chocolate. -En fin, quería que supieras que sí, lo conocí en aquel entonces pero luego Bruce dejó la academia, me dijo que su padre lo había alejado de todas sus distracciones para que se concentrara en su posesión de Wayne Tec. Lo cual significaba que no más clases de piano para él, lo cual significaba que ya no vería a mi amigo del que poco a poco me había enamorado.

Para este punto Diana tenía las manos en el pecho, imaginando lo que debía ser la historia de amor que Clark le había mencionado solo una vez hace muchos años. Ahora más o menos concordaba todo en su mente.

-¿Entonces ya nunca lo viste de nuevo? Pero creí que habían tenido una relación...

Kara se reacomodó en el mueble para mirar directamente a Clark, era obvio que estaba recordando.

-Cuando estaba en la academia de música mi tío, Kara y yo vivíamos en Gotham, por los veranos, obviamente, fuera de eso nosotros vivíamos en su residencia en Metrópolis, la cual Kara heredó, aquella con la bonita vista, ¿recuerdas? -Diana asintió. -Bueno, cuando comencé a estudiar en Metrópolis gané una beca para estudiar periodismo, comencé a hacer pequeños proyectos para mi escuela y para entonces Bruce ya había encontrado una manera de seguirme, estudiaba su carrera en Gotham y se escapaba para verme los fines de semana, así fue como comenzó.

-Ay dios mío.

-Realmente se siente como si hubiera sido hace un millón de años. -Clark quería soltar una risa despreocupada, pero en su lugar le supo más amarga de lo que esperaba. -Bruce era excelente ¿Okey? era todo lo opuesto a lo que parecía ser el verano en que lo conocí, era amable, bondadoso, tenía visión sobre su futuro, y le encantaba contar anécdotas de su madre. -A Diana le constaba todo aquello. -pero un día todo cambió.

-Claro, te pasas a la parte fea sin decirnos como era en la cama. -Kara rodó los ojos mientras se terminaba el vino de su copa.

-¡Kara! 

-Diana, San Kal-El no va a decírtelo pero yo tuve que cubrirlos a ambos centenares de veces, con los sobornos que Bruce me daba para deshacerme de las pretendientes de Clark en la secundaria me alcanzó para mi primer auto.

-¡KARA! 

-Oh por dios... si eso es definitivamente algo que Bruce haría, ¡Todo concuerda!

-Bueno, no es como si estuviera mintiéndote.

-Maldito sea Bruce, ¡nunca me comentó nada de nada!

Eso pareció desanimar un poco a Clark.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera una anécdota?

-No, lo siento, he conocido a muchos de los amoríos de Bruce y en realidad no son algo que duren más de una noche...

-Bueno, a eso iba precisamente... -Clark tomó aire, luego volteó dándose cuenta de lo que Kara había dicho. -¿De qué pretendientes  
hablas? En esos tiempos ni siquiera tenía muchos amigos. 

La sonrisa de Kara era igual a la de un ángel que es encomendado a cuidar de un alma.

-No puedo creerte. -Dijo simplemente.

-Lo siento primo, Bruce podía ser muy persuasivo para asegurarse de que nadie te ganara.

-No lo puedo creer...

-Kal, no me dejes así, ¿qué pasó después?

Para entonces Clark ya se había terminado su bebida, colocó la taza en la mesa y comenzó a rebobinar en su mente, imágenes esporádicas pasaban por su mente, la piel de Bruce, su voz, sus caricias, sus promesas... 

-Su padre se enteró.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y Diana entendió. Thomas Wayne no fue conocido por ser una persona paciente, o muy tolerante, no desde que su esposa murió, al menos.

-Su padre se enteró poco tiempo antes de que cumpliéramos, no lo sé... un año de relación, para entonces todavía éramos muy jóvenes, en ese tiempo obviamente no podía tolerarse ese tipo de noticias, sobre todo porque el nivel social de ambos era muy diferente, bueno, él no quiso que Bruce supiera nada de mi así que pensó que llevarlo a estudiar muy lejos sería la solución a sus problemas.

-Fue cuando Bruce viajó a Londres... 

-Así es.

-Oh mi dios. -Fueron esas fechas más o menos cuando Diana comenzó a llevarse más con Bruce, ella estaba allá en aquel entonces. 

-Bruce accedió a las exigencias de su padre por miedo, supongo, luego no supe mucho que fue de él, lo último que se es recordar leer en el periódico que el padre de Bruce había perdido la vida y le había dejado todo lo que tenía a él, su único heredero, continuó con su legado y se hizo no sé qué príncipe de Gotham, cuando pensé en contactar con él de nuevo él era ya una persona totalmente diferente, además, por lo que había sabido Bruce ya tenía un heredero, por lo que intuí que se había casado con alguien en el extranjero, y así fue como decidí no volver a buscar nada de él... o al menos eso creí.

-Su heredero, ¡Te refieres a Richard!

-Sí, no sabía que lo había adoptado, la prensa lo tomó siempre como su hijo solamente, debido a que si se parecían demasiado.

-Así que todo este tiempo estuviste fuera de su rango porque pensaste que Bruce se había casado.

-Y no era el mismo, ya te lo dije.

-Y bien, luego que, ¿Por qué se detuvieron, por qué su historia no continuó? -Diana había perdido la paciencia para esas alturas, todo era tan maravilloso para ser verdad, ¡Sus dos amigos! ella entraba en la línea temporal y no tenía ni idea, se paró enseguida ¡Que la parta un rayo! -Es decir, su padre ya no estaba, Bruce podía hacer lo que quisiera, y tu también, ¿Por qué no la buscaste?

-Lois. -Fue su única respuesta.

Diana cayó sentada en el sillón una vez más. Ahora si que todo tenía sentido.

Kara veía con pena a la mujer, asintiendo con la cabeza como diciendo "Sí, es más complicado ahora ¿verdad?"

-Cuando me gradué de la universidad conseguí un puesto como asistente en el Planet debito a mis cartas de recomendación, Perry me hizo trabajar desde muy abajo pero fui aprendiendo con el tiempo, Lois me ayudó mucho a pasar aquella época y pues... ya sabes como acabaron las cosas.

Diana se tapó la boca con la mano, viéndolo todavía impactada.

-Te casaste con Lois después de lo de Bruce.

-Bueno, tuve algunas citas antes de ella, cortesía de mi prima aquí presente... pero sí, esa es básicamente toda la historia.

-Clark, es que todavía no puedo creerlo.

-Lo sé.

-Tu y Bruce. -Comentó ella, todavía en shock.

-Bruce y yo...

-Tu y Bruce... y ahora su hijo y el tuyo... Dioses, esto es grande.

-Y que lo digas, no tengo idea de como fue que ese par terminó juntos.

-Pero es que es increíble, ellos se aman ¿sabes? Damian siempre fue un niño malcriado y odiaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos... está mucho más cambiado ahora.

-Eso me han dicho.

La espalda de Diana tocó el respaldo del sillón. Su mirada se posó en el candelabro del techo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué opinas de eso? ¿Me vas a decir que es una coincidencia?

-¿Jon y Damian? Pues claro que lo es, ¿Ni modo que ellos lo planearan?

-Me refiero al destino amigo mío. ¿No te parece extraño que ya que tú y Bruce no pudieron completar su historia, sus hijos cayeron  
precisamente el uno por el otro?

-Creo que si hablas de reencarnación, no funciona de esa forma. -Clark le miró escéptico. -Yo apoyo a Jon, si él me dice que es feliz con Damian no soy nadie para impedírselo, es muy educado y bueno, le hace bien a Jon, además Kara ya lo conoce y le cayó muy bien. ¿Verdad? 

-Clark preguntó para recibir un asentimiento de Kara.

-Odio admitirlo pero Bruce hizo un buen trabajo con sus retoños, a pesar de todo.

-Bueno, y que hay de Bruce, ¿Vas a hablarle? ¿Alguna vez comentaste eso con él?

-No, te digo que no volví a hablarle desde su desaparición, regresó al mundo de Gotham como el soltero más codiciado, siempre lleno de escándalos y mujeres a su alrededor todo el tiempo, solo supuse que el hombre había cambiado, y como a las reporteras del Planet les interesaba más entrevistarlo en sus galas eran ellas quienes hacían colas para asistir, nunca yo.

La habitación quedó en un prolongado silencio después de eso, Diana veía que los hombros de Clark habían perdido volumen desde que contó su anécdota, se había desahogado al menos.

-Bueno, me alegra que me hayas confiado esto, Kal, de verdad lo aprecio, y pero por desgracia me hace cuestionarme más cosas de las que me enteré...

-Puedes preguntarle a Bruce su versión si quiere, estoy seguro de que la tiene.

-¿Estás enojado? -Preguntó ella con cautela.

-¿Con quién? ¿Bruce? -Clark lo meditó un segundo. -No... tal vez las cosas estaban destinadas a no ser, y él no estaba interesado, tal vez lo de su padre solo fue una excusa para safarse de mi, quién sabe... 

Diana no le había contado a Clark lo que Bruce le había dicho cuando estaba como una histérica preguntándole sobre su comportamiento en el baile, creía ella, no era el mejor momento para sacar a relucir que Bruce en realidad estaba medianamente enterado de su vida, no como Clark que parecía saber lo que los periódicos lanzaban sobre el infame de Gotham, pero por lo que descubrió de su otro amigo, Bruce estaba arrepentido de muchas cosas de su pasado, y algo le decía que estaba directamente relacionado con esto.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle. 

Clark la miró con reproche por el comentario, como queriendo decirle "¿Es enserio?"

-Es decir, ¡Tienen que hablarlo en algún momento! son consuegros, además ya publicaste una carta de disculpas por golpearlo, ¿que tan malo sería verlo en persona?

-No creo estar listo para verlo nuevamente, Di, vi su rostro al verme en el baile, el hombre me odia.

-Sabes bien que esa es su cara regular de millonario odioso, deberías contarle como te sientes.

-No, y te conté esto debido a que fue tu evento el que salió perjudicado por nuestras acciones, entiende Di, Bruce ya me dejó en su pasado, y yo pienso que puedo hacer lo mismo, nuestra única relación sería que ahora nuestros hijos están juntos, ¿entiendes?

Diana hizo un ruido con sus dientes.

-Di... prométeme que no le dirás una palabra a Bruce.

-Ok.

-Promételo enserio, Di.

Diana se tomaba las promesas muy enserio, si ella tuviera un cargo de deidad como en la antigua Grecia, seguramente sería la Diosa de la verdad, y por más que Clark quisiera tener esta verdad oculta en su corazón, su propio corazón le decía a ella que estas cosas tenían que hablarse, porque tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-Está bien Kal-El, te lo prometo. -Su boca soltó aquellas palabras solemnes, pero sus dedos cruzados en la espalda expresaban otra totalmente diferente.

TERMINADO EL 12/06/2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi 9 mil palabras de capítulo y 73 mil pasados de todo lo que va del fanfic wow, ¡Esto es casi un libro!  
> Pues bueno, fue un capítulo más largo de lo que tenía planeado pero es lo hermoso de escribir este fic, son demasiadas las cosas que pasan al mismo tiempo así que prácticamente nunca hay capítulos cortos, además, falta poco para que Clark y Bruce aten cabos por si solos, ¿Que les esperará cuando ambos conozcan la verdad del otro?  
> ¿Que creen que habría pasado con Lois? ¿Con la familia de Clark? ¿Damian, Bruce, etc? todo eso y más en el siguiente episodio <3 
> 
> También les pido disculpas por mis penosos intentos de smut y por si encuentran huecos argumentales, son las 4 a.m. y a esta hora no puedo ni pensar, pero es la única hora en la que soy productiva, así que, ustedes juzguen.


	19. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON A NON-DATE FOR CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon aprende a lidiar con sus propios demonios, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo solo.  
> Bruce recibe un regalo muy especial esta navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdónenme si a este punto la historia les ha estado aburriendo, la verdad es que las palabras simplemente me salen y ya no estoy segura de si esto se ha mantenido en su interés últimamente pero YA CASI les doy lo que buscan, ¿les dije que soy la dueña y señora del Slowburn? jajaja matenme XDD  
> La cosa aquí es que no es que dejara el fic desatendido, la cosa es que ÚNICAMENTE de la superbat family he estado haciendo DIECINUEVE BORRADORES diferentes de historias de fanfics que he estado pensando, cuando tengo una idea anoto la idea en mi telefono y luego le doy forma en mi computador, estos si enfocados en sus respectivas parejas, creo que es la primera y ultima vez que pongo un fic multifandom porque ya ven como se alargo esto XD
> 
> Pero bueno como ya terminé mi carrera me enfocaré mucho más a la historia y a darle forma, ya en la siguiente haré un cap ESPECIALMENTE para Clark y Bruce, alaverga, se lo merecen, disculpenme otra vez, y bueno, les dejaré el capítulo para que le echen el ojo, espero que les guste, sino pues para que me desvelo tanto, lol.

**Comenzado el 19/06/2019.**

 

 

KON ESTARÍA MINTIENDO si dijera que no había extrañado a Cassie.

 

Su historia con la chica se remontaba a su pre-adolescencia, en la que Diana y Clark trabajaban juntos en una colaboración donde sus hijos no tenían el as mínimo interés, Donna y Cassie no tenían la mejor relación cuando eran niñas y Jonathan todavía era muy joven para los juegos de Conner, así que el conocerse ambos y juntarse las tardes en los parques de Metrópolis les sentó como un buen regalo y el inicio de una gran amistad.

 

Conner siempre creyó que la chica era como una princesa, le encantaba todo lo que tuviera destellos y los animales exageradamente peludos, su cabello era lacio y rubio y sus ojos eran de color azul, Kon siempre asoció a Cassie con la amistosa imagen que compartía con su tía Kara, así que nunca se sintió muy intimidado con la presencia extravagante y alocada de la menor de las Prince.

Sin embargo si había ciertas cosas con las que él se sentía más o menos cómodo y ya en el borde de la incomodidad, cuando comenzaron la secundaria Conner decidió seguirle la corriente y estudiar algunas clases con ella los veranos, para Clark no había ningún problema, y para Diana mucho menos, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y tarde o temprano eso dio inicio a una relación más íntima que la que fue de amistad.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Kon no analizaba su relación con Cassie, en realidad, no habían hablado propiamente desde que él se internó en la academia CADMUS y ella había decido volver al otro lado del mundo con sus padres y su hermana mayor, en ese tiempo habían cortado por la anterior excusa y Cassie se fue creyendo que solamente se habían tomado una pausa, cosa que en un principio este pensó que era así, pero bueno, en realidad no se sentía listo para estar con nadie en absoluto esos últimos meses, no era nada personal con su amiga, por suerte, la chica lo entendió, Conner todavía tenía la sospecha de que la chica le coqueteaba de vez en cuando pero no lo hacía con el descaro que hizo en el baile de su mamá, así que mientras ella no presionara las cosas Kon no se sentiría tan incómodo a su alrededor.

 

Hablando con ella el día de noche buena fue, en realidad, casi terapéutico para él, no quería que Clark ni Jon se enteraran, pero Kon sentía que sus cuadros de ansiedad estaban volviendo a él, consecuencias de su servicio en el ejército como teoría principal, pero estaba seguro que sus insistentes sueños apuntaban a épocas más lejanas que su breve servicio en CADMUS, sus experiencias fuertes solo lograron hacer que sus recuerdos fuertes volvieran a emerger.

 

Su anterior terapeuta le había recomendado mantener su mente alejada de situaciones que le fueran demasiado fuertes para sus nervios, en realidad, tenía años que no presentaba una crisis, su primer año en la academia lo había pasado con una carta de condicionamiento, donde se estaría observando su comportamiento para no alterar esos recuerdos y poder trabajar eficientemente, nada había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarlo.

 

Sin embargo al final no lo resistió, Kon se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre de acción, siempre había disfrutado de actividades donde necesitara concentración y destreza física, sin embargo sus misiones eran cada vez más difíciles de consumar, por ende Kon tomó la madura decisión de abandonar todo y comenzar de cero, con una carrera que no afectara sus nervios como el ser soldado lo estaba haciendo.

 

-¿Tu papá sabe que tus pesadillas regresaron? –Cassie estaba sentada en la banca que estaba en el patio de los Kent, donde había sorprendido a Kon y Wolf jugueteando en la nieve, era algo que relajaba al pelinegro siempre, los lugares al aire libre y pasar tiempo con animales.

 

-No quiero angustiarlo más de lo que siempre está… además no han sido tan constantes, solo unas cuantas desde que regresé a casa.

 

Conner no había podido evitar contarle a su amiga de la infancia lo que estaba atravesando, obviamente ella conocía su trágica historia de la infancia, el pasar tiempo con ella siempre le ayudó a controlar sus emociones y a sacar a flote sus sentimientos, este tipo de cosas no se platicaba con tus amigos hombres, o con tu padre, sobre todo con tu padre que se preocupa por todo y por todos.

 

 -Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, sonará egoísta, pero siento que el lado bueno de esto es que has vuelto, estuviste muchos años en la academia, desaprovechaste tu juventud. –La rubia comentó, obviamente bromeando.

 

-Vaya, gracias Cass. Pero sigo siendo joven sabes, somos de la misma edad.

 

-Lo que quiero decir es que te perdiste de muchas cosas, cumpleaños, fiestas, no pienses que digo que ser soldado era una pérdida de tiempo, pero tú sabes… en realidad no te ayudó a mejorar tu salud.

 

Y Bueno, ella tenía un punto, ahora que estaba fuera de servicio tendría que comenzar de nuevo, conseguir un trabajo o quizás comenzar otra carrera, pero no solo le habría traído cosas malas, Conner había madurado mucho desde que había entrado allí, el tiempo a solas le había permitido pensar muchas cosas que su joven él hubiera preferido evadir y enterrar.

Cuando Kon decidió que había sido suficiente desahogo decidió cambiar el tema por uno menos turbio, sabía que Cassie tendía a sobre pensar las cosas y no quería agregarle otra preocupación innecesaria, ahora Conner estaba en casa, estaba con su padre y su hermano y ella estaba ahí, todo estaba bien.

 

La navidad era una época regular para Conner, podía ver lo emocionados que ponía a su familia el decorar la casa, quitar la nieve del techo y tener la típica cena familiar (Ahora acompañada de Diana y Cassie) Kon se sentía a gusto, Gotham no era conocida por ser una ciudad cálida, la casa de ellos parecía un pequeño rincón de Metrópolis en esa ciudad donde todos eran ariscos y preferían no meterse en los asuntos de otros, su padre tenía esa habilidad, el, Kara y Diana contaban anécdotas de su adolescencia mientras los otros hijos reían, Diana era adorable, Kon sabía de antemano que ella intentaría sacarle a Clark su versión de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, no es que hubiera mucho que decir, pensó, Bruce Wayne había hecho otra de sus escenas y su padre no había hecho más que reaccionar ante las provocaciones del millonario.

 

Pasó lo mismo, acabó la cena, terminaron de conversar y Clark decidió humillar a su tía Kara en un concurso de música, ese par se volvía tan infantil en esas épocas, eran unos ñoños de la navidad y a Diana le encantaba observarlos, Jonathan era igual, traía puesto un horrible suéter color carmín y había sacado casi una docena de regalos ¿De dónde había sacado tanto dinero para comprarle a su padre un fino cuaderno y un set de plumas con tintas de repuesto? Quién sabe.

 

-Ventajas de comprar por internet, hermano. –Jon sonrió mientras despreocupadamente le lanzaba un par a él, sus regalos no estaban tan mal.

 

TAN mal…

 

-¡Un suéter…! –Kon dijo con falsa alegría mientras sacaba de la caja un suéter idéntico al que su hermano llevaba puesto, estaba espantoso, pero su hermanito se lo había regalado, recordó entonces cuando eran niños, para Jon su hermano era su mayor héroe, le encantaba tomar sus cosas y vestirse igual que él para aparentar que eran gemelos, la inocencia. -¡Gracias, hombre!

 

-Vamos –Jonathan rodó los ojos. –No finjas que lo odias, ¡Pruébatelo!

 

Kon lo desenvolvió lentamente y lo sacó de la caja, se le puso y desgraciadamente le quedó perfecto, el material picaba a morir, pero no podría rechazarlo, definitivamente el año siguiente se vengaría.

 

-Ya vez, te queda perfecto Kon.

 

Jon había regalado uno a Clark de igual manera, era el más grande y por supuesto que su padre era lo suficientemente ñoño como su hermano para quedar enamorado de él, los tres tenían suéter idénticos, yupi.

 

-Qué lindo. Ahora los tres parecen hermanitos. –Kara se burló de ellos mientras Diana y Cassie sacaban fotos con sus teléfonos.

 

-Mátenme. –Kon dijo, sinceramente no lo dijo jugando, apenas y podía moverse con esa cosa.

 

-Si murieras de todos modos te enterraríamos con esa cosa. –su tía se burló por milésima vez.

 

Conner estaba seguro que así sería.

 

“”*””

 

La celebración había acabado y curiosamente Diana y Cassie fueron invitadas a dormir ahí, cosa que a Kon se le hizo bastante extraño, sabía que Diana era cercana, pero no entendía el propósito de aquello, bueno, la casa técnicamente era nueva y Clark le había puesto el empeño suficiente para hacerla acogedora así que lo que menos quería era que estuviera sola, no sabía cómo se repartirían, pero sin duda a Cassie le agradó la idea de quedarse, Jonathan había decidido acompañar a Damian de último momento así que había salido de la casa en su encuentro, sospechaba que este se quedaría a dormir ahí, así que eso les dejaba un cuarto libre, los mayores se quedaron en el primer piso contando anécdotas y riéndose, al parecer en eso consistía el ser viejo, las risas con Clark y Diana no se acaban, y Kon tenía ganas de pasar ahí ya, quería quitarse aquel suéter y ponerse algo más cómodo.

 

Cassie estaba acostada en su cama con Wolf en su regazo, Kon se había puesto una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones deportivos y a Cassie le había pasado una camiseta de franela que ya no usaba, a la chica no le molestó, le quedaba como un vestido y se la puso diciendo que “tenía estilo”

 

-Y bien... –Cassie comenzó mientras acariciaba la cabeza blanca de Wolf.

 

-Cassie, son casi las cuatro, ¿de veras no tienes sueño? –Porque Conner si, ya no era tan joven como antes, y había sido un largo día, lo habían pasado bien y habían comido y bebido demasiado, su amiga como siempre se mantenía decidida a dormir lo menos posible, y aun así lucía fresca como lechuga, venditos fueran sus genes.

 

-Quiero ir a dormir, pero no antes de que platiques conmigo sobre lo del baile, de hecho, tenemos MUCHO de qué hablar.

 

Kon volteó a ver la expresión de la rubia mientras volteaba a la cama a verla, su semblante no estaba furioso o afligido, como había estado dos días antes, en realidad parecía estar bastante pasiva, el de cabello negro suspiró y decidió acercarse a ella y hablar, después de todo lo podían evadir el tema para siempre.

-Está bien, comienza tú.

-Bueno, no es como que pueda juzgarte... sobre tu y yo... después de todo ya habíamos cortado, es que creí. -La de ojos azules no encontraba las palabras para decir, sabía que Kon no iba a juzgarla, sobre todo porque estaba en su derecho de pensar todas esas cosas. -Creí que cuando volvieras todo seguiría igual.

-¿Es por eso que viniste con Diana a América otra vez?

La rubia asintió.

-Bueno, solo parte de... tu sabes, a pesar de todo te extrañaba, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Escucha- Conner buscó un lugar donde acomodarse en la cama, quería decir que en el podrían caber perfectamente pero la verdad es que el joven era de una musculatura considerable, además de que su altura era un inconveniente cuando ya estaba Cassie acomodada en la cama, eso sin mencionar a Wolf que por sí solo abarcaba casi el mismo espacio que una persona normal, quería echarlo de ahí pero parecía estar dormido como un angelito y Kon no tenía el corazón, no había modo, tendría que sentarse en la orilla.

-Cuando fui admitido en CADMUS, mi padrino me dijo que un poco de disciplina me ayudaría con mi ansiedad, además mi comportamiento no era nada bueno entonces, bien lo sabes, creo que lo que dices es cierto, cambié mucho estos años... no soy la misma persona que era aquel entonces, y creo que ahora busco cosas diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera menos Cass, es solo que, no lo sé, siento que he madurado, y ahora que estoy fuera me siento como un viejo de ochenta, no estoy cómodo con tipos de mi edad, a veces ni siquiera sé de qué hablar con Jon, creo que necesito aprender a adaptarme nuevamente a la sociedad.

Cassie escuchaba atentamente lo que estaba diciéndole, lo bueno de su amiga es que te daba tu tiempo y espacio.

-En fin... lo que quiero decir es, que quiero usar el tiempo que esté aquí para hacer algo productivo, quizás es que Gotham no se siente tanto como mi hogar...

-Bueno, ustedes siempre fueron chicos Metrópolis. –Cassie trató de animarle.

-¿Tiene sentido? es decir, Jon parece pez en el agua donde quiera que esté, Gotham parece encajar con él, en cambio yo, no me siento cómodo como él y papá.

-Sí, jamás me imaginé ver a tu padre en esta ciudad, pero parece que le va bien, quizás sea cierto y necesites tiempo para reencontrarte... pero por ahora quédate. -Cassie levantó su mano para ponerle sobre la de Kon- Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo, tu familia se ve feliz de que estás con ellos, quizás podrías decirles de a poco y podrías proponerte algo el año que viene.

-Sí, quizás.

Por otro lado no quiero dejarlo solo ¿sabes? la razón por la que está aquí es porque no quería estar tanto tiempo solo, Jon estudia aquí y yo estaba en CADMUS siempre, o fuera del país, siento que está volviendo a ser feliz en mucho tiempo y luego Jon se irá y también yo y quedará solo de nuevo...

-Tu papá es un adulto, Kon. Creo que sabe cuidarse solo, además debe sentirse mejor ahora que no está preocupado de que mueras en batalla o algo, respetará su decisión.

Cassie tenía tenía toda la razón.

-Buen punto. -Sonrió.

-Además no es como que reaccione mal porque le digas que quieres independizarte, no va a golpearte como golpeó a Bruce. -Cassie no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Es un alivio que llegaras a tiempo para evitar que demandaran a tu papá por millones de dólares por desfigurarle la cara a Bruce -Kon sabía que ella no lo decía enserio, pero por un momento se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Todavía no entiendo que pasó...

-¿No hablaste con él?

-Pues es que el hombre no le dejó muchas opciones, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? si me hubiera dicho todo eso a mí las cosas no habrían terminado muy diferente.

-Pues yo conozco a Bruce y a pesar de que no es muy agradable la verdad nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma, mamá estaba en shock, hasta fue especialmente a su mansión a regañarlo.

-Supongo que la razón de que vinieran en un principio fue hacer lo mismo con papá ¿no?

-La de mamá tal vez, yo si quería venir. -Cassie sonrió.

-En fin, al final quién terminó disculpándose a pesar de no hacer nada malo es papá, como siempre.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que ceder. Y mejor que sea ahora y no cuando las cosas vayan a algo peor. ¿No crees?

-Tal vez solo lo hizo por Jon, ya sabes, es importante para él que él y el papá de Damian se lleven bien.

-Ah sí... es cierto que Jonny y el demonio están saliendo. Sabes siempre olvido ese detalle.

-El demonio. -Repitió el chico con una mirada escéptica como diciendo "De verdad le pusiste un apodo a un chico" -¿Qué edad tienes Cassie? ¿Nueve?

-Hey, yo no le puse el apodo, ¡fueron sus hermanos!

-¿Dick y Jason? Si Dick siempre dijo que Damian era un angelito.

-Sí, ¡Cómo no! porque para Dick Damian es su bebé, prácticamente lo quiere como si fuera su hijo, y de ellos es Dick quien es su favorito. Pero Tim y Jason siempre sufren sus abusos.

Kon se rio con lo dicho, a decir verdad era cierto, Dick se ponía sentimental siempre que hablaba de su hermanito, en la academia lo agobiaba con lo mucho que lo extrañaba y preguntaba que estaría haciendo, era un poco raro, ni siquiera él hablaba tanto de Jon como este lo hacía de Damian, pero siempre pensó que era porque Dick ya era muy raro.

-¿Y que se supone que tiene de demonio?

-No sé si lo sepas, pero es el único hijo de sangre de Bruce Wayne, su historia es un lío, pero al parecer heredo su carácter fuerte, y pues, digamos que tardó bastante en adaptarse a tener hermanos que no eran de sangre, mucho menos sabiendo que eran mucho mayores.

-¿De veras? yo lo veo muy diferente a su padre... es decir, tiene un aura pasiva-agresiva pero no parece estar de mal humor, solo, se ve que es un poco serio.

-También lo veo diferente desde la última vez que visité Gotham. Antes ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirme la mirada, ahora hasta tiene interés en aparecerse en las galas.

-Tal vez solo maduró.

-Eso, o tal vez quiere quedar bien frente a la familia de su queridito.

-Eso también, mi papá lo adora.

-Tu papá adora a todo el mundo.

Cassie tenía OTRO punto..

-A todos excepto a Wayne.

-Jajajaja puede ser. O puede ser el inicio de una gran amistad. Después de todo tendrán que aprender a tragarse si lo de Jon y Dami se pone más serio.

Conner lo medió un segundo -No había pensado en eso...

-¿No crees que ellos terminen siendo pareja por largo tiempo? porque yo los veo muy enamorados, te digo, Damian era la definición de la palabra odioso, y ahora resulta que es pura cordialidad y alegrías.

-¿Con que sí?

-Yo lo odiaba, siempre me decía que me veía gorda y que era hueca y que la ropa se le veía mejor a Donna que a mí. Uyyy... -Cassie hizo un gesto de estrangulamiento al aire y Kon rio por aquello.

-Como te decía, tal vez solo maduró.

Pues quién sabe, es decir, si es así me alegro, mamá está feliz también, porque Bruce y Clark son sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar, pero bueno, habrá que ver... esta navidad estuvo llena de sorpresas.

-Hablando de eso, Diana vino aquí para interrogar a papá ¿no?

-Ya sabes cómo es, no creo que esté molesta, la gala salió bien después de todo, y Clark subió un maravilloso artículo de disculpas, se me salieron las lágrimas cuando lo vi, pero creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas claras para que su amistad no sufra riesgos.

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Conner. -¿Estamos bien?

-Por supuesto que estamos bien.

Las conversaciones profundas disminuyeron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se les había hecho, Conner tuvo que cambiarse de cuarto debido a que Cassie se había acomodado junto con Wolf y no tenían intención de dejarle un espacio, así que cedió su lugar y se encaminó al sillón que estaba junto a su cama, había dicho cosas tal vez no muy importantes pero ahora se sentía mejor al respecto, lo único que quedaba por hacer era comenzar de nuevo, estaba seguro que las cosas se acomodarían con el tiempo.

 

 

“”*””

 

EL TRABAJO DE ALFRED PENNYWORTH consistía en muchísimo más que en cuidar que la mansión esté en buen estado.

Durante muchos años el mayordomo sirvió a la familia Wayne, y su padre antes que él, había sido formado para conocer cada una de las necesidades que en esa casa se presentaran, el periodo oscuro que la mansión había vivido hace algunos años había desmoralizado el alma de su joven amo, Bruce, quién en sus años de infancia había perdido a su madre, Martha Wayne por una enfermedad vivió un periodo de soledad y resentimiento hacia todo el mundo, queriendo tener el poder de evitar lo que desafortunadamente era inevitable, Alfred ya estaba a su lado cuando Thomas Wayne cayó en una profunda depresión debido a la pérdida de su alma gemela, desgraciadamente aquellos eran otros tiempos, y soluciones que actualmente parecen sencillas eran inconcebibles en aquel entonces.

Bruce era el único hijo y por ende, único heredero de los bienes de la familia Wayne, Alfred conocía su persona desde el exterior hasta lo más profundo, después de que el último deseo de la dueña y señora Martha fuera el velar por la seguridad y felicidad de su pequeñito Alfred se anudó a un compromiso en el que tendría que invertir todos los años de su vida para cumplir.

Después de todo, él solo estaba pagando su deuda.

El criar a un pragmático y resentido niño prácticamente sin ayuda de nadie le había brindado al inglés una impresionante habilidad para poder lidiar con cualquier otra cosa que se le presente, con el tiempo Thomas Wayne también abandonó este mundo, dejando a Bruce con muchos demonios gritando en su interior... Con el tiempo Bruce había crecido, y por fortuna lo había hecho bien, había aprendido el verdadero valor de la familia y había logrado construir un futuro para cuatro asombrosos jóvenes que pudieron tener un horrible destino de no ser por el alma caritativa de su amo.

Ahora era navidad, la familia Wayne había tenido su tradicional cena cerrada en el comedor principal de la mansión, en ocasiones recibían la visita del Oficial Gordon y su hija Bárbara, quienes eran amigos cercanos de la familia desde hace años, o de la señora Diana Prince, quién era una fiel amiga del millonario desde hacía un tiempo igualmente.

Pero curiosamente Alfred no tuvo que sacar platos extras esta vez, la cena de navidad había sido sencilla pero bonita, como siempre los hijos mayores le habían pedido comida extra para la promesa navideña que el joven Jason había hecho hace algunos años, en el que iba a las calles y ofrecía a la gente ropa, comida y un poco de compañía en este día tan especial.

Alfred estaba orgulloso de todos ellos.

Pero sobre todo, Alfred estaba orgulloso de Bruce.

Ahora el pequeño niño obstinado se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, en lo que cabía, habían muchos secretos de él que el mayordomo guardaría hasta caer en su tumba, el hombre mayor no pudo evitar hacer sus observaciones a todos, Damian se encontraba más quieto de lo usual, comía cuando sabía que él le estaba poniendo demasiada atención y probaba bocado para asegurarse de no ser sermoneado, Bruce no comentaba nada, estaba seguro, al igual que todos, que se trataba de su estado de ánimo debido a las fechas en las que se encontraban, realmente no era quién para entrometerse o juzgarlo.

Pero entonces, ocurrió que al joven Jonathan le había dado la idea de hacer una visita sorpresa que resultó bastante favorable para el comportamiento de Damian, Alfred se encontraba muy sorprendido por eso.

Pero no fue la reacción de Damian la que lo impresionó, sino la mirada de anhelo y melancolía de su progenitor al verlo llegar.

Porque Alfred no era ningún tonto. No, para nada, sabía bien la historia de aquel par y sabía lo mucho que había afectado esta peculiar coincidencia del destino al amo Bruce, el gesto de Jonathan era hermoso, inocente, y puro, sobre todo porque estaba seguro que Damian no le habría contado en ningún momento lo que significaba la navidad para ellos, Alfred pensó lo que Bruce sabía, Damian sufría la promesa vacía de una madre que nunca volvió, pero ahora vivía la sorpresa de una persona que quería estar junto a él sin tener que prometerle nada.

Los ojos de Bruce prometían esperanza, por un momento, Alfred casi se sintió dentro de la cabeza de su amo, viviendo una regresión justo en la ventana principal de la sala, viendo al joven Damian y al maestro Jonathan aprovechando sus cuerpos jóvenes para abrazarse en la nieve y hablar de mil cosas sin parar mientras se quedaban ahí, solo escuchando al otro lo que tenían para decirse, y Alfred podía leer la expresión de Bruce como la palma de su mano, las cortinas de pestañas hacían que sus ojos azules se vieran todavía más oscuros, Bruce apretaba los labios mientras observaba como su hijo parecía estar feliz, Tim vio la escena como si fuera una novela cursi y rodando los ojos tomó sus presentes navideños y subió con todos ellos a su habitación, seguramente volvería por chocolates después.

Volviendo a su amo, a Bruce no parecía agradarle la idea de que Jonathan viniera sin compañía a la mansión, volteaba hacia el automóvil estacionado pero desde ahí podía verse que se encontraba vacío, el hombre lucía apagado, como si estuviera esperando que alguien saltara del maletero y lo sorprendieran no solo a su hijo, sino también a él.

-Es una bonita escena. Es una lástima que el maestro Clark no esté aquí para conmemorar tan bello momento entre sus hijos... ¿Debería enviarle una fotografía? -Alfred no tenía miedo en hacerle saber a Bruce que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, Bruce volteó a verlo entonces, horrorizado de olvidar que se encontraba justo detrás de él, apresurado recuperó la compostura y despegó su vista de la ventana, el hombre era tan predecible.

-No creo que al papá de Jonathan le divierta mucho ver a su hijo fuera de casa y pasando frío en la nieve. -Bruce caminó sigilosamente hasta donde Alfred, quién había comenzado a levantar los platos del comedor.

-¿"Papá de Jonathan"? ¿A ese puesto se ha relegado el maestro Kent para usted?

-Hace muchos años que no entablamos una conversación.

Bruce se puso en marcha a ayudar a Alfred con lo que pudiera, juntos caminaron hacia la cocina, Alfred vio aquí una oportunidad para aconsejarlo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, hace solo dos días que tuvieron una muy entretenida conversación, o al menos eso dicen los periódicos. ¿No es así?

Bruce volteó la cara avergonzado al recordarlo, era cierto que Bruce había madurado con los años, más sin embargo Alfred bien sabía la cantidad de cosas tontas que había hecho el hombre en sus días de juventud, y por supuesto la reputación de millonario hijo de perra que se había forjado con tanto esmero.

-Bueno, él fue el que me golpeó a mi ¿recuerdas?

-Con todo respeto amo Bruce, no me imagino en ningún tipo de universo un escenario en el que el maestro Clark regale puñetazos porque sí, más bien a mí me parece una manera muy original de romper el hielo.

-Mejor dicho de romperme el labio. -Bruce comentó enojado, pero como siempre, Alfred conocía perfectamente a Bruce Wayne enojado, y aquello que identificaba en sus palabras no era tal emoción, más bien se estaba evadiendo.

-Tal vez deberían ser como sus hijos y romper el silencio de otra manera.

-¿Empiezas con eso otra vez? Alfred, ya te he dicho que esto no cambia nada, Clark tiene una vida ahora y yo no estoy en posición de entrometerme en ella, además es cierto, puede que si nos encontramos de nuevo las cosas terminen en algo peor que una rabieta.

-La elaborada carta de disculpas que el señor ha publicado en el periódico muestra algo completamente diferente, el amo Jonathan me recuerda bastante a él cuando tenía su edad.

-Olvídalo Alfred, Clark se concentrará en seguir con su vida a pesar de que nuestras familias se encuentren de nuevo, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Es así? porque después de más de veinte años, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que el hijo de usted, SU ÚNICO hijo de sangre y el menor de el de él estuvieran en nuestro jardín abriendo obsequios como si no tuvieran donde refugiarse del frío solo para no separarse un segundo? señor, si me permite decirle, pienso que estamos a un excelente tiempo de comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez el maestro Clark está en la misma posición de usted.

Bruce no dijo nada al respecto por un largo rato.

-Clark ya ha sufrido bastante por mi causa, Al. No me gustaría que nuestros hijos salieran afectados si cometo un error otra vez.

-¿Quién habló de equivocaciones Maestro Bruce? Lo único que veo es a un joven muchacho obstinado que no sabe nada sobre comunicar sus sentimientos. Y según recuerdo, el maestro Kent es un experto en lidiar con niños berrinchudos. Y también de perdonar.

 _Al igual que yo_ , pensó el mayordomo mientras dejaba a su amo con la palabra en la boca, era mejor marcharse con dignidad ante la testarudez del de cabello negro, al final la plática se vio suspendida al escuchar a los jóvenes entrar por la puerta principal, todavía cargando un montón de cosas mientras se acomodaban en la sala, Dick y Jason todavía no se aparecían por ningún lado, y Tim bajó de nuevo al ver que había actividad nuevamente en la sala, como siempre en aquella casa nadie hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por dormir.

Pues bueno, la noche era joven para los jóvenes amos así que Alfred intentó hacer que Jonathan probara algún bocado de la cena de navidad, cosa que no consiguió debido a que según él venía lo bastante lleno de su casa. Así que podría decirse que su misión por aquel día había terminado.

Alfred dejaba el resto del trabajo a aquella fuerza omnipotente llamada destino.

-Me voy a retirar ahora maestro Bruce, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -Y Cuando Alfred iba a salir por la puerta de la cocina Bruce lo detuvo. -¿Y Al?

El mayordomo solo giró la cabeza en su dirección.

-Gracias.

-Por nada. Que tenga feliz navidad, amo Bruce.

-Felíz Navidad.

 

Después de todo Alfred conocía a Bruce como la palma de su mano, no se había equivocado con él nunca, y definitivamente no iba a hacerlo ahora.

 

“”*””

 

BRUCE NO SABÍA cómo actuar de momento.

Las cosas eran incómodas con Jonathan puesto que no lo había visto desde la gala, cuando Jonathan llegó decidió enfocarse única y exclusivamente en Damian, Alfred lo había acorralado en su cocina como todos los años para hablarle sobre el mismo tema que había tocado desde que conoció a Jon por primera vez, y es que ¿Cómo dar la cara ahora a una persona a la que había insultado en sus narices y mucho más importante, como dar la cara de su hijo habiendo insultado la memoria de su madre?

Alfred lo había mirado con detenimiento, Bruce conocía esa mirada, conocía todas las barreras que se había formado con los años y sabía que temas tocar para derribarlas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía acorralado como en estos momentos, debía admitir que el muchacho no se veía molesto, por el contrario, tenía la imagen de un propio fanático de las fechas, Damian no podía dejar el negro por más navidad que fuese, como símbolo no solo de la ausencia de su madre en estas fechas sino como parte de su personalidad, aquel par era tan diferente, pero aun así parecían disfrutar serenamente de la compañía contraria con todo su ser.

-Feliz navidad señor Wayne. -Jonathan cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando extendió frente a él una pequeña caja forrada con papel navideño, el joven miraba al frente como si nada hubiera pasado en la gala de caridad, Bruce definitivamente no esperaba ver al muchacho ahí, mucho menos aguardando pacientemente a que el otro reaccionara para poder así tomar el regalo que seguramente este había hecho para él.

-Feliz navidad, Jonathan... ¿Es mío?

-Así es... Disculpe que haya decidido venir tan tarde, en realidad esta época es muy importante para mi papá y él prefiere que esté en casa para las campanadas, espero que no le moleste.

-De ninguna manera, aunque no debiste molestarte. Ya te compraré un regalo después. -Bruce se excusó debido a que era verdad, francamente él no esperaba ver al muchacho otra vez en su puerta nunca más en la vida, de hecho, pensaba que Clark le prohibiría a su hijo tener cualquier tipo de contacto con la familia Wayne después de lo ocurrido, pero sin embargo aquí estaba, Jonathan festivo y todo sonrisas esperaba pacientemente a que el otro abriera la caja que le había brindado, Damian observaba silenciosamente sin nada que decir detrás del hombro del pelinegro.

-No tiene por qué molestarse, además, esto no es mío, viene de parte de mi papá.

El corazón de Bruce se paró en seco mientras Alfred, quién supuestamente ya se había ido a la cama regresó casi inmediatamente después de que dijo eso, comenzó a fingir que había olvidado limpiar unas cacerolas cuando lo notó, aquel señor era un adivino.

-Tu padre me envía un regalo de navidad... ¿A mí?

-Bueno, no es un regalo navideño como tal... -Jonathan comenzó. -Papá siempre ha dicho que para llegar al corazón debes llegar primero al estómago así que pensó que con esto podría amansar un poco las aguas por lo ocurrido en la gala, todavía se siente muy apenado.

-¿Tu padre se siente apenado?

-Sí, ya sabe, por haber perdido el control y todo eso...

Alfred tosió en la parte de atrás de la isla de la cocina, obviamente escuchando todo y Bruce estaba seguro que esa tos había sido mejor dicho el intento de ocultar una carcajada, maldito fuera su tutor con su absoluta razón en todo lo que decía.

-Jonathan, no hay nada por que disculparse, fui yo quien dijo cosas horribles antes de eso...

-Sí, pero papá sabe que usted no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, fue injusto culparlo debido a que usted en realidad no pensó bien en sus comentarios.

Bruce intentaba procesar la información que Jonathan le brindaba, Damian fingía actuar desinteresado a la plática al igual que Alfred, Jonathan miraba con ojos de cachorro a Bruce esperando su aprobación para lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la caja, y Bruce se encontraba en un estado de acorralamiento, ¿Desde cuándo los cuartos de su mansión eran tan pequeños? se sentía expuesto y acorralado, por un lado, su hijo y Jon que lucían tan inocentes respecto al tema, y por el otro Alfred, quién seguramente estaría deseando haber apostado con él para tener la oportunidad de verlo tragarse sus propias palabras a los cinco minutos de haberlas dicho.

-De todos modos, no debí haber actuado como lo hice.

-Tampoco mi papá, por eso me pidió que le trajera este trozo de su tarta favorita, él mismo la preparó.

Y efectivamente, dentro de la caja estaba un dorado y crujiente pedazo de un pay de frambuesas con mucha crema y algunas nueces, se veía delicioso, y entonces lo recordó, las tartas siempre fueron la comida favorita de Clark.

-Vaya, quién diría que a pesar de sus horribles acciones el maestro Kent estaría dispuesto a hacer las paces con usted, amo Bruce.

Bruce miró de mala manera al hombre que sonreía victorioso ante la evidencia de que había acertado en sus predicciones, el hombre era venenoso cuando quería.

-Ehh.. Bueno, entiendo si usted no quiere saber nada del tema pero tenía que decirlo, en realidad mi padre lo siente mucho y por eso estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en venir a ver a Dami hoy, pero entiendo si quiere que me vaya o algo así...

-No, claro que no, Jonathan.. De hecho, creo que es algo tarde para que conduzcas por Gotham, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Su hijo solo levantó las cejas mientras se cuestionaba la decisión del mayor, era cierto, en parte, Gotham no era un lugar muy seguro para andar por ahí conduciendo en la oscuridad, Bruce no quería arriesgarse a que algo le pasara, pero por sobre todo, quería hacerle saber a Jonathan que lo que fuera que pensaba, eran solamente cosas buenas, aunque no tuviera las palabras para expresarlo.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Por qué no suben y le enseñas su recámara Damian?

-Está bien, padre. -Damian le comentó extrañado pero aun así obedeció, Tim saludó a Jonathan cuando se lo encontraron y juntos subieron los tres platicando animadamente, ¿En qué momento el muchacho se había vuelto tan cercano a sus otros hijos? Bruce sujetó un tenedor con una mano temblorosa mientras pasaba los dientes del utensilio por la superficie del Pay, Clark lo había hecho para él, partió un pequeño pedazo para dirigirlo con cuidado a su boca y suspiró de satisfacción cuando lo probó, estaba jodidamente delicioso.

 

-Casi lo olvido. –Damian entró repentinamente a la cocina antes de que pudiera reaccionar y sujetó la mano con la que Bruce había agarrado su tenedor, le dio un delicado beso en los nudillos de su mano y colocó dicha mano en su frente, era un típico saludo de respeto árabe. –Gracias por hacer todo esto, feliz navidad, baba.

 

Y tan rápido como entró salió disparado subiendo las escaleras, Bruce se había quedado ahí, la verdad es que Damian muy pocas veces nombraba el árabe enfrente de él, primero porque pensaba que era un constante recordatorio de su herencia materna y conociendo a Damian como se conocía a él, a su hijo no le gustaba recordar cosas dolorosas que lo hicieran sentir expuesto, así que aquella muestra de afecto de su parte había sido toda una sorpresa para él, Alfred se acercó nuevamente con una sonrisa que no denotaba nada, ni satisfacción por tener la razón, ni ninguna condescendencia, Bruce ya estaba viejo para todo esto, derrotado tomó la caja y el tenedor y la empujó en dirección a su mayordomo, el otro entendió el mensaje y saboreó lentamente y con mirada juiciosa cada detalle de aquel pay de arándanos, seguía sin poder creer lo que Jon le había dicho.

-Nada mal... no está nada mal.

-Clark piensa que las cosas horribles que dije de él y su esposa fueron porque estaba alcoholizado, Alfred.

-Eso escuché. -Alfred retiró el pay de nuevo al frente de Bruce para que este siguiera comiéndolo. -Bueno, lo estaba, ¿no es así?

-No... Bueno, ¡Quiero decir, si! pero, no creí que Clark dejara ir el tema así como así por esa razón.

-El maestro Kent no parece estar interesado en alargar su disputa del baile, me alegra que al menos una persona en este lugar está decidiendo comportarse como adulto.

-No me sermonees, Al. Está bien, puede que Clark no me odie después de tantos años, pero eso no quiere decir que deberíamos ser amigos.

-En primer lugar, no creo que haya una razón para que lo odie, ustedes solo se distanciaron, además, no dice que quieran ser amigos, supongo que está siendo considerado por el bien de la relación de sus hijos, eso se llama actuar con madurez.

-¿Estás diciendo que el inmaduro aquí soy yo?

-Bueno, el señor Kent le escribió un artículo en el periódico que fue leído a nivel nacional y le envió una tarta casi directamente pidiéndole una disculpa, yo pienso que ha hecho el intento al menos.

-No entiendo... Que debería hacer.

-Me temo señor, que usted es el único que puede contestar esa pregunta.

Sin más cosas interesantes que ver el mayordomo se retiró, ahora sí de la cocina, dejando a Bruce solo con sus penas, era cierto, Bruce quería ver a Clark, quería a ver a Clark ahora sobrio, charlar con él, compartir que ha sido de su vida, quería escuchar las palabras salir de su boca, no seguir ocultándose en la internet, quería aclarar lo sucedido entre ellos y sobre todo quería que supiera que estaba ciento por ciento interesado en restaurar la relación de amistad que solían tener, por supuesto que no podía haber nada más que eso, las condiciones en su familia no estaban para aquello pero al menos quería tener la dicha de disfrutar con su compañía, ¿Debería tomar la iniciativa entonces? Clark le había dejado claro que estaba en paz, y Bruce no veía problema alguno de terminar con esa horrible situación de una vez por todas.

 

Estaba decidido ahora, Bruce iba a llamarlo, tomaría la iniciativa y lo invitaría a salir.

 

Terminó la rebanada de pastel de aquella cajita y pudo observar entonces que justo debajo del pastel de arándanos había un pequeño sobre de color azul cielo que tenía una bonita letra cursiva escrita a mano.

 

 

_"Parece que nuevamente comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. Búscame en la cafetería de la avenida St. Peters frente al puerto, pasado mañana a las 8:30 a.m. Hay mucho de qué hablar. Por favor confirma tu asistencia._

_PD: Espero que el pay fuera de tu agrado. Feliz navidad"_

**_-CK._ **

 

 

Aquella nota y junto con ella un número de teléfono anexado que indicaba ser el teléfono de Clark, no puede ser, ¡tenía el número de teléfono de Clark Kent! ¿Y ahora? Volteó alrededor y al cerciorarse de que no había nada comenzó a leer la nota una y otra vez, sacó su teléfono y enseguida registró el número de Clark, no le daría un número incorrecto, ¿verdad? Entró a Whatsapp y después de buscar el contacto pudo notar que la foto de perfil de Clark era una que se había tomado con Diana en el baile, junto a una pirámide de copas de champán, Bruce adoraba como se veía, pero no le gustaba recordar muchas cosas de esa noche en particular.

 

Miró su estado de actividad y al parecer tenía varias horas sin conectarse, por lo que intuyó que el hombre ya debería estar dormido, ¿Le respondía en ese instante? ¿Dejaba pasar un día? ¿Le confirmaba en el último momento? Bruce no estaba seguro, por increíble que pareciera a Bruce se le hacía todo muy repentino, a pesar de que tenía como dos décadas sin saber del hombre y que ya habían pasado unos meses desde que se enteró que vivían en la misma ciudad no podía concebir el hecho de que Clark y él estuvieran juntándose una vez más… se recordó a si mismo que era un motivo totalmente distinto en esta ocasión pero por algo se empezaba, de repente no tenía nada de sueño, jugó con el dedo hasta que recogió con su dígito los residuos de la tarta y saboreó las frambuesas mientras observaba la foto de aquel hombre, todavía era exquisito.

Tenía que prepararse. Dos días era muy poco tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para su reencuentro, ¿Qué se pondría? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Le pegaría otra vez? No, no… Bruce,  relájate. Esto era fabuloso, era perfecto, Bruce ya estaba listo para dejar ir los fantasmas de su pasado y comenzar nuevamente con la historia que dejó pausada tiempo atrás, aunque ya no fuera en un modo romántico tener la compañía de Clark sería lo mejor que le pasaría este año, así que tendría que acceder y dejar que las cosas pasen.

 

 

_“El postre sabía bien. Acepto.”_

**_-BW._ **

 

 

Reacio pero positivo, los mensajes de texto no era su fuerte, demándenlo. Pero al menos era un inicio, tendría una no-cita con Clark y Bruce veía esperanzado al futuro. Porque a partir de ahora las cosas solo pueden mejorar. ¿Verdad?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se como vean a mis personajes pero curiosamente es una combinación de todo, mi Conner está basado mayormente en el de la Young Justice, solo que ya no tengo en busca de la aprobación de Clark sino en su búsqueda de sí mismo, me da curiosidad eso, ¿Como se imaginan a mis personajes? ¿En carne y hueso como los actores del DCEU? ¿o como algún comic en específico? sinceramente para mi Henry Cavill es la viva representación física de Clark, así que puede que si me esté basando en su perfecto físico, por eso lo endioso tanto en mi fic jajaja me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, y pues por esta semana es todo, espero tener el siguiente capítulo rápido, esperen por él :D


	20. YOUNGER NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lover, my lover, my love  
> We can never go back  
> We can only do our best to recreate  
> Don't turn over, turn over the page  
> We should rip it straight out  
> Then let's try our very best to fake it.
> 
> Show me joy, flower through disarray  
> Let's destroy, each mistake that we made  
> Then restore color back to the grey  
> There's no pride in sharing scars to prove it.
> 
> -BASTILLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si que no diré nada de nada, júzguenlo ustedes mismos.

**Comenzado el 1/07/2019**  

 

EN UN PRINCIPIO, Clark pensó que sería divertido.

Clark había visualizado la situación más de una docena de veces en su cabeza, había enviado una tarta de disculpas como su madre le había inculcado hacer cuando quería hacerle saber a alguien que lo lamentaba, le escribió una carta a mano y lo había invitado a un desayuno sencillo en un cómodo restaurante cerca del puerto en donde pudieran resolver aquella innecesaria situación como los adultos que ahora eran y pulir las asperezas de una buena vez, navidad había pasado con éxito y Diana se había marchado al fin contenta de que había extraído de Clark la información que quería para utilizar en su contra después, ni modo, Clark había apreciado la disposición de su amiga para desahogarse aunque sea superficialmente, pero ya no podía hablar de su pasado con Bruce con ninguna otra persona más que con Bruce mismo.

 

Había llegado casi una hora antes, Clark siempre había sido un hombre de hábitos, despertar a primera hora de la mañana, lo hacía desde que despertaba en la granja de sus padres cuando era niño, ahora no podía evitar despertar siempre junto con el sol, había elegido ropa sencilla para vestir puesto que no había nada de gente en el restaurante a esa hora, de hecho era difícil que encontraran mucha clientela debido al frío que hacía en el puerto, solo algunos pescadores llegaban ahí después de su jornada a desayunar, así que Clark confiaba que Bruce y él tendrían la privacidad para poder platicar a gusto sin temor de ser interrumpidos.

 

Cuando el reportero leyó el mensaje que confirmaba la asistencia del millonario no se sintió nervioso en lo absoluto, esto estaba bien, era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, después de haber visto a Bruce en la gala descubrió que hablar con él no era tan horrible, claro que hubo un cambio de planes cuando comenzó a decir las cosas que dijo, ¿Estaría mal que lo buscara después de hablar mal de Lois y su familia? El tema de su accidente siempre fue delicado para él, sentado en aquella mesa con vista al mar dedicó su atención a su anillo de bodas, había pasado muchísimo tiempo, Clark ya no era un jovencito, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para dejar ir las cosas y comenzar de cero, a Lois le habría gustado que así fuera, pero por alguna razón su lealtad iba más allá de la muerte, no salía sin su anillo nunca y no creía que pudiera hacerlo jamás, Clark descubrió que si quería hacer las paces con Bruce deberían tener una exhaustiva plática de lo que había sido de sus vidas.

No comería nada hasta que Bruce se apareciera en el recinto, pidió una taza de café negro y sacó su laptop, bien podría adelantar un poco en sus capítulos y algún que otro artículo en el que todavía estuviera trabajando, para no desaprovechar la mañana, estaba ensimismado en la escritura tanto tiempo que no notó como un automóvil azul marino polarizado se estacionó en la entrada del restaurante y de ahí salió la figura petulante de Bruce Wayne, el hombre volteó hacia todas las direcciones mientras identificaba hábilmente a los comensales, era obvio quienes eran los que asistían habitualmente al puerto, siguió mirando hasta que encontró a un hombre de camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y un pantalón de mezclilla simple sentado en la parte más luminosa del lugar. ¿O era él quien estaba brillando? la terraza estaba techada con grandes vigas de madera así que habían huecos donde se filtraba la luz del sol, y era precisamente en el sitio donde Clark se ubicaba que el tenue rayo de luz daba directo en sus rizos negros.

Con la voz más calmada que pudo logró soltar un ligero "¿interrumpo?" a Clark, quién estaba bastante entretenido en sus actividades, Bruce debía decir que admiraba la capacidad del otro de ser tan funcional a esas horas de la mañana, por el contrario usualmente el millonario era más productivo por la noche, el otro pareció reaccionar algo tarde, mientras hacía sus notas a un lado y comenzaba a cerrar apresurado.

-¡Bruce! No, no. Claro que no... -El hombre se levantó rápidamente del asiento (de manera algo torpe cabe recalcar) y se aproximó a encarar a Bruce. -Lo siento, no esperaba que llegaras antes; siéntate, siéntate. -Clark le indicó con su mano que el asiento frente al suyo estaba disponible, así que el hombre obedeció sin más.

-No esperaba encontrarte aún, todavía faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos... -La sonrisa apenada de Clark divirtió a Bruce, de repente se había puesto nervioso, pero le agradaba que no fuera el único al parecer.

-Desarrollé el hábito de llegar antes a mis reuniones, sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte ya aquí ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Demasiado caos en mi casa –se justificó. –Decidí aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar un poco en mis artículos ya que estaba en un sitio tranquilo... ¿Cómo estás Bruce? Ha pasado tiempo.

Clark lo miraba exactamente como Bruce recordaba, como si a su alrededor no existiera otro ser que pudiera llamar su atención más que él, el millonario no podía evitar sentirse tonto, no sabía qué diablos decir, ¿cómo se empieza una conversación con una persona que no veías en décadas y que luego agredes en un baile de caridad? bueno, Bruce iba a tener que improvisar.

-He estado bien. -Fue su maravilloso intento de conversación. -Lo habitual ya sabes, gracias por invitarme a venir.

-No podíamos evitarlo más, ¿no? sinceramente no creí que Diana intentaría presentarnos en su gala, ¿Cómo está el moretón? por cierto.

-Ya sanó. -Bruce se tocó instintivamente la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado. -Tienes tan buen gancho como recuerdo.

De la nada la presión afectó el físico de Clark haciendo que los colores subieran rápidamente hasta sus mejillas -Oh por dios, te juro que no era mi intención, estabas ebrio y Diana llegó de repente contigo abrazado e inmediatamente pensé que ella sabía algo y yo sobre-reaccioné y luego en los baños...

-Hey. -Bruce levantó una mano indicándole que no dijera más. -Está todo bien, me merezco todo lo que ha pasado. Clark... escucha, no tengo idea de por qué debería disculparme primero, lo que hiciste en el baile no me molesta ¿está bien? me sorprendió, sí, pero cualquier hubiera actuado de igual modo en tu lugar, pero por favor no te sientas mal por un error que yo cometí, solo me haría sentir más imbécil de lo que ya me siento.

-Wow.... -Clark guardó silencio unos momentos mientras analizaba el rostro del contrario, Bruce no quería desviar la mirada, eso era señal de debilidad en los negocios, pero por la mirada azul del contrario no podía evitar hacerlo. -Vaya, em... Okay. -El reportero tenía cara de que quería decir algo más pero lo había omitido, Bruce rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Repitió el otro.

-Ibas a decir algo más…

-Bueno, sonará estúpido que lo diga a nuestra edad, pero, veo que has madurado.

Clark pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa asomarse por una esquina de los labios del otro, sus ojos sin embargo se veían cansados, él entendía. -Los dos lo hemos hecho, supongo, aunque viéndote he de decir que apenas y se nota, no has envejecido casi nada. -Yo por otro lado, pensó para sí mismo pero omitió su comentario, Clark bebía su taza de café mientras hacía un ruido de negación con la boca. -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta y seis?

-Cumpliré cuarenta en febrero… -Bruce soltó un silbido impresionado. -Trato de llevarlo con calma. -Clark comenzó. -Bueno, hace unos años que me hice independiente y trabajo mayormente en colaboraciones o cuando me llaman, así que no vivo la adrenalina del reportaje de campo ya más.

-¿En qué estabas trabajando? -Bruce apuntó a los cuadernos y la laptop -Antes de que llegara, me refiero.

-Oh, pues hago varias cosas a la vez, estoy cerrando un trato con Diana, la ayudo a editar un libro de sus trabajos que ha realizado este año, colaboró un Jimmy, un fotógrafo amigo mío y conmigo, le ayudo con la escritura de cada obra, con lo que ella opina que refleja cada estatua y eso. Y también estoy en un caso de investigación con un abogado, muy pronto se sabrá sobre aquello. ¿Escucha llevamos aquí un buen rato, quieres desayunar? solamente ordené un café pero creo que mi hambre ha despertado.

-Caso de investigación ¿Eh?... Bueno, tal vez decida acompañarte a desayunar… Mientras nos ponemos al día, ¿te parece?

Con aires de alivio y serenidad Clark asintió.

Ambos revisaron el menú, ordenaron su comida y se dispusieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho actualmente, por increíble que pareciera Clark tenía una interesante variedad de trabajos en mano, que no necesariamente se ligaban a los artículos policiacos, sino cosas referentes al arte y a las obras de acción social, Bruce le comentó como iba su empresa de manera superficial, de manera que buscara no aburrirlo con la diferencia de jergas pero Clark pareció entender lo que decía a la perfección, Bruce había estado tenso al inicio del día, platicaban diplomáticamente al principio pero no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento Clark iba a reprochar todos los errores que había cometido en su juventud y comenzarían otra pelea; y para ser francos, él tenía unas cuantas quejas reservadas en caso de que el otro tirara la primera piedra, pero dicho momento nunca llegó, el lugar estaba frío, malditamente frío, clima típico de Gotham en aquellas fechas y con mayor razón en el puerto, todavía había nieve en el lugar pero pronto se había vaciado y nadie pareció reconocer al millonario desayunando con aquel atractivo hombre que parecía ser totalmente indiferente al frío que estaba presente en todo momento, hablaron de sus vidas, el trabajo, Clark dedujo obviamente que Bruce había heredado Wayne Ent. Y que sus hijos menores estaban actualmente en preparación para tomar su lugar en el futuro, Clark no hablaba mucho de su familia, pero estaba de receptor en todo momento, Bruce no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero en aquella ocasión hizo una excepción, después de todo la persona que tenía frente a él no le dedicaba una palabra en demasiados años, ¿serían ya dos décadas? por supuesto que sí.

Sinceramente, a pensar de Bruce, se sentía como una eternidad.

-..-En fin, después de todo me casé con mi compañera de trabajo, Lois Lane, tuvimos 3 hijos. Conoces a Jon que es el más pequeño, y pues, ya conociste a mi hijo mayor en la gala, Conner.

-Sí, no conozco muy bien a tu primogénito, salvo que también tiene un buen brazo. -Agregó Bruce, recordando que había usado su fuerza para separarlos en la gala de caridad. -¿Qué hay del tercero?

-A ambos les gusta el béisbol desde pequeños así que si, ambos tienen mucha fuerza, aunque de los dos Jon es el más intelectual, a Lois le habría gustado verlos crecer.

Bruce no era tonto, había omitido la última pregunta a propósito, por lo que seguir insistiendo la conversación le daba mala espina, decidió tomar solamente la información que Clark decidiera darle.

-Lo has hecho bien tu solo, debo decir, está claro que mis hijos ya le tienen un gran aprecio a Jonathan, no solo Damian, incluso yo no tengo nada malo que decir de él, de verdad. Hiciste un gran trabajo con él... con ellos supongo, debió ser difícil criarlos tu solo.

-Debo admitir que Conner me dio buena guerra unos años... -El reportero se limpió los labios con una servilleta, Clark respondía algo cauteloso, Bruce estaba intrigado por el misterio que sus respuestas tenían, había una apertura con él que no creyó que pudiera seguir existiendo, después de tanto sin verse, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Clark le contaba solo la punta del Iceberg, contaba con que esas serían historias para otro día -Pero a todos le toca madurar, fueron años muy duros para Kon-el al principio... pero ahora parece estar yéndole bien, Jonathan es una historia totalmente diferente, en realidad nunca tuve problemas con él.

-Es un gran joven, muy inteligente... tiene tu carisma. -Bruce comenzó a tantear terreno ahora que estaban hablando de temas más personales, presentía que apenas estaba tanteando la superficie, pero no perdía nada con intentar llevarse bien con Clark, después de todo, ya no se sentía en peligro e indiscreción.- Después de todo Damian es un hueso duro de roer, no imaginé nunca que terminaría saliendo con él, con ninguna persona, en realidad.

-Le das muy poco crédito a tu propio hijo. -Clark sonrió. -¿Los has visto? jamás en la vida los he visto pelearse, me refiero a NUNCA. -La enfatización de Clark era muy graciosa, como todo un chaperón harto de que los tortolitos no pudieran dejar de actuar de esa manera. -Tampoco lo esperé, es decir, no esperé volverme a relacionar contigo nunca más ¿sabes? mi hijo gana una beca para estudiar en Gotham y meses después se aparece en mi cocina diciéndome que le gustaba un chico, no supe que era tu hijo hasta que lo trajo a casa.

-¿Le comentaste algo? -Bruce hizo la pregunta del millón. -¿Le dijiste a Jon sobre... tu sabes, nosotros?

-La verdad es que no, un día termino de hacer el trato que me hará quedarme en Gotham permanentemente sin ninguna expectativa más que la de comenzar a escribir notas nuevamente y luego otro día llega mi hijo menor diciéndome que su nuevo novio es el hijo de Bruce Wayne... y luego gracias a este descubro que MI hijo mayor compartía habitación con el hijo mayor del mismo en la academia CADMUS... las coincidencias eran casi ridículas... ¿Por qué, tu sí?

-No. Aunque mis hijos son bastante observadores, no estoy seguro si sospecharon algo cuando nos vimos con Diana… Y si, también me enteré de lo de Dick y Conner en CADMUS. El mundo es bastante pequeño.

-Es como si tarde o temprano tuviéramos que cruzar caminos de nuevo, –Clark soltó una risa incrédula, casi mofándose- si no fueron los mayores, de alguna manera tenía que pasar, y fue turno de Jon y Damian entonces…

-Curioso que lo digas… Alfred repite eso como un mantra desde que Jon piso la casa por primera vez.

-¡Alfred! ¿¡Está bien!? Que alegría escuchar de él.

-Es un lobo viejo, ya sabes –Alfred estaría feliz de saber que Clark aún lo recordaba. –Pero está bien, le encantó tu pay, por cierto.  

-Vaya, ahora sí que me siento honrado.

-Sí, está en la edad de retirarse pero ya sabes cómo es, ha cuidado de mí y mis hijos desde el comienzo.

-Hablando de tus hijos, no sabía que tenías tantos... es gran chico Damian, por cierto, es muy... sofisticado y serio.

Serio, su hijo... como no.

-Damian es el menor de cuatro hermanos, y es mi único hijo biológico. -Soltó simplemente. -Su historia es, complicada.

No quería ahondar en aquello en realidad, más que un tema que le incumbiera o no esa no era una historia que le gustara compartir en su primer encuentro con Clark, este pareció entender su falta de palabras, y gracias a dios, decidió no presionar más el tema.

-Supongo que será historia para otro día... de igual modo, conozco a Dick y Jason, claro que no sabía que ellos eran tus hijos, visité a Conner varias veces cuando estaba en el internado, me parece raro que nunca te haya visto ahí.

-En realidad nunca estuve de acuerdo con que Dick estuviera internado en ese lugar. No creí que lo tomaría enserio, así que él vio una forma de entrar por su cuenta, sin mi consentimiento, estuvimos mal un tiempo pero todo pareció mejorar cuando Jason ingresó también, en cierto modo mejoró mucho su carácter... con el tiempo me di cuenta que Dick era apto para pasar y ahora ambos trabajan en el FBI.

-¡Ja! creí que era el único que tenía problemas con eso, bueno, un amigo me dijo que podía aprovechar las habilidades físicas de Kon y comenzó a meterle ideas sobre ser militar, al principio Conner no quería dejar su vida en Metrópolis, tenía amigos y novia... pero después decidió entrar con una carta de condicionamiento y le fue mucho mejor de lo esperado, decidió darse de baja hace como dos meses… es doloroso verlos pero al final puedes notar cuanto han madurado. ¿No crees?

Bruce definitivamente no lo había pensado de aquella manera.

-Siempre viéndole el lado positivo a todo, ¿no Kal?

-Los hijos tienen que dejar el nido, mi tío siempre decía eso.

-Si bueno, los míos lo hicieron, pero ni siquiera me dejaron un maldito recado al hacerlo. -Bruce comentó exasperado, el asunto de Dick y Jason y la escuela militar siempre era un tema que le provocaba migraña, no quería empezar con eso tan temprano, así que tomó otro sorbo a su café e intentó seguir la conversación.

-¿Cómo está tu tío, por cierto?

-Bruce, mi tío hace años que falleció.

-¿¡Que!? -Con la impresión su mano resbaló y la taza cayó abruptamente en el pequeño plato, no pasó ningún inconveniente por suerte, pero su reacción fue de completa perplejidad frente a Clark. -¿De verdad?

-Falleció de un infarto en su trabajo, en el conservatorio... -Clark comentó con pena -Tuvieron que cancelar un recital.

Zor-el, instructor de música proveniente de Metrópolis y padre de Kara, la prima de Clark había sido quién había enseñado a Bruce en sus mejores años en aquella academia de música los veranos, Bruce no tenía muchas opciones para salir cuando era niño, siendo su padre muy rígido con los lugares que Gotham tenía para recreación no le permitía otros sitios que no fueran los que estuvieran a la altura de un millonario, según las palabras de Thomas Wayne.

-Maldición, no tenía idea... creí que se había retirado.

-Fue muy repentino, en realidad. Kara recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad para entonces así que no hubo necesidad de tener una familia temporal, y así ella pasó a ser mi tutora legal hasta que cumplí los 21. Salió por un buen tiempo en los periódicos, fue una gran noticia de aquel tiempo… ¿No te enteraste?

-No estaba en el país para aquellos tiempos… de hecho regresé a Gotham un par de años antes de adoptar a  Dick… De verdad lo siento.

-Oh… no te preocupes, no podías saberlo.

Se acabó la conversación entonces, hablar de muerte había dado un pésimo giro al agradable ambiente que estaba naciendo, Bruce se sentía mal, en realidad consideraba a Zor-El como uno de sus mejores instructores, sin mencionar que gracias a él había conocido a Clark, el otro no dijo nada, de vez en cuando sonaban pequeñas campanas en su teléfono, por lo que intuía que estaba recibiendo mensajes constantemente. Pero Clark no los revisaba. De hecho no apartaba su vista de él en ningún momento, Bruce se sentía estúpido, estúpido por haber preguntado, estúpido por no haberlo sabido, no se dio cuenta que sus dedos comenzaron a moverse insistentemente en la mesa hasta que sintió la enorme y cálida mano de Clark sobre la suya, Bruce alzó la vista para ver unos inmensos ojos de un azul tan tranquilizador, Bruce todavía sentía irreal el momento.

-Bruce, no tienes por qué cargar con cosas que no puedes cambiar. ¿Sabes? ya te dije que no es tu culpa, y es un tema que ya no me pone triste. Tampoco a Kara, ella dice que murió con dignidad, y si lo piensas bien, a mi tío le habría gustado esa respuesta.

No supo que decir. Clark estaba tratando de consolarlo a él en lugar de que fuera lo opuesto, logrando justo el mismo efecto embalsamaste que siempre poseyó aquel hombre. Clark no necesitó palabras, supo que Bruce dejaría de insistir en el tema y lo soltó, le dio el último mordisco a su sándwich y le llamó a la camarera para que le trajera una rebanada de pay, como si aquello fuera lo más natural que hacer en aquellos casos, el hombre definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

-¿Es por eso que me invitaste a venir? -Bruce entonces se puso serio, habiendo vivido sus cuarenta y dos años tomando decisiones a base de su instinto y las deducciones que pudiera recopilar observando los hechos en una situación podía descifrar cuando había algo que no estaba dicho, o que le parecía raro, definitivamente pensaba haber hecho lo correcto en volver a hablar con Clark y aceptar su reunión en el puerto, pero aun así había algo que lo detenía, algo que le decía que Clark no estaba siendo del todo honesto con él, no pedía mucho de aquel hombre, no tendría la cara para obligarlo a llevarse bien con él después de pasar por tanto, Bruce no estaba diciendo que no quería cooperar ahora que era por un bien mayor a ellos, era de sus hijos de quienes estaban hablando. Sin ser su intensión, Bruce había dicho lo siguiente con más rudeza de la que habría querido:

-Después de haber estado juntos y luego haber desaparecido del mapa del otro por casi veinte años de repente me mandas un postre de feliz navidad con una nota escrita para conversar de nuevo y me dices que no tienes ningún rencor por lo ocurrido en el baile, ni por haber sido un idiota desde que volví a aparecerme en tu vida ¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones? -Acercó su rostro todo lo que la mesa le permitía al de Clark, intentando buscar un flaqueo, algo que le indicara una respuesta distinta en su lenguaje corporal. -¿Qué buscas en realidad Clark?

El de cabello negro pareció meditarlo unos segundos, luego agregó: -Redención.

-¿Redención? -Repitió el otro.

-Así es. -Clark soltó un fuerte suspiro entonces, Bruce no dijo nada respecto a su respuesta, obviamente incitándolo a continuar. -Escucha, Bruce. Ni tu ni yo somos los mismos de aquellos años, ambos hemos pasado por cosas y ahora todo es distinto en nuestras vidas, tenemos a nuestros hijos y ambos somos independientes, lo que hay con el tema de Jon y Damian a veces me inquieta... nuestros hijos tuvieron una educación muy distinta a lo que fue la nuestra, es importante para mí. -Clark tenía rato gesticulando sin darse cuenta, había dejado sus lentes a un lado para comenzar a expresarse desde el interior, Bruce había visto eso antes. Dick solía hacerlo algunas veces. -Digo, debe ser importante para ambos, que ellos vean que pueden confiar en sus padres y en convivir juntos si las cosas siguen saliendo bien, no sé si me estoy dando a entender.

-¿Lo que me dices es que por el bien de la relación de nuestros hijos, tú ves conveniente que olvidemos nuestras diferencias y nos encarguemos de mejorar nuestra relación, en caso de que Jon y Damian estuvieran pensando formalizar más las cosas?

-¡Exacto!

Bruce sabía que eso tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

-Pero no solo espero aquello, Bruce, de verdad me sentí a gusto hablando contigo otra vez, estamos en un panorama completamente distinto pero creo que lo disfruto, no convivo con muchas personas en la actualidad, salvo por Diana que casi siempre está fuera del país y alguno que otro colega reportero, y estoy aquí... un padre soltero en una ciudad extraña... viendo como sus pequeños vuelan a la adultez y lo dejan solo poco a poco...

Bruce quería golpear al malnacido en la cara. ¡Aquellos ojos! Clark estaba usando sus jodidísimos ojos de cachorro pateado en su contra, incitándolo a bajar la guardia, apretó sus puños y se quedó en silencio un largo rato, no sabía que cara le estaba poniendo pero a vista de que en los labios de Clark se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa descubrió que el reportero ya se había dado cuenta que había ganado.

-Así que lo que dices es... ¿que buscas redimirte por nuestra relación pasada?

-Pienso que sería bueno que ambos nos redimiéramos, mejor dicho. No digo que podríamos ser siameses unidos de un día para otro, pero creo que podríamos intentar conocernos mejor desde el inicio, poco a poco.

-¿Te refieres a presentarnos de nuevo y toda la cosa?

-Si así prefieres.

-Soy terriblemente malo con las presentaciones.

-Por fortuna yo soy reportero y la primera cosa que un buen reportero debe hacer es dar una buena primera impresión. -Bruce podía ver desde aquí que Clark estaba revoloteando de emoción, acababa de encontrarse con el hombre hacía dos horas y ya le había puesto los nervios de punta.

-Creo que debiste proponer este tema al inicio de la conversación... no ahora.

-Estaba planeando hacerlo. -Dijo Clark. -Pero pensé que lo mejor que pudiéramos haber hecho es darle un merecido cierre a los viejos Clark y Bruce, y dar inicio a los nuevos, donde no hubieran más secretos ni malos entendidos... así que, ¿qué opinas?, ¿estás listo para tener un cierre?

Sonaba como el plan perfecto, un plan donde todos ganaban y sus hijos no solo eran los beneficiados, sino Clark y Bruce, el millonario no iba a mentir, quería aceptar, nada lo haría más feliz que saber qué es lo que habría pasado con la vida de Clark a fondo, aquel hombre se seguía comportante como el adolescente del que Bruce alguna vez se había enamorado pero no podía evitar notar que no era lo mismo, Clark se veía feliz y contento y amable, pero también se veía golpeado. Golpeado por la vida, por las circunstancias, quizás era cierto y estaba buscando resolver aunque sea un solo problema de su pasado que en realidad tenga solución, porque al menos la muerte no lo era, Bruce todavía sentía algo, había una pequeña chispa merodeando por sus entrañas desde el momento que pudo ver a Clark en el baile de caridad aquel día, le llenaba de rabia saber que habían desperdiciado todos estos años, que Clark había podido construir una vida sin él y que la tragedia le había quitado a su esposa, Bruce quería aceptar, decirle que estaba bien y que podía confiar con él aquellos secretos que el hombre seguramente ha estado guardando por tantos años, él también tenía sus secretos, y perfectamente podía imaginarse a él y el de risos negros hablando pacíficamente sobre ello, tener un confidente, una persona que lo apoyara, y al mismo tiempo ser él un apoyo para el otro le brindaba un nuevo sentido a la vida que hacía mucho ni añoraba.

Dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de cero. ¿Serían capaces de hacer eso?

Todavía recordaba las vivas noches que había pasado con Clark en su adolescencia, siendo a veces cubiertos por Kara para que el padre de esta no se enterara, escapando a lugares que los harían tener platicas por largas horas para distraer a Bruce un poco de su rígida realidad, donde Clark le recite poemas y le busque el lado brillante a todas y cada una de las mortificaciones del otro, escucharlo tocar el piano de una manera tan impecable que le nacían las ganas de golpearlo por ser tan indiferente con sus talentos, de verdad extrañaba haberse perdido eso con Clark, y entonces ahí estaba, veinte años después la oportunidad de tener tan siquiera la milésima parte de todo eso, de construir de nuevo una relación que no tenía desde hace muchísimos años, cuando regresó de aquel auto exilio y descubrió que ya no había nada en Gotham que lo motivara, nada que pudiera llenar el vacío de su existencia hasta el día que Dick y Jason, y luego Tim y Damian llegaron a su vida, descubrió que tal vez, esta vez, si habría alguien además de Alfred que escuchara con atención algo que él quería decir solo porque quería hacerlo, y no porque fuera su trabajo o fuera parte de un contrato en su empresa. Necesitaba eso, necesitaba un amigo.

Ambos lo necesitaban.

-Por cerrar el ciclo de los viejos Bruce y Clark, te refieres... -Bruce tomó todo el aire que estaba a su disposición antes de soltar y continuar hablando. -¿Te refieres a perdonarnos, no?

-Jamás estuve enojado contigo. Más bien con tu padre, en todo caso… –Clark confesó. –Pero sí, me refiero a borrón y cuenta nueva.

Si Bruce era honesto, estaba molesto con su padre también, por haber hecho todo lo que hizo, pero hacía mucho había superado eso, supuestamente. Aquí lo que importaba era que Clark tenía la razón, toda la puta y absoluta razón, le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad que posiblemente no se repetiría y esta vez no se iba a pensar en tomársela. Ser amigo de Clark era algo que él deseaba y a estas alturas solo les quedaba aprender de sus errores y reírse del pasado.

No había margen de error. ¿Verdad?

-De acuerdo.

-Perfecto. -Bruce observó con detenimiento como los perfectos dientes de Clark se asomaban en una sonrisa completa, su perfecta nariz que parecía esculpida, su forma adulta la había cambiado, pero seguía siendo perfecta, mucho mejor ahora, si se permitía decir, definitivamente Clark había envejecido con gracia, y excepto sus ojos, los cuales seguían siendo de un bebé azul muy penetrantes, con una ligera frontera marrón en su iris izquierdo, como una isla en el océano abierto... De hecho todo en aquel lienzo era jodidamente perfecto, nariz; mentón, mejillas, labios... incluso esas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en sus comisuras por tanto sonreír le hacían un favor en lugar de envejecerlo.

Continuar su vida siendo amigo de Clark, siendo solo un amigo para Clark... eso iba a ser un reto. Pero era muchísimo mejor que no tenerlo cerca en lo absoluto.

-En ese caso déjame presentarme de nuevo. Mi nombre es Clark. –Clark formalizó levantando su mano.

-Mucho gusto Clark, mi nombre es Bruce.

Quizás habían perdido muchos años de su vida ignorándose, pero aquella mañana ambos se sintieron más jóvenes que nunca.

 

“”*“”

-¡Hey B! ¿Dónde estabas? –Cuando regresó a la mansión, Dick, Tim, Jason y Damian estaban literalmente tirados alrededor de la sala de estar, los primeros tres en especial, el supuesto mayor de todos estaba desparramado a lo largo del sofá mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de Jason, que a su vez tenía las botas que Alfred tanto detestaba sobre la mesa que había sido la favorita de su madre en vida, también había todo tipo de snacks navideños, seguramente sobras de hace dos días regados por toda la sala, los pies de Dick estaban sobre el regazo de Tim, que no parecía tener problemas soportando el peso de estas mientras veía interesado un programa de cinco hombres cambiando la apariencia de un vagabundo.

-¿Para qué me molesto en decirles que la comida se come en la mesa si de todos modos harán lo que se les dé la gana en la sala?

-Hicimos un trato con Alfie. –Jason dijo desinteresado, sin dejar de mirar la serie. –No nos dirá nada siempre y cuando seamos nosotros quienes limpien este desastre.

-Y confío plenamente en que ahora si lo van a cumplir… -Bruce respondió de vuelta.

-¿Te hemos fallado alguna vez, viejo?

Bruce no hizo ningún comentario, más bien fueron sus cejas las que hablaron por él.

-Auch. –Jay exclamó con desdén, pero poco le importó y siguió viendo el programa.

-A mí no me mires padre. No soy parte de ese desastre.

-Si, como sea… solo prométanme que lo van a limpiar.

Ya iba en camino a subir las escaleras cuando Dick lo detuvo. –Hey, espera, ¿Quieres ver Queer Eye con nosotros? Trata de cinco chicos que cambian la vida de las personas en todos los aspectos, es… en cierto modo es encantador.

-Cinco chicos gays. –Tim comentó.

-¿Qué tiene de especial que sean gays? –Preguntó Bruce.

-No sé, siempre es un hecho que si un gay te viste es de ley que te verás mejor.

-Yo sé bien cómo te vistes y definitivamente no eres algo que presumir, Jason.

-Es porque no soy gay. –Tim y Damian lo miraron con incredibilidad pura, Dick como si le hubieran roto el corazón. –De acuerdo, soy bisexual, ¿contento?

-Buuuuu –Los otros dos se burlaron y le aventaron cosas, como no, todos en esa casa sabían que si Jason salía con chicas era solo para poner celoso a Dick, quién en ese entonces ni siquiera se daba por enterado. Bruce se seguía diciendo una y otra vez que cada vez que los “adultos” pisaban esa casa todo volvía a ser como cuando tenían quince años de nuevo.

-Creo que paso, no parece ser mi tipo de show.

-Yo decía lo mismo y ya estoy en la segunda temporada, son adorables. –Dijo Dick.

-Claro, si me necesitan estaré arriba. Limpien. –Recalcó eso último y todos asintieron sin dar importancia. Bruce no quería parecer sobre emocionado enfrente de ellos, dos eran detectives y los otros eran Tim y Damian, si lo veían bien estaba seguro que lo iban a notar.

-Espera Bruce, no nos dijiste donde estabas. –A Tim no podía escapársele la pregunta.

-En ningún lado… -Bruce ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando contestó. –Salí a ver a un amigo.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron las caras por un rato cuando escucharon aquello, ninguno comentó nada, no hacía falta, Bruce era un trabajólico a tiempo completo, ¿qué amigo podía tener el hombre que había ido a verlo en la mañana, -sabiendo estos cuanto odiaba Bruce las mañanas fuera del horario de trabajo- que ellos no conocieran y de que él no diera ningún detalle?

Para cuando buscaron la respuesta a la interrogante el hombre ya había desaparecido de la escalera.

 

“”*“”

 

Para cuando llegó a su despacho Bruce decidió cerrar con llave la habitación, a sus hijos nunca se les escapaba nada cuando tenían en mente una interrogante, no tenía ni las ganas ni la energía de alegar con ellos como si tuviera que dar explicaciones de sus escapadas.

Sobre todo no a Damian.

Bruce había sido muy cauteloso, cuando habló con Clark este y Bruce decidieron hacer un acuerdo, ninguno de los dos hablaría de su pasado y si sus hijos intentaban juntarlos de nuevo el acuerdo era decir que se habían conocido en el baile y había ocurrido un malentendido, la única persona que sabía lo que pasaba era Kara y actualmente Diana, así las cosas eran y así seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Porque él no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de otra forma, ¿cierto?

Luego de que Bruce supiera lo básico de la vida del otro y viceversa ambos decidieron actuar diplomáticamente y volver a encontrarse en otra ocasión, esta vez para hablar del presente, saber que tanto habían de verdad cambiado y madurado con los años, ya tenían sus teléfonos así que cualquiera de los dos iniciaría una conversación para acordar su próxima reunión, no tenía que ser justo en ese momento ¿verdad? Se vería demasiado desesperado… pero sin duda, aquella conversación tarde o temprano tiene que suceder.

En cuanto a Bruce, debía decir que se sentía como hacía mucho no se sentía, sentía que podía respirar correctamente al fin, como si hubiera estado en un cuarto de humo todos estos años y por fin se permitiera a si mismo salir a su balcón a respirar un poco de aire fresco, Bruce se sentía feliz y en paz.

Clark había dicho unas cuantas cosas que habían calado en los pensamientos del otro, al parecer no tenía problemas en hacerle saber que estaba todo bien entre los dos, pero bien podía ver que no estaba del todo cómodo hablando de su vida personal con él, no habrán hablado en mucho tiempo pero aún lo conocía bien, a pesar de aquello él había acordado que iba a ser abierto con él de ahora en adelante, no debía tomárselo personal, se dijo, tal vez era solo su intuición desconfiada hablando por él.

Se sirvió un escocés antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y tal vez adelantar un poco del siguiente trato que haría comenzando el siguiente año, eran casi las 12, había pasado casi cuatro horas hablando con Kal.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio estaba su laptop cerrada como la había dejado y sobre esta una pequeña memoria USB que no le pertenecía, Bruce la tomó entre sus dedos y observó que había sido puesta con la clara intención de que la viera, ¿Qué podría ser? No iba a quedarse con la duda.

Encendió la computadora y rápidamente insertó la memoria en el puerto, abrió con cautela y vio una carpeta con un solo nombre en ella.

_“KAL-EL”_

¿Qué era aquello?

En aquella carpeta se encontraba una gran cantidad de documentos que estaban ordenados por número adicionado de un pequeño título en cada uno, cuando abrió el primer archivo dedujo que estaban ordenados cronológicamente.

Bruce rápidamente se asomó por debajo de su escritorio, tanteó con sus dos manos las orillas y la parte del fondo del gran mueble pero no encontró lo que buscaba, buscó en el librero que estaba atrás y tampoco encontró nada fuera de lugar, las luces, los objetos, el alcohol, todo estaba en el lugar que se suponía debían estar, no había cámaras, tampoco micrófonos. ¿Quién había dejado eso ahí?

Rápidamente volvió a acomodarse en su silla y abrió el primer archivo del ordenador, era un periódico antiguo, por allá de 1983, Bruce apenas podía reconocer las imágenes debido a la antigüedad de estos papeles, pero aquel título estaba impreso grande y claro en la parte frontal.

_“JOVEN PAREJA FALLECE EN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO EN CARRETERA DE KANSAS, PRESUNTO HIJO DESAPARECIDO”_

La curiosidad de Bruce salió disparada en cuanto vio la gráfica imagen de un joven matrimonio regado en una estrecha calle de tierra y con largos campos de cultivo alrededor, el hombre era muy parecido a Clark, tenía el tipo de cara cuadrada y parecía ser de musculatura amplia, la mujer era alta, delgada y cabello largo, a lo poco que podía apreciar en la imagen, si un periódico actual hubiera puesto esa fotografía en sus portadas no tendría la menor duda de que estaría vetado por su falta de ética profesional, Bruce sintió que parte del desayuno iba a volver en ese instante si no quitaba las horrendas fotografías que todavía seguían curso en las páginas siguientes, no cabía duda que aquellos habían sido los padres de Clark. Que horrible cosa les había pasado.

El siguiente archivó era igualmente un fragmento de periódico de aquel tiempo, este decía:

“HERMANO DEL JOVEN ACCIDENTADO BUSCA PARADERO DE SU SOBRINO”

Los títulos no decían mucho en su mayoría, pero aparentemente Zor-El, el tío de Clark había pagado grandes cantidades de dinero para dar con el paradero de Clark, según el periódico los padres de Clark se llamaban Jor-El y Lara, y estaba confirmado, él mismo, como único pariente vivo de la pareja había reconocido ambos cuerpos como sus conocidos, y éste insistía que todavía faltaba el cuerpo de un pequeño de no más de dos años, que no había sido encontrado vivo, mas sin embargo su muerte nunca se confirmó.

Bruce siguió leyendo los periódicos que relataban una historia casi increíble, ¿Cuándo demonios había pasado todo aquello? ¿Y porque él apenas se había dado cuenta de la situación? Bruce había descubierto que Clark efectivamente había raspado la punta del iceberg cuando lo encontró aquella mañana, ahora más que nunca quería hablar con él y preguntarle qué significaba todo aquello, bueno, era obvio que el hombre no había ido a su casa a hurtadillas a dejarle todo aquello, entonces, ¿quién?

Se golpeó la frente con la palma mientras se regañaba mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta, era más que obvio en realidad.

Diana.

Siguió abriendo archivos como si su vida dependiera de aquello mientras miraba consternado todas las cosas que Clark había pasado, todo esto había pasado mucho antes de conocerlo a él y muchas otras ocurrieron en su tiempo separados, ¿Qué mierda?

_“FAMILIA PROVINIENTE DE KANSAS RESPONDE EL LLAMADO DEL MÚSICO METROPOLITANO ZOR-EL, REVELA EL PARADERO DE SU SOBRINO”_

_“HIJO DE LA PAREJA DE ACCIDENTADOS ES ENCONTRADO EN UN HOGAR ADOPTIVO EN EL ESTADO VECINO”_

_“NIÑO DESAPARECIDO ES ENCONTRADO SANO Y SALVO GRACIAS A INVESTIGADOR PRIVADO”_

_“PAREJA DE SMALLVILLE FALLECE DEBIDO A DESASTRE NATURAL”_

De repente un montón de recuerdos vienen a su mente y todo comienza a cobrar sentido para Bruce, él en realidad recuerda haber escuchado parte de aquella conversación con Clark, hace muchos años, cuando recién se habían conocido, Clark era un niño tan alegre, tan amistoso con los extraños, Bruce de verdad se tenía en duda como podía ser así después de todo lo que había vivido, recordaba haber escuchado de Clark decirle que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, un tornado en Kansas, y que había salido en las noticias una foto suya revelando que ahora había quedado solo; su tío lo había reconocido de inmediato, debido a que Clark era la viva imagen de su hermano, así como Kon y Jon lo eran de Clark, y fue entonces cuando este detective lo encontró. Sí, sí, Clark lo había mencionado una vez en toda su relación pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho, solo que burdamente, sin ningún detalle adicional, y ahora estaba todo aquí, en aquel periódico que era revelado abiertamente para cualquier persona, ¿Es que esos casos no deberían haberse tomado con más discreción?

 Aparentemente la pareja de Smallville no había hecho nada malo con Clark, según las noticias, la pareja lo había encontrado llorando y sin saber que hacer realmente habían decidido adoptarlo como suyo por unos años, Clark nunca supo su verdadero origen hasta el día que murieron, de una manera increíblemente trágica, debía decir, y aparentemente no demasiado rara en aquella zona.

Siguió hurgando en los periódicos viejos y si, lo demás más o menos si lo sabía, Zor-El se había convertido en el tutor legal de Clark y legítimamente había heredado lo que sus padres le habían dejado, al parecer el hombre era un gran científico de esos tiempos, así que era bueno que estuvieran preparado para todo tipo de casos.

Por otro lado estaba la familia adoptiva de Clark, al parecer al no encontrar a un familiar inmediato el estado les concedió el permiso legal de adoptar a Clark como su familia, su nombre real era Kal-El, siendo el “El” el apellido paterno, Clark había sido su nuevo nombre y Kent su nuevo apellido, es por eso que su tío no había podido dar con él en todos esos años. Había tenido una buena vida sin embargo, muy modesta pero de buenos valores, Bruce si los recuerda, si recuerda haber escuchado de ellos, Clark siempre mencionaba extrañar la comida de su madre cuando eran jóvenes, no había mucho que pudiera hacer o decir para consolarlo, él rara vez había hablado de su madre con Clark, pero ambos tenían personalidades totalmente distintas también.

Había una breve brecha de tiempo en la que no había nada de información de Clark después del caso de la muerte de sus dos pares de padres –Dios- pensó Bruce, debió haber sido el doble de doloroso.

Los siguientes diarios eran de años un poco más recientes, también eran viejos, pero no tantos como los primeros, ya eran mucho más legibles que los primeros, estos diarios eran del Daily Planet, sin lugar a dudas, mostraba a los internos que trabajaban en el diario en aquel entonces, Clark debía tener algunos 21 o 22 años ahí, y si, el muy desgraciado apenas y había cambiado desde entonces, aunque se le notaba que ahí tenía cara de bebé, Bruce lo recordaba de esa manera cuando ellos rompieron, en la sección de sociales, Clark había contraído matrimonio con la reportera estrella de aquel entonces, Lois Lane, una preciosa reportera conocida por su mordacidad a la hora de trabajar, tenía una intachable reputación, tenía agallas y carácter para abrirse paso en aquel oficio, Clark se veía algo intimidado por las atenciones pero de igual manera feliz, eran fotografías de una fiesta de boda y un pequeño texto de felicitaciones de parte de sus colegas del diario.

La garganta de Bruce se comprimió cuando vio las fotos. Sería mejor que dejara el escocés ahí.

Aquellas fotos también las reconocía muy bien.

Cuando Clark y Bruce pelearon y terminaron, Bruce tomó la decisión de tomarse un respiro de su vida en Gotham, no quería estar cerca de nada ni nadie en ese lugar, su padre recién había fallecido y Bruce no se sentía en condiciones de tomar el control, así que su decisión fue huir del país.

Cuando regresó, las fotos de la boda de Clark con Lois Lane fueron la primera cosa que vio en los diarios. Así que decidió desaparecer otra vez.

Ahora su mente estaba un poco más clara, todo con Clark había sido maravilloso, en lo que cabía, hubo un malentendido, habían peleado, y no se habían reconciliado; tiempo después Thomas Wayne había fallecido, Bruce había huido y unos meses después Bruce regresa para pedirle perdón y descubre que el amor de su vida ya estaba casado.

Habían pasado tantos años de aquello, ya lo estaba comenzando a olvidar, y ahora que hacía las cuentas y recordaba se daba cuenta que seguía ardiéndole como la maldita primera vez.

Agradeció entonces la decisión de asegurar la puerta para no tener disturbios, no quería que ni Al ni sus hijos lo vieran llorar.

Bruce supuso que cuando todo esto ocurrió Clark, en su infantil inocencia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que los periódicos decían de él o de su familia, al parecer su tío solo le explicó que había estado perdido por muchos años pero ahora él podría cuidar de él y tendría a su hija, Kara para jugar con él, como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y así fue, vivieron unos cuantos años en Metrópolis, donde ellos eran provenientes, y viajaban una hora a Gotham para acompañar a Zor-El en su trabajo, ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Supuso que en aquel entonces eran muy jóvenes para entenderlo, la magnitud de las cosas que habían pasado con Clark, aparentemente después de aquello Clark llamó la atención de una manera positiva, el Daily Planet era exclusivo de Metrópolis, así que tenía sentido el por qué Bruce no volvió a ver nada relacionado con Clark en tantos años, Gotham tenía su propio periódico estrella, el Gotham Gazette.

_“CLARK KENT RUMBO A SU PRIMERA NOMINACIÓN AL PREMIO PULITZER POR CERRAR CASO DE NIÑOS DESAPARECIDOS”_

_“REPORTERA LOIS LANE-KENT PREMIADA POR IMPORTANTE CASO DE CRIMEN ORGANIZADO”_

_“GANADORES DEL PULITZER EN ESPERA DE SUS PRIMEROS HIJOS; SE ESPECULA QUE SON DOS VARONES”_

_“FAMILIA KENT-LANE ESPERA LA LLEGADA DE SU TERCER HIJO”_

Los siguientes archivos no eran fragmentos de periódicos sino unas fotos antiguas, no escaneadas, sino tomadas directamente de un teléfono celular, es la imagen de un joven Clark cargando en brazos a un chiquillo de pelo lacio y negro con brillantes ojos azules, sonrisa inquietantemente traviesa y cómplice, mientras el otro estaba justo en su espalda, con ambos bracitos en los amplios hombros del otro y las piernas enredadas en su cintura, no era difícil deducir que uno de ellos era obviamente el primer hijo de Clark, Kon-El.

Así que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, Conner había tenido un hermano gemelo, y aparentemente este había fallecido.

Tomó un largo, largo tramo de aire para avanzar al siguiente archivo, demonios, Diana sí que había hecho su tarea aquí… Bruce ya hasta tenía miedo de abrir todas esas cosas, él había intentado investigar por su cuenta cuando se enteró que Clark Kent había vuelto a su vida, pero inmediatamente supo que aquello no estaba bien, no sabía si esto también lo estaba, aunque sea por obra de Diana, quién según ahora se venía enterado, era la más íntima amiga de Clark, si ella le dio aquella información era para que la utilizada de la manera más sabia posible, así que se acercaba poco a poco a la verdad.

_“LOIS LANE-KENT E HIJOS SON HOSPITALIZADOS EN EL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE METRÓPOLIS, SU SALUD ES CRÍTICA”_

_“FAMOSA REPORTERA LOIS LANE MUERE EN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO EN METRÓPOLIS, VENÍA ACOMPAÑADA DE SUS HIJOS.”_

_“SEGUNDA TRAGEDIA: FALLECE UNO DE LOS HIJOS DE LOS REPORTEROS KENT-LANE, HIJO MENOR NACE PREMATURAMENTE”_

_“INVESTIGACIONES REPORTAN QUE ACCIDENTE DE LA REPORTERA LOIS KENT-LANE PODRÍA HABER SIDO INTENCIONADO”_

_“CRIMEN ORGANIZADO PODRÍA TENER QUE VER CON FALLECIMIENTO DE ESPOSA E HIJO DEL REPORTERO DEL DAILY CLARK KENT”_

Bruce cerró entonces su computadora con fuerza.

Aquello no podía ser…

Es decir, claro, claro que todo podía ser, tenía sentido, Clark estaba soltero desde los veintitantos, crio solo a sus dos hijos, pero él le había dicho en un principio que habían tenido tres, su esposa se había metido en algo que era mucho más grande que ella, al parecer, y las repercusiones habían sido terribles, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bruce, no lo podía evitar, incluso él no podía evitar sentir la impotencia de ver como lo que había construido con los años se le era arrebatado de esa manera, por si la historia de sus padres biológicos y adoptivos no era lo suficientemente increíble, Bruce sabía lo que era perder un hijo, no perderlo en su totalidad, pero había vivido en carne y hueso el horror de estar parado en la ventanilla de un cuarto de hospital viendo como sus hijos luchaban por su vida, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sabiendo que no importara cuánto dinero tuvieras contigo, nada podría ser suficiente para devolverles el aliento, recordó entonces cuando Jason tuvo aquel altercado con el crimen organizado de Gotham, cuando había sido golpeado por ese psicópata hasta la inconciencia.

Clark lo había vivido en su esposa, en sus dos hijos y en su hijo quién se suponía todavía era muy temprano para nacer.

Por fortuna el bebé se recuperó, y nació sin muchos inconvenientes, Lois estaba embarazada de casi ocho meses cuando un camión se impactó con el lateral derecho de su automóvil, dejándolos gravemente heridos y con el otro gemelo muerto instantáneamente.

Y aparentemente la muerte había sido intencional.

Aquella situación era la más horrible que alguna vez hubiera leído, y no podía creer que Clark hubiera sido el protagonista de la tragedia.

Volvió a abrir la computadora y terminó de leer el artículo de esa última noticia, al parecer Clark estaba investigando un caso que involucraba su participación en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, en Washington, DC. Lois se había quedado con los niños y se apresuraba para ir quién sabe a dónde con las criaturas, Clark ni siquiera estaba en el mismo estado cuando se enteró que aquella desgracia había pasado. Entonces fue cuando Bruce lo entendió.

Era por eso que Clark había dejado el Planet.

Pequeños detalles que había observado tenían completo sentido ahora, la unión tan estrecha que tenía con su familia, los valores inquebrantables de Clark en cuanto a su ética profesional y su comentario antes dicho en el restaurante.

**_“Después de haber estado juntos y luego haber desaparecido del mapa del otro por casi veinte años de repente me mandas un postre de feliz navidad con una nota escrita para conversar de nuevo y me dices que no tienes ningún rencor por lo ocurrido en el baile, ni por haber sido un idiota desde que volví a aparecerme en tu vida ¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones? ¿Qué buscas en realidad Clark?”_ **

**_-“Redención.”_ **

Se sentía como el más grande y completo idiota del mundo entero.

Ahora sabía que debió haber leído TODO ESTO antes de conocerlo, de haber sido así no habría leído solo por encima y no habría corrido como un ebrio malnacido a gritarle todas esas cosas horribles sobre su trabajo y su familia a Clark, quizás fue por eso que no se las tomó en serio, quizás Clark sabía que Bruce no tenía idea de su situación, Diana nunca lo había mencionado en lo que tenían de conocerse, nunca habían coincidido en alguna fiesta, o en algún evento, ni siquiera en un puto supermercado, ¿Por qué ahora de repente todo lo que hacía o decía tenían que ver con él?

Bruce entendía la fascinación de Clark con el periodismo, siempre comentaba que fue gracia a un reportero que su tío pudo conocer su imagen y dar con su paradero, ahora sabía que él ha estado haciendo lo mismo para muchas familias, después de todo, TODO se trataba de aquello, redención.

Redención de su alma, por hacer lo que es correcto y devolver un poco de lo bueno que ha pasado en su vida, además de hacer justicia para aquellos que no tienen voz para ser escuchados.

Leyendo más artículos encontró la investigación que hizo Clark unos años después de aquel accidente, al parecer Clark colaboró con un policía que había trabajado con su difunta esposa para el artículo donde ella había expuesto a un cartel de crimen organizado, y donde estos en venganza decidieron acabar con su vida y la de su familia, pues bien, al parecer Clark había terminado aquel caso y había dado fin al negocio escondido del que este cartel estaba escondiéndose, con tan brillante caso no solamente pudo de alguna manera vengar la muerte de su esposa, sino ayudó a atrapar a los delincuentes y con este motivo fue entregado su segundo premio Pulitzer.

Bruce no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, estaba, lo que seguía de impresionado, no podía creer que Clark hubiera renacido de las cenizas, fueron años sumamente difíciles, pero había sabido redimirse y buscar un camino constructivo para él y lo que quedaba de su familia, el resto de la historia más o menos se la sabía, Clark había comentado las partes que no eran jodidamente épicas, como que consiguió trabajo en Gotham City, se involucró cada vez menos en ámbitos policiacos y más en medios sociales y artísticos, su hijo fue criado por él, su prima cara y su amigo cercano Lex Luthor, de quien tendría que echar un detallado escrutinio luego…

Para cuando Bruce lo notó, Alfred estaba llamando a su puerta, indicándole que la comida ya se le había enfriado, Bruce había estado un poco más de tres horas leyendo todo aquello, y había que admitir que le debía una muy grande a Diana por esto.

La cosa ahora era segura, si Clark había pasado por TODO ESO él solo y ahora buscaba una redención con algo que estaba en sus manos lograr, él iba a hacer todo lo posible por que la nueva amistad que había resurgido entre ellos dos contara con todo el esfuerzo que se pudiera.

Se lo debía, Bruce sabía que hoy más que nunca su lugar era estar con Clark. Y esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que lo impidiera.

 

**Terminado el 09/07/2019.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi opinión, yo había terminado esto ayer, a tiempo para subirlo a las puras 12, era un capítulo sencillo de 5 mil palabras, pero pues, que les diré decidí que ya habían esperado mucho para saber que onda con lo de Clark y Bruce así que les tiré la bomba así mero sin vaselina, haré una versión detallada después pero pues si de por si así solo me quedó super largo no quiero ni ver el librote que va a salir si lo pongo en modo de flashback, por eso decidí que la mejor forma era haciendo que Bruce solito en la comodidad de su soledad asimilara todo. 
> 
> Este fue un capítulo muy importante para mi, básicamente así es donde se desarrolla la trama principal del fic, todo lo que he pensado desde que se me ocurrió la idea de escribir esta historia esta plasmada aquí, así que quisiera saber sus opiniones, quizás en la siguiente parte le de rienda a lo que sería la relación de Conner y Tim, así que no se la pierdan, estaré siempre pendiente de los mensajes que me escriban, gracias por leer y nos leemos a la próxima. <3


	21. OPERATION BROMANCE TO ROMANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos personajes, nuevas aventuras y nuevas metas por realizar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría hacer hincapié en esta ocasión a la importancia que tiene el llevar atención psicológica en las etapas de la vida, en algunos países la salud mental tiene más significado que cualquier cosa material, y pues, sinceramente es lo ideal, por eso me he dado la tarea de que las metas que algunos de los personajes desean es eso, lidiar con sus propios demonios, no tanto con problemas relacionados a villanos o terceras personas, sino que se den cuenta que algunas veces los verdaderos problemas se encuentran en las inseguridades y en cosas del pasado que no pueden dejar ir, así que como reflexión de la vida real les digo, busquen ayuda psicológica y tengan claro que esto no es sinónimo de enfermedad, solamente es una manera para vivir plenamente con ustedes mismos y con la gente que los rodea. :) 
> 
> PD: No puedo creer que tardé VEINTE DÍAS en escribir este cochinero XDDD shame on me.

COMENZADO EL 10/07/2019

 

STAR CITY.

 

BRUCE YA NO ERA TAN JOVEN COMO ANTES.

Después de la situación vivida con Clark y de todas las noticias que encontró sobre su pasado Bruce se sintió en una marea de sentimientos que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño por las noches. Después de una larga meditación sobre el cómo sobrellevar sus pensamientos al respecto Bruce aceptó rendido su realidad y se propuso trabajar verdaderamente aquello.

Después de quién sabe cuántos años, Bruce accedió volver a terapia.

Poco después del día que Diana le envió aquellos documentos Bruce decidió que por su bien valdría la pena conducir dos horas y media para llegar a la entrada de la mansión Queen. No era su lugar favorito en el mundo, sobre todo por el molesto esposo de su terapeuta, pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías... había respuestas que tenía que encontrar.

Alfred estaba al tanto de la situación y se encargó de darle una pausa a sus actividades laborales en lo que él se tomaba un día de su ocupada semana para pasar el resto de la tarde enfureciéndose con su terapeuta porque todo lo que le había dicho años atrás había resultado cierto.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la enorme mansión un hombre alto y de ojos azules atendió su puerta. Llevaba nada más que pantalones deportivos puestos y secaba su cabello con una toalla pequeña.

-Vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aquí... ¿Bruce? ¿Bruce Wayne? ¡En mi puerta! -Perfecto. Oliver Queen sacó una característica risa burlona mientras aventaba la toalla lejos de su persona y se adelantaba para estrellar a Bruce en un abrazó demasiado confianzudo y burlesco, Bruce le correspondió por cortesía, pues de nada servía alegar con Queen, el hombre no cambiaba nada a pesar de tener más o menos la misma edad. -¿Hace cuánto que no visitas, hombre? ¡Y en año nuevo, eh, felicidades!

-Feliz año nuevo igual, Queen.

-Pero no me hables así Brucie, ¿Es así como saludas a los viejos amigos? anda, pasa, pasa...-El hombre fue prácticamente empujado por el enérgico hombre que todavía se mantenía en buena forma. – ¿Qué tal tus muchachos?

-Bien. –Fue todo lo que respondió. Era todo lo que Queen _necesitaba_ saber.

-Claro… -Y después de tan cortante respuesta se vio interrumpido el momento, Oliver le dio una mirada de “ya lo arruinaste” y procedió a pararse a los pies de la escalera y gritó como si estuviera hablando con una persona sorda. -¡Linda, baja aquí! ¿Adivina quién vino a vernos?

-En realidad, Oliver, he venido especialmente a ver a Dinah.

-Así que es eso... espero que sea a terapia y no a otra cosa. De lo contrario tendría que echarte a patadas Wayne, y ya no eres tan joven, apuesto a que ahora si podría patearte el trasero.

-Quisieras Queen. -Bruce respondió mordaz, no importaban los años, o el grado de madurez mental, junto a Jordan, Oliver Queen siempre tendría la habilidad especial de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Yo solo digo... ¡Tesoro, aquí estas...!

Y si, desde lo alto de la escalera bajaba Dinah Queen. -Lance como apellido de soltera y profesional- en todo su esplendor, la mujer había sido su terapéuta desde hacía años e incluso trató algunos aspectos de sus hijos, Bruce consideraba a la pareja amigos suyos, más nunca tuvo una conexión estrecha personalmente, debido a las ocupaciones de todos no se daban mucho tiempo para convivir en persona, y aun así la mujer no se veía sorprendida de verlo en lo más mínimo. Es más, Bruce apostaría que ella estaba convencida de que él iría a verla.

-Bruce querido, cuánto tiempo... -Saludó calmada, llevaba un pequeño platillo con una taza de té y galletas pequeñas... bajaba pacientemente y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. -Te ves bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hemos estado bien, Dinah, gracias. Igual que tú sigues viéndote hermosa...Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

-Creo que tengo una idea. -Dinah le hizo un gesto a Olvier para que no interrumpiera y subiera las escaleras. -Amor, ve a cambiarte, hay visitas presentes.

-Claro, claro, yo también tengo que trabajar... después de todo, tus operaciones no se pagan solas bebé. -Obviamente lo decía bromeando, pero su osadía solo lo hizo subir velozmente los escalones, por fortuna Dinah era una excelente tiradora y antes de que el rubio pudiera huir ya había un puño de galletas estrellados contra su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado nada. -¡Nos vemos luego B!

Bruce no dijo nada, Oliver tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera de todos modos, Dinah le indicó que lo acompañara y Bruce así lo hizo, conocía esa casa como la suya propia, bueno, a lo que concernía a aulas convencionales, caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta una habitación que tenía enormes ventanales y en general transmitía una sensación de paz, incluso el clima de Star City era muchísimo más cálido que en Gotham, aquí habían ligeras lluvias, nada de esa espesa nieve y aunque estaba ya un poco nublado entraba muchísima luz en la habitación.

-Por favor, ponte cómodo. -Dinah le indicó que se sentara en cualquier punto de la habitación, como siempre, Bruce se acercó a el rincón más lúgubre y cerrado de la habitación, viejas costumbres. Dinah no lo puntualizó. -Cuéntame entonces Bruce, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Directo al grano, estaba bien para Bruce.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. Hay muchas cosas en las que necesito ponerme al corriente.

-Bueno, mis citas comienzan oficialmente dentro de tres horas, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para tu primera sesión, solo para casos realmente jodidos como tú. -Dinah le comentó jugando, obviamente, antes de iniciar los temas no era tan profesional, para crear un raport con sus pacientes y eso.

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo sugerido. -Le sonrió ladino el millonario. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló. -Está bien, aquí vamos...

 

“”*“”

 

Y no era que Bruce fuera demasiado hablador respecto a su vida, de hecho, Dinah casi le saca la información a golpes.

Fue fácil al principio, Bruce le explicó más o menos el contexto de sus problemas, el último problema que comentó fue la crisis del incidente de Jason, todo lo ocurrido en aquella misión que casi mata a su hijo y medio mata al otro... fueron tiempos difíciles, Dinah lo ayudó a sobrellevar todo eso y sin duda le había ayudado demasiado, fue mejor todo cuando Jason al fin reaccionó y fue trasladado a un hospital más privado para su tratamiento.

La cosa aquí ya era diferente, Dinah comenzó con preguntas simples, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Que dice el trabajo? ¿Qué tal tus hijos? cosas que Bruce fácilmente podía responder, por supuesto, aquello era como un juego de preguntas de televisión, las cosas se ponían difíciles siempre que el millonario enfrentaba temas más profundos, como si hubiera un filtro que le impidiera todo el tiempo demostrar cómo se siente, en esta situación en particular Bruce sentía que le faltaba el aire, adentró un poco a Dinah en el contexto y Dinah hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía, comenzó hablando de Damian, del reciente cambio que había notado los últimos meses y que todo se debía a este curioso muchachito que fue llevado a conocerlo el día de acción de gracias, Dinah por supuesto que sabía los antecedentes de ambos, de todos los Waynes, en realidad, nunca habían tenido una sesión en grupo, _si uno era complicado, ahora todos juntos_ , pero al menos habían intentado trabajar cada uno sus propios problemas para el beneficio del núcleo familiar.

La cosa aquí era que ya no estaba enfocado más en el ámbito de su familia, es decir, Bruce quería hacer parecer que así era, que estaba consternado por sus hijos, sus vidas fuera de casa, etcétera, pero Dinah no era estúpida, claro que no, ella conocía cada uno de los atajos que el millonario utilizaba como mecanismos de defensa, evadía a toda costa mencionar la principal razón por la que se encontraba ahí, y es que la cosa con la terapia era que uno iba voluntariamente a hablar de sus problemas y escuchar las propuestas del terapeuta para trabajarlas, pero decirlas era mucho más fácil que hacerlas, Bruce sabía lo doloroso que era, escuchar la verdad, y lo peor de todo, que Dinah hiciera que él mismo fuera capaz de hacer que Bruce admitiera sus verdades y se diera cuenta de cosas que en realidad eran demasiado obvias, solo necesitaba de una visión objetiva que se lo resaltara.

-Así que por fin Tim y Damian han dejado la cueva de los murciélagos. -Dinah dijo en un tono casual, retroalimentando la información que Bruce le había arrojado.

-Tim se fue a inicios del año y Damian se fue la semana pasada, regresó al dormitorio que le compré el año pasado.

-¿Un dormitorio? así que el pequeño Dami se ha acostumbrado a la vida normal... me alegra.

-La mansión queda al otro lado de la ciudad así que es más cómodo si vive allá todo el semestre, sí.

-Ok, ¿Y el trabajo que tal?

-Agotador. -Bruce respondió suspirando. -Supongo que teniendo a Tim y a Damian conmigo no hacía tantas cosas y me acostumbre a ese ritmo, ahora estoy haciendo el triple yo solo... aunque no es que me queje.

-Claro que no, después de todo así eres tú.

-Me siento cansado todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? ya no soy tan joven como solía.

-No. Pero ahora eres como diez veces más atractivo, si me permites decírtelo como amiga. -Dinah le guiñó el ojo, Bruce sabía. No tenía que ver que a Dinah siempre le gustaron los hombres mayores, claro.

-Mi consuelo.

-En fin... veo que estás pasando por grandes cambios... ¿Qué sigue?

-Bueno, es aquí donde todo se complica... Recuerdas a Clark, ¿verdad?

Dinah hizo un ademán con sus manos como diciendo "¿¡CÓMO NO...?" la realidad era, que posiblemente, solo tal vez, Bruce haya mencionado a Clark una o dos veces en sus sesiones con Dinah.

O tres o cuatro...

Puede que más, ¿Quién putas las cuenta?

-Bruce, querido, creí que habíamos superado ese tema, no quieras distraerme con el tema de Clark otra vez para evadir tus sentimientos actuales... -Dinah comenzó a raspar la raza de té con una cuchara, haciendo un ruido que siempre lograba molestar a Bruce. Pero esta vez, el pelinegro le regaló una respuesta bastante solemne.

-Te parecerá gracioso lo irónica que puede ser esta vida, Dinah, resulta que Clark... Mi Clark, es padre de Jonathan, el novio de mi hijo Damian... o sea, casi somos consuegros.

En cualquier otra situación le habría dado risa ver la cara de estupefacción perfecta que Dinah tenía puesta en esos momentos, el horrible sonido de la plata raspando la porcelana se detuvo de repente mientras la mujer se quedaba silencio, solamente observando frente mientras Bruce esperaba que la otra entendiera a dónde se dirigía, también se preguntó si él habría puesto esa cara estupefacta frente a Damian cuando se enteró.

-Oh. -Fue todo lo que Dinah dijo.

-Exacto. Oh. -Respondió. ¿Qué más había que decir?

-Entiendo... bueno, ¿Y qué pasó?

Y Bruce prosiguió con su historia, ahora si fue más fácil continuar, Bruce le contó que él dedujo todo en cuanto vio el rostro sonriente del hijo de Clark, como se había emborrachado cual adolescente en la fiesta de su amiga Diana y había soltado una diarrea de estupideces a Clark después de tantos años, cómo había actuado como un imbécil mientras en su interior solo podía maldecir a Clark por haber seguido con su vida y haber superado todo tan fácil, volviéndose alguien querido y apreciado mientras él vivía constantemente con el peso de sus acciones, para Bruce fue tan fácil insultar, comportarse como un idiota e insultar la memoria de los seres amados del otro como si él no supiera por experiencia que aquello era un tema que solo los que sabían podían ser capaces de juzgar.

Le contó el circo del baile, la pelea, la disculpa, y el reencuentro. Dinah escuchaba atentamente, ahora más cerca de Bruce, con la espalda encorvada dando a entender que estaba sumergida en lo que había sido la vida de Bruce estas últimas semanas.

-Al final aquellos periódicos me hicieron ver lo equivocado que estaba, es decir, Clark no huyó de mí ni lo hizo a propósito, descubrió todas estas cosas cuando era joven y decidió hacerse reportero por eso...

-Ok, pero tu no podías saber aquello B...

-Cometí el error de asumir cosas, Dinah. -Le interrumpió Bruce. -Clark no fue culpable de lo que pasó, mucho menos de lo que le pasó a su esposa, y aún así yo hice estupidez tras otra...

-La aceptación es un enorme paso, Bruce. Me parece que ya habías pensado en todo esto antes de verme...

-No he podido dormir desde el día que me enteré de esto.

-¿Te has reunido con él más veces?

-Un par. -Le dijo Bruce, recordando que fueron dos fechas en las que Clark accedido a conversar. -La primera fue en una cafetería, cerca del edificio de mi trabajo y la segunda fue en un bar, como a las once de la noche.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Al principio Clark me propuso comenzar de nuevo, acordamos que lo mejor para nuestros hijos era pretender que nada había pasado y comenzamos esta dinámica de presentarnos de nuevo, es algo incómodo a decir verdad... -Puesto que Bruce ya conocía a Clark, es decir, las personas cambian, era cierto, pero a ojos de Bruce, Clark seguía siendo tan transparente como siempre. -Clark es bastante bueno en eso, yo solo le sigo el juego.

-Entonces no creo que haya algún problema, ¿cierto? me parece que es una forma constructiva de restaurar su relación. ¿O tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

Bruce se quedó meditándolo un segundo.

Dinah esperó pacientemente a que Bruce se abriera pero la respuesta a su pregunta nunca llegó. A la psicóloga no le importó, por supuesto, el punto de aquella sesión no era que le demostrara a Dinah lo que sabía, sino que Bruce cayera en cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo, si tenía o no la respuesta era obvio que no la compartiría, y eso estaba bien por Dinah, al menos por el momento.

-Entonces... ¿Te parece que esté bien que esté intentando llevarme bien con Clark después de todo lo que pasó?

-Me parece que el capítulo con aquel hombre nunca pudo cerrarse como es debido, Bruce. Tu bien sabes eso... -Ahora Dinah estaba anotando algunas cosas en su libreta. -Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar. ¿Cuántas veces dices que lo has visto?

-Tres...

-¿Y qué tal ha ido?

-Ya no me siento tan incómodo a la hora de hablar con él, en realidad nunca ha sacado el tema del pasado, así que literalmente es como si estuviéramos conociéndonos desde cero.

-Me parece que Clark ha recibido un poco de ayuda externa al igual que tú. -Dinah sonrió.

-Me parecería bastante increíble si estuviera sobrellevando todo esto el solo.

-Está bien, Bruce. Creo que por esta sesión estuvo bastante bien, te noto mucho más abierto, eso es bueno. -La sesión finalizó más rápido de lo que creyó, no sabía cómo pero solo con aquella plática el millonario había quedado completamente exhausto.

-Gracias, Doctora Lance.

-Una cosa más, Bruce.

El millonario la miró interrogante.

-Detecto en ti síntomas típicos de burnout... te recomiendo que te alejes un poco del trabajo pesado, tomatelo con calma.

-De acuerdo.

-Hablo en serio, Bruce. -Dinah le reclamó mientras veía que el otro salía lentamente por aquella puerta.

-Tengo una empresa que necesita de mí, querida. No puedo darme el lujo de sentarme en mi casa a leer el periódico.

-No dije eso, solo quiero que organices bien tus horas, duerme un poco, y por supuesto, no quiero que estés solo, ahora que no tienes a tus hijos en casa lo mejor es que te organices un buen pasatiempo. Quien sabe, tal vez este hombre Clark te pueda ayudar...

Y dicho así, Bruce se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta, ahora si estaba diciendo cosas interesantes.

-¿Me estás recetando que pase más tiempo con Clark?

-Te lo estoy sugiriendo como tu terapeuta y te lo estoy aconsejando como tu amiga. ¿Vas a hacerme caso esta vez?

-Bien, supongo que ya veremos.

Eso claramente era un sí.

-Te veré entonces dentro de una semana querido Bruce. Estaré esperando resultados positivos esta vez.

Para cuando Bruce abrió la puerta pudo ver a unas cuantas personas en el pasillo, todas parecían estar ansiosas de entrar a ver a Dinah en su consultorio, así que supuso que esta vez no lo acompañarían hasta la puerta.

-También lo espero. -Respondió simplemente. -Gracias.

El hombre no esperó que ella fuera recíproca con la despedida, salió disparado mientras avanzaba entre la improvisada sala de espera de aquella gente, Dinah observó el inmensurable expediente de Bruce, quién había sido su amigo antes que su paciente, esperaba poder encontrar progresos en su situación esta vez, lo presentía, esta vez Dinah sabía que las cosas resultarían bien.

-Siguiente.

 

“”*””

 

METRÓPOLIS.

 

TAL VEZ hay muchas cosas que todavía no saben sobre Tim Drake-Wayne.

A simple vista podría verse como un chico pálido, serio y de complexión delgada, no era difícil deducir como era por su aspecto, pero hay muchísimas cosas que Tim hace que son difíciles de predecir.

Lo que hay que saber sobre Tim, para empezar, es que Timothy Drake-Wayne siempre tenía un plan. Siempre.

¿Plan de qué, o plan para qué? bueno, para cosas que eran importantes, según él.

Su nueva vida de soltero en Metrópolis era maravillosa, como pan comido hasta el momento, ¿Tenía un plan para sobrellevar la empresa? Claro, estaba en curso y le estaba yendo perfecto, así que, ¿Cuál era el nuevo plan a desarrollar en esta nueva vida para no morir del aburrimiento?

Ya la había decidido, la operación "Bromance to Romance" se efectuaría.

¿Cómo? quién putas sabe. Todavía no tenía una relación de amistad con el sujeto en cuestión, pero sería solamente cuestión de tiempo para desarrollar una bonita relación con él.

Ahora bien, ¿quién era el afortunado sujeto elegido para la ejecución de este brillante plan suyo?

La respuesta era obvia.

El elegido desde el momento en que pasó sus azules ojos sobre él en aquel baile de caridad antes de navidad, claro que hubo un enorme dilema sobre su decisión de invitarlo a salir o no, inclusive hablar con él como un amigo era una situación riesgosa y delicada puesto que había una enorme cantidad de coincidencias que se atravesaban en los planes ya elaborados de Tim.

El plan era simple, conocer bien al chico, enamorarlo y atarlo por siempre con un lindo y costoso anillo de matrimonio.

Parecía ser un tema bastante simple.

¿Un poco intenso tal vez? Quizás lo del matrimonio podía posponerse un par de años más.

Pero primero Tim tendría que lidiar con un mar de dificultades para hacer que este chico se fijara en él, coincidencia rara número uno: el sujeto mencionado, Conner, era hermano del novio de su hermano, cosa que no es nada rara hasta el momento puesto que fue de esta manera como lo conoció. Pero bueno, tampoco se esperaba que toda su puta familia supiera de su existencia excepto él, el chico era un exmilitar, lo cual instantáneamente lo volvía sexy. Coincidencia número dos... el tipo había tenido una relación "seria" con Cassie, la hija de Diana y una de sus pocas amigas en la vida real, aunque en realidad supiera de ella una vez cada tantos años debido a sus constantes viajes. Y bien, aquí es donde se complicaban las cosas,  por lo que Tim había investigado, su amiga había tenido un crush explosivo por este sujeto unos cuantos años, luego este la mandó al caño para entrar a una "academia militar exclusiva para hombres" y estuvo en servicio unos cuantos años. bastante sospechoso, si se lo preguntan, en fin, Tim supo por parte de Cassie que esta había intentado volver con él pero al final decidieron ser solo amigos, lo cual era un indicador para Tim de que o bien Conner Kent no estaba buscando pareja o que las cosas en el amor no le habían salido como esperaba.

Tim deslizó su dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono para seguir admirando las gloriosas imágenes que el maravilloso internet le proveía.

Segundo detalle que aprendió de Conner. El chico era InstaFamous.

No era un secreto para él que el novio de su hermanito fuera adicto a las redes sociales, ya sabía desde hacía un tiempo que adoraba subir imágenes de él y Damian, pero Jon, siendo el roll de canela que sabía que era, subía fotos con toda su familia, y ahí fue donde lo encontró.

Tampoco era como si Tim no fuera capaz de hackear las cuentas que fueran necesarias para encontrar la cuenta del susodicho, pero el querido Jonathan solo hizo las cosas mucho más sencillas. Pero bueno, por el momento Tim no quería cometer una exageración, es decir, si, Conner Kent le atraía en maneras que no creyó posibles al principio, pero luego de checar un par de veces su cuenta de Instagram decidió que valía demasiado la pena intentarlo. Al igual que otras 17 mil personas en su lista de followers.

-" _Pierdes tu tiempo_ " -Cassie le advirtió en el primer momento que Tim intentó preguntar sobre él buscando más información. -" _He conocido chicos interesados en él pero te digo: Conner nunca ha estado interesado en hombres. Nunca… O no que yo sepa al menos_."

Y eso le sonaba como un interesante reto. Por lo que sabía, Tim tenía aproximadamente cuatro semanas acosando las redes sociales del joven, lo malo; no había nada en Instagram o facebook que dijera que fuera gay, lo bueno, tampoco había nada que lo negara. Siendo las probabilidades 50-50, Tim estaba decidido a darle el beneficio de la duda.

Así que el heredero Wayne se mantenía optimista, estuvo un buen tiempo solo observando su actividad cuando decidió dar el segundo paso, seguirlo, y además comenzar a dar corazones en sus fotos.

Poco a poco el mayor de los Kent se mostró recíproco con los corazones, lo que demostraba que había logrado captar su atención, Tim se esforzaba por tener una captura lo más estéticamente agradable para ver si podía darle un indicio de interés, pero todavía no se animaba a dejarle un comentario, y al parecer a Conner tampoco le interesaba tampoco.

-" _Kon no es de los que dan el primer paso, Tim, créeme. El nunca piensa que la gente tiene segundas intenciones para con él_."

-" _Mis intenciones con Conner no son malas, Cass_."

-" _Por favor_...- Cassie tomó un trago de su agua mineral, la chica había visto como Tim se había comportado en la gala de su madre, no era nada extraño puesto que Conner se veía realmente bien aquel día, y siendo francos, si ella no tuvo suerte en reconquistar la atención del joven, le llamaba muchísimo la atención si su antiguo amigo podría.

Al final, y posiblemente más por curiosidad que por apoyo moral a su amigo, Cassie le dijo que no tenía problemas si Tim intentaba algo con Conner Kent, más para su opinión, Tim sabía que Cassie casi estaba esperando que el chico lo rechazara para así asegurarse de que esa era la razón por la que él no quería volver con ella después del servicio militar.

Por desgracia nada había pasado después del baile, el tiempo de Tim en Gothan se había agotado y ahora vivía una monótona y agendada vida en la ciudad vecina.

Lo que fácil viene fácil se va.

Enero había llegado y con eso un nuevo año y responsabilidad en Metrópolis, ahora era, junto con Lucius Fox el encargado de que todo estuviera en el mismo orden que Bruce mantenía en Gotham, así que Tim había terminado con el plan Bromance to Romance mucho antes de que diera inicio, nunca tuvo otra conversación con Conner, ni siquiera una conversación por chat, así que supuso que no estaban destinados a nada juntos.

O eso creyó hasta el 14 de enero del 2019.

Era un día cualquiera en la oficina, en Metrópolis, las juntas con ejecutivos eran cosas de todos los días, Tim ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, a diferencia de Gotham, Metrópolis contaba con un clima envidiable para vivir, las lluvias eran regulares, pero no duraban demasiado tiempo, no hacía demasiado frío y por lo general el sol siempre adornaba el cielo como una medalla adornaba el uniforme de un capitán. Así que técnicamente el heredero Wayne no podía quejarse.

Cosas que Tim sabía de su nuevo trabajo, se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en la cara de la empresa, no solo porque su padre había decidido ingresarlos a Damian y a él en la empresa hace ya dos años sino porque el hombre ya no pasaba tanto tiempo sobre el ojo público como solía hacer, y eso estaba bien, ahora que no tenía que fingir que en realidad le agradaban, estaba bien por aquel lado, lo malo, ahora que Tim era el rostro común de Wayne Ent. Le tocaba lidiar con aquellos socios o potenciales-socios con los que Bruce por lo general evitaba convivir.

El primer socio en aquella lista era, para desgracia de él y todo su comité, el millonario, excéntrico e intimidante de Alexander Luthor.

Lex Luthor había colaborado anteriormente con Wayne Tecs, primero como una alianza entre ambas ciudades, Metrópolis siendo la principal sede de Lexcorps, la actitud semi despreocupada de Lex había contrastado fuertemente con la de su padre adoptivo, Tim nunca lo trató personalmente antes, pero claro que escuchaba refunfuñar a su padre cuando regresaba de alguna junta con el sujeto. Se dice que él tampoco trabaja directamente de manera frecuente, pero cuando lo hace logra poner nerviosas a las personas a su alrededor, y al parecer esa era la diversión principal del hombre en las juntas.

-...Y recuerda, si algo no te agrada, no dejes que Luthor se salga con la suya, tu padre prefería mantener las apariencias con él puesto que es una parte importante de los inversionistas aquí en Metrópolis, pero siguiendo los planes ya trazados solo tienes que asegurarte de que se cumplan al pie de la letra. -Lucius le explicaba a Tim mientras se acercaban por el enorme pasillo que daba a la sala de conferencias, eran las nueve de la mañana y ya el ojiazul se quería morir, tenía sueño, las luces artificiales le estaban haciendo daño a sus ojos acostumbrados a la iluminación media-baja, pero al menos se sentía seguro para enfrentarse a cualquiera que fuera la exigencia que Luthor demandaba para cerrar un trato definitivo entre las dos empresas, era un día importante, se dijo. Se tenía que comportar.

No tenía la menor idea del giro que daría su día a esa hora de la mañana.

Tim quería aventar al aire todos los malditos papeles que llevaba cargando encima.

Que alguien por misericordia de Dios bajara y le pellizcara el trasero, PORQUE NO PODÍA SER CIERTO QUE CONNER KENT EN TODA SU MALDITA GLORIA ESTUVIERA PARADO EN LA MISMA MALDITA SALA QUE ÉL.

Para cuando entró a la sala 217, que era la sala general de conferencias de esa planta Luthor ya se encontraba en su asiento, se le veía platicando muy animado por con el joven mientras este hacía unas cuantas anotaciones en un ipad, cuando entraron Tim y Lucius a la sala ambos guardaron silencio y así puso su mejor sonrisa de negocios para recibirlo.

-Señor Luthor. -El hombre a su lado se adelantó para estrechar la ruda mano del contrario, Lex la aceptó y la estrechó mientras movía su mano para saludar de igual modo a Tim, este correspondió al instante y procedió a colocar el material que presentaría para proponerle al millonario lo que necesitaría para la junta. -Feliz año nuevo.

-Igualmente, Lucius, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, y al pequeño hijo de Bruce, no pensé que Wayne te diera esta gran responsabilidad tan joven, supongo que eres bueno en lo que haces.

Eso en vez de subir el ánimo de Tim logró subir un poco su nerviosismo, diablos, odiaba las expectativas, pero sobre todo, odiaba que hubiera expectativas puestas en él.

-Un placer, señor Luthor.

-¿Qué puesto tienes de los hijos de Bruce? oí que tiene algunos... -Lex dijo sentándose, probablemente intentando hacer una conversación casual para introducirse.

-Fui el último en ser adoptado, señor... y soy el tercer hermano de cuatro.

-Interesante. Bien, pues yo quiero presentarles a mi asistente, Conner es como un hijo para mí, estará como segundo mío mientras el trato dure.

A Tim le pareció que Conner si lo había reconocido pero por ahora había decidido ser condescendiente. Apretó las manos de ambos y no dijo nada, Tim pensó que tal vez era para comenzar con la cita lo antes posible, era perfecto. –Un gusto.

-Igualmente, hijo. –Lucius respondió sin sospechar absolutamente nada, luego levantó la mano indicándoles a todos que tomaran asiento. -Bueno, entonces comencemos.

Lex no mencionó mucho de su vida después de la introducción que se hizo, solo unos cuantos comentarios acerca de su vida, como manejaban las cosas en su empresa y cuáles eran los requisitos básicos que pedía en su empresa, algunas veces decía cosas que estaban fuera de lugar pero en general el sujeto no era tan malo, no estaba haciéndolo perder el tiempo como otros imbéciles y tampoco menospreció nunca su trabajo por ser tan joven, cosa que en general sí ocurría con otros socios de su padre, así que le dio puntos por aquello, estuvieron haciendo un análisis de todas las gráficas que Tim llevaba y también leyeron pauta por pauta el contrato que firmarían para la colaboración, no era el trabajo más divertido del mundo, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse, así que estaba bien, Conner anotaba todo aquello a lo que Lex Luthor hacía mención, sobre todo cuando el hombre hablaba y ponía los dedos en la superficie de la mesa, observó, seguramente conocía todas las mañas del hombre en su comportamiento, Tim se preguntaba, ¿por qué? ¿De dónde lo conocía? Es decir, su padre era un escritor/reportero, el mundo de los negocios estaba totalmente apartado de su campo de acción… ¿Qué tendría él que hacer entre todo esto?

¿Importaba mucho? No.

Es decir para Tim era mucho mejor, algo le decía que el hombre de negocios aquí presente estaba comportándose por la presencia de Kon aquí, sinceramente después de la presentación estadística Tim no participó mucho, Lucius como hombre experto en la rama había tomado la iniciativa y a Tim no le molestó aquello, eso le daba tiempo y espacio para adueñarse de la sala y observar en detalle cada movimiento que los hombres del otro lado de la mesa hacía.

¿Qué había observado? Parece ser que Conner usaba lentes, y se veía realmente bien, no iba a mentir, no había llevado lentes antes así que o bien usaba de contacto, o solo eran para leer, le interesaba además que utilizaba trajes, le quedaban bien pero no parecía estar muy cómodo usándolos. Detalle como esos y otros más pasaron por la mente de Tim, y para el medio día la junta se había dado por terminada mientras Lex llamaba por teléfono a su segundo asistente, quería que subiera a por él, lo cual le dio alivio a Tim, al fin se había acabado, solo quería ir a su oficina y pedir algo para comer, estaba hambriento, intrigado, y estaba seguro que Conner se le había quedado mirado desde hacía 15 minutos, eso sumado las miradas que habían cruzado accidentalmente en lo que duró la junta, así que decidió hacerse el interesante y comenzar a actuar rápido si quería llamar la atención del otro.

 Pero nada pasó, Conner Kent en ningún momento sacó a relucir que ya conocía a Tim de antemano y él tampoco quiso presumirlo sin el consentimiento del otro, pensó entonces tal vez había sido su imaginación y a Conner no le interesaba el hablar con él, Luthor parecía tener prisa en salir de ahí puesto que le comentó un par de cosas en privado y luego ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y salieron inmediatamente de ahí, demonios, que decepción.

-Bien muchacho, entonces está hecho, estaremos en contacto para ver todos los detalles, no se como te manejes aquí, pero en mi empresa nos gusta planear las cosas con anticipación.

-Igualmente... entonces lo agendaré. ¿Quiere planear otra junta la siguiente semana?

-¿No tendría que estar Bruce Wayne en la reunión siguiente?

-Nosotros perfectamente podemos acordar todos los detalles -Tim se dijo de un modo seguro, Lex Luthor era un hombre alto, no tanto como Conner, pero lo era, Tim se sentía en desventaja entre los otros hombres debido a que era el más bajo de los tres. Pero evidentemente no iba a hacerlo notar. -De todos modos, si desea hablar con mi padre el se encuentra en el edificio de Gotham.

-Está bien, tal vez le haga una visita pronto. Vamos Kon-el.

Tim obsevaba lo más cautelosamente posible al muchacho de cabello negro, no había podido verlo en persona desde la gala, se quedó detrás de Lex, quién estaba casi por entrar al cubículo del ascensor con Lucius despidiéndolo una vez más, mientras tanto Conner estaba ahí, de espaldas a él, todo hermoso e inalcanzable, y Tim solo estaba ahí con unas tremendas ganas de tocarle el trasero, la nuca o lo que fuera, Tim solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de vivir aunque fuera una pequeñísima experiencia táctil. Y entonces. Conner giró su cabeza hasta que su visión periférica chocó con la azulada mirada del menor, se volteó completamente hacia él, y muy cerca de su persona y una mano en su hombro le dijo:

-Me da gusto verte otra vez, Tim.

Tim se dijo que podían dispararle ahí mismo si quisieran, sentía con solo con aquello podía morir en paz.

-Así que te acuerdas de mi... -Tim le dijo con una falsa molestia y naturalidad que no creyó que poseyera, se felicitó a sí mismo por sus habilidades de actuación, porque justo en ese momento lo que quería era buscar una almohada y gritar hasta quedarse mudo.

-No podría olvidarte, sobre todo porque conozco a tus hermanos... no sabía que ahora eras CEO.

-Solo codirijo la empresa. -Tim corrigió rápidamente, todavía no asimilaba su nuevo puesto, y técnicamente, su padre todavía era el absoluto dueño y señor. El moreno solo le brindó una cálida sonrisa ladina mientras aceptaba el concepto. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si puedo preguntarte, claro...

-Es una larga historia, pero digamos que estaré aquí unos cuantos meses, así que supongo que nos veremos seguido… ¿Cómo están Dick y Jason?

-Oh… ya sabes, están bien, regresaron a BlüdHeaven a fines de año, ya sabes, los policías no tienen muchas vacaciones.

-El deber llama supongo… Bien, creo que debo irme. Me dio gusto hablar contigo.

-Igualmente. –Respondió Tim.

-Oh, y disculpa que no te saludé al principio, todavía estoy aprendiendo y prefiero hablar lo menos posible en las reuniones, es bueno encontrar a alguien conocido en la ciudad.

Escuchar aquello hacía feliz a Tim –Descuida, también estoy solo aquí.

-¿A sí?, entonces supongo que deberíamos salir juntos alguna vez. –Tim quiso identificar en algún momento algún tono sugerente algo que le indicara que estaba coqueteando, insinuando algo quizás, pero no, parecía una inocente y sincera propuesta para pasar el rato alguna vez, no es como si Tim fuera a desaprovechar aquella ínfima oportunidad. –Metrópolis es mi ciudad, así que si alguien debe ser cortés aquí soy yo. Chico Gotham.

-¡Sí! …Digo, sí, claro que me gustaría.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo arreglaremos después. Nos vemos.

-Ok, adiós.

Tim lo observó irse fresco como lechuga, caminando lo más casual de la vida mientras veía como las chicas de su empresa casi torcían sus cuellos por tener una vista de su trasero, Cassie tenía razón, el hombre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era un imán de chicas, y chicos, maldita sea. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al elevador Tim lo recordó.

-Hey, espera, no es como si tuviera tu número para llamarte o algo…

-Me sigues en Instagram, ¿no? Quizás luego te lo envíe por DM. Adiós.

Con una última sonrisa ladina por parte de Conner y una curiosa e interrogante por parte de Lex y Lucius respectivamente. La comunicación se cortó por las puertas del ascensor que se cerraron completamente, su socio pareció extrañado pero no hizo ningún comentario en lo absoluto, por otra parte, Tim quería encerrarse en su oficina, quería hacerlo y así lo hizo.

Casual, guapo, amable, sexy, definitivamente Tim se sentía atraído, quedó más o menos traumado con su primera impresión de él, pero ahora que volvía a encontrarlo se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era su presencia en la vida real,  Tim quería más, quería conocerlo, no prestaba atención al romance desde que terminó su relación con Stephany, pero estaba seguro que si lo intentaba con ganas podría surgir algo interesante de todo aquello.

Muy bien, hay que analizarlo. Tim se dijo.

Posibles pros y contras de aquello.

 

_Contras:_

  1. Como no sabía si este se interesaría en él en un futuro había un 50-50 de posibilidades de ser rechazado por Conner. Quizás un 70-30 a su contra.
  2. Si Damian se enteraba que pensaba corromper al hermano del niño de sus ojos seguramente no iba a pensarlo dos veces para tajarle la yugular.
  3. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo acercarse a ese hombre sin que se notara que tenía la intención de llevarlo una relación o MÍNIMO a la cama el tiempo que estuvieran coincidiendo juntos…



 

_Por otro lado, estaban los puntos a favor:_

  1. Si se ponía optimista y sabía manejar la situación aquel 70-30 podría ser nivelado a su favor, solo debía encontrar la forma.
  2. Damian estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, y no era un entrometido, mucho menos en la vida privada de su cuñado. Así que por el momento ni el demonio ni sus otros hermanos eran un impedimento para actuar.
  3. Conner era muy amigable, cuando se siente cómodo con las personas, al menos, así que definitivamente el plan que había pensado en un principio definitivamente funcionaría, no había ninguna prisa, se dijo, después de todo, tenían mucho tiempo para conocerse y quién sabe, quizás las cosas surjan por sí solas y en unas semanas tendría a Conner Kent comiendo de la palma de su mano.



 

DOS DÍAS después… Tim había salido de la regadera sin ninguna noticia del mayor de los Kents, pensó al día siguiente de haberlo visto que haberlo invitado a salir había sido pura cortesía, y eso lo decepcionó, se la pasó cuarenta y ocho horas con la vista fija en las increíbles fotografías del muchacho deseando haber sido él quién propusiera dar el primer paso, cuando estaba a punto de cargar su teléfono se dio cuenta que había una notificación de mensaje privado en su bandeja. Abrió con cautela y entonces vio.

Aquel esperanzador mensaje que contenía un número de diez dígitos y un emoji feliz, Conner Kent le había contestado y le había mandado su mensaje por escrito, es decir, que estaba interesado de verdad en ser su amigo en esa nueva y enorme ciudad.

Pegó un chillido alegre y por poco tira la toalla de la emoción, estaba feliz, estaba emocionado y sobre todo, estaba interesado.

Ahora solo el tiempo sería quién decidiera a donde las cosas iban a parar, y Timothy Drake estaba más que dispuesto a descubrirlo.

 

**TERMINADO EL 30/07/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía todo un segmento preparado para cuando Bruce saliera de terapia y decidiera verse nuevamente con Clark pero siento que el capítulo me quedó demasiado largo y decidí omitirlo porque todo junto sería muy tedioso de leer, así que prometo terminarlo y subirlo en cualquier momento de la semana, especialmente ese, como disculpa por haberme tardado tanto esta vez.
> 
> Y bueno, Tim tiene las cosas que quiere demasiado claras, ya veremos si Conner le facilita las cosas o de repente se topa con pared. jajaja.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, este ya es el último capítulo de julio y arrancamos con agosto, espero estar más disponible este tiempo que viene para que puedan saber que es lo que sigue en la historia, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios sobre lo que ha pasado, y les diré que me estaré preparando mentalmente para hacer quizás un par de capítulos con contenido (+18) que no es como que no haya escrito lemmon aquí ya pero a mi opinión estuvo espantoso, así que vamos a ver que se me ocurre, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	22. KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE AND YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIENDS CLOSER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soledad que creías tu amiga se convierte en un horrible arrepentimiento cuando alguien te brinda su compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una razón por la que estoy separando tanto mis capítulos de las vidas de los personajes y es que, yo creo que comenzaré a hacer tramos más largos de las vidas de ellos para evitar meter mucho relleno a sus vidas y trivialidades, desde el momento en que Clark y Bruce se reencontraron en el baile decidí que esto se tendría que agilizar para que no me quedara un fanfic de 50 episodios (aunque si así lo quieran nomas háganmelo saber) jajaja, estoy notando que en mi documento word donde está el borrador original ya superé las 100,000 palabras así que disculpen a todos los que les interesa el fic pero no quieren leer una historia tan larga, pero pues, que se le va a hacer. El daño ya se los hice jajajaja.
> 
> Por otro lado gracias a los constantes comentarios y kudos y mensajes personales, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y bueno, ya estamos comenzando con lo bueno, decidí actualizar un lunes y no un martes como es usual porque tardo demasiado en que llegue el día de la actualización, así que ahora subiré capítulo en cuanto los termine para que no esperen tanto.
> 
> Espero que les guste este corto y resumido capítulo de lo que se supone son las vidas normalizadas de Clark y Bruce, y Tim y Conner, nos leeremos después ;D

**Comenzado el 31/07/2019**

 

PASAR LAS TARDES CON BRUCE se habían convertido muy lentamente en un proceso de distracción para sus ratos difíciles.

Habían muchas cosas en las que Clark se estaba enfocando en aquel momento, y por lo que Bruce le había dicho él estaba metido en sus propias situaciones, así que qué el hombre le llamara no una sino dos veces ya para ponerse de acuerdo en un almuerzo tranquilo le pareció fabuloso a Clark, comenzaron levemente al inicio, fue raro, no lo iba a negar, la primera vez Bruce se mostraba rígido, estoico, como si tuviera resaca casi, no ayudó para nada que Clark solo tuviera tema de conversación que tuviera que ver con los hijos de ambos, como si no tuvieran proyectos de vida además de ser padres solteros, Clark sabía lo que había sido de la vida de Bruce después de terminar, la parte que decían los diarios al menos, mujeriego, hombre de fiestas, derrochador, pedante, poco sociable, aun así conservaba cierto encanto para seguir siendo invitado a aquellos eventos, fue cuando adoptó a sus primeros hijos que su imagen pública comenzó a cambiar, no demasiado, pero al menos parecía una persona competente para hacerse cargo de dos pre adolescentes, Clark podía situarse en el mapa más o menos en las mismas fechas, le hubiera encantado contentarse con él en aquellos tiempos, cuando Bruce había regresado a su natal Gotham, pero él lidiaba con sus propios problemas entonces, ¿Se reprendía por eso? No, no era culpa de ninguno haber perdido la conexión, o quizás fue culpa de ambos, quién sabe. Pero eso no importaba ya, lo que importaba era el ahora, el tiempo es neutral, era el lema favorito de Jonathan Kent, solo tú decides si harás que valga la pena o no.

-Dick se tomaba muy enserio su papel de hermano mayor, lo cubría en todo lo que hiciera... siempre fue así. -Bruce mencionó mientras se tomaba su segunda cerveza de la tarde, no era muy difícil encontrar tabernas en Gotham, había una en especial que era bastante grande, tenía temática deportiva así que era lo más normal del mundo que varios grupos de amigos estuvieran reunidos para ver a los Meteoros de Metrópolis contra los Caballeros de Gotham, la gente ni siquiera prestaba atención a que estaba sentado con uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad porque estaba prestando toda su atención al juego, Clark era un fan, pero ahora tenía una vida muy diferente, y estaba seguro que se encontraría en una gran desventaja si se le ocurría apoyar a su adorado equipo de gorras rojas en una ciudad repleta de gorras negras. De verdad que no quería tentar a su suerte.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, seguro que Jason se mira difícil a primera vista pero creí que solo era una fachada…

-Nope. Jason era la persona más popular de la comisaría desde que tenía 13, terminé haciéndome buen amigo del comisario por esa razón. –Bruce agregó mientras recordaba las veces que Jim Gordon y su hija Bárbara habían asistido a sus fiestas y a sus cenas de navidad.

-Ahora veo por qué no terminó congeniando mucho con Kon al principio. –Clark se rio. -Estoy seguro que Dick siempre fue un gran hermano mayor, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

-Por algo Dios no nos dio hermanos, Kal. -Bruce meneó su botella frente a él. Mientras le daba una mirada de -no lo justifiques- No me mientas, si tu hijo Jonathan hubiera robado tu auto y se hubiera fugado a una fiesta en la madrugada, para luego ser detenido por ir a exceso de velocidad además de tomado y tu hijo mayor no solo lo hubiera sacado sino que lo hubiera ocultado, ¿no te habrías molestado?

El contexto le decía a Clark que no podía defender lo indefendible -Bueno, si lo dices así...

 

-Dick siempre dejó que Jason hiciera lo que quisiera, ambos fueron difíciles en su tiempo, sobre todo Jason... El único problema de Dick era ser demasiado consentidor, al final tenía que castigarlo a él también.

 

-Al menos lo tenía para ver que nada le pasara, no está tan mal. Son buenos hombres ahora -Clark no tenía idea de cómo había terminado hablando de ello, como había dicho antes, ellos siempre terminaban de alguna manera involucrando a sus hijos en las conversaciones, ¿los culpaban? no debían, Bruce entendía lo que era su vida, haber pasado más de la mitad de su vida con una bola de hormonales adolescentes, sobre todo huérfanos rebeldes que tenían exceso de fondos económicos, por lo que estaba escuchando Clark la tuvo mucho más fácil que el de cabello negro, pareciese que no había hablado de esto con nadie y estuviera soltando todo lo que tuviera, inmediatamente le echó la culpa al alcohol.

 

Bruce puso sus azules ojos en él durante un buen rato, sabiendo que tenía demasiadas cosas pasando por su mente en aquellos cinco segundos seguidos que posó su mirada en él. –Siempre viéndole el lado positivo a todo, ¿eh? –No era una pregunta para contestar, antes de que Clark le dijera algo soltó un gran suspiro mientras le decía: -Eres demasiado consentidor.

 

-Dirás que confío en mis hijos, ser flexible con ellos no tiene nada de malo, B. -Clark le dijo calmadamente, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

 

-Ey yo confío en mis hijos; tú sabes… por separado. –Bruce dijo decidido, dios bien sabía que el hombre sabía de lo que hablaba. -Será que tus hijos son más calmados que los míos... de verdad, no suelo quejarme de Jason demasiado, usualmente solo lo manejo en terapia. Pero créeme que tiene una larga lista de antecedentes.

 

-Hasta la escuela militar... -Clark concordó, recordando que había estado en CADMUS junto con Dick.

 

-Hasta la escuela militar... -Bruce repitió, levantando su cerveza nuevamente, como si brindara por ello.

 

Habían pasado dos o tres vistas con Bruce desde el primer encuentro en el puerto de Gotham, había sido difícil encontrar fechas en las que concordara con el hombre, puesto que siempre estaba ocupado ahora que hacía el trabajo completo en su oficina, y Clark estaba concentrado en proyectos personales así como en lo que estaba haciendo junto con Diana, pero las veces que habían accedido a verse habían sido agradables, como decía, era incómodo al inicio, pero por suerte Clark tenía la poderosa habilidad de lograr que otras personas hablaran, y Bruce no era la excepción, se veía más relajado que otras veces, le ayuda tal vez el hecho de que está tomando cervezas y en realidad divirtiéndose.

 

Los caballeros de Gotham llevaban la delantera en este partido, así que podría ser que eso le brindara cierta confianza extra para presumir frente a Clark, pero al otro no le molestaba mucho, en realidad, el tener a Bruce de este modo le brindaba una perspectiva mucho más amplia de la situación.

 

-Y dime, ¿qué dice el trabajo? -Bruce intentó sacarle plática mientras despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla, para mejor privacidad Bruce y Clark decidieron ser los únicos que estaban sentados en la parte de la terraza que tenía vista a la calle, las ventanas sin embargo eran de vidrio, así que era posible ver el partido y el gran entusiasmo que la gente le ponía a este, Metrópolis y Gotham eran ciudades hermanas, por lo que la rivalidad entre ambas era impresionante, especialmente en cuanto a los espíritus deportivos, sus partidos eran todo un suceso para documentar, puesto que en estos casos usualmente siempre acababa en empate, o en situaciones donde perdían-ganaban por muy poco.

 

Clark hizo un sonido con la boca, como un suspiro que restaba importancia a sus palabras. -Aburrido, estas semanas me he ocupado de mis proyectos personales, pero en dos semanas estaré en un seminario de periodismo, me invitaron para dar unas cuantas conferencias, así que es posible que viaje a Chicago por unos días. ¿Tu?

 

Bruce lo meditó dando un largo trago a su cerveza, Clark notó que las conversaciones entre ambos eran mucho más fluidas cuando habían dos equis de promedio, si saben a lo que se refiere -Estoy harto. -Dijo a secas, viendo a Clark sin pena alguna y luego picando sus boneless con el tenedor.

 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

 

-Que estoy harto. -Dijo. -Estoy cansado, viejo, y ya no estoy en edad de lidiar viejos burócratas con temperamentos horribles. -Clark miró sorprendido a Bruce, podía ver que lo decía con algo de humor, pero también era posible detectar algo de verdad en sus palabras. -Todo era más fácil cuando Tim me ayudaba, en realidad lo está haciendo bien por sí solo.

 

-¿No estarás diciendo que estás pensando en retirarte o sí?

 

-No, no... Es decir, soy viejo pero no tanto. -Clark podía negar aquello a gritos, podía golpearlo con su charola de alitas si volvía a hacer ese comentario, Bruce se veía mayor que como recuerda, eso era cierto, había unos cuantos cabellos plateados en los costados de su cabeza, incluso un poco de barba que no tendría más de un par de días y manos callosas que le indicaban que había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero para el menor de ambos era innegable que el material de lo que fuera que estuviera hecho el contrario era duro de roer, Clark podía atribuir que el cansancio que Bruce decía tener no era tanto físico sino mental.

 

-Tonterías, creo que estás en buena forma, solo te hace falta acostumbrarte a no tener a Tim otra vez, ¿Sabes cuantos hombres sufren el síndrome de Burnout hoy en día? Sobre todo cuando trabajan en cosas tan grandes como tú.

 

Bruce bufó ante la explicación que Clark le brindaba. -¿Quién eres? ¿Mi psiquiatra?

 

-Así que estás diagnosticado.

 

-No es la gran cosa, todos nosotros lo pasamos alguna vez.

 

-Si tú dices… Aunque no deberías tomártelo a la ligera, si me permites decir.

 

-Adivinaré, escribiste un artículo sobre el burnout.

 

-Incluso asesoré a investigadores sobre el tema. Así que ahora que se lo que te pasa creo que comenzaré a monitorearte de cerca, B.

 

¿Lo diría de broma o enserio? Quién sabe. Clark no dijo nada entonces, y Bruce decidió no hacerlo tampoco, se concentraron en beber sus cervezas y disfrutar del juego que no estaba para nada mal, Clark extrañaba todo esto, en aquella ciudad era solo él. No tenía un amigo o a su prima que viviera en su misma ciudad para poder hacer actividades cotidianas como ir a un bar y ver el partido mientras charlaban sobre sus vidas, era liberador, la cosa al inicio era, que no creía que pudiera recuperar el ritmo de convivencia con Bruce, sobre todo porque pensó siempre que las cosas entre ellos siempre terminarían en un punto de catarsis entre los dos, gritos incluidos, quizás unos jalones y puñetazos, tal vez era cierto y las cosas eran diferentes ahora que eran adultos.

 

Era maravilloso.

 

-Y dime Bruce. –Clark volvió a la conversación una vez más, el medio tiempo había comenzado y Bruce seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, así era hasta que el otro lo interrumpió. Alzó una de sus aristocráticas cejas para hacerle entender que lo escuchaba. –Quizás no sea bueno traer este tema a flote ahora que nos estamos conociendo otra vez, y estamos yendo tan bien… no sé si servirá de algo que lo pregunte…

 

-Clark. –Bruce pausó su palabrerío con una mano. -¿Qué pasa?

 

Ok, fuera del profesionalismo como reportero había que decir que en una conversación normal Clark no era un experto con las palabras, ¿cómo llevaría a la mesa una conversación que no se había atrevido a sacar antes? No sabía si Bruce reaccionaría de buena manera por lo que iba a preguntar, pero al menos tenía que hacérselo saber.

 

-Bueno, tu… Conoces a Diana, ¿verdad?

 

Bruce rodó los ojos como si la pregunta fuera demasiado obvia, que así era.

 

-Sí, Kal, conozco a Diana. Somos amigos desde hace años.

 

-Si… -Clark se rio nerviosamente por aquello, _pregunta estúpida_ , Kal. Se dijo. –Voy a reformular la pregunta… ¿De casualidad tú, le has dicho algo a Diana, sobre, tu sabes… -Hizo un gesto con los brazos mientras abarcaba los espacios entre ambos, dándole a entender que estaba hablando de _ellos, ellos_. –Diana sabía con anterioridad a nosotros? Ya sabes… cuando éramos jóvenes…

 

Bruce levantó la ceja aún más y Clark se sintió como un perfecto idiota, ok, solo esperaba que sus pensamientos no tuvieran la suficiente fuerza para que Bruce pudiera escucharlo y creerlo también, era una pregunta estúpida, pero definitivamente era algo que le tenía que preguntar.

 

-Sí. -Corto y conciso. -Puede que se lo hubiera mencionado poco después de, ya sabes, la pelea y todo eso.

 

-Oh... ¿Nunca antes?

 

-No, sabrás que no soy mucho de contar a las personas de mi vida, mucho menos en el pasado... ¿Por qué?

 

Clark no sabía si Bruce se tomaría aquello como una invasión a la privacidad o al acuerdo que habían planteado inicialmente, Diana era una amiga querida para él y para que mentir, Clark ya había abierto la boca demasiado con ella, claro que en contra de su voluntad, Diana por lo general era muy buena para sacarle la información a las personas, la mayoría de las veces no gracias a su diplomacia.

 

-Estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas... -Fue todo lo que dijo, intentando dejar implícito que había escupido todo como un sapo cuando la mujer lo asaltó en su casa el día de noche buena.

 

-Igual a mí... me visitó varias veces a finales de mes.

 

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

 

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto? de que ella lo sepa digo. -Clark miró a los ojos al otro hombre mientras veía que no parecía darle demasiada importancia al asunto, por lo que si Bruce no se molestaba por tal hecho tampoco tendría que ser una preocupación para él.

 

-Quiero a Diana, confío en ella y sé que si le interesa saber no es porque tenga alguna mala intención, supongo que si le contaste debe significar lo mismo para ti.

 

-Si... es como una hermana para mí.

 

-Qué curioso, lo es para mí también.

 

-Es raro que nunca hubiera intentado presentarnos antes... -Ahora que lo pensaba, Diana siempre estaba ahí recalcándole lo solitario que era, lo bien que le sentaría salir con alguien y encontrar el amor porque los dioses de quien sabe quién y quien sabe cuánto habrían puesto en su camino y blablabla etcétera, etcétera.

 

-Sí... A veces Diana labora en formas misteriosas.

 

No intentaron darle más vueltas al asunto. Bruce se concentró nuevamente en el partido –Que de hecho estaba bastante interesante- pero por más que Clark quería darle relevancia no podía dejar de pensar en lo irreal que era todo aquello, nunca se imaginó que él se encontraría bebiendo cerveza y comiendo alitas en un bar con un hombre que él mismo creyó enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria, Bruce se veía serio y distante pero estaba seguro que también podía notar la química todavía presente entre los dos, ¿sería química de amigos, de esa que te permite hablar con el otro durante horas y siempre tendrán un tema de conversación, o quizá la química podría rebasar sus expectativas? Posiblemente solo sea imaginación de Clark y Bruce solo esté haciendo aquello para matar el rato…

 

-Te propongo un trato. –Bruce le dijo volteando su rostro hacia Clark, pero sin mirarlo realmente, estaba en verdad atento al partido. –El equipo de quién llegue a perder invita la cena al otro en la siguiente salida. ¿Bien Metrópolis?

 

Clark soltó una carcajada por aquello, así que Bruce en verdad disfrutaba salir con él, sentía la química también entonces.

 

-Yo diría que mejor prepares tu billetera, Gotham.

 

Como si Clark lo hubiera planeado, los caballeros de Gotham perdieron contra Metrópolis 28 a 30.

 

 

“”*””

 

 

PASADOS LOS DÍAS después de haberse encontrado a Conner, Tim comenzó su escrutinio para hacer sus encuentros casuales lo más casuales posibles.

 

Por lo que Tim había visto en su Instagram, Conner Kent tenía una agenda algo apretada, según sus historias se levantaba muy temprano, se tomaba una selfie para su historia y se veía tan fresco y guapo como si las mañanas no fueran la peor cosa del maldito mundo; se encargaba de manejar algunos aspectos de la agenda de Luthor y además estaba haciendo su propia vida como citadino de Metrópolis. Entraba a las ocho y a las 9 de la mañana bajaba del edificio hacia una cafetería donde salía con un porta vasos de seis cafés, según las etiquetas de cada café él no asistía a ninguna persona del lugar, Conner Kent era tan generoso que se encargaba de llevar las órdenes de su pequeño grupo de colega-amigos que había hecho en la empresa.

 

Punto extra para Kon.

 

Tim no quería sonar como un acosador… pero ¿para qué mentía? Si lo era.

 

Al salir, Conner salía a comer algunas veces en los restaurantes que están por la zona, salía al super mercado a comprar víveres (todos sanos) y casi se infarta cuando posteó una historia de él en él haciendo series en el gimnasio.

 

Ahora sí que no cabía duda, Tim quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

 

Pensó en el último encuentro con el pelinegro pero desgraciadamente Conner no había contactado con él, Tim tenía presente que había dicho que le mandaría un DM, pero el día simplemente no llegó, no es que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto, pero Tim estaba esperando que Conner hubiera cumplido con su palabra al menos 24 horas después de haber dicho aquellas palabras en su edificio.

 

Por lo que Tim se vio en la penosa necesidad de hacer lo que mejor sabe, investigar, observar y planear el momento más conveniente para aparecer en su vida e interactuar un poco.

 

Por lo que Tim supo, Conner hacía ejercicio en el gimnasio que estaba ubicado en la quinta avenida, y por lo que vio, duró aproximadamente cuatro días, luego Conner estaba posteando vídeos corriendo en el parque central de Metrópolis, con un perro más grande que Tim mismo de color blanco, se veía más relajado ahora… más sonriente.

 

A Tim le gustaba mucho su sonrisa.

 

Díganle como quieran, ¿Ok?, a Tim le importaba un bledo que pensaran que era un stalker, él tenía esa habilidad, algo se metía en su mente y era casi imposible que saliera si lo que quería no se cumplía. Llámenlo una obsesión compulsiva, o como quieran, pero para que su plan de conocer mejor a Conner Kent diera resultado Tim tenía que estar seguro que el terreno que estuviera pisando fuera campo seguro.

 

Así que bien, el primer paso era conocer a tu blanco, en este caso el hermano de Jon, por lo que sabía el chico no tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en Metrópolis pero tampoco parecía perdido en la ciudad, obviamente, porque cuando era joven había vivido ahí.

 

Otra cosa que aprendió de Conner, el chico era la caridad andante.

 

De verdad, no es que lo estuviera siguiendo todo el tiempo pero podía ver que era el tipo de chico que ayudaba a las ancianitas a cruzar la calle, le daba dinero a los vagabundos y se tomaba fotos con los artistas callejeros, era extremadamente sociable y carismático, luego se despedía alegremente de las personas y volvía nuevamente a su rutina de soledad.

 

Aquello era interesante, Tim había vivido en carne propia que Conner era cordial. No iba a negarlo, Tim bien sabía que su hermano tenía también experiencia en notar el distinguible carisma Kent, su hermano Damian, el demonio, el ser más antipático, arrogante, molesto, soberbio, avinagrado y reservado ser humano que hubiera conocido en su vida estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo si su adorado Johny Boy se le antojara pedírselo. ¿Así que por que ustedes culpaban a Tim, que era inocente, vulnerable y completamente influenciable por ese par de ojos azules como el maldito cielo de Metrópolis y con unos dientes perfectos, y un rostro perfecto y un cuerpo perfecto y un todo perfecto? Había saludado al tipo dos veces y Tim ya había investigado todo lo referente a él, al menos la superficie, claro, no indagaría en su vida personal a menos que él se ganara su confianza y decidiera decirle.

 

Como hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne sabía lo importante que era la privacidad, el privilegio que era tener secretos y no pensaba violar al menos ese pequeño rincón de la vida del muchacho… ese era su objetivo, convertirse en una persona tan importante para Conner que este no tuviera miedo de decírselo.

 

Pero bueno, aquello solo había sido una pequeña misión de reconocimiento, en realidad Tim no había comentado ninguna de sus historias, no quería que supiera que Tim sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo se daría por casualidad, excepto que Conner no sabría que frecuentaba aquellos lugares casuales porque él sabía que Tim lo encontraría ahí.

 

Un buen día Tim había salido de su edificio para comer cuando se acercó a ese bonito establecimiento donde preparaban diferentes platillos con vegetales y carne, sí que pensó que sería una buena idea ordenar ahí, era lo más saludable y cercano que veía así que se aproximó a la banquetilla para pedir su orden, además hacía frío todavía, así que le vendría bien algo caliente. Estaba parado en la fila para encargar algo para llevar cuando escuchó el fuerte sonido de una motocicleta, en cualquier otra circunstancia a Tim no le habría interesado, pero por el espejo del cajero pudo observar nada más y nada menos que a Conner Kent poner el freno y quitarse el casco de seguridad para entrar nada más

 

Conner Kent. Con un maldito traje de bad boy incluido, chaqueta de cuero, lentes oscuros y botas militares, “ _oh, dios, llévame ahora_.” Pensó, y déjenme decirles, Tim tenía miles de escenarios planeados de donde sería la próxima vez que se encontrara casualmente con Kon, y para su suerte, este no era uno de ellos.

 

Era el destino 100% honesto haciendo su bendita voluntad.

 

-Señorita… cambié de opinión: -Tim dijo a la cajera rápidamente al ver que Conner entraba despreocupadamente por la entrada principal. –Pediré mi orden para comer aquí.

 

Para cuando Tim pagó la cuenta y recibió su ticket Conner ya había entrado al establecimiento, volteó lentamente y se percató de que el mayor ya lo veía con una cara de “ _Ey, ¡que sorpresa_!” mientras llegaba y chocaba una de sus manos y lo acercaba a su cuerpo en un fraternal abrazo, ya saben, esos que se daban los chicos populares en las fiestas… y con eso Tim sintió que no podía con su vida. ¡Lo estaba saludando!

 

Era un saludo informal, pero más personal de lo que hubiera pensado, en su casa no había mucha información que pudiera sacarle a Damian respecto a su relación con Jonathan (o a cualquier cosa en realidad) pero si de algo pudo darse cuenta Tim era la familiaridad con la que su cuñado trataba a las personas aunque no las conociera de mucho tiempo, Damian no oponía resistencia alguna cuando Jonathan comentaba anécdotas de ambos y se reclinaba en él, obviamente ya acostumbrado y supuso entonces que Conner era del mismo modo que él.

 

-Hola Tim. ¿Qué cuentas? –Conner le saludó espontáneamente mientras le sonreía amigablemente, Tim regresó el saludo mientras observaba las facciones del contrario, cejas gruesas, ojos bien abiertos y profundos y una sonrisa ladina que hacía que Tim tuviera el irracional deseo de tener a todos los bebés de este hombre.

 

-uhh… ¿No mucho? Estoy de turno para comer algo… ¿Tú? –Como si no supiera que él también lo estaba, por algo estaba en un restaurante ¿verdad? Idiota.

 

-Igual, supongo que debí adivinar que estarías aquí… tu edificio está justo al frente.

 

-Si… este lugar me ha salvado varias veces… -Tim intentó sacar conversación, la verdad Tim y su familia en general estaba acostumbrada a mandar a un asistente a por los alimentos, fue solo casualidad que el trasero le doliera por tanto estar sentado que decidiera que era mejor bajar el mismo para estirarse un poco, a partir de ahora, eso sería exactamente lo que haría.

 

-Sí, vengo aquí desde joven, los mejores sándwiches de Metrópolis. –Conner le hizo una señal con el dedo para indicarle a Tim que la cajera estaba esperando que volteara para recoger su orden, reaccionó rápido y pagó. –Gracias.

 

-¿Comerás aquí? –Preguntó Kon.

 

-Sí, ¿Tu no? –Tim preguntó, casi con pánico.

 

-Pues, no lo pensaba… Pero quizás pueda acompañarte, no tengo nada que hacer la siguiente hora… A menos que no quieras.

 

-¡No! –Tim dijo demasiado rápido para baja y triste dignidad. –Quiero decir, no. También tengo una hora para comer.

 

Lo cual no era cierto, tenía malditos 20 minutos, ¿pero, quién le diría algo? Él era el maldito jefe. Si Conner notó la efusión con la que dijo lo último no se molestó en mencionarlo.

 

-Ok, entonces, deja pedir algo y te acompaño.

 

Todo iba bastante bien, Tim y Conner estaban congeniando bien, según el más joven, Conner estaba dispuesto a compartir anécdotas y decirle por qué había decidido regresar a Metrópolis, bueno, que los mayores de 21 decidieran independizarse jóvenes no era nada raro en América, Tim lo había hecho al igual que todos sus hermanos, así que era obvio que Conner quería probar su suerte en otra ciudad.

 

Con aquella fachada de niño malo, Tim se imaginó que sería mucho más difícil hablar con él, por supuesto que ya sabía que no era para nada lo que aparentaba, pero viéndolo en persona le parecía mucho más intimidante hablar con él, cosa que no fue el caso, no era que hablara demasiado, pero sí que tenía una respuesta para las preguntas que Tim le hacía, de igual modo mostraba interés por lo que Tim pensaba, como que le parecía Metrópolis hasta ahora, lo que si notó, Conner parecía siempre estar en guardia, hablaba con Tim, y estaba entretenido en su conversación de como Tim había terminado la universidad tan joven, pero al mismo tiempo revisaba el entorno, como si hubiera algo extraño con las demás personas, sobre todo en los últimos 10 minutos cuando el restaurante se había llenado poco a poco, cualquier movimiento extraño a su alrededor era calculado y eso, dedujo Tim, era lo que le daba ese aire de –no te metas conmigo- que les decía al principio, cuando escuchaba a Tim hablar volvía a su lenguaje corporal relajado y atento hacia él, Conner intentaba con ahínco concentrarse en él y entonces el heredero recordó un pequeño detalle que sabía de Kon pero que nunca le había escuchado decir.

 

Conner había sido militar.

 

En ese momento fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para Tim. Repentino mutismo selectivo, síndrome de la pierna inquieta, sus manos temblaban levemente, respiración errada, aunque se notaba que estaba tratando de controlarlo.

 

Ataque de ansiedad, sin duda alguna.

 

¿Justo ahí? Tim no veía lógica en el escenario, el lugar era tranquilo, había mucha gente, era cierto, pero no era una imagen que activara un posible recuerdo traumático, ¿o sí? Fuera como fuera Conner había dejado de prestar atención hacía tiempo, Tim solo tardó un corto tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquello era más grande que solo ser socially akward, como él, tocó su hombro para atraer su atención de nuevo. Tenía que actuar rápido.

 

-Conner… -Tim sacudió levemente su hombro, Conner ya no escondía su falta de respiración. –Conner respira.

 

No era un ataque muy fuerte, de hecho, parecía como la punta del iceberg de un episodio, lo cual preocupó mucho a Tim, sabía qué hacer en aquellos casos, así que rápidamente acercó a Tim a la ventana más cercana, la terraza del restaurante daba una vista directa a la calle principal lo cual no ayudaba mucho con toda la contaminación auditiva, pero al menos Conner estaba agarrando aire de a poco, los puños estaban bien sujetos a la baranda y en sus brazos comenzaban a resaltar gruesas venas debido a la presión ejercida, su cara si lucía mejor, por lo menos, estaba todavía tenso, pero al menos ya no se notaba tan estresado como en el interior, Tim se preguntó si tendría asma u otra enfermedad que requiriera atención inmediata.

 

-Respira… Está bien, ¿Estás bien ahora? –Conner regresó a las bocanadas lentas pero profundas mientras asentía lentamente, dirigiendo sus ojos azules ahora algo llorosos hacia Tim.

 

-Si… -Dijo simplemente.

 

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres agua?

 

Conner asintió lentamente.

 

Tim lo asistió con un vaso.

 

Sobó su espalda mientras lo ayudaba a recomponerse, el viento helado en su cara debía estar ayudando, Tim tenía suerte de saber primeros auxilios básicos, acercó a Conner a una mesa vacía y tomó su muñeca para tomar su presión, espero unos segundos… ya estaba solo un poco más alta de lo normal, por lo que intuyó que en unos minutos volvería al ritmo normal, esperó a que Conner estuviera listo para hablar, si lo estaba y lo ayudaba a recomponerse.

 

-Lo siento… -El mayor de ojos azules dijo mientras sonreía apenado. –No quise asustarte.

 

-Hey, no te disculpes, me tomó por sorpresa solamente… Tienes suerte que supiera primeros auxilios. ¿Qué fue eso?

 

-No lo sé, yo… -Conner trató de conectar sus pensamientos. –Es solo que, de repente había tanta gente… No podía concentrarme en nada, y cuando menos pensé no podía respirar.

 

-¿Te había pasado antes?

 

-No en meses…

 

-¿Meses? Así que no es la primera vez…

 

Conner negó con la cabeza.

 

-¿Estás diagnosticado?

 

Conner asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Ah… Vaya.

 

-Si… es la segunda vez que pasa desde que llegué a Metrópolis.

 

-Oh, diablos. ¿Oficina?

 

-Gimnasio. –Respondió seco.

 

Y entonces cobró sentido para Tim, Conner había subido historias en el gimnasio al principio pero solo estuvo unos cuantos días.

 

-No sabía que lidiaras con ansiedad social… -Dedujo.

 

-Algo así… No puedo estar encerrado mucho tiempo, mucho menos con mucha gente desconocida, no me pasaba en mucho tiempo, como te digo, pero aquella vez en el gimnasio me dio un ataque mientras me ejercitaba… así que me salí antes de que empeorara… ahora salgo a correr con mi perro al parque, el aire libre me tranquiliza.

 

Ahora sí que todo tenía sentido, las cosas extrañas que Tim veía de vez en cuando en las historias de Conner no eran más que pequeños indicios de que el hombre estaba pasando un mal rato, intentando tener una vida normal, seguramente fue una causa del por qué no está haciendo el servicio militar ya más, aún con ese increíble físico que tenía, Tim no se imaginaba el sacrificio que estaba haciendo solo y lo difícil que podía ser pasar por aquello solo si las otras personas no prestaban la suficiente atención.

 

Por suerte Tim Drake-Wayne era un gran detective.

 

-Déjame adivinar, tu familia no sabe de esto.

 

-Tim, soy un hombre adulto… creo que puedo manejar cualquier situación que se me presente con éxito.

 

-Entonces no lo saben. –Tim le adivinó.

 

Kon chupó sus dientes fastidiados mientras evitaba la mirada. –No se lo digas.

 

-¿Estás seguro?

 

-Si… mi psiquiatra dice que durará lo que tarde en acostumbrarme de nuevo a la ciudad… hay algunas cosas del estrés postraumático que estoy trabajando y no quiero que papá interrumpa de nuevo su vida para cuidarme, soy un adulto ahora.

 

Tim no era absolutamente nadie para discutir con Conner sobre aquello, era completamente inesperado, aunque bueno, un joven soldado regresando a la aburrida vida de ciudad… debió imaginar que el Trastorno de estrés postraumático estaría presente en él, era solo que no lo parecía, parecía manejarlo tan bien, y esa era la clave, Tim pensó, si su cuñado o Clark hubieran sospechado que había algo malo con él seguramente no lo habrían dejado pasar por aquello solo… Y ahora que Tim lo sabía, tampoco podría.

 

-Bueno, no sé si deba contarte esto, pero Jason, mi hermano… él también tuvo una mala racha hace un par de años… por una situación de estrés extrema, así que tenía ataques recurrentes… debido a eso toda la familia tomó las medidas para atenderlo en caso de que presentara alguna crisis…

 

Conner no mencionó nada, solo escuchaba atento a lo que fuera que Tim estuviera por decir después.

 

-Lo que quiero decir es… si no quieres preocupar a tu familia lo entiendo, créeme, a Jason le tomó muchísimo aceptar nuestra ayuda pero al final lo hizo… si no quieres asustar a tu padre está bien, pero no por eso tienes que hacerlo solo.

 

Hacer entrar en razón a Jason había sido una batalla de meses, sobre todo para Dick y Bruce, Tim recuerda cuanto tiempo pasó encerrado en aquel hospital hasta que le dieron el alta para seguir su encierro en la mansión para recibir un adecuado tratamiento psicológico, sin duda su vida no era la misma desde aquello, y para alguien tan necio y cabeza dura como su hermano había sido todo un progreso el que admitiera que necesitaba ayuda, por eso creyó que necesitaría más armamento para convencer a Conner de lo mismo, sin embargo no fue así, el moreno de ojos azules estuvo un largo tiempo observándolo mientras le dedicaba una mirada indescifrable, tal vez preguntándose las intenciones del otro, las cuales Tim tenía por seguro que eran sinceras, quería ayudar, quería saber más de él, y definitivamente quería que le fuera bien, si le iba bien o mal, quería ser parte de eso.

 

-Gracias, Tim. –Conner dijo sinceramente. –Eres un buen amigo.

 

Auch.

 

-Claro. –Dijo simplemente, no importaba, después de todo, un amigo era lo que Conner necesitaba en este momento, y aunque no se le hubiera ocurrido de igual modo a Tim, ahora que estaba solo y lejos de su hogar, el heredero pensó que un amigo tampoco le vendría mal a él. –Bueno, si te encuentras bien ahora… Terminemos nuestro almuerzo.

 

Tim no lo supo entonces pero aquella hora para almorzar se convertiría en una bonita tradición para los días futuros.

 

 

**Terminado el 12/08/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poner casos de problemas psicológicos era algo que quería poner desde el inicio, más adelante pondré exactamente qué ocasiona todo, por el momento es una oportunidad para que se conozcan, con todo y demonios, y ya veremos como pueden nuestros protagonistas ayudarse unos a otros para superar sus obstáculos, espero sus reseñas y críticas sobre el fic.
> 
> Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, ¡sobre todo a los que comienzan la escuela ya! 
> 
> Besos. Ww.


	23. Not a chapter, actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see.

Hola a todos y todas, solo quería dejar un pequeño aviso en el archivo debido a que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que he pasado sin actualizar el fic, quiero disculparme y decirles que no, no he abandonado el proyecto, pero me he visto en algunas situaciones de la horrible vida de adultos así que, pues si, básicamente esa es la razón, pero no crean que lo he dejado botado, de hecho tengo algunos borradores para el siguiente capítulo, solo que no me gusta como queda y no he parado de corregir, eso y el que ahora trabajo y sigo en un pesado proyecto universitario, así que como verán tengo mis tiempos muy divididos.

Solo quiero pedirles que no se desesperen, agradezco a la gente que recién descubrió la historia o le dio una oportunidad y me dejó sus kudos y comentarios, de verdad son una gran motivación a seguir.

Eso y el anuncio de que estoy a pocos meses de cumplir un año escribiendo este fic, OH, POR DIOS, y pues el fic en sí comencé a escribirlo como en noviembre del 2018 y lo publiqué como en año nuevo así que si... me parece algo muy especial.

Como propósito de año nuevo de inicio de década (2020) estoy pensando en hacer otro fic pero enfocado al género sobrenatural, no quiero dar muchos detalles pero posiblemente tenga que ver con ángeles y demonios, no quiero que piensen que será un cliché... pero si :v  
Son demasiadas cosas las que tengo pensadas, pero no quiero subirlo hasta que avance aunque sea un poco más con FAAFA, ambos son proyectos muy ambiciosos porque también espero que sea un fic de larga duración, así que espero que con lo que he mejorado en mi experiencia de escritoria sea una historia más completa y mejor narrada, quien sabe.

Y pues si, básicamente esas son las noticias, gracias a todos los que han leído y me han acompañado en esta historia y que tienen ganas de saber que va a pasar con todos estos personajes, LA HISTORIA VA COMO POR LA MITAD AUN XDDD no se desesperen jajaja y bueno, voy a seguir con mi trabajo de la universidad, sin nada más que decir los dejo, nos estamos leyendo, respondo mensajes privados y comentarios así que para cualquier duda estoy a disposición, que tengan un excelente dia 😊❤

WW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SI, AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO.
> 
> Quería proponerles algo, con respecto a la historia, ya saben que hay un trágico pasado por parte de Clark, perdió a uno de sus hijos, que en perspectiva es em gemelo de Kon, y bueno, yo estaba pensando obviamente en Match, el clon malvado de la Young Justice, quería dejar en claro que si es él, pero lo que no quiero es conservar ese nombre, así que si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia estoy completamente dispuesta a leerla.
> 
> Si pueden hacer que suene bien con el apellido El sería perfecto jajaja, lo que pasa es que ya le he dado mil vueltas y ninguno me termina por gustar, así que si alguien tiene sugerencias por supuesto que me lo puede contar, abora si, saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizaciones Martes y Viernes.


End file.
